Esme's Beautiful Blessing
by AliceofTwilight71
Summary: Esme and the girls go out for a day of hunting.While relaxing, Alice has a sudden visison concering Esme? How will Esme react to the one longing desire she craved for centuries?
1. Unsettling Feeling

**Hello this my very first FF, I thought I'd give my shot at doing something along with the Twilight Saga, My story is not about Edward, Bella, but it is about Esme. I felt she deserved to have her own story on the one thing she has desired for centuries. Yes it's with everyone same pairings as normal. Please benice and review!  
**

**Warning: This story is rated M but I felt it should be rated MA for this will contain strong language, sexual content, violence, hurt, angry emotions to come. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters in the Twilight Saga, I have borrowed my little brother's JC characters. But I myself OWN Anisa, the up coming names in this story!**

**Anisa's POV**

Any other day I would have been excited to go to the mall. Not today. I'm not sure why but my mood was melancholy. It was so humid outside. I disliked the humid weather, the smell was a just another reminder of the impending rain. My hair was so frizzy that my flat iron didn't even help. I've always been a sort of DIVA, but in a good way. Not like one of those stuck up, snotty bitches, who didn't care about peoples feelings or help those in need. I could be what you would call blunt. I never sugarcoated my opinion. I felt those who sugar-coat there feelings were fake and full of bull shit. I wasn't like that.

My name is Anisa Whitlen. I'm 16 yrs old and an only child. I don't have many friends and my parents are dead. Holidays...birthdays, I've mainly spent alone since they have past away.

I was on my way to the mall when I decided to turned on to the highway instead. I just couldn't deal with the sales people who only liked me for my money. I'm what they would call a 'Trust fund Baby". My parents were well off and left me everything. They've been gone for three years this coming December. They were killed in multi-murder spree.

I loved my parents. I know they loved me. But I miss them, especially my mom. She & I were best friends. The only thing she was ever concerned with was making sure I never went into bad neighborhoods. Other than that, they never complained. I wasn't one of those rich, snotty bitches who looked down on others. One of many mottos was "Never bite the hand that feeds you". My 17th birthday was coming up on June 10th. I really hadn't put much thought into it. I'm sure my aunt & uncle in Tucson would love to throw a party for me but they threw my 'Sweet 16' Birthday party last year and I really don't want to bother them anymore. They're my legal guardians now but we made an agreement after my parents died.

My Uncle Jeff & Aunt Ana knew I'd be able to take care of myself so they agreed that as long as they could give my butler and maid partial guardianship of me and if I promised to call them if I ever needed anything I could still live here in my home. I also had to agree to visit them four times a year. They love me just as much as my parents did. They keep up with my grades and activities at school. They've just given me my space. I didn't want to leave my home. I had a few friends here that I couldn't leave behind. They were true friends who didn't use me for my money or my cars.

As I drove, I hit shuffle on my Mp3 player. The first song to play was "Roses" by Mary J. Blige. It looked like today was going to be one of those days where every song I heard matched my mood.

_See today I'm having one of them days where  
I just don't want to be bothered,  
but it seems like you can't  
understand that because it's your  
way or no way,  
but check this out  
And I'm really, really sick and tired of  
you steppin' into my little box  
When I just don't want to be bothered  
okay, so check this out.  
_

_I've had my ways, and I've had my  
share of ups and downs.  
I been in trouble, and I couldn't tell my ups from downs  
I been your baby, and I don't know why you  
don't seem like that no more  
welcome to the new definition of love._

_It ain't all roses hey,  
flowers imposing hey  
said it ain't all candy hey  
this love stuff is demanding hey  
Sometimes I need a hug_

_See you just really wanna push all my buttons  
Cause you Mr. Right & I'm Mrs. Wrong,  
But right now today,  
I'm going to be the one to sing this song  
I'm going be Mrs. Right today it's  
my way, or the highway  
With you there's just no getting  
around that I got to be bumping  
heads with you  
What's up with that? Listen see_

_I love my man, and I know my place I know my worth  
I just can't stand  
to see myself as I hurt  
it's been along time, and I think  
that I can get a little more love from you  
I know some of yall go through it too cause_

_Sometimes I just wish you would just  
put your arms around me  
When I'm feeling so very needy  
But instead you just turn your back and say "suck it up"  
oh you don't know how I feel right now  
If you knew how I'm feeling on the inside  
you wouldn't say "suck it up"  
Now what tha' cause  
It' aint' all roses you know,  
Everybody ask me how good it is?  
It's great love is great  
When you just a mess yourself, it  
ain't gone be all roses.  
Cause you just want your time_

_You wanna be selfish  
You know you don't want nobody messing with you  
You just want to rip somebodies head  
off when they try to step to you with  
some "Oh! You need  
some help, Oh! You need to figure it  
out" You figure it out You go  
figure It out, you suck  
it up!_

Ugh. What was wrong with me today? Why was I feeling so down? I usually always went to bed happy. I was never upset. I tried not to let other peoples problems stress me out. I frustratingly hit the gas. I loved driving fast in my new 2009 cranberry-colored Impala. The sun roof was open and the quick breeze felt good as I drove down the highway. I always felt the most free when I drove like this. I wish I had a motorcycle.

The next song came on and I immediately felt a little better. "Poker Face" by lady Gaga. How catchy is this song? I turned up the volume and sang along

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

Driving was my release. I was forgetting about everything in town. That's when I noticed a semi-trust moving up quickly behind me. There was a bridge coming up so I slowed down. The semi-truck didn't follow my lead and smashed into me forcing my car into the guard rail, flipping over it...into the dark water below. The semi-truck smashed into three other cars before coming to a stop. Tires were screeching, people were screaming and crying. A crowd of people rushed to the guard. I could hear their faint yelling as my car sank further into the water.

**"SOMEONE CALL 911! THERE IS A CAR OVER THE RAIL! SOMEONE'S IN THERE!. HURRY THE HELL UP!! THEY'RE GOING TO DIE IF THEY AREN'T ALREADY DEAD!!"**

When my car crashed into the water I had hit my head on the steering wheel. Blood was gushing out. That, however, was the least of my worries. The water was quickly filling up in my car and that's when I realized my leg was jammed under the dashboard. I was able to get out my seatbelt and I worked on freeing my leg. The current was moving more swiftly. If I didn't get my leg free, I was surely going to die. Flashes of my parents ran threw my head. I started to pray.. begging someone. Anyone to come save me. I didn't want to die, not like this. I glanced up at the sunroof. I could use the frame of the car as leverage to pull myself up. That's when I realized that the glass had shifted and jammed itself nearly 3/4 of the way shut. Damnit! Even if I did get my leg out, I wouldn't be able to fit through the small opening. I tugged on the glass but it wouldn't budge. With all my might, I pulled on the glass. It finally broke loose. My focus immediately went back to my leg.

"KEEP TRYING NISA! PULL DAMNIT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" I pulled at my leg again. Screaming in pain as the dashboard finally released it's grip. I felt it snap and tear and the jagged edge of the dashboard tore into my skin. With a little air in my lungs and a leg free, I started to swim to the surface. The water stung against my leg. I reached the surface, gasping for air. That's when I realized how heavy my leg felt. I couldn't move it. I felt the panic increase as I tried to remember back to my swimming classes. If you're injured, float on your back and keep your head above water. OK, OK, I could do this. Someone would see me... someone would come for me...wouldn't they?

I grasped the knee to my injured leg trying to keep it as high as possible, turned into my back and drifted down the river. I immediately started yelling for help, **"HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I'M DYING!..... CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!?! GOD, PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!"  
**  
I kept repeating the words like a mantra as I floated further down the river. I had to believe someone would miss me and come looking for me. I had screamed until my voice started to give out. I cried when I would focus on the pain. The cold water was making my leg very heavy and it was hard for me to breath. My lungs were starting to constrict. "Don't close your eyes, Anisa. You close them.. that's it." the voice spoke. I whispered in reply, " I'm tired.. I just want to sleep. Let me close my eyes for a second and I promise I'll open them again." My eyes were so heavy they shut on their own. I continued to float down the river as my heart beat slowed. I was giving up. I was going to die, and I knew it wouldn't be long.

**Esme POV**

The Girls and I decided to go hunting. We hadn't really had any bonding time just between us ladies since we moved from the west coast. Today was the day I had been looking forward to spending with my beautiful daughters' Rosalie, Alice & Bella as well as my grand-daughter, Renesmee.

You couldn't ask for a better family. Of course there were times where I had to break up arguments but those were very rare. I loved them all like they were really my children but I've always longed for a child of my own. Someone I could truly call my own.. but I knew that was impossible. The past ten years have proved to be something of surprise. We've added a new member to our family, John. Alice found John while her and Jasper were out hunting. While unexpected, he's proved to be a good addition to the family. Bright, smart, funny and he blended in with the rest of us quite well. His eyes are a deep copper color but in another three-to-six months they should match ours.

Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, John & Jacob stayed behind. They didn't like the idea of all of us ladies going hunting for the day by ourselves, but we had Bella's shield and Alice's' vision. We would be fine. If anything were to happen, we promised to call and we would make sure to stay within a 30 mile range from the home. 30 miles seems like a long distance but in reality it's only a five minute run. I loved what our family had become. I looked at them with all the admiration in the world but I still longed for that missing piece, a child of my own. I smiled when I thought of that. I knew deep down that it could never happen though because I was a vampire.

"Esme," Alice spoke, "Are you ready? We're almost there. The herd is about 4 miles away, close to the river."

"Yes, I'm ready. How many do you see Alice?"  
"60-90 elk. Very few females, though. Mostly males so we should be fine." And then we ran. All of us smiling and talking while we slowed down when came up on the elk.

"Grandma? I'm going with you & Alice" Nessie spoke. You would never be able to tell that my grand daughter was 17 years old. She was beautiful, just like the rest of us. So mature but more child-like. It made me believe that everything Bella & Edward went through, was worth it.

I nodded and smiled. Then we were all off and running again. I took down four males quickly, snapping their necks and draining their blood. Elk blood was warm & thick. It tended to last longer than just plain deer blood. I watched as Nessie chased her prey for a minute, then pounced. I heard the snap of her teeth as she went right for the neck, draining it lifeless.

Alice danced in circles around her elk. She always had to play a little. The elk was so dizzy that it fell over and she devoured it. Rosalie and Bella decided to make a contest of whoever caught the most would have to clean up after everyone. Bella won... but Bella being Bella, helped Rose anyway.

We were soon talking & laughing, discussing the up-coming holidays. I would have to cook for Nessie & Jacob. I figured I would cook some ribs, make a potato salad, some southern-style sweet tea because it's Jacob's favorite. The rest of the family would drink blood as we lit fireworks at home. I knew the children would love having our own private fireworks show. Alice and Nessie were discussing the fall fashion line. Bella was laying in the sun with her eyes closed, daydreaming. Rose being Rose was painting her nails. I could do nothing but smile at my beautiful daughters and my half human/half vampire grand-daughter. I was blessed.

Alice suddenly stopped talking and Nessie yelled at me. "Grandma! Alice is having a vision!" It caught all of our attention. Alice came back looking shocked, yet surprised. She whispered in my ear. I couldn't do anything except stand there stunned. If I had a heartbeat it would have stopped that instant. "We can't let her die like that Alice, we have to save her! No one deserves to die like that! Especially when it's not their fault." I yelled.

"Mom, it's not that simple, You HAVE save her she is you...your SINGER!"

"My singer? What, How?! I love your father!!"

"Mom, it's not like I can explain everything now but just know that it's going to work out. We have to get to the river bank before it's too late!" I gathered my thoughts and quickly ordered Rose, Bella and Nessie to run back to the house and warn everyone that Alice & I would be home in 15 minutes. Nessie touched my face "showing" me that it would be ok.

"Grandma! OH MY GOD GRANDMA! How can that be? Ok, I promise I wont say a word. Not even to my dad!"

Rose and Bella looked confused but headed towards the house. I didn't want to say anything yet because I didn't like fighting with Rose. Of course Bella would understand but Rose on the other hand wouldn't. Not even after everything Edward & Bella went through.

"NESSIE, COME ON!!" Bella & Rose both yelled behind them. "Good luck Auntie Alice & Grandma", Nessie called as she ran towards her mother and aunt. I looked at my pixie daughter who was smiling, "Oh Esme, this is wonderful! After everything and after all this time you will have your child! Come on, let's go get her! She should be floating down the river in about 10 minutes. We will beat her there but she's hurt badly. We'll have to carry her from the river and get her home quickly."

Every thought possible started passing through my head as I ran with my daughter to the river. We were quickly at the bank. Where we waited. Alice didn't even tell me anything about this girl. What she looked like, how old she was, nothing. But none of that mattered. She was my singer. Every vampire has a singer and no matter who they are, they become the most important thing in your life.

I could smell her, even now.. her blood was mixing with the water. I could sense her heart beat. It was very shallow. Alice looked over to me, touching my arm. A silent reassurance that everything would be ok. That what we were doing was the right thing, even if we didn't understand it. "Alice, how much longer? Her scent is already so strong. Sweet." I asked nervously. "Not long, maybe five more minutes. Mom, she's not doing well at all. The car wreck was horrible. They didn't even bother heading down to search for her. They assumed that she was dead. But she saved herself.. just barely." Alice was smiling. My pixie daughter knew more than she was telling. I knew to trust Alice. "Never bet against Alice.. you'll lose", was a family motto.

"Mom? She's coming down the river now. We should get ready. Her leg is broken along with a few ribs and her wrist." Alice spoke in a somber tone. We jumped in the river and waited for her body to float down. The closer she floated to us, the stronger her scent became to me. It was so sweet and strong. A scent I had never smelled before. I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle this. I just had to trust that with Alice here, I would be ok. Her vision showed her that I would change this girl into one of us, not kill her. Yet the monster inside me was still waking up. The girls eyes were fluttering. Even thought I had just finished hunting, the scent of my singers blood was calling to me. It was sweeter than anything I had ever imagined. Sweeter than honey & sugar together. "I won't kill her" I whispered to myself. I had to trust Alice's vision. If Alice saw this in her vision, I would run her home and have Carlisle change her instead.

"She's coming, Esme. Grab her and pull her to the river bank. The young girl moaned. Her face was very pale due to floating so long in the cold river. I was shaking. "I can do this, I can do this," I chanted. "Esme?!" Are you sure you can do this here? We still have time to run her home and have Carlisle change her. There's time to get her home but anywhere else and she won't make it. We have an half-hour tops." Alice asked.

I risked another glance at the young lady. I felt like I was going into shock. Never in all my life as a vampire did I think I would become a mother. To be able to change someone so young. She would have a life. An immortal life where she'd never age or die. She would notice things that others would never be able to see. Not only that but I could truly call her my own. My venom would flow through her veins. I would be giving her life. Giving birth to her, in an immortal sense.

With a sigh, I looked up to Alices' honey-colored eyes. "Alice, I'm ready but I would like to get her home and change her.. with your father Carlisle and Edward around. I don't want to take a chance of killing... my daughter."  
With a smile on our faces, we picked Anisa up out of the freezing river. The girl opened her eyes for a moment to see us staring at her. "Beautiful angels. I must be dying. I'm so cold." Her eyes closed and not another word was spoken from her lips.

Alice carried the girl and I ran beside them. We reached the house within five minutes and were greeted at the front door by Carlisle, who had a huge smile on his face. Apparently he already knew what was going on, he just didn't know the entire story. He called for Edward and Bella who were preparing the hospital wing. The same room used for Bella's change and Nessie's birth. Bella walked towards me, telling me that everything was going to be ok and not to worry. "Have faith in yourself, Esme. You're finally going to get your daughter."

Edward said nothing.

Carlisle carried the girl inside and placed her the table. He then turned to look at me. He could tell that I was nervous. "Don't worry, Esme, I'll guide you through the change." Alice turned to leave the room saying she had "to make sure the new Cullen had clothes". I smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry mom, you'll do fine. She is your daughter. No doubt something we've never seen before, but she is your daughter now." I nodded with an unspoken "thank you". She rushed out of the room but quickly turned to yell, "CHANGE HER NOW!"

With that I flew over to the table and looked down at the beautiful girl that would soon join our family. With the first bite to her right shoulder, I could feel the warm thick blood glide down my throat. That's when the venom started. Carlisle, Edward and Bella stood watch. Carlisle soon spoke up, "Esme, dear? Switch to the other shoulder now. That's enough." I moved to the left shoulder. I was proud that I was able to stop. As I bit through her skin, the monster inside me started screaming for joy. Taunting me. "Drain her! Kill her now! Don't let her live. She doesn't deserve it! You have enough children already! What's one missing young woman? They aren't even looking for her. SHE IS NOTHING!" the monster yelled. Carlisle realized that I was losing control. "ENOUGH, ESME! You will kill her, STOP!" I sensed Edward approach close behind me. "Mom, stop! You can stop. Don't listen to the monster inside! It's selfish! It doesn't care. YOU CARE! Please mom, stop! You're not a killer!"

Those words broke my concentration. Realizing what I was doing I turned to Carlisle, Edward and Bella with pure disgust on my face. "I ALMOST KILLED HER!" I screamed. Bella moved close, "But you didn't mom, you couldn't. it's not in you."

I stood motionless as Edward walked over to the young woman. He watched as Carlisle made sure the bite marks were closing. The young girl was silent. The venom was doing it's job. Carlisle took me in his arms. "Esme? We wait now. Three days. Your daughter will be one of us." He hugged me tightly. "I love you, Esme. Even if I don't understand why GOD would bring this girl to us, I still love you."

"I love you too, husband." I whispered. Now I waited for the re-birth of my daughter. The three longest days of my life.

**Well Please let me know how you feel about this rather it's good or bad, reviews are welcomes.**


	2. Anisa's Rebirth PT 1

**I hope you all liked what I have done so far. Reviews rather there good or bad are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight characters. I own Anisa, those who are to come. I borrowed my little bother's JC character for my story.**

**LEMONS, LEMONS, Yeah it's between Esme & Carlisle SO WHAT! There married after all they deserve to be a married couple too!**

**Anisa POV **

I remember driving. I remember crashing into a guard rail. I remember sound of my car crashing into the cold river. I remember the pain.

I didn't know if I was still in my car, but I couldn't breath...that's when I felt the heat. The scorching pain that I'd never felt before. It felt like my insides were burning, trying to claw their way out in an attempt to reach the cold water & put out the fire. Nothing happened. The pain just got worse. Was I dreaming? I was seeing flashbacks of my childhood. I saw images of myself at my first grade play, my first dance in junior high and even holidays that I spent with my parents when we visited our family. I thought dying was supposed to be quick, not painful. At least that's what I learned from watching movies and reading books. What I was feeling was definitely not going away anytime soon. It hurt like hell and I wanted to scream! I wanted to scream so loud and pray the pain would stop.

"GOD MAKE IT STOP! TAKE THIS DAMN PAIN AWAY! I DONT WANT TO DIE! I'M NOT READY!"

Everything I had ever wanted to do in life was slipping away. I wouldn't go to prom. I wouldn't graduate from high school or college. I would never experience getting married or having children. I was dying. That was the only explanation. All I could think of were my parents, at least I could be with them again. I missed them so much. Being alone was boring and sad. No, honestly it was downright horrible. This way I could join them in heaven because I knew for sure they weren't in Hell.

The burning felt like it was coming to and end but the pain was still there. My body was doing something it had never done. Everything felt like it was slowing down. What was happening? Is death suppose to be like this? if so, I wish it would hurry up. Hell I wanted to be with my parents, already! I wanted to run up to my mom dad. Hugh them and let them know how much I missed them. I could tell that everything that happened and tell them that GOD let us be together again. I focused on a light ahead of me. But the light was getting smaller. Wasn't it supposed to get bigger as I got closer? I pushed my legs faster trying to get closer but every inch I moved, the further the light moved away from me. What the fuck!?! ...Sorry GOD but I thought I was coming to be with my parents?

The light was shrinking and the tunnel I was running through was getting darker, so dark I couldn't see. I realized that the further the light moved away, the less pain I was feeling. Everything appeared different. The tunnel was pitch black and for the first time I was afraid! I've never really been scared of anything but at this moment, I was terrified. How would I get out of this place? WOULD I ever get out? I felt the panic building up and started screaming. Screaming for anyone to hear me. They would have to hear me.

"IS SOMEONE OUT THERE? PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME. ITS ME, ANISA! I KNOW SOMEONE IS THERE. DAMNIT PLEASE! I'M AFRAID. I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HELL! I repeated the words over over again but no one came to help me. Sooner than I realized, the pain was gone. I sat down on the cold floor crying. My tears were coming down so fast they soaked through my shirt. After a while, I had no more tears. I had no voice. My eyes burned and I was hollow. I slumped over and laid down with my face against the floor. I'd wait for them to find me. I didn't even care if it was a total stranger. I just wanted to be found. I wanted to feel safe again.

**Esme's POV **

"My daughter", I sighed as I watched over her. I would finally have a child of my own. Not in the technical sense but she would be mine, I turned her. My venom now flowed through her body. I couldn't let her die. No child deserved die so young.

Thoughts of her family started going running through my head. Who is she? What is her name? Why was she alone? Would they miss her? How long would it take before they would search for her car and body? The pain was overwhelming. I felt so much sorrow for her dear mother & father I thought about the anguish they would go through knowing their child had died in the river. If I had heart, it would be crashing again for her parents. But I saved her. I had given her new life. I prayed that she would come to understand why I saved her. I sat next to her humming a lullaby while I rubbed her arm. It was all I could do to let her know that I was there and that she would be ok.

Her screams were horrible. She kept asking for help. "IS SOMEONE OUT THERE? PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!. ITS ME, ANISA! I KNOW SOMEONE IS THERE!DAMNIT, PLEASE! IM AFRAID AND I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HELL! I wanted to help her so badly. I knew the venom was taking its toll on her. I remember when Bella was going through the change from her mortal to immortal life. My son's first two days were hell because of the love he felt for his wife and the pain he felt while watching her burn. I just silently reassured myself that I could get through it. I had to. She was now my child and the empty void I felt for so long would now be filled. I would sit and wait for eternity until she awoke so that I would be the first person she saw when she awoke.

The same pleading words kept coming out of her mouth over and over again until there were no more words to be heard. The venom was close to her heart and her pulse was slowing. Carlisle sat quietly on the opposite side of the table. He was checking her vitals every 2-3 hours making sure that everything was going ok. Having his full support with the situation reminded me why I loved him so much. He would accept Anisa as his own just as we had with the other children.

I was beginning to feel very nervous and selfish about everything that had transpired over the last 30 hours. I questioned myself over and over. Did I do the right thing? Would everything be ok? Then it hit me... the most important question of all. "What about the Volturi?" No! How could do this to my family again? Would they come for a visit when they hear that we've added a new member to our family? There were so many questions that needed to be answered. I would have to talk with Alice. She would know... after all, she knew about Anisa being my singer before I did.

I watched Anisa's skin turn more pale. Her skin was getting cooler to the touch and her hair was even changing. It was turning black from it's natural dark brown. We had one more day to wait and then she would be awake. I knew she was going to be afraid. She would see things that no normal human would be able to see. She would smell things that a human nose would never be able to smell. It would all be a total shock to her and it would be my job to teacher her our way of life. Most importantly, I would teach her how to hunt.

I looked at Carlisle with a smile and he smiled back. My handsome, understanding husband. I don't know how I was ever so lucky enough to meet Carlisle. Not once, but twice our paths had crossed. Once when I was 16 I fell from a tree and he was my doctor in the hospital. The second time I didn't quite make it. That's when he turned me and we eventually fell in love. I'll never forget Carlisle's patience and guidance when I was a newborn vampire. He showed me how to make the best of the life we've been given and I was determined to do the same thing for Anisa.

I needed to speak with Carlisle alone and now was the best time, before Anisa awoke. "Carlisle, I need to talk with you, Do you think we can go hunt?" Carlisle looked up at me and smiled. "Of course, let me check her one more time and we'll go. I think it will do you some good." he answered calmly. I thanked him and went to ask Alice & Jasper to stay with Anisa while were gone. Jasper's ability would help in keeping her calm and Alice would see any immediate changes. I left the room and quickly flitted towards their bedroom but they were already at the top of the stairs. Of course, Alice already knew. They both had smiles on their faces and no words were spoken, just nods from their heads. I waited for Carlisle by the front door and sang Celine Dion songs to keep my son Edward from knowing my true thoughts. I didn't want him to worry. Carlisle came down stairs and we ran off towards the forest. As we ran at full speed, jumping a wide river, we both smelled the deer. I slowed down and gave my husband a devilish look. A look of seduction. He knew what that meant. He spotted a herd of twelve deer to the east. We attacked taking down 9 between us. When we finished, we buried them and ran off towards the river to a bench that Emmett made a few years back.

I walked slowly to the bench and straddled it. Carlisle had a confused look on his face. Carlisle, "Come here please, I need to speak with you". As soon as Carlisle was in front of me, I ripped his shirt open. He stared at me, stunned. I started rubbing my hands against his cool chest. I have to say, my husband is fine for being 310 years old. I wouldn't change him for the world. I started kissing his chest, making him moan. The sounds escaping him were turning me on. He moved his hands down and began rubbing my thighs softly. He moved his hands to the back of my legs and pulled up my dress slowly. He then moved his left hand and cupped me between my thighs. I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his neck.

The smell of my arousal was driving him crazy. He quickly laid me down on the bench and spread my legs far apart, kissing his way up my leg before ending on my clit. He rubbed his fingers inside my folds and slipped one finger inside of me while he used his other fingers to massage my clit. Carlisle was rubbing my lightly but any touch from him always drove me wild. I started to buck my hips towards him and without warning his tongue dove in, licking up the sweet juices flowing from me. I screamed out in pure pleasure, "YES, CARLISLE! Please don't stop, that feels so good!" This made him lick faster and he replaced his fingers on my clit with his tongue. I could no longer control myself . The sensation of my husbands mouth on me was driving me over the edge. I was close to my climax. I moved my hips faster against his mouth. The more I moved, the faster Carlisle worked me. I felt his tongue dive inside and I couldn't hang on any longer. I exploded hard!! This didn't stop him. Carlisle moved up to attack my mouth with his. He ripped my top away, caressing my breasts. My nipples were so hard. I felt his manhood harden against my thigh. I wrapped my legs around his hips and felt him press against my entrance. He took my nipple into his mouth as I arched my back. "Oh, Carlisle!! Please make love to me!" "Yes, I will!" and in one swift movement, he was inside me. We both moaned in unison. "So good, harder!" I grinded my hips back to him and he thrusted harder. The harder he fucked me the faster I grinded my hips into him. Making love with my husband outside was breathtaking. We were definitely out our comfort zone but I never wanted this to end. I quickly flipped him over and straddled his lap. I arched my back and started riding him. I swiveled my hips around in circles with every move he sent my way. I was moving faster. I didn't want to stop. Leaning forward, Carlisle took one of my nipples back in his mouth. This drove me wild. I rode him hard and he screamed, "DAMN ESME! That feels so good. Please don't stop, please don't stop!" I smiled and rode him harder. I was just about to climax when he grabbed both sides of my hips and thrust hard into me. I tightened myself around him as we climaxed together. "Oh my god Carlisle, I love you. I always have &always will!" I looked down at him and kissed passionately. "I love you too, Esme." he said as he nuzzled into my neck. I laid on top of him for awhile until we heard someone in the woods. They were quickly gone, though. Carlisle jumped up and ran to where they were. It was Alice. She had left a note and a change of clothes for the both of us. "I hope you two enjoyed yourself. Take your time, She is fine. XOXOXO Alice." We both laughed as we jumped into the river to clean up.

I was feeling a little better. I was still worried about Anisa, though. I loved her name. Carlisle & I were the only ones who knew her name. She had said it while she was screaming for help. I hadn't told anyone else yet. I didn't quite understand why but I wasn't ready to tell them yet. I wasn't ready to share her. "Carlisle? I need to talk with you about Anisa". Carlisle took my hand and pulled me to sit on his lap on the bench. I looked into his topaz eyes. The eyes that I had grown to love. The eyes I look into for understanding, comfort, and guidance. I could never hide what I was feeling from him. "Carlisle, do you think Anisa will be mad at me for changing her into an immortal? I mean she is my singer, and she was dying I couldn't let her die." Carlisle just smiled at me. "Esme dear, how can anyone be angry with you? Anisa might be mad at first. More so, confused but she'll come around. She will learn to understand and accept why we saved her life. Only she can determine if she wants to stay with us as a family. The more important thing to focus is that she's going to be a newborn, Esme. She will have to understand the reasons why we live the way we do." I sighed. I had been with my family for years and I had only tasted human blood one other time. It was a terrible mistake but changing Anisa doesn't count. I had to change her.

"Your right, Carlisle. Do you think we will have trouble from Italy? Will the Volturi be coming now? You know they came for Bella, Nessie and most recently, John... Do you think we should go to them? At least we wouldn't put the humans at risk." The questions were starting to flood out of mouth. Carlisle took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Esme, I doubt they will come right away, if they were coming Alice would know dear. If you prefer.. we can go to them once Anisa is ready to be around humans. As soon as our daughter learns to protect herself and we know she won't harm anyone...then we will go to them." I looked up at my husband, knowing that I could trust him. "Thank you for loving me." "You don't have to thank me, Esme. You're my life. Without you, I'd be nothing." I quickly wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him tightly. After the kiss, Carlisle and I took off at vampire speed towards our home.

As we approached the house all we heard screaming and yelling between our children. We stepped through the door into the family room where we saw Edward and Rosalie in a heated argument with Emmett & Bella both standing protectively in front of them. Nessie was arguing with Jacob and poor John was trying to calm everyone down. When Carlisle & I left the house earlier everything was quiet. But now it was total chaos! Carlisle spoke up immediately, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW DAMNIT! WHAT ON EARTH IS ALL THIS FIGHTING ABOUT AMONGST YOU CHILDREN! Everyone stopped yelling and turned towards us, seeing two very upset vampires staring back at them. There was a momentary silence before they all tried to speak at once.. their attempt at explaining what was going on. I felt a wave of calm hit me and watched as everyone in the room slowly calmed as well. I glanced around the room and followed my eyes up the stairs to see Jasper standing there with a pained expression. "Thank you, Jasper." "No problem, mom." It was times like these that I truly felt terrible for Jasper. He wasn't even involved in the argument, yet he had to suffer more than anyone.

I turned back to the group determined to find out what was going on. "Now someone please tell me what in the world is going on here? Why are you all fighting? It can't be that serious to be causing such an uproar. You all know your new sister will be waking up soon! I don't want this house to be filled with such chaos during her first moments awake! So, whatever it is, you all better fix it and fix soon or you will all be grounded, I mean it!" They all looked at me with stunned expressions upon their faces. I didn't care about the reason for their fight, All of my concern was for my new daughter. I could feel Jasper's wave of calm wearing off and I knew it wouldn't be long before everyone would be filled with fury again. "Your father and I are going upstairs to sit with your sister. When she wakes up, this matter better be solved. If not, your father and I will solve it and you wont like the out come. Do you all understand?!" I all replied in unison, "Yes, Mom." I turned to go upstairs where Carlisle was already waiting with Alice & Jasper.

Alice hugged me and left quickly with Jasper, leaving the three of us alone. I sat next to Anisa. her skin had hardened, she was cold to the touch and her pulse was very faint. I bent down and whispered to her. "Anisa, I know your afraid sweetheart. Please don't. You don't have to be. You're safe sweetheart. Just listen to my voice. It will guide you to your new life where you'll have a new home... a house full of love. I know you're scared. We're all waiting for you. We will love and protect you dear." I repeated this over and over hoping that she would hear me. I listened to her heart and knew it wouldn't be long before she awoke.

Carlisle was seated across from me again as he whispered to me, "Esme, dear, it won't be long, Alice will be here with her clothes and shoes. I'll leave you two alone for a bit but I'll be back soon." He kissed me on the forehead and swiftly left the room.

I knew it wouldn't be much longer until she woke up. Her heartbeat was fading and to humans she would be considered dead. But to us, to vampires, she's being reborn. Reborn into a new life!

**　What did you think? How do you think the other family members will react to Anisa? We shall see!! Reviews, review review.**


	3. Anisa's Renbirth Pt 2

**I wanted this chapter here, due to soul purpose I felt it was right that all the children had there thoughts and input of what they felt about Esme, finally getting her second. Now some people will wonder why I did this story this way. The reason I did a story on Esme, becoming a parent is due to the fact I felt it was time. Everyone else has stories of Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Nessie & Jacob. Why not Esme & Carlisle? Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything stands as before!**

**Nessie & Jacob's POV**

I never knew my grandmother had an empty space in her soul. I say soul, only because being vampires, we no longer had hearts. Not in the literal sense, anyway. But I believed, just like my mom & Grandpa Carlisle, we had souls. Needless to say, it shocked me when Alice had a vision of Grandma becoming a mother. After being ordered to run back to the house, my mom, Rose an I sprinted back towards the house. Knowing I needed to block my thoughts from my dad I started singing Britney Spears in my head. But then I remembered that my dad hated Britney and he was sure to catch on quickly that I was hiding something important, so I started having thoughts of Jacob. This would be enough to distract him, at least for a little while. He knew that me having thoughts about Jacob was normal... no matter how much he didn't like it.

We ran into the house to find all the guys in the game room playing Wii. Jacob was watching Jasper, Emmett & John play some sports game. My Dad was at his piano playing a new piece he'd been working on. Grandpa sat looking out the window, waiting for us to return. I walked in to the room, when my dad growled. I had to smile knowing that my thoughts had provoked his reaction. So I pursued it. I walked up to Jacob and planted a huge deep kiss on him. I saw a small smirk cross his face as he pulled back for air. "What the hell Nessie?!" he asked out loud. "Oh please, Jacob! don't act like you didn't enjoy it. Besides, I'm seventeen now and well enough to know what I can and can't handle." He looked at me with shock before replying, "That's besides the point Nessie. You know your dad doesn't approve of that behavior and I'm not ready to die or for you to be grounded again." He was starting to annoy me, "Jacob, please just be quiet." Then I leaned in to whisper as quietly as I could, "Look, what I'm about to show, it's a secret. I need you to sing something so my father won't know what's going on."

I touched the side of Jacobs' warm face and the vision started. At first he was seeing all of us running through the woods and hunting. Then I showed him a vision of both Alice & I talking about fashion. He wrinkled his face a little. The visions continued on, showing Bella & Rosalie competing and flashed to Grandma Esme sitting quietly, thinking to herself. Then it happened. Alice had her vision. Jacob started shaking slightly. He was losing control. I pulled my hand away quickly when he started yelling. "OH HELL NO, NESSIE! THAT CAN NOT HAPPEN! FIRST BELLA, THEN YOU, THEN JOHN AND NOW THIS PERSON?! THIS FAMILY IS JUST ASKING FOR TROUBLE! YOU WILL ALL BE THE DEATH OF THE ENTIRE TOWN! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!... I love you Nessie but this.. I've come to accept the things that have already happened but... BUT...THIS HERE, HELL NO! I WILL STOP IT!" I looked up at Jacob to see that he was beyond pissed off. I needed him to calm down before he phased. I knew he had to go but I didn't want him to run to La Push. If he told the other pack members what was going on, all hell would break loose. I whispered to Jacob with a small smile on my face, "You have one of two choices Jacob. You can phase inside the house where you might injure someone or you can calm down and wait for Alice & Grandma to come back." Jacob looked around and noticed the rest of the room was staring at us. "GO! Now Jacob, before my father figures out what's going on!" Jacob was leaving the room with a trail of clothes behind him. I looked over to my mom an Aunt Rosalie. They both wanted to know what was going on between Jacob and I. they had never heard us yell like that since we'd been together. I told them it was nothing and that I would show them in a bit but I needed to speak with Grandpa alone. Preferably BEFORE everyone returned.

I was excited about the new aunt I would have. I hoped she was around my age because she would understand me better. She would be able to understand what I was going through as a teenager. I also hoped she didn't mind Jacob. Rosalie couldn't stand him. I had all these thoughts going on in my head. I expected my mom to show up any minute, worried about me after she saw the frustrated look on my face. I would have to tell her first and then make my way up to talk to Grandpa. I knew my mom would tell my dad when it was necessary. I'd come to learn that it was easier to let my mom explain difficult things to my dad because he couldn't read her mind and she was able to keep secrets from him. This was important and having him find out was out of the question. He tended to be a little over-dramatic.

**Jacob's POV**

Everything was cool. Nessie, Esme, Bella, Alice & Blondie had gone hunting for the day. The rest of the blood suckers were doing there own thing. I had just finished running the grounds and coming from La Push where I was visiting my dad, Seth and the rest of the pack. Sam was worried about Emily because she was pregnant. He wanted to know the sex of the baby but Emily was keeping it a secret. The rest of the pack was the same really. Fighting & picking on each other... just like a pack of wolves. Ironic, really.

I missed my Nessie. I was going to ask her blood sucker of a dad, Edward, if we could go out of town for a couple of weeks this summer to go camping with the pack. I knew he would be anxious and worried about her but Nessie would be safe. The pack would all look out for her. Honestly, what kind of danger could a pack of wolves & a half human / half vampire not handle? I smiled at the thought of my Nessie in bikini. My thoughts were interrupted by Edward mumbling under his breath, "Mutt, I suggest you stop thinking like that before I break your arm!" I laughed it off. Both of us knew that threatening me would only upset his daughter and Bella would be pissed at him. I respected Edward though so I just directed my thoughts elsewhere. Just then, I heard and smelled Nessie. I focused in on her beating heart. My face jerked up towards the door. Nessie was running very quickly. I soon picked up Bella & Blondie as well. Why were they running so fast? Where was Esme & Alice? Something must have happened. They were all supposed to stick together! The front door slammed open, loud enough to even interrupt the other bloodsucker's focus from the game they were playing. Edward glanced up from his piano.

Nessie walked in the room towards me. She caught me off guard when she planted a deep, wet, passionate kiss on me! The warmth of her lips and the feeling of her tongue swirling around in my mouth was enough to make explode right there. Edward growled at us and I pushed Nessie away. Emmett was watching in admiration. "Way to go Nessie! Make your uncle proud!" I glared at him, "Emmett, your not helping," I couldn't disagree with him though, that kiss was like no other. :"What the hell, Nessie!?" She knew I was going to ask her dad about the camping trip. That move sure wasn't going to help him say yes, that's for sure. "Oh please, Jacob! don't act like you didn't enjoy it. Besides, I'm seventeen now and well enough to know what I can and can't handle." Where did her confidence come from? I had to smirk at that. "That's besides the point Nessie. You know your dad doesn't approve of that behavior and I'm not ready to die or for you to be grounded again." I tried to appease her father. Normally I'd do everything I could to get under his skin, but when I needed him on my side, I had to suck up. Nessie stared at me with pure annoyance. "Jacob, please just be quiet." and she pulled me closer as she whispered to me. "Look, what I'm about to show, it's a secret. I need you to sing something so my father won't know what's going on." Oh great, think of a song to keep Edward out of my head. I'm so not good at this. I picked the first song that came into my head... "I like..big..buttsandicannotlie... youothabrothascan'tdeny..."

She placed her hand on my cheek and the vision started. I was watching as the girls ran through the forest and hunted their prey. I would never get used to seeing Nessie take down an animal like that. The vision changed to her and Alice discussing fashion. I scrunched up my nose. This was what was so important? Then it happened. The vision she wanted me to see so badly. There they were... Alice & Esme waiting at the river bank for someone, a girl. A teenaged girl floating down the river, She was nearly dead. No matter what, this girl was coming. I'd seen it all. Alice & Esme were bringing her back here to the house and turning her into a vampire. ANOTHER HUMAN LIFE LOST. I felt the anger rising up in me and started to back away from Nessie. I felt her drop her hand from my face knowing I was losing control. She was trying to calm me down but I had had enough. "HELL NO NESSIE! THAT CAN NOT HAPPEN! FIRST BELLA, THEN YOU, THEN JOHN.. AND NOW THIS PERSON!? THIS FAMILY IS ASKING FOR TROUBLE! YOU WILL ALL BE THE DEATH OF THE ENTIRE TOWN. I AM NOT GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN!... I love you Nessie and I've come to accept hat has happened until now but... BUT.. THIS RIGHT HERE, HELL NO! I WILL STOP IT!" I knew I was on the verge of phasing. I had to get out of that house. I understood the vision clearly, that damned pixie vampire and the mother vampire were bringing another human that was dying. I didn't care what the reason was for saving her. Take her to the hospital! Hell, let the grandpa Vamp fix her. That's his job! But turning her was out the fucking question!  
Nessie looked at me with her hands on her hips. Damn imprinting. I can't deny that girl anything but what they were doing was wrong. I needed to do what Alpha wolf needed to do.

Out of nowhere, I heard their thoughts. The Pack. All their voices came in my head at once. "What is going on over there at the Cullen house between you and Nessie?" Sam spoke. Then came Paul, "Get the hell out of there Jake! we need to see you NOW!" Out of all the voices I didn't want to hear, of course Leah began screaming, "Jacob Black, if you don't get your alpha ass out of that bloodsucking house, I' m coming over there and dragging you out my damned self!" My sweet Nessie looked up at me with frustrated, yet loving eyes. Those brown seductive eyes... damn her, she did it again! "I'm leaving." I told her. "I have to run to La Push. When I started to phase they all heard my thoughts and now they're screaming at me. I have to get there before the damn pixie and Esme come back. This isn't going to be good, Nessie... I know it's not, but I won't let harm come to you or your family. They're... well, they're my family too." I bent down to kiss her goodbye. "GO!" she yelled. I phased as I ran out the door, leaving my clothes behind.

I ran faster then I ever had before. Their voices were clear in my head but I didn't respond. Then Seth's voice appeared. "Jacob? what's going on? Is Nessie Ok? Everything fine? Where are you? I'm coming to meet you." Seth was my best friend and I knew I could trust him. "Seth, I'm almost there but I'm going to need to see everyone. It's IMPORTANT!" I was soon back to La Push where the pack was there, waiting for me. How was I going to explain this one? It was happening again after the Cullen's and I had promised that no more human lives would be taken.

**Rosalie's POV  
**  
Today was going to a good day. Emmett and I were preparing to set off on another honeymoon. This time, he was taking me somewhere we'd never been... I was definitely excited to spend alone time with him but I was also excited to spend some quality time with just the girls, today. My sisters, my beautiful niece. my lovely mom & I were all going hunting together. It had been way too long since we had a "girl's day" together. The relationship between Bella and I had come a long way since the very first time I met her. A lot of things have changed over the past 10 years. I remember back in the beginning when I wished she wouldn't agree to becoming a vampire, but those thoughts left when I realized that if she hadn't become one of us, she wouldn't be around to see her daughter. My niece has grown into such a beautiful young lady.

I knew going hunting would be fun & relaxing. I was looking forward to just sitting in the sun together, letting the light shine down on our skin, reflecting it like a million diamonds. Even I had to admit that the effect was beautiful. We kissed our men goodbye and headed towards the woods. As we ran, Bella & I made a bet on whoever killed the most elk, would have to bury everyone's kill. Bella won. She had become an excellent hunter. I wasn't looking forward to getting my nails dirty digging up all the dirt and uprooting trees but Bella helped me anyway. After we were done feeding and cleaning up, I sat on the grass basking in the sunlight. I washed my nails in a nearby river and sat down to re-polish them. I thought about all of the endless beautiful places that Emmett could take me. I adored Emmett. He was my big bear! He was sexy, funny, strong and lovable. Most of all though, he was mine. No matter how mad or frustrated he made me, I still loved him.

I hadn't become very fond of the new family addition, John. Not just yet anyway, but at least he didn't smell like that damned mutt, Jacob. I was sitting there finishing a talk with Bella when Alice had a vision. Nessie's scream alerted us. I wondered what Alice could have seen? She told us hunting would be safe. I didn't know what would have Alice so excited. Only a few times did Alice's' visions changed. One time was with Bella's transformation, the Volturi's visit and when she found John in the forest. This was different. This time, she was happy! What could possibly make her so happy and shock Esme at the same time? I wondered if Carlisle was planning a surprise for the two of them while everyone went on their separate vacations? What ever it was, even made Nessie scream with joy after she touched Esme. I was waiting for someone to let me in on the little secret.

Esme ordered that Nessie, Bella and I run home right away. Now I was really starting to freak out. We ran as quick as possible and when we arrived back to the house, the guys were still playing that damned video game, Edward was sitting as his piano with a confused look on his face and Jacob was standing at the door, panicked. I found it amusing and walked over to my monkey man, kissing him on his neck. This caused him to break his concentration. I giggled as I whispered into his ear that he would be attending a "private" fashion show before we left on our trip. I was almost at the foot of the stairs when I heard my niece, Nessie, and the mutt in the corner, arguing. He looked like he was about to phase. I was concerned. No matter what they were fighting about, if he laid his paws on her he would be a dead man. I watched out of the corner of my eye, ready to attack him but they stopped speaking. Nessie whispered "GO!" and he was out the door. He left his stinky clothes behind as he phased and disappeared into the forest.

Nessie walked up to me smiling as she whispered in my ear, "Auntie, what I'm about to show you...PLEASE don't let dad know before my mom can tell him, promise me? I nodded and started thinking of the private show I was going to give Emmett, I knew this would keep Edward far away from my thoughts. Nessie placed her hand on my cheek and the vision started. It was hard to make out at first because it was flashing so quickly. Us together in the forest, Bella and I racing, and then Alice's vision. "Are you sure? I mean seriously? How can this be? My God! The Volturi are already pissed because we're a big family and now we're adding another one? They're bound to kill us all!" Nessie only smiled at me. She was happy about this newcomer? I was heated! What was Alice thinking!? Why would Esme allow this? She already had children. Weren't we enough for her?

I had walked away in a huff, sitting down hard in a chair. Emmett stood and walked over to sit with me. "Rose, what the hell is wrong? I guess the private show is off right?" I looked at Emmett and smacked him across the back of his head. I took a deep breath and said "it's not off.. just delayed until further notice. By the way, YOUR niece has something to show you."

**Emmett's POV **

I was playing Wii with Jasper & John. We were playing football and I had been winning until my Rose came and planted seductive kiss on my neck. They were back early but I didn't care. She whispered in my ear, "You've been invited to a private fashion show before we leave on our trip." In my own little world, I was still winning the game... I was more than ready for the private show she had in store. I started visualizing my Rose in sexy see-through lingerie. Showing off her pale white skin in all the right places. Her nipples perked up... man, the things I was going to do to her. I watched as she turned and headed towards the stairs but she froze when we heard Nessie & Jacob arguing over in the corner of the room. I laughed to myself knowing that Rose needed the smallest excuse to rip of the Jacob's balls.

Jacob phased and ran towards the forest like a bat out of hell. I watched Nessie turn and walk towards Rose. Yikes! Whatever she had shown her sure pissed her off! Something was going on and my protective mode kicked in. I wanted to know what the hell was it was. Rose stomped over to a chair and plopped down. I walked over sitting down and wrapped my arms around her. "Rose, what the hell is wrong? I guess the private show is off right?" She looked at me and I swear I saw the devil. She slapped the back of my head and sighed, "it's not off.. just delayed until further notice. By the way, YOUR niece has something to show you." She wiggled out of my embrace and went upstairs.

Nessie bounced over to me, whispering that I needed to cover my thoughts. She said we couldn't tell Edward. I needed to think of something to keep Edward out my head. Aha! I knew the perfect distraction. I flew into my thoughts of Rose and mines, last sexual encounter. This would piss him off for sure. The thoughts filled my head and Edward screamed at me, " FOR THE LOVE OF GOD EMMETT! THAT IS UNCALLED FOR!" I laughed, "Shut up Edward! Just cause you and Bella are stiffs and don't explore your sexual desires, doesn't mean Rose and I can't, you old man!" I was smacked in the head by my niece. "Ouch, what was that for!?" She stomped her foot and hissed between her teeth, "Uncle Emmett, do you want to see or wait!?" Was she kidding? Of course I wanted to see. " Show me baby girl!" She touched my face and I was instantly seeing flashes of their run, feeding, and then Alice's vision. Alice was excited, Esme was shocked, the others were confused. I smiled at Nessie and she pulled her hand away. "SWEEEET!" I whispered. to Nessie, We're going to be one bad ass family!!" She seemed just as excited as I was, "I know, cool huh, Uncle Emmett?" I heard Rose growl from upstairs. She was such a drama queen. She didn't like change but I knew change was good. Thanks to my niece, I knew that we would have another vampire in the family. I started wondering what she looked like. I hoped that she was fun and she liked sports. That's not to mean that I think the rest of my family isn't fun but it would nice to have someone that would like to hunt bears and play sports with me.

All we had to do now was wait for another Cullen, Masen, Hale, Swan or Black maybe Whitlock! But the excitement of wondering what she looked like killed me. That's when I heard the snapping and growls coming from upstairs. Rose and Bella were fighting. I loved my Rosie to death but sometimes she was wrong. Truth be told, this was one of those times that she was truly just being a bitch. I didn't approve of what she was saying. Deep down I knew that Rose wanted a child. If the roles were reversed and this was happening to her, she would have done the same damn thing. I heard her calling Bella the "new girl", she was calling John and the new arrival both "strays" and I drew the line when I heard her call Nessie, our niece, a "half-breed".

"Babe! That is not cool!! Take it back before you start fighting for real!" I stood up and rushed upstairs towards the two girls. They were really going at it. I tried to warn Rose but it was too late and the sounds of their teeth snapping and growling grew worse. "GOD DAMN ROSE, STOP BEING A FUCKING BITCH! IF THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, ALICE WOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING! BUT IT HAS! BE HAPPY FOR MOM! STOP BEING SO UNGRATEFUL AND SELFISH! EVERYTHING ISN'T ABOUT YOU!!"

**Bella's POV  
**  
I was laying in bed when my beautiful daughter, Nessie, pounced on the bed where I was laying. She was excited about today's hunting. I was also looking forward to having some  
alone time with my sisters, my mother and my daughter. Edward and I had just come back from Thailand. We were over there visiting some of the other vampires we hadn't  
seen in ages. Being home was more relaxing. I missed my beautiful daughter, along with everyone else. "Ok, Renesmee! I'm getting up. I know you're excited about the hunting trip today. Besides, if I don't get up, Alice will be in here in no time, to yell at me because we all know how she doesn't like us to be late." Nessie left the room so I could shower & change. Edward was already in the shower, so I decided to join him. When I got out  
I noticed a set of clothes had been laid out on the bed for me. Of course, damn that pixie sister of mine. "Thank You, Alice!" I called.

I changed at vampire speed and ran down the stairs. Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Nessie were all waiting for me. We all stood waiting for our husbands, Jacob & John to kiss us goodbye. We then turned and ran at vampire speed to the hunting grounds near the river. Rosalie decided to place a bet with me on who kill the most the loser had to bury both. I won but I still helped Rosalie. Rose and I sat down on the grass in silence, just enjoying the day. I overheard Nessie & Alice discussing the fall/winter clothes line. I just rolled my eyes. OFCOURSE my daughter would take after Alice. Esme was sitting on a rock daydreaming. I decided to join her and laid down in the grass. I was barely into my daydream when I heard Alice scream. I was startled and immediately started putting up my shield to protect everyone. I was shocked when I heard Alice squeal and rush to Esme, "Oh Esme!" Alice had a huge smile. She was excited! I was nervous and wanted to know what was going on. Here I was thinking we were in danger and Alice is bouncing around like she just won a million-dollar shopping spree.

I stood and watched as my daughter walked up to Esme and touched her cheek. She screamed with joy. I wondered what Nessie had seen. Soon, Esme had a look of shock on her face. She spoke at vampire speed into my ear, explaining that she didn't want to argue with Rose. She told me that Rose, Nessie and myself needed to run as quickly as possible back to the house and tell Carlisle to have the hospital wing ready. She didn't look panicked or terrified. Why would they need the hospital wing? I nodded, smiling slightly. She said that her & Alice would meet back with us shortly. I turned and told Rose and Nessie that we were going home. As we ran, I wondered what was going on. What did Alice see in her vision? Whatever it was, I had to believe that things were ok. I was just glad, at this moment, Edward couldn't read my thoughts or feel my panic. As we approached the house I could hear all the noise. Edward was at his piano, playing a new piece he had been working on, the boys were yelling at the television, and I heard Edward telling Jacob that he needed to change his thoughts. I sighed, Edward would never grow to accept Jacob having sexual thoughts about our daughter.... frankly, I don't know if I would either...

We reached the house and Nessie flung the door open. Rose immediately went to Emmett placing a kiss on his neck. I smiled when he realized he was losing the game now. I ran to Edward and kissed him on the cheek. He stopped playing and spun around to pull me into an embrace. He kissed me again, this time it was deep and passionate. I moaned but knew I had to stop the kiss before we got carried away. There were more important matters at hand. I remembered that I needed to see Carlisle right away. "Edward, as much as I would love for this moment not to end, I really need to speak with Dad." He gave me a curious look but let me up. I walked over to Carlisle and softly spoke, "Carlisle? Can I talk with you for a moment in private? It has to deal with Esme and Alice." Carlisle abruptly stopped what he was doing and we left the room.

When we reached my cottage, I turned to him, "Dad, I don't know everything right now, but Mom trusted me enough to come to you. She wanted me to ask you to prepare the hospital wing. Something is happening and I don't know what it is yet. All I can tell you is that we were relaxing after hunting when Alice had a vision. She explained it to Esme and Nessie knows but she's keeping it to herself. I think she's telling Jake about it now." Carlisle flew to the hospital wing and called Edward for help. Between the three of us, we had the room prepared quickly. Then we waited for Esme & Alice to return and explain what was going on. They soon arrived. Alice was holding onto a young girl. She couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen years old. Esme was frantic and afraid. She wanted to get the girl upstairs immediately. I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe what was playing out before my eyes. Why did they bring this girl here? Who was she? What happened to her? I noticed how pale she was. She was covered in bruises and there was blood matted into her hair. I could tell her leg was badly injured by the way it was hanging. Edward and I stood there shock while Alice blurted out, "De Ja Vu..". Before anyone could get upset, we felt a wave of calm. I whispered, "Thanks, Jazz."

We were all upstairs in the hospital room. I watched as Carlisle and Edward set up IV's. They were both in a deep conversation with mom, explaining to her what she needed to do. I'd never watched anyone change. I wasn't at the house when John was changed but I wanted to be here for this young girl. I remembered the pain from my transformation and I'd never wish that upon another person. Especially someone who had no clue as to what was happening. I listened in and noticed that her heartbeat was not as loud as it should be. It was slowing down. Esme, Carlisle and Edward approached the table. There she laid in pain, almost dead. I didn't think she would last much longer. I whispered to Esme, "Have faith in yourself, Esme. "You're finally going to get your daughter." Edward said nothing.

Alice had left the room saying something about the new member of the family needing clothes. I had to roll my eyes at that. Jasper stayed to keep everyone calm. Everyone except Esme & Carlisle left the room after the venom started spreading. We would just have to wait it out from here. Before I reached the stairs I noticed Rose leaning against the railing at the bottom. She was still pissed off. She wasn't happy because another human girl was being changed into a vampire. She would never have the chance to have a child. She wouldn't consider the fact that if the girl wasn't changed, she would die. I heard her mumbling "Alice shouldn't have said anything... someone would have found her eventually and she'd be fine".

I had had enough. "Rosalie Hale, that is not right! What if it were your niece, Nessie, floating down that river dying! What if Alice's vision was meant for you? What if that was YOUR singer... would you let her die then??" Emmett looked at her waiting for her answer, just as Edward did. John had stopped playing his video game when he sensed things were getting out of hand. Rose stood up and walked straight up the stairs into my face shouting, "Bella, you know that's not fair! If it were Nessie or any other human child, singer or not, yes, I would let them die!" Did she really just say that?

She continued on her rant, "What about the family? Do you think for once we could just live a normal life before we started harboring strays?" I was pissed now. "Strays Rosalie!? Who are you calling strays?" She answered me with a spiteful tone. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. I swear since you, the new girl, came along, you've been nothing but trouble. You're a stray, John's a stray, even that mutt won't stay away. Don't even get me started about your little HALF-BREED daughter!" I wanted to rip her perfect little face off. "You selfish, ungrateful BITCH! How dare you call. Don't you ever call my family those names again!!!" Edward had to step in and began yelling at Rosalie. Even Emmett stepped in between us and was yelling at Rose to calm down.

**  
Edward's POV **

The day started off beautiful. I was in the shower when I heard my daughter run in and jump on my wife. She was so excited to go on their little "girls day out" hunting trip. I was nervous about letting them all go alone but I had to trust that they would be ok. I smiled when Bella joined me in the shower and made my day start out even better. I decided I would finish work on a new piece of music I was composing. I already missed my Bella and Nessie, the two most beautiful girls in the world. I had been blessed with a beautiful family. We had one newcomer that Alice had found while hunting. I wasn't pleased about him joining us at first. He was, as you say, a rebel as a newborn. John did what he wanted when he wanted. He'd slowly grown on my over the years though.

I was in the middle of my third piece of music, when I heard them running faster than normal. Nessie was thinking of the mutt. I growled to myself. I'd have a talk with her later about that. She was still my baby even though she was seventeen. Soon, Bella, Rosalie and Nessie were in the house. Bella walked towards me giving me kiss on my cheek... She pulled away with a smile but I was having none of that. I pulled her close and placed both my hands on her cheeks leaning in to give her a passionate kiss. She pulled away again telling me that she didn't want to stop but she needed to speak with Carlisle. I watched her walk over to Carlisle and whisper quietly to him. They both left the house and I immediately started to wonder what the hell was going on. I wanted to know what was going on and why only three of the five ladies came back. Something was wrong! I watched as they ran back into the house and Bella looked at me, smiling. I read Carlisle's thoughts and smiled. He grinned at me and flew up the stairs to start preparing the hospital wing. This was a situation I understood all too well. I thought back to the memories I had of Bella's transformation. This was going to be tricky... I took Bella's hand and we both went upstairs to help Carlisle.

I heard Alice & Esme's thoughts as they approached the house. We all rushed downstairs at vampire speed to greet Esme, Alice and the new member of our family. We watched as Alice flew upstairs with the girl and placed her on the table. I could tell the girl's heartbeat was faint and she didn't have much time. I took a moment to look at Esme and read her thoughts. She was singing songs? She looked so nervous though. It looked like she would be crying, if it were possible. I didn't know if they would be sad tears or tears of joy, though.

I walked over to where she was standing with Carlisle and he was going over how the change would happen. Never had I thought my mom's wish would come true, but I was happy for her. I've had to endure her painful thoughts and wishes to become a mother over the years and I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. Of course, we were her children in a sense, but this girl... she would be her true daughter. Esme's venom would flow through this girls body. They would be joined. As Alice left the room, I saw the vision flash through her head, it was time. "Change her now!" Alice yelled. Esme bit through her right shoulder first. Carlisle spoke softly, "That's enough Esme, move to the other side now" .Esme smiled as she sank her teeth into the girls left shoulder. Carlisle realized that she was losing control. "ENOUGH, ESME! You will kill her, STOP!" I approached close behind her, yelling "Mom, stop! You can stop. Don't listen to the monster inside! It's selfish! It doesn't care. YOU CARE! Please mom, stop! You're not a killer!!" My words broke her concentration and she flew quickly away from the table. She turned to us with pure fear and disgust in her eyes, "I ALMOST KILLED HER!" Bella moved close, "...but you didn't mom, you couldn't. It's not in you."

I walked over to the young woman to watch as Carlisle made sure the bite marks were closing. The young girl was silent. The venom was doing its job. Bella and I left our parents alone to be with our new sister. We were approaching the stairs when Bella froze, listening to Rose. "Alice shouldn't have said anything. Someone would've found her. She'd be fine!" Bella responded with anger. I could tell this was going to be a shouting match but I stood by, letting my wife stand on her own two feet. I expected it to end with both of them stomping off in different directions.. that was until I heard the blonde bitch call my wife, John and Jacob strays, THEN she called my daughter a half-breed. That was it. Bella launched herself at Rosalie and Both Emmett and I stepped in as well. I snarled at her. "Rosalie! How dare you! You would have been pissed had I called you that when Carlisle saved you! or better yet what about Emmett! How can you call MY DAUGHTER a half-breed!? Rose you are so bitter!! This is mom's chance to have something she's wanted forever, now she has it! You know Rose, sometimes you can be sweeter then sugar, other times you are a selfish, ungrateful, evil BITCH! You don't care about anyone but yourself! THE WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU!!" I didn't even notice Bella and Emmett, who were now standing between Rose and I. All I saw was red.

**  
John's POV **

I had just gotten back from tinkering with my car in the garage, when I decided I would join in on the video game that Jasper & Emmett were playing. There wasn't much else to do because the girls were gone hunting for the day. I decided a few months ago that I would be leaving the Cullen's to live on my own. I would stay for another year and then get a place of my own nearby. I liked the idea of living on my own but there was one small hitch... the thought of being away from Nessie was hard to deal with.

Emmett was winning, Jasper was second and I was in third. Carlisle was doing some type of research on his laptop and Jacob was sitting on the floor, probably thinking about Nessie. Ugh. I wish that guy would just go home instead of hang around here and drool all day. Suddenly, I heard me niece's heart off in the distance. It was beating harder than ever before. She was obviously running towards us, and fast. I heard both Bella & Rose running along with her but I didn't pick up Alice or Esme. Something was going on but I would have to wait until they arrived to know exactly what. Nessie came into the room first, running up to Jacob and kissing him. I heard Edward growl and I wanted to do the same. I laughed at his (well, our) reactions). I had become pretty good at blocking Edward from my thoughts. I was glad about that because he'd probably be growling at me, too. I watched as Nessie grabbed Jacob's hand and walked over to the corner of the room. She started to show him something. Whatever it was.. if it was serious, then she would show me. I noticed that Bella, Edward & Carlisle were in the hallway discussing something. I watched as first Carlisle, then Edward & Bella both rushed upstairs.

Nessie then moved to Rosalie, showing her the same thing she showed Jacob, I'd assumed. Rosalie nearly had the same reaction as Jacob. He had phased and ran off into the woods. I was almost certain that if Rose was capable, she would have done the same thing. Instead she just huffed and plopped into a chair. Emmett tried to calm her but she stomped upstairs leaving Emmett to see what Nessie had shown her. I watched Emmett's face light up and he yelled out, "SWEEEET!!!!" What the hell was going on, I wondered?

Finally, Nessie approached me. "Uncle J? can I please show you something really exciting??" She didn't have to ask me twice. "Of course you can, Nessie." With that, she placed her soft hand on my cheek and I was suddenly viewing their day in the forest. They ran and hunted, cleaned up and relaxed in the sun. The vision quickly changed to Alice's having a vision. I was speechless. Nessie's hands moved away. I was in complete and utter shock. Wait...shock wasn't the word I was looking for. It's like my whole mind had gone blank for a moment. I looked down trying to gather my thoughts and when I looked back around the room, I saw Emmett standing by Rose who was arguing with Bella and Edward. The only difference this time was that Emmett wasn't supporting Rose. He was actually defending our siblings. What did I miss? Why were they fighting at all. I listened in to see that Rose was making an ass out of herself. Wait, did she really just call me a "stray"? Technically, I guess she was right.

I was having mixed feelings about the situation. We didn't even know who this girl was or where she came from. All we knew was based on Alice's vision. She was Esme's singer and she was going to be joining our family. I realized that with all the heightened emotions in the room that Jaspers feelings had to be at their limit. He was upstairs with Alice helping to keep the newcomer calm while Carlisle and Esme went for a walk. I made my way over to my arguing brothers & sisters to try and stop all the noise. If the girl woke up or heard us fighting, that would scare her off for sure. "WOULD YOU GUYS STOP!?. Especially you Rose! How the hell are you going to call us strays? I mean come on we're family! You know just as well as the rest of us that if this was happening to you, your ass would do what mom is doing. Emmett and the rest of them are right...Edward's right, be happy for mom! It's not that she doesn't love us because she does. But just like you want a child of your own, Mom has this chance or was given this chance by GOD to finally get what she's been yearning for! Rose then looked at me with a disgusted look on her face. "Oh, come on, Rose...just be supportive for mom. She's given us all so much. Hell, if it wasn't for her, Edward would have kicked you from the family years ago. He would've sent you to live with our cousins in Denali!" Edward hit me in my arm then. "Great move, John, get the girl pissed off even more." I shrugged. Rose kept screaming, "I don't care what was wrong with that human, she is no damn sister of mine! We have enough family members here, she is a fucking stray! Right along with the rest of you, None of you care about what will happen now. She is a child! You know how the Volturi feel about children being like us!"

Everyone was fighting again. I was getting tired of trying to calm them all down. I knew poor Jasper was going to explode any minute. I was looking forward to when the girl woke up and I wanted to see what she looked like. I wanted to know if she was born with a gift... I wanted to know everything about HER.. not have to deal with my family arguing. Just then, I heard our parents come through the door.

**Jasper's POV**

I really hadn't thought about doing anything today. I knew I was going to miss my pixie gal. she was off hunting with the other girls on their silly "girls only" hunting trip. I really didn't want Alice going off alone without me but I agreed to appease her. She promised me that everything would be fine.. no trouble. Her reassurance calmed me. I was getting bored with reading my civil war books and college was out for the summer. I decided to go downstairs and challenge Emmett to a game of football on the Wii. I had secretly rigged the game so that I would win.. he just didn't need to know. Emmett being Emmett, of course, had to act out the moves and play around hard. We laughed when he tackled one of us. Carlisle was doing research and Jacob was sitting over on the floor watching us. Edward was working at his piano. I felt an abrupt change of emotion then. It was crazy at first.. I felt fear, sadness, curiosity, excitement and joy all at once. I heard Nessie running first. She was almost out of breath. I then heard (and felt) Rosalie's approach. She was letting off very negative emotions. Bella was feeling excitement and joy. Wait, where was my Alice? Where was Esme?

I felt lust coming off of Nessie as she stormed through the door and placed a deep kiss on Jacob. He pulled away shouting at her but his real emotions proved that he didn't want her to stop anytime soon. Bella rushed to Edward and Rose did the same to Emmett. The passion was becoming too much. Where was MY ALICE?! I saw Nessie show Jacob her thoughts and he rushed quickly out the door. The panic I felt rolling off of him was unbearable. I watched nervously as Nessie started showing everyone the same thing... Rosalie was fuming, Emmett was beyond ecstatic, John was confused. I was eager to find out what was going on and where Alice was but as Nessie approached me, Bella stopped her. Why? Why would she stop my niece from showing me what she showed the others? Was is about Alice? Mom? what was it!? All Bella would say was "Jasper, Alice is fine, she will be home shortly with mom."

I waited. It felt like ages for them to arrive but as soon as I felt the excitement coming off of Alice I rushed outside the door. I had to shake my head at what I was seeing. What was she carrying. When they were close enough, I realized that she was carrying a girl. A human girl. Esme stayed closely at her side but she wasn't feeling the same emotions as Alice. She was worried and afraid but she was also happy. What could have my pixie wife so excited mom worried... and who was this girl? Alice grinned at me and rushed upstairs with the girl still in her arms. I followed quickly behind and Alice started explaining, "Mom is going to have the child she always wanted!" I didn't speak. I was feeling so many different emotions and most of them weren't even mine. Everyone was fighting downstairs. I couldn't handle all of their emotions at once. I wanted to break something but I tried to keep my focus on this room. I wanted to keep Esme calm and try to relieve some of the pain that I knew this poor girl was feeling.

Alice and I decided to leave the room when she realized the blood would be too much for me. She said she had to find clothes for "the new member of our family". My wife has definitely adopted the title of the "welcoming committee". I sighed deeply and stopped Alice in the hallway. "Alice darling? How did this happen? You said you were going hunting and that it was just going to be a relaxing trip? Alice looked up at me and sighed. "Jazz, she showed up out of nowhere! I mean I wasn't even looking for anything in the future. The vision hit me so quickly... I didn't understand it at first but then everything started to fall into place. When I realized what it all meant I was beyond excited and I just had to tell Esme! You know how bad she's wanted a child of her own. I saw that this girl was her singer! We couldn't let her die." She looked away for a moment before looking back at me, "Are you mad Jazz? I" I felt her sadness, doubt and guilt. Of course I wasn't mad, at least not at her. I was frustrated with all the different emotions the family was putting off. "Alice, I'm not mad darling, I'm just wondering what she's going to be like. Have you seen anything after she wakes up? Will she be out of control? Do you know where she came from? She is mighty young to be alone sweetheart....she could never go back to where she is from. Either she would stay here with us or be on her own when the time is right."

I heard Esme coming towards our room. Alice pulled me back towards the hospital room. We were going to stay there and watch over the girl while Esme and Carlisle went hunting. The girl started moaning so I calmed her down.. She fell silent. She was nothing like Bella or John. Whoever she was, she had a high tolerance for pain. The arguing downstairs was getting worse and when I heard my parents return, Carlisle was yelling at all of them. I was grateful that they all respected Carlisle because as soon as he spoke, they all fell quiet. "Alice? Ill be right back. I'm going downstairs to calm everyone." I kissed her and ran downstairs at vampire speed. Carlisle continued yelling in an authorative tone. It was shocking because it was so unlike him. I sent waves of calm to everyone and Esme looked up, thanking me. My powers didn't last long. When Mom & Dad came up stairs they all started bickering again. Rose was snapping, Bella was growling. Then I heard Rose calling John, Nessie, Jacob & Bella "strays." Why would she ever say something so horrible? How dare she even let something like that come out of her mouth! I shook my head and tried my best to make them stop fighting. Alice cut in "STOP ROSE! You know everyone is right! You can be cruel at times.. it's really uncalled for. You were this way when Edward thought Bella died, about Jacob imprinting on Nessie, and finally when Alice and I brought John home. You can never stop to think that everything happens for a reason. We all know Esme loves us. But deep down inside this is something that she's craved for. Something she's waited her entire life for. We will ALL support her or so help me GOD, I'll make sure your clothes for the next ten years are from K-mart... or better yet, GOODWILL!" I went back upstairs to find Alice standing in the doorway laughing. "Good one Jazz! K-Mart, Goodwill!" If it was necessary for Alice to breath, I'm sure she would've hyperventilated. I grinned and pounced on her. We both fell to the floor. "I know darling', She would die just as well as you would if you had to get your clothes from there!"

**LMAO I know Goodwill & K-Mart has some good stuff, but we all know the ladies would neevr shop there. So I hope you all enojyed reading so far. You know the drill. Oh I'm some what of shopping addict like Alice so I will be doing FF that is funny with the girls going a shopping trip that Alice has won!**


	4. Awking To A New World

**Carlisle POV**

I was sitting in my office researching a few medical terms, trying to find the right treatment for a patient at the hospital. That's when everything happened. I heard the girls running towards then house, the front door slamming open and they all walked in approaching their significant others. I focused my attention downstairs to see what was going on. Bella walked to Edward and kissed him as he sat at his piano. She told him she needed to speak with me. I followed the sound of her coming upstairs and stepping into my office. She asked if we could speak in private. I told her of course and we ran out of the back of the house towards their cottage. Bella abruptly stopped and turned. That's when she told me everything.

I was speechless. Why was this happening again? Would Esme attempt to change the girl there? I prayed they would bring her back here to the house. It had been years since Esme tasted human blood and I wasn't sure if she could handle it. I knew it would be a lot easier for her with the supervision from Edward and myself. Even though Alice had recently changed John, and knew the steps... they had Jasper's gift at the time to keep her calm. Jasper wasn't with them today. Bella told me we needed to prepare the medical wing and that gave me the impression that they would bring the girl back here. I rushed back to the house where Edward was waiting for us. I figured he had read my thoughts because he was standing there with a very worried look across his features. I asked for both of them to assist me in preparing the room and we all hurried upstairs to make sure everything was ready.

As we finished, I heard both Esme and Alice running at full speed back to the house. The entire family was waiting downstairs for their arrival. The door opened and Alice smiled as she flew upstairs, carrying the frail girl in her arms. Esme looked pained, guilty and worried so I took her hand and led her upstairs behind Alice. I wondered what she was thinking. Hearing me silently question this, Edward spoke to me in my mind. "Carlisle? The girl is mom's singer! Just like Bella was mine! Alice didn't see them meeting before now so this is how it was supposed to happen." I was so thankful for my son's ability.

Jasper agreed to assisting in the change as much as possible, to keep the emotions calm. I'd never seen my beautiful wife so afraid before, yet she was very protective of the young girl. My Esme, she was finally getting the one thing she desired and wanted the most. A child of her own. Yes, we had our children. We even had a grand-daughter. They were all beautiful but I understood Esme pain to have someone with your blood, or in our case, venom, flowing through them. That was a blessing. Not only that, but this young girl, she was still a child.... Esme would have the chance to raise her just like a real mother.

I realized that the girls condition was deteriorating quickly and it was time for my wife to change her. I gave her instructions and she followed well. I was worried briefly when she remained on one side for too long but she managed to stop. Esme was stronger than we all thought. After the venom started taking over, we sat there together. We sat through the pain and the yelling for help. Esme never faltered. She sat at the girls side, reassuring her that everything would be ok. The burning would be over and she would have a new family. I was so proud of her. I knew that it was agonizing for her to hear the child in so much pain. I'd gone through it during all of my family's transformations. I knew how unbearable it could be. I knew she needed to get away, if only for a few moments. That's when she looked up at me and asked if we could go hunting. I smiled at her and told her to let me check on the girl one more time and then we would go. I watched her as she exited the room, stealing a glance back at the child again before she went downstairs.

I looked over the girl again, checking her pulse, listening to her speeding heartbeat, Her body was changing, becoming more durable. Just like the rest of us. I noticed the subtle changes already in effect.... She was going to beautiful. Her hair was changing from a shade of brown to a deep black. She oddly resembled Esme. Maybe that's just what I wanted to see. Each time she would open her eyes for a moment, I caught a glimpse of the crimson color they would be for a few months. I hoped she wouldn't be afraid of us when she awoke. I had to trust that with the support of the entire family, she would be more comfortable. I sighed and headed downstairs to meet my wife.

Esme left Alice & Jasper to watch over the girl while we hunted. I took her hand tightly and we headed towards the forest. We ran to the river and jumped it in one leap. I smiled as she giggled. The sound of her laugh was my world. Esme was my queen...she was more beautiful than any other woman in the world. The mother to all of our "children" and she was the most understanding and caring person I'd ever known. I knew I could never give her the one thing she truly wanted but I could at least help her create her own child. I could do that. I knew she was overjoyed and I was glad for that. Anisa would be hers.

We caught scent of a herd of deer a few miles east of the river. As we approached, we stilled quietly, just long enough not to spook them before we pounced. When we were finished, I buried our kill and returned to Esme's side. She looked at my seductively and urged me back towards the river. She stopped at the bench that Emmett had made for everyone and straddled it, pulling me down towards her. The love making in the woods was different... a little out of our comfort zone but I enjoy every bit of it. Her naked skin glowed against the moonlight. With every movement, her moans & growls of passion made me thrust inside her deeper. She clenched tightly around me bringing us both to orgasm.

When we were done making love, my pixie daughter left us a fresh set of clothes. I had to laugh, of course Alice would have seen us. We dipped into the river to bathe. After we were finished, Esme started our conversation. I was pleased when she decided tot talk to me about what was on her mind. I promised her everything would be fine and we headed back to the house. I had never seen Esme so full of excitement. She knew our new daughter was going to awaken soon and she wanted to make sure we were there when she opened her newborn eyes. As we approached the house, we heard them yelling, snapping and growling. What on earth was going on? I knew for them to be acting this way that it must have been serious but they were going to have to work it out before Anisa woke up. I didn't want the poor girl to be even more scared than she already would be.

I opened the front door and Edward was yelling at Rose. I was shocked to see that Emmett, who was usually very defensive of Rosalie, was agreeing with Edward. Rose must've really done something horrible to have everyone in such an uproar. I grasped Esme's hand tighter and we entered the living room. I didn't realize how loud my voice was until I spoke but I was angry. I explained to them that they'd better settle their problem fast or they would all be grounded. I immediately felt Jasper using his gift to try and calm everyone. I thanked him with a nod and headed back upstairs to check on Anisa. She was improving steadily and I knew it wouldn't be long. I asked Alice if she could tell me how closely we were to Anisa waking up. "About 4 hours, dad" she said with a smile. I thanked her for keeping an eye on her new sister and turned to follow her out of the room. I kissed Esme and told her I would give her some alone time with her daughter. I left feeling happy as I went back downstairs to see if the rest of my family had solved their issue.

**  
Anisa POV**

I opened my eyes to a very bright, hazy room. I could clearly hear a voice speaking to me. It was full of sweetness & love. Was this my mother? I wondered. Was I in heaven? Was I with my parents? Where was she? I could hear her speaking but I couldn't see her. "Mom, where are you? I'm afraid. Please help me, it's so dark here. I can't see you. Mom, don't leave me, I'm afraid." Then I heard many voices at once. It seemed as though they were yelling at one another. fighting over something important. Were the angels fighting? I whispered again, scared now. Mom, Dad, please help me! Where are you??"  
I heard the voice again. "Anisa, sweetheart, your home." I felt her touch. It was shockingly cold but it still felt nice. I realized I needed to follow her voice. "Mom, please, just give me a hint." The voice answered, "I know you're afraid, but don't be. You're safe and no one will harm you. You have a family. We will keep you safe." I walked more quickly, closer to the voice, "Mom, please don't leave!" She answered back, "Anisa, it's ok honey. You're safe. I'm here."

I kept hearing the voice but I couldn't see her. Why was my mother hiding? I continued to yell for her. "Mom where are you? I need you! Something is happening, I'm afraid." The voice was getting clearer. "Open your eyes, Anisa. You're safe. you're home." I was afraid to open my eyes but the voice made me feel safe. I noticed, even before I opened my eyes that I was hearing a lot of sounds... very clear sounds that I'd never heard before. I could even smell things around me. They smelled so fresh. This was a very different feeling. The voice spoke up again, " Open your eyes Anisa. Please open your eyes sweetheart. For me, open them so I know you're OK." it seemed like the voice was pleading with me, "Please, I hope I haven't hurt you or even killed you." KILLED ME?!!! I opened my eyes and looked to my left. There she was sitting beautiful, pale and holding my hand, Why would I be dead? Where was I? I kept hearing different voices and they were clearer. "She is awake!!! Lets go greet her!" "I'm first, the rest of you get the hell back!" a male voice boomed! "Don't rush, make her feel welcomed", the final voice said .

I heard running, I even thought I could hear a heartbeat.. but it sounded as loud as thunder. I was afraid. the heartbeat was beating so loud, it hurt my ears. I wanted to cry it hurt so bad. The angel looked at me, smiling. She held my hand and rubbed small, soothing circles on my arm. Who was she? This person wasn't my mom. Was I in heaven? I looked at her. I focused my eyes on her. "Make it stop!!! Please make the noise stop. I don't want to hear them. Please Angel, make them stop. It hurts my ears! It's too loud!" I put my hands over my ears and I watched as the Angel moved very quickly and ran out of the room. I heard her speak very fast and in a stern voice to the other people. "Please, I know you're excited but she is very afraid. Jasper, you and Alice come in. Edward, go get your father quickly. Anisa is awake!" Wait, she knew my name? I must be in heaven. These people she called to come in, they must be other angels. My teachers. I watched them come into the room. The tall, blonde, handsome one walked up very close to me. The closer he got, the more calm I felt. Was he making me feel calm? I slowly took my hands away from my ears. I then looked to the small girl standing next to him. She had a huge smile on her face and spoke to me, "Hi Anisa! Welcome home!"

I heard the door open quietly and watched as two more of the beautiful angels came in. Out of nervousness I had scrunched up my nose. They smiled and laughed at me. A tall, blonde guy with wavy hair leaned in, "don't worry, you'll get used to all of us in no time." Then another tall blonde walked up to me with my angel who save me. He had a Doctor's coat on. He reached out for my hand. I was afraid to take it until my angel spoke. "It's ok dear, he won't hurt you." I took his hand and he led me off the table. I jumped off fast. Wow I had never done that! I heard them giggling. My angel looked very happy. Why was she happy? Who was she? I took a few more steps, but soon realized that I was already on the other side of the room. What the hell? How was I so light on my feet. And fast? I turned towards the group and finally attempted to speak. "Ummm, hello." My voice was much softer than before. "Can someone please tell me where I am?" The short, friendly one spoke, "Hi Anisa, I'm Alice. This is my husband Jasper. We're your new brother & sister. There are more of us.. outside the door. Happy Re-Born Day!" She hugged me and I hesitantly hugged her back. What did she mean, "happy reborn day?" I wondered. Her husband hugged me quickly and backed away just as fast. "Does everyone move fast here?" I asked. I heard laughter outside of the door. Why was everyone laughing at me? I glanced out the window. It was night-time and I could see the stars so clearly! It looked like I could reach out and touch them. I realized that I had lifted my hand out to actually attempt at touching one of the stars. That's when I first saw my skin. I stood in shock as I noticed how pale I was. The angel spoke quietly behind me, "You'll get used to it. You're beautiful. Would you like to see?" She motioned towards a mirror. I moved in front of the mirror and my mouth dropped. Surely this wasn't me in the mirror? I was very pale, but I noticed that I looked just like my angel and the rest of them. But my eyes were red. Blood red. Why weren't they golden honey like theirs? Why was I different? I tried to scream but instead, I growled. "Where did THAT come from? Where am I? Angels don't have red eyes.. angels don't growl.." I turned to my angel and she was standing behind me. "Come sit down Anisa. I'll explain everything that happened to you and I'll explain what you are now."

**  
Esme POV**

I sat by Anisa's bed talking to her. I knew it wouldn't be long before she woke up and I had a feeling she could hear me by now. I listened to her begging for help so I did the only thing I could do. I kept telling her that she was safe and it would all be over soon. I asked he to follow my voice and to open her eyes. I was nearly begging her to open her eyes. I needed to know that she was ok. I needed to know that I didn't kill her. I knew she could hear the others downstairs bickering but I just tried to reassure her to not be afraid. I listened to her heartbeat slow and come to a stop. I held her hand and rubbed her arms. I wanted her to know that I was here. She finally opened her eyes. They were gorgeous. The most beautiful set of crimson red newborn eyes I had ever looked into in my life. I smiled. She raised up from the table quickly. She was perfect. her hair.. her skin.. everything was beautiful. My daughter, reborn. I was excited.

The noise downstairs brought me back to the present. Anisa was screaming and begging me to make the noise stop. She covered her ears and curled into herself. I heard them all running up the stairs like a herd of wild animals. Before I could even welcome her into her new life and tell her what was happening to her, I had to deal with them. I walked out the door swiftly. "Children, I know you're excited but she's afraid. Alice, you and Jasper come in please. Edward, please go get your father. Anisa is awake." I closed the door and Jasper approached Anisa. He was attempting to calm her. It was working. She slowly removed her hands from her ears when Alice walked up to her greet her. The door opened and Carlisle came in to check on her. He was smiling as he greeted me with a hug and kiss. He walked to our daughter slowly reaching his hands to her, to guide her off the table. She jump up fast, I smiled. She startled herself and the others giggled. I wondered if she had been born with a gift.

After Carlisle finished checking her out, he took me in an embrace letting me know that everything was perfect. I heard Anisa speak then, "Uhmmm, Hello." Her voice sounded like hundreds of tiny bells. "Can someone please tell me where I am?" Alice introduced herself and then Jasper, "Happy Re-born Day!" She squealed. A hug was shared. Carlisle and I walked up to her next. She asked if everyone here was "also so fast". I stifled my laugh but it even made the children outside the door laugh. Anisa took a few steps swiftly across the room to the window. She stood there staring out at the sky. Jasper was standing behind her sending her calming waves. She caught her reflection in the window and I heard her gasp. She stood there in silence, tilting her head from side to side. She looked down and started touching her skin and her hair. She looked back to the reflection and noticed her eyes. She tried to scream but let out a deep growl instead. She looked at me with terror in her eyes, "Where did THAT come from? Where am I? Angels don't have red eyes.. angels don't growl.." I smiled at her and asked her to come sit with me. "I'll explain everything that happened to you and I'll explain what you are now." Jasper moved closer but I held my hand up. "No Jasper, she's fine, I'll explain it to her." He slowly backed away, "Are you sure, Mom?" I nodded to him and Carlisle moved to stand at my side.

Carlisle turned to Alice, she smiled and grabbed Jaspers hand as they ran out the door. I heard Edward telling everyone, "They're going to talk to her, then go hunting. They'll explain her new life." I heard them all head back down the stairs. It seemed that whatever they were fighting about earlier had come to a quick stop. I grabbed my daughter's hand & led her to the chair. I asked her to relax and that I'd explain everything. Carlisle locked the door and came to sit by both Anisa and I. She looked full of fear. I knew deep down this was going to shock her. I had no doubt that if she could, she would have been crying. I looked into her eyes and placed my cool hand on her cheek. "Anisa, sweetheart? What I'm about to explain to you is going to be hard, but please understand why I saved you. You have been re-born into a new way of life dear, a life that is beautiful, magical...unlike any other." I looked to Carlisle and he nodded. I was doing well so far. Anisa glanced at Carlisle then back to me. She was starting to calm and attempted to speak but it looked like she was in pain. I knew it was the burning in her throat, the thirst.

"Anisa, we are not mortal, we are immortal." Maybe I wasn't saying this right. I wondered if I should get my granddaughter to show her what I meant. That would be easier. "Carlisle, dear? Would you go get Nessie, please? She could show Anisa...our daughter, what I'm talking about." Every time I said the word "daughter" I felt my heart soar. Anisa smiled a little. We both watched Carlisle run out of the room at vampire speed and in a split second he was back with Nessie. Anisa covered her ears for second but once she noticed Nessie, her eyes opened wide. Nessie just smiled and walked up closer to us. "Nessie? this is Anisa, Anisa this is Renesmee...but we call her "Nessie" for short." Nessie was excited. She finally had someone in the family that would understood her more. Nessie smiled enthusiastically and slowly approached Anisa. Carlisle warned her to move slow so she wouldn't scare Anisa. She was being very careful as she sat down on her knees in front of Anisa. Anisa looked extremely confused and uncertain about what was going to happen. I looked at her and quietly said, "Its ok dear, Nessie is going to show you what we are so that you'll understand why you are here now."

Nessie took Anisa's hands and started to show her everything. At first, Anisa jumped but then she sat back down. She didn't understand the vision. Nessie had forgotten that for people who were new to her gift, it was more of a shock than anything. "Oh I'm sorry Anisa, this is your first time. I'm not going to hurt you I promise. I'm only going to show what happened to you so you can understand better, Is that ok?" Anisa looked over at me. I shook my head to let her know it was alright.. Anisa sat back down and Nessie started again. This time, she didn't move, she just opened her mouth in shock. When Nessie finished she backed away from Anisa and suddenly Anisa grabbed her throat as if she were in pain, Nessie knew what that meant so she quickly left the room, returning with a metal bottle. "Drink, Anisa you're thirsty and this will ease the pain." Without asking what it was, she sipped. She made a face at first then finished the entire bottle. Anisa stood up and walked over to both Carlisle and I, hugging us both. If I hard a heart, it would've melted. The hug lasted quite a while. We both just held her. I pulled away to look her in the eyes. She was beautiful but she needed to change before Alice came back. She would have a fit if she saw Anisa still wearing a hospital gown. Nessie was starting her bath and asked Anisa what her favorite scent was. Anisa didn't speak. I wondered if something was wrong with her voice. "Anisa, it's ok, you can talk. You're safe. Everyone is downstairs. It's only the four of us here. She looked at me shyly, "I don't have any clothes." I smiled & Nessie giggled. Alice yelled from downstairs, "Look in the bathroom!"

Carlisle excused himself so he could bring the other upstairs to greet their new sibling after she was done with her bath. I hoped it would go well, the only one I expected a problem with was from Rose. I decided I would deal with her later. Nessie walked her to the bathroom, showed her where everything was an told her to take her time. We waited right outside the room until she was finished. I smiled and turned to Nessie. I gave her a hug as I thanked her, "Nessie sweetheart, thank you for everything you've done. I wasn't sure how to explain to my daughter about being reborn without scaring her. I'm so glad you were here to help. It means so much to her Nessie. I know you're really excited about her since you two are the same age. I think you'll both have some things in common. I have to teach her how to hunt and I was thinking that maybe you, Bella, Alice, Amanda and I should take her after meeting everyone. How does that sound?" She squealed with excitement, "PERFECT!"

I heard three more vampires peek in, speaking all at once, "We're getting changed right now, Mom." I was happy, my daughter was getting use to us. The only sister I thought she wouldn't be able to meet yet, would be Amanda, John's fiancée'. They would meet each other soon enough. I figured all of us could go except Rose, since our hunting trip was cut short three days ago. I thought more about Rose. I knew she didn't approve of Anisa so there was no sense in asking her to go with us on her first hunt. I heard Anisa singing in the bathroom. Nessie smiled and whispered "Grandma, she has a beautiful voice!" I shook my head. I wondered what else she could do. The door to the bathroom opened and Anisa came out dressed in a pair of jean Capri's embroidered with a cat on the back pocket. She had on a top with pink, blue, and purples. She was wearing heels that matched and I had a feeling she knew whoever picked her clothes had style and she liked that, but she wasn't quite sure of the heels. Sensing this, Nessie ran out the room and brought back a pair of sneakers. This way she wouldn't go barefoot. I didn't think she was ready for that yet.

I looked up at Anisa and asked her if she was ready to go. She shook her head yes. I wondered why she was so afraid to speak. I couldn't blame her, though. I took her hand and Nessie ran to go get Bella, Alice & Amanda so we could all leave together. I stood at the window pushing it wide open. Before I could explain to my daughter how to jump, Rose stormed into the room with anger written all over her face. "Why didn't you tell me you were going hunting?" I looked back at Rosalie, "Rose, I will deal with you later when I come back from teaching your new sister how to jump and hunt. The other girls are going incase anything happens so we can bring her home safe. You're grounded until I come back. I'll speak with you then." Rose hissed and put her hands on her hips. "Grounded?! I am damn married woman!" She turned and stomped out of the room. Emmett's voice came out of no where, "Rosalie Hale, if you don't get your ass back in this room I'm going to burn everything you have from Victoria's Secret! LEAVE MOM ALONE, NOW!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house. Anisa looked confused as to why Rosalie was mad. Bella told her to pay her no mind. I turned my focus back to teaching Anisa how to jump & hunt. "Now sweetheart, watch and learn. I will go first." Anisa watched as I jumped to ground and landed with a slight thud. Bella, Alice, Amanda & Nessie stood behind her and watched as Anisa looked down once and jumped. She made a loud thud. I smiled proudly and the rest of the girls followed after. We were soon running towards the river. Anisa was keeping up fine until it was time to cross the river. She was faster than us because she was a newborn but she didn't understand how we could jump so far across the river. She was a quick learner though and jumped twice as far as any of us had.

We continued to run deeper into the woods teaching her how to use her sense of smell to pick up on her prey. She caught on to the difference between male & female scents of the wildlife. I explained to her why we only killed males and not females. Bella and Nessie attacked first, Amanda and Alice went second and I went third with Anisa at my side. I took down two just incase she didn't catch on right away but she did. She took down a huge buck, draining it lifeless. I expected her clothes to be dirty and coated in blood but when she looked up from her crouch she didn't have a drop of blood on her clothes.. only a small amount on her mouth. She used a handful of grass to wipe her mouth. We were all shocked at the fact she used grass, not her hands or clothes. This made Alice extremely happy. Anisa was looking up at the sky, noticing the sun was coming out. She quickly ran into the deep cover of the woods. I ran after her. "Anisa, you can come out. Remember the sun doesn't harm us. See look at your sisters'. We're all ok." She looked from around the corner as the sun shined on the girls. She noticed they were still there.. not up in flames, just shiny. Anisa came back out of the shadows and took my hand. The rest of the family introduced themselves to Anisa. Amanda went first and then Bella. She had already met Nessie and Alice.

We buried our kill and headed back towards the house so that she could meet her new brothers...and I could deal with Rosalie.

**What do you think Esme & Carlisle will do to Rosalie? How did you feel about Emmett taking sides with the others? How do you think Anisa will react to everything in her new world? Whore me with reviews if you must they will be lovely!**


	5. Explanations & Decisions

**Jacob's POV**

I ran. I ran faster than I ever had before. I needed to get back to the pack so I could explain what was going on back at house. Home.. who would have thought that I would consider living with a bunch of vampires, my enemies, home. Damned imprinting! Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of "Damned Singers"! I guess I shouldn't be too mad about what Esme was doing. She only truly had two choices... let the girl die or turn her into an immortal. It wasn't something she had anticipated happening but I knew based on discussions I'd had with Nessie, or overheard from the rest of the Cullen's, that Esme's only desire in life was to have a child. Of course she loved the "children" that she already had, she loved them deeply.. hell, she even accepted the pack with open arms. This shouldn't be so hard to understand. Why was I so freaked out about something I'd watched happen before? Was it because the Cullen family was growing? Did I fear the nasty leeches from Italy would return? The last time we all escaped a fight but would we be so lucky this time? The closer I got to the reservation, the more I heard them screaming in my head.

"Jacob? Where are you? Why are you thinking about Esme becoming a mother when you know she can not have children.?" Sam's voice echoed in my head. "Sam, I'm almost there. Is the rest of the pack close? This is important." I asked. "Yes, everyone is here, what's going on?", Sam asked nervously. " I took a deep breath through my snout and dug my paws even deeper into the wet earth as I ran. "I just need you all to listen and not judge. You cannot get upset or go to the Cullen's right away. Do you all hear me?" I warned. They were all trying to speak at once making it impossible to hear anything. "Hurry Jacob." Sam pleaded. I ran faster until I was soon facing the pack.

Sam was standing in front, the others waiting behind him. I paused briefly wondering whether to phase back to human form or not. Leah, the smart ass of the bunch, spoke up impatiently, "Spill it Jake! What the hell is going on over Leech-Ville? Why were you and Nessie fighting? Something is going on!" Sam turned to her, snarling behind his bared teeth. "Cut it out, Leah, Jacob will let us know what the problem is when he's ready to speak." I sat down on my hind legs, the others followed in suit. I looked up from the ground in an attempt to regain my authority over the pack. "Please understand that what I'm about to say is very important, so important that some of you will be pissed off. Others may be shocked. They are my family, just as you all are my family. I will not let harm come to them. You all must accept that." I could see the curiosity and anxiety in all their faces. Quil & Embry looked at each other, thinking simultaneously, "JACOB GOT NESSIE PREGNANT!!" I growled in anger, "NO! That is not it, JACKASSES!" Sam warned everyone to be silent. "Jacob, what the hell is going on over there? The treaty hasn't been broken. Why are we all here? What are you trying to tell us?" he asked. I took another deep breath and said the words I'd hoped I would never have to say again, "There is a new member joining the Cullen Family. You all know how badly Esme has wanted a child of her own. They've found her singer. It's a child they discovered out in the woods. She was dying.." Paul lunged at me before I could continue, "JACOB, HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN AGAIN?! You KNOW they're not allowed to expand their family. Especially after John. They PROMISED. They've broken the damn treaty. I'm running over there and tearing every bloodsucker limb from limb!" With Embry & Sam's help, I pushed Paul off of me and shoved him into a tree. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!" I roared. Sam grabbed my hind leg in his mouth. "ENOUGH, YOU TWO! Jacob, how do they know this girl is Esme's singer?" Embry helped Paul up from the ground. Paul walked away limping. Seth took a spot by my side. He was getting antsy. Leah was smiling, of course. She loved seeing us fight.

I took a deep breath and started telling them everything I knew. "The girls...they were out hunting and Alice had a vision of a young girl dying. She also saw that this girl was Esme's singer. Just like Bella was Edwards. This was SUPPOSED to happen." Sam stared at me with a blank expression. Paul started yelling again, Leah was complaining, Embry & Quil stood silently and Seth turned and walked away. I knew I would always have Seth's support. Seth once told me that if it came down to it, he would be on the side with the Cullen's. He loved them just as much as I did, it seemed. He refused to turn his back on Edward. They were like brothers. He knew that the Cullen's wouldn't just turn anyone. There was always a reason. A good reason. I had to agree with him. If it weren't for Bella, Nessie wouldn't be here... everything we had been through was worth it.. because I had Nessie.

Sam wanted to know everything from start to finish. He had told the others to go run. He would decide on what would happen. Everyone knew that this was huge, but I couldn't let it happen without the pack knowing what was going on with Cullen's. If I hadn't they would be furious. I at least owed them my honesty. Sam and I ran together. The further we ran through the forest, the more I thought about all the events we had all been through with the Cullen's. I missed Nessie terribly. I wanted to go back to here already. I wondered where Seth had run off to. He seemed very anxious, like he had ants in his pants. Sam laughed at my thoughts. We had almost reached the Idaho border when we stopped and phased back to human form so we could talk privately. He didn't want to involve the others in our discussion because it would be more difficult to explain everything that would go down. Sam looked at me with a slight grin on his face.

"Ok Jacob, now that we're alone, tell me why you and Nessie were having such a serious fight? You've never been in such a heated discussion with her to where you almost phased." I had to tell him the truth, it's not like he wouldn't be able to tell when I was lying. "Sam, it all just took me by surprise. When Nessie was running back towards the house so fast, I was already tense because I knew something was wrong.. and then when she showed me what happened I freaked out. I told her that her family was going to be the death of me. No, the entire town. I just, I love her so much and even thinking about the chance of the Volturi coming back and having Nessie put in danger.... it was all too much, Sam." I sat down against a tree and Sam joined me. "I love her, you know this. Her family is my family.. just as the pack is now her family. I can't let any harm come to them." Sam stood there in silence, taking in everything I had to say. He turned to me, "So basically, Esme, Carlisle's wife, will be... or probably already has, changed this young girl because she was her singer and she was dying?" I nodded and looked down at the ground. Sam continued, "You know when those other vampires came over from Italy that we stood by you then because you imprinted on Nessie, and it was our duty to protect you all. Then when Alice changed John because he was dying... we rewrote the treaty that allowed them to change a human if they were dying, without any interference from us." Sam paused for a moment, "If it's true that this girl was dying and that's why Esme changed her.. I don't see a problem with that. Is there something that you're not telling me Jacob?" I looked at Sam and told him, "I wouldn't lie to you Sam, I just felt that the information should come directly from me.. not from my thoughts. I was worried that the pack would rush to the Cullen house without all the information... and you know that some of the pack has problems with controlling their tempers." He nodded a silent thank you.  
"So, this really does make Esme a mother, doesn't it?" he asked. "Seeing how badly Emily's wanted a child, I kind of understand how it would feel for Esme to want to be a mother." I was shocked. "Sam, I didn't know you knew about Esme. Emily wants to have a baby, too?" Sam laughed and quietly responded, "Just cause I can be an asshole at times, doesn't mean that I don't know what women want. I've seen the look in Esme's eyes when she looks at you all. Emily does the same thing. It will happen in time. But right now, we need to get back so I can talk with the elders and you can let the Cullen's know that the treaty hasn't been broken." I thanked him and challenged him to a race back to La Push.

We took off, phasing back to wolf-form, quickly hearing all the voices again. "Where the hell are you two!?" Leah yelled. "Damnit, this is so not fair. We're all looking for Seth and we can't find him anywhere. Are we fighting the damn leeches or not because I have a damn date tonight. You two need to get your alpha asses back here, NOW!" God she was irritating. I snapped back at her, "We're almost there! Whoever your date is, I feel sorry for them. Did you finally imprint? I sure hope so because I'm tired of you being such a bitch!". That got under her skin. "Oh, shut the hell up Jake! At least I'm not in love with a half human/half leech!" Sam stifled a small laugh before yelling, "Leah, now that's enough. Nessie is family, like it or not!" Paul spoke up next, "Are we fighting tonight? I mean, they broke the treaty, right? I'm tired of dealing with them already. I know someone broke it. I don't care what's going on. A Cullen's going to die to.." I interrupted him. " Paul, you need to calm down. I'll explain everything when we get back. Now, get everyone back together, including the elders, we'll need them too." "WE CAN'T FIND SETH! We just told you that!" They all yelled. Sam spoke up, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND SETH? Where the hell would he be? Hasn't he returned back from earlier?" They were all silent. Sam looked at me and we both started running faster. Where would Seth have gone? Maybe he went to talk to the Cullen's? No one could hear him so he must have been in human form. I asked Leah if she had tried to call his cell phone. "Yes Jacob! Of course I tried but he's not answering. Everyone's tried to call. No one has spotted his truck and we've been down to the beach. The only place I can think that he might be now, is the one place that I refuse to go!" She was talking about the Cullen house. I just hoped he would show up soon, he needed to be back so he would know what Sam & the Elders decided.  
The sign read "WELCOME TO LA PUSH RESERVATION". We were home. We slowed our run and phased back to our human bodies. As we approached the end of the forest, I could see the opening centered by a huge bonfire. Everyone had gathered awaiting our return. Everyone except Seth. Same spoke, "The reason we are here is because the Cullen's. They have a new member joining their family. We all know that the treaty was made to protect human life, but I need to remind you all that we rewrote the treaty when their family member, John, joined them. We've all agreed to allow them to change a human, if that human was dying. I have spoken to Jacob and I've come to the conclusion that no laws have been broken. I wanted everyone to gather because I feel you all should know that Esme, the mother to all of the Cullen's has turned a young girl who was dying. They most likely would have left her, however, this girl is Esme's imprint, or what they call their "singer". Isn't that right, Jacob?" I nodded my head. "Jacob and I are going to the Cullen's to let them know they have not broken the treaty. I do need to warn them that until the new one has control over her hunger, that they should leave Forks. I don't want to take the chance of her being a risk to us or others in the area. I hope you understand Jacob." I didn't say anything. Why hadn't he said anything to me before? Paul spoke, "I feel we should break the damn treaty. The Cullen's are getting way too huge. Soon we'll have more leeches than humans in that damned town. What about the ones that came before, the Italians? Will they be coming now? I swore the next time they came here that I would fight and kill them all!" Sam spoke again, "Calm down, Paul. This is different. You are so hot-headed. Always ready to kill. We can't just go around killing vampires without reason. Jacob and I are going to the Cullen's. I will have Nessie show me everything from start to finish and if everything matches against Jacob's story, we have no reason to break the treaty or attack them. I just need to decide if it's safe for them to be here or not. Do we all agree?" Everyone nodded, except me. "Where is Seth, have any of you been able to contact him in wolf or human form?" I asked. No one answered.

We needed to find Seth. He wouldn't have missed this meeting. After everyone disbanded, Sam & I phased, heading towards the Cullen's'. The matter needed to be addressed & finalized. We ran until we picked up Seth's scent. Why the hell was he at the Cullen's knowing there would be a newborn around? I ran ahead of Sam. I knew I shouldn't be worried. Nessie, Edward & Bella would never let anything happen to him. But it was my instinct not to trust a newborn vampire. A vampire who was strong and couldn't be handled without pure, brute strength. When we got closer to the house, Carlisle and Edward flew outside meeting us in the driveway. Carlisle had a speechless look on his face and Edward was smirking. "What's up you guys? Where's Seth? Has something happened?"  
Then it happened. We heard Seth shouting from inside, "I'm not leaving her! I have to protect her from the rest of the pack! I'll kill whoever comes near her. GET AWAY NOW!"


	6. Brothers & One Sister

**Esme POV**

Anisa & I ran back towards the house along with Alice, Amanda, Nessie & Bella. Anisa had a good first time hunting. Everything went well. I was pleased that we didn't have any trouble. I knew that she would be good at it. Before we reached the house, I slowed my run down to a walk. Anisa kept pace with me.. I took her hand and stopped walking. I turned to look into her beautiful crimson eyes. I smiled at the thought of introducing her to her brothers for the first time. They were definitely a handful. I could already sense their excitement, especially Emmett. He always got a kick out of meeting someone new. Jasper on the other hand was a little more edgy. He always feared a newborn would attack the humans here. Edward was calm, he understood the situation more than anyone. John was a growing out of his newborn stage, so he understood exactly what she was going through physically, but he hadn't been around when a human was changed. This would be his first time to see such a sight.

I placed my hand on my beautiful daughter's cheek. "Anisa, we're going to let your sisters' & niece go ahead of us so they can calm the boys down before entering the house. I don't want them overwhelming you. Your father, Carlisle, will be there too. Do you remember Jasper? Alices' husband? Anisa nodded and spoke softly," Yes." I smiled again. "Jasper has a gift like Alice, but it's different. He can control emotions. So at anytime, if things get out of control, he will calm the room. You'll feel it physically. It will be just like when we were upstairs with you yesterday, do you remember? Anisa nodded again. Bella opened the front door with a smile , "Come on in, everyone is calm... even Rose." Anisa and I walked in together. I could tell she was little nervous to meet her brothers, but every few steps I whispered reassuringly, "It's OK dear, they're your family, They wont hurt you, You have nothing to be afraid of." Soon we were in front of ten sets of honey colored eyes. Anisa held her head low, afraid to look at her brothers. Jasper sensed her hesitation and sent her a wave of calm. She held her head a little higher. Jasper grinned at her. I wondered who I should introduce first. Carlisle came to stand by us, taking my hand.

John spoke up first. "Hello Anisa, I'm John Cullen. Alice and Jasper found me in the forest. Alice saved me from dying. It's nice to meet you." He went to hug Anisa but she moved back towards Carlisle. "It's ok, Anisa, he won't hurt you", Carlisle whispered to her. John looked confused and upset but he understood, trying again. This time he succeeded. Anisa lightly wrapped her hands around his back and returned the hug. Edward stepped up next, "Hello Anisa, I'm Edward. Bella's husband and Renesmee's father. I'm happy to meet you as well, welcome to our family." Edward held his hand out has to shake it, but he grabbed her into a hug. Anisa hugged him a little tighter than John. "It's nice too meet you both, Edward & John." Anisa had already met Jasper, so there was no need for an introduction. Last in line was Emmett, standing tall with my favorite smile. "Come here baby sister, I'm your big burly brother Emmett!" He ran to her grabbing & picking her up into a tight hug. "We're going to be like twins baby sister!" I could see nervousness creeping back up into her face. "Emmett, put her down before you make her run off!" I yelled.. Anisa smiled and started to laugh, "I like him." she said softly" Then we heard a growl. Anisa stepped away from Emmett quickly and returned back to Carlisle's side. Everyone turned to look at Rose, who was leaving the room. I wasn't looking forward to this introduction. I looked around at everyone, "Where is Jacob, children?" Nessie spoke up, "Grandma, Jacob went to La Push to tell the others about Anisa. He should be back soon." "Well, as soon as you smell him close enough Nessie dear, please come and get me, so I can introduce Anisa to him." I looked back to Anisa and she was grabbing her throat. I knew it was her thirst. Emmett walked up to me smiling, "Mom, we will take her hunting again, this way, you can talk with Rose." I thanked him and then Carlisle and I gave them instructions on what to do while hunting and to make sure they were not gone more than 5 hours. "Anisa, go with your brothers & sisters. They will take you hunting. Nothing will happen, I promise". She looked at both Carlisle and I, then stepped forward to give us both a hug. "Thank You." she whispered. I kissed her on the cheek and watched as they walked back towards the forest edge.

I sighed and turned towards the stairs. With a stern voice I called, "Rosalie Hale Cullen Get down here right now! We have something to discuss. Don't act like you can't hear me. I can hear you up there filing your nails and being selfish as always!" I didn't like the fact that I needed to take this tone with her but out of all the children was extremely selfish and opinionated. I was upset that she would act this way towards Anisa. I thought that out of anyone, Rosalie would understand my desire to have a child. She had the same yearning within her. I didn't even blink an eye when Carlisle had brought her home so many years ago after she was attacked. He had meant to create her as a mate for Edward but when things didn't work out, I stood by her. I didn't turn my back to her, I comforted her, explained to her that some day she would find her soul mate and eventually she did. She found him out in the woods while she was hunting. She begged Carlisle to save him. Just as I would have begged him to save Anisa, if I wasn't able to do it myself. I didn't understand why she was so upset with me, I loved them all the same.

I heard her huff down the stairs "Mom , Dad I'm here." I nodded my head towards her. "Rosalie, come sit between your father and I. We need to talk about your behavior." She walked over, sitting between us on the couch. "Before you say a word, Rosalie, I need you to know that I am upset, hurt, and confused at why you would behave so cruel towards myself and the family. You haven't acted this way in quite a while, not since Bella. Nessie showed you what happened to Anisa, it was going to happen Rose. It just happened sooner. Anisa is not going to replace the love I have for you & your brothers' or sisters'. I need you to believe that." Rose just sat there in silence. Carlisle spoke up, "Rose, You must understand that Esme has wanted a child of her own, even before you. Just like you have void in your heart, so did Esme. We love you, Rose. You're a Cullen, no one can ever replace you dear, but the behavior you displayed was uncalled for. As Esme has said, Anisa needs your support.. what if this was happening to you? Would you have let her die?" Rose lifted her head but said nothing, She then stood up and turned to face us both. "No, I wouldn't have let her die, especially if she was my singer. I'm sorry mom, really I am, it was just so shocking when Nessie showed me. I'm happy for you. I'm just worried that we're already such a big family. You know how the mutts felt when Alice brought John home, and now Anisa is here too. What about the Volturi? They didn't do anything about John.. I'm just so worried that our family is becoming too big. The Volturi will feel threatened by our size. You have to see that. I love you all, and I will come to love Anisa in time, but what if she tells people about us? What if she leaves because she can't control her thirst for human blood. I DON'T WANT LOSE ANY OF YOU MOM & DAD!"

I stood, walking towards Rose and grabbed her hands. I looked into her eyes, "Rosalie, dear, listen. We are Cullen's. We stick together no matter what may be thrown our way. All I ask is that you trust me, my daughter. Please help your new sister. Show her the right way to live our immortal life. I can only do as much as a mother can, just like Carlisle can only do as much as a father can.. but you are her sister. You can learn her likes and dislikes.. you can bond with her on a level that I can't. That's all we're asking." I took a breath to calm myself and started again, "Rose, please, she is a beautiful young girl. She's only sixteen. Remember what it was like when you joined us?" Rose looked into my eyes and whispered, "Yes, I do. It was horrible. But I wanted revenge on those who hurt me." I nodded. "Well then, you must show Anisa that revenge doesn't work. Let her know that she is safe & not alone. Rose you are the big sister now. She is the youngest of our home. Alice, Bella & Amanda can show her things, too. I think that her and Nessie will become great friends. But you can form a special bond...a big sister/ little sister bond. Rose smiled. She finally understood what we were trying to explain. "I can do that. I will become her big sister, I promise." Carlisle stood and we all hugged one another. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now, would you like to go join your siblings or wait here for them? Rosalie thought about it for a moment but decided that she would wait at home for their return. "I don't need to hunt but I would like to be dressed appropriate for when they come back so I can meet my new sister." I smiled at her. "Go ahead. Shower and change. The should be back in about 2 hours. I love you Rosalie. Never forget that."

The two hours passed quickly. We heard them coming back. I could smell Anisa even more than the rest of them. She smelled of tropical flowers & passion fruit. I could never forget that smell. Rose flew back downstairs and into the kitchen where I was preparing a meal for Nessie & Jacob. "Mom, they're here!" I had to smile at her recent enthusiasm. Carlisle had gone to the hospital where he would be working a double shift. I took Rosalie's hand and we walked swiftly to the hallway to meet them. As they all stormed through the front door, they were laughing, talking about their hunting trip. All bragging about how their new sister had taken down a mountain lion and a grizzly bear. I noticed her shirt wasn't even dirty. I was impressed. Rose stood nervously aside me. She was repeatedly checking her hair and pressing down her clothes. She'd always been one concerned with first impressions.

Anisa looked towards the hallway where her eyes met the sight of Rosalie standing next to me. She curled her top lip and let out an intimidating growl. "Anisa, sweetheart, it's ok. We've talked with Rosalie while you were out hunting. I'd like to introduce the two of you. Come stand next to me, please?" Jasper quickly sent out a wave of calm towards her. Her lip smoothed out and she started walking towards us. Rose walked slowly to her little sister. "Anisa, I'm Rosalie, I'm Emmett's wife. I'm pleased to meet you." Anisa did not speak at first. She was guarded. No one could really blame her for that. After a few moments, she did respond. "It's nice to meet you too, Rose." My face lit up like the sun. Now everything was coming into place. I turned to look at Rosalie. "Rose? I think you and Anisa should go out in the backyard to have private conversation." Alice and Edward both smiled. They already knew what was going to happen. I was happy to have their reassurance. Anisa looked at me, hesitation clearly across her features, 'It's ok honey, go with your big sister, she wants talk to you alone." Anisa walked outside with Rose. Out of nowhere, Emmett yelled, "Rosie, don't you scare her away, my threat still stands about your Victoria Secrets underwear!" Everyone laughed.

Alice, Amanda & Nessie went to do some online shopping for Anisa. Bella went upstairs to read. John, Edward, Jasper, & Emmett went to work on plans to build an add-on for Anisa's bedroom. We were going to have to move soon anyway, but while we were here, she deserved to have her own space. I decided that her room should be close to mine & Carlisle's bedroom. My protective mother-mode was in full effect.

**  
Anisa's POV**

I was nervous, I was more nervous then a person on death row. I just found out that I was turned into vampire. I faintly remembered what happened to me. I remembered floating in the river after my car had crashed over the side of the bridge. I remembered the pain and I remembered seeing Alice & Esme's faces. I thought they were angels. I had since learned that I was Esme's singer. I wasn't quite sure what exactly that meant, but I was just happy to be alive... in whatever sense that might be. I was taking in everything as fast as I could. I was making mistakes but catching on quickly. I liked the feeling of hunting. The freedom of running and jumping. I had never imagined I would be able to do that. I was baffled when they were trying to teach me how to hunt. If they were vampires.. didn't vampires attack humans? Why were we hunting animals in the forest? Esme took her time, explaining everything to me. She explained the reasons they didn't consume human blood.. and why they only fed on male animals. She taught me how to quietly attack my prey and drain them. Esme was proud of me. She told me that I was doing very well. This made me feel better. The one thing that I couldn't grasp was how quickly everything was happening. Everything was changing so quickly into my new life. It had been just four days ago that I was human. Now I was a vampire. A "vegetarian" vampire. I was changing from living on my own with no family, to now living in a huge family. A family that seemed like everyone loved me already. Well, everyone except for the one they called "Rosalie". Esme and I had returned back to the house. Before reaching the stairs, she stopped and turned to me. I wondered what was going on. She took my hands, squeezing them lightly and then gently placed her hand on my cheek. She told me that Bella & Alice had gone inside to calm everyone down before we went in and that I would be meeting the rest of the family. My brothers. I couldn't believe I was going to have so many siblings! I was pretty afraid to meet them but Esme assured me that nothing would happen. We both turned and she led me back into the big white house.

I met already met Alice & Jasper. they were very sweet, especially Alice. She had a nice sense of fashion. I had a feeling that we would become close friends. I couldn't really understand Jasper at first but I sensed that we would get along well. Nessie was really cool, but I couldn't understand why she had a heartbeat before she showed me. THAT power, was something I would have to get used to. I liked Bella and Amanda, too. Especially Bella. She reminded me of a friend I had in school who was into poetry, books and classical music. Amanda was into traveling & movies. So far, I had a lot in common with my new family. I liked everyone, especially my parents! My new mom, Esme, walked into the house with me after Bella told me that everyone had calmed down. I was nervous but every few steps we took, she told me I'd be ok. The closer we got to the rest of the group, the more nervous I grew. I suddenly felt a wave of calm. Esme had warned me that that was from Jasper. He had a gift that allowed him to alter the emotions he felt around himself. I thought that was pretty cool and I thanked him. He nodded and moved away.

The first one to approach me was John. He was tall, handsome and he had sandy blonde hair. He shocked my by trying to give me a hug. I knew he was safe but he took me by surprise. Edward stepped up next. He introduced himself as Bella's husband and Nessie's father. Too bad for me, he was cute! He reached out to give me a handshake but grabbed me into a warm hug. I hugged him back. He laughed at me. I wondered why. I knew he & I would find something in common. Nessie whispered to him 'Daddy, Anisa has a beautiful voice." I smiled shyly. Lastly, was Emmett. He was very tall and bulky. I'm comparison to me, he looked like if giant. He just walked over to me and picked me up into a very tight hug. He wasn't afraid and started laughing when he said that we would be very close, like twins. He hoped I liked sports. I vaguely remembered that I had liked sports in my human life. Esme thought that he was scaring me and yelled at him to leave me alone. I smiled and quietly said, "I like him." I heard a loud hiss and growl coming from behind him. I looked up to see the blonde girl, Rosalie running up the stairs. I wondered what happened? Did I make her angry? Everyone told me to ignore her, so I did.

I suddenly felt a pain in my throat. I reached up to grab it when it felt like it was on fire. I was so afraid to speak. I didn't want to be rude and it seemed like they all knew what was wrong with me. I heard Esme ask everyone where Jacob was. I wondered who this "Jacob" was and why he wasn't there at the house. I was also thinking about the girl, Rosalie, who stormed up the stairs. Didn't she want to meet me? Had I done something to upset her? I frowned. Emmett told Esme that they would all take me hunting and she could talk with Rosalie. I didn't want to leave my mom but Emmett was excited, so were the other boys. She told me that they were all safe and nothing would happen. I believed her.

Nessie & Emmett grabbed my hands and out the door we went. I had taken down both a mountain lion and grizzly bear without getting dirty or tearing my clothes. Edward was laughing and Bella seemed upset. Emmett whispered to me that Edward was picking on Bella for her eating habits as a newborn. Apparently, she had been a messy hunter. After we finished, we started running back home. Home.. that thought still sounded funny to me but it was a home and a family that I never had before. When we were close enough, I heard a voice, "They're back, Esme!". I assumed the voice belonged to the blonde one who growled at me. I knew the others wouldn't let her harm me but she still made me nervous. When we walked into the house, mom was standing there holding hands. Rose took a step towards me and I curled my top lip, growling at her. My mom reassured me that it was OK. I felt a wave of calm from Jasper again and took a deep breath. Rose stepped closer to me, introducing herself. I decided to be polite to her. She seemed nice enough when she wasn't huffing & puffing around the house. Our mom thought it would be a good idea for Rose and I to spend some alone time together. Things needed to be explained between her and I that no one else needed to hear. I found it funny when I learned that even when you whisper in the lowest voice, living in a house full of vampires, they could all still hear you. We both headed towards the back door when we heard Emmett yell, "Rosie, don't you scare her! I still mean it about your Victoria Secret underwear!" I heard everyone laugh. I joined them and after a moment, so did Rose.


	7. Mutt & Leech Imprint

**  
Seth's POV**

I was out running patrol as usual. I ran through the woods along the south eastern path and Quil was running Northwest. For months now, everything had been quiet. What was the point of running when there was nothing to run after? I was looking forward to heading back to the Reservation tomorrow morning to finally get some sleep. I also wanted to make a stop at the Cullen's to visit with everyone. I laughed to myself at how everything had changed over the last couple of years. Who, would've thought that we would allow our mortal enemies to step foot on our reservation, let alone change the treaty to where they were allowed to change a human into a vampire... as long as they were dying. I started to think about the very first time that we all stood together, to keep Forks & La Push safe from the Nomadic Vampires that were chasing Bella. They were never any match to us. Then I thought about Edward, who I love just like my own brother... he married Bella and got her pregnant while they were on their honeymoon. They created Nessie together. I didn't think that any of us would ever really get along but it was Nessie that brought us all together. We realized that we all wanted the same thing when it came down to it, to live in peace as friends.

I slowed my pace because I smelled the faint scent of human blood near the river. I checked it out but I couldn't see anyone. It was hard to tell if it was new because it had mixed with the smell of the river. Maybe they cut themselves while camping or fishing and washed off in the river. I shrugged and ran back towards my path. I felt a strange feeling though, like a nudge inside me. It felt like my muscles had spasmed. I'd had similar feelings when I'd sense danger in the area but the further I ran, the feeling faded. If I felt it again, I'd check it out, I thought to myself. I continued to run and let my thoughts take over again. I remembered back to when Jacob had imprinted on Nessie. There was a bond between all of us created that day. The pack would forever be bonded to Nessie and the rest of the Cullen's now. I thought about the other guys in the pack and how they had all imprinted over the years... everyone except me. Would I ever imprint? They made it a daily chore to make me the butt of all their jokes, "Seth is going to imprint when he's 50! By that time, who's gonna want him?" I used to laugh at that joke but now it was wearing on my nerves. Quil interrupted my thoughts, "Hey Seth? How are things going over there?" I rolled my eyes before responding, "Fine as usual, Quil. I smelled a faint human scent and some blood in the river but I couldn't smell anyone nearby.. I think they probably just cut themself and washed off in the river. How are things on your end? Any trouble?" He laughed, "Hell no.. but hey, why are you thinking about imprinting Seth? You know you shouldn't worry about that stuff. It happens when you least expect it. I think it will happen for you sooner than you think." I sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I know Quil. I'm not worried about it not happening, I'm just getting tired of all the jokes." There was silence for a moment before I heard Quil again. "Yeah, you're right. I'm really sorry about that. I'll talk to the guys about it... I'm heading back to the north side now. Catch you back on the rez." I thanked him and turned back east to start over.

I quickly picked up yelling coming from the Cullen's place. It was Jacob. "NO NESSIE! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN! THIS FAMILY IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF THE ENTIRE TOWN!". I ran closer to the house and skidded in the dirt. Standing there, I saw Jacob trembling in the doorway. He was starting to phase. What was going on? He and Nessie never spoke to each other in that tone, let alone screamed at each other. This was bad! I heard my sister's annoying voice in my head, directed at Jacob. "JACOB BLACK! If you don't leave that leech-infested house right now, I will barge in there and drag you out by your damn tail!" I howled a little, warning her to chill out. Leah could definitely be over-dramatic but she was tough and always looked out for the pack. I watched Jacob fly out of the house and take off towards the reservation. Sam was the next voice to follow, "Jacob, what the hell is going on between you and Nessie? You two never yell at each other." Jacob answered, "Sam, where is everyone, I need to speak with you all right away. It's important. I'll explain when I get there."

I ran after Jacob. "Jacob? Is Nessie hurt? Why are you two fighting?" He was running so fast that I couldn't keep up. I trailed behind and waited for his reply. "Seth. I'll explain everything when I see you. No, Nessie isn't hurt, she's fine." I breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good, because I'd really have to hurt you, Jacob." I ran faster, trying to catch up when I felt the same nudge from earlier. What the hell is that feeling? I thought to myself. At least, I thought it was to myself. "What feeling, Seth?" Leah asked. I rolled my eyes. I always forget about them listening to everything. "Nothing, really. It just feels like I'm being pulled in a different direction, that's all." She was quiet for a moment, "Hmmm, maybe you're getting sick or something." I felt fine. "Maybe.".

I smelled Quil and Embry as I got closer. We'd meet up while running. Embry came up on my left and Quil was running slightly ahead of us. Leah joined us a few seconds later. They picked up on Jacob's scent that I was following back home. We were all having the same thoughts. This was important. Just then, Paul screamed in our heads "I hope the treaty hasn't been broken! If it has, I will tear those bloodsuckers limb to limb!" "Oh, knock it off, Paul" I yelled back. "Jacob will explain everything when we're all together!" When we reached the clearing, I could see Sam & Paul in the center, Colin & Brady were approaching from the opposite side and by himself, sitting on his hind legs was Jacob.

Jacob looked at us all, He was never one to be speechless, so whatever was going on over at the Cullen's wasn't a joke. Sam spoke up, "Jacob, what's going on at the Cullen's? Before Jacob had a chance to respond Embry & Quil blurted out, "JACOB GOT NESSIE PREGNANT!" I just shook my head because I knew it wasn't true. I would've been the first person to know, aside from the Cullens. "Shut-up, you assholes!" Sam yelled. Jacob finally spoke up and we heard the words we never thought we would hear. What a mind-trip. Esme was going to be a mom? How is that even possible? We all stood there in silence for a moment, getting more impatient by the minute. I really wasn't feeling well. The knot in my stomach was getting stronger and I just wanted to leave but I needed to find out the rest of the story. I went and stood by Jacob.. I made him a promise that if the time ever came, I would always stand by his side and I would pick the Cullen's over the pack. I had grown very close to the Cullen's over the years and they were like a second family to me. I could never let anything happen to Jacob, Nessie, Edward & Bella. I loved them like my flesh blood. Deep down I knew there was a very good reason why Esme changed the girl. I understood the strong bond between a vampire and their singer. I tried to learn as much as I could from the Cullen's. Their history was just as interesting as the packs had been. Ugh, this tugging in my stomach was getting out of control! I couldn't take it any longer and walked away from the meeting. I'd find out later what everyone decided.

I thought about running but I decided to change back into human form. I didn't want to hear them arguing, it was just making me feel worse. I walked at human pace and my instincts had me heading back towards Forks. I had intended to stop by the Cullen's earlier anyway to see everyone. Now was as good a time as any. Strangely enough, the closer I got to their house, the stronger the feeling inside my stomach got. What was going on with me? I heard Nessie running towards the door to greet me. "Hey Seth, Where is Jacob? Did he send you to tell us everything was ok?" I shook my head no "Actually, I just wanted to come stop by, they're still having the meeting. I just didn't want to stay." I suddenly noticed a familiar scent. I thought I recognized it from earlier in the day. The human smell from the river? It clicked. The human, the blood.. it belonged to the new one, Esme's singer. Nessie had a slight frown on her face, no doubt missing Jacob, but she made way to let me pass. I looked back at her, "Where is Edward, Nessie?" She smiled and pointed, "He's upstairs with my grandpa & grandma discussing Anisa." Anisa? That was her name? What a different, pretty name, I thought to myself. I knew she must be beautiful. She had such a strong, yet sweet scent. "Where is she, Nessie?" Nessie stopped and turned around. She took my hand and led me upstairs to the same room that Bella was in when she had Nessie. Every step I took up the stairs, the tightening in my stomach got stronger. When we reached the door, I thought I might pass out. It felt like my muscles were wound tightly around my bones.. being squeezed like a wet towel. I had to go through the door. When I saw her my heart almost lept out of my chest. I saw the girl laying on the table quietly. She was so still but I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my life. She looked quite a bit like Esme. Her hair was black as coal, skin a beautiful pale white... but it seemed even more beautiful then the others in the family. I was lost within this girl. I wanted to reach out and touch her. Before I knew it, Edward had pushed me back towards the door. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Looks like we need to talk."

He led me back downstairs and out into the trees behind the house. "I guess you don't need to worry about never imprinting now, huh?" he asked with a slight grin on his face. I stared at him dumbfounded. "What? What do you mean? That? That's what the pulling was?" Oh my god. I imprinted. On a vampire! I would never hear the end of this from Leah or the rest of the pack. I guess I was more like Jacob than I thought. Edward started discussing what happened when Jacob had imprinted on Nessie. The emotions he had gone through and what I should expect. We both agreed to keep it to ourselves for a few days as to not upset Esme. I was thankful to Edward for keeping it a secret... but most of all, I was now determined to protect this girl. She was the reason why I breathed. I was sitting at the base of the stairs when Edward said he heard Jacob & Sam coming. I don't know why but I became extremily defensive. I suddenly didn't want them anywhere near Anisa. "NO! I WONT LET YOU HARM HER, JACOB, SAM! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!  
Jacob ran through the door, staring at me. Sam followed. They already knew. "Don't worry kid, we'll keep it to ourselves for a while. You alright?"

Sam, Jacob & Edward managed to get me away from the house and pleaded for me to stay away at least until after Anisa was awake and hunted. I understood their reasoning but it was the most difficult thing someone's ever asked me to do. They might as well had asked me to saw my own arm off. Funny, if it meant that Anisa was happy, I'd gladly do it. Everyday I begged Jacob to tell me how Anisa was doing. Was she alright? Was she safe? Did she need me? Wait, she didn't even know me, of course she didn't need me. Pssh, that's just my luck. Imprint on a girl who's never even seen you, way to go.

Three days later, Jacob invited me along to the Cullen's. I all but took the walls down running out of my house. I ran so fast I beat Jacob there.. That was a first. "Slow down there, Seth. You don't want to startle the poor girl." Nessie greeted us at the door, smiling. Yeah, she knew. Of course Jacob couldn't keep anything from her. I looked at her, begging with my eyes to tell me where Anisa was. She giggled, and pointed her head towards the backyard. When I walked out the backdoor, I choked on the air when I stopped breathing. She literally took my breath away. She still looked a lot like Esme but she was taller. Her eyes were the color of crimson and I was lost in them. She caught me staring so I smiled at her but she just scrunched her nose at me. Rose whispered to her "It's OK, Anisa. Seth is fine, he's a friend of ours. He won't hurt you." I started to walk towards her, I needed to be close to her. I felt like I had to protect her, from anything and anyone. I heard the rest of the Cullen's coming out back. All of them were whispering things to each other, "He better not hurt, I swear to GOD!", "Oh, stop. Seth is a good kid. He won't harm her!", "Calm down everyone, Seth is just curious that's all.." Edward said. I felt Jasper's gift suddenly and everyone was starting to calm down.

They all took a stance behind me. Carlisle & Esme came and stood by me, "Seth are you ok? You look quite hot son." Did I? "I'm fine, Mr & Mrs Cullen, I just...I don't know, I need to be close to her." Esme smiled. Alice was having a fit because she couldn't see what would happen. I heard Jasper whisper to Alice that he could feel my protectiveness over Anisa. He figured out what was happening and whispered to Emmett, who started laughing. He, in turn, called Rosalie. "Rose, babe, come over please. I don't want you to get hurt at whats about to happen." Alice, Bella, Nessie and Amanda looked confusingly at Emmett. Rose walked to Emmett and I took a step forward towards Anisa. She watched me through hooded eyelids. She was pretending to look at the ground. Esme told her, "Anisa, sweetheart, it's ok. He isn't going to hurt you, we promise. We're all here for you."

I moved slowly. I walked around her like she was my prey but she wasn't. She was someone I loved. I needed her, I had to have her. No one could take her away from me. Anisa looked up at me and smiled. She was so damned beautiful. I wanted to grab her and take her away from this place.. to keep her all to myself. I knew I couldn't. She was a newborn. They needed to teach her how to live and hunt as they do. I couldn't leave her here alone though. I was tensing as the family moved closer. They were worried that I was going to hurt her. I was getting angrier the closer they got to her. I wouldn't let them hurt her. "NO!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me with shock and worry. I had scared Anisa. She tried to move closer towards her family but I stopped her, "NO! I WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE YOU AWAY. I WON'T LET THEM HARM YOU. ALL OF YOU STAY BACK!" Esme put her hands up as she walked towards me, "Seth it's ok, be calm dear. You're scaring Anisa!" Edward & Carlisle looked confused and attempted to smile at me for reassurance. The others were in shock. I wouldn't let them take her or harm her so I phased in front of her. She looked shocked, but didn't move. The family watched how guarded I was with her. I screamed in my head at Jacob & Edward to tell the rest of the to back away. "Seth, listen, we're not here to harm anyone, we're just making sure that you're not going to hurt Anisa." I roared in anger, "NO YOU'RE NOT. YOU'RE TRYING TO GET ME AWAY FROM HER! I WILL FIGHT YOU & THE WHOLE DAMN PACK. SHE'S MINE FOREVER!"

Carlisle, Edward and Jacob walked closer to us. I was still in wolf form guarding Anisa, I watched her nose scrunch up, I nudged her and she looked down to me with a strange look on her face. It almost looked like understanding? She suddenly crouched down next to me and curled her lips over her teeth towards the rest of them. Esme looked worried. She didn't know what to think of her daughter. Jasper was trying very hard to calm us. It was working just enough for me to start thinking clearly again. I needed to phase back to my human form so I could talk to Anisa. I turned to run to the woods but Anisa grabbed the fur on the back of my neck. She was trying to go with me. Esme cried for her, "Anisa no! Please! They aren't here to hurt you!" Anisa was ignoring Esme but I nudged her to stay. She froze and I ran into the trees. I was back at her side within seconds. Jacob spoke then, "Well everyone, as you can see, Seth has found his imprint!". He laughed nervously waiting for everyones thoughts. Sam stayed quiet, Emmett started laughing again which caused everyone else to join in. Carlisle looked to Anisa, then to me, "Seth, we need to go in the house. This is all too much for her to handle right now. You can come with us." We all gathered in the living room to start discussing the treaty. Sam & Jacob let everyone know that the treaty was not broken but the elders felt that until Anisa could be around humans, it was best that they leave Forks. "I'm not letting her out of my sight, you know that! I have to go with them!" I warned. Nessie laughed. I looked up to see that she was standing next to Jacob holding his hand. He assured me that when the time came I would be able to go along with them. Sam agreed that it would be alright. Sam hadn't said much since he got to the house. I think he was still in shock, not only that I had imprinted, but I was the second pack member that imprinted on a vampire!

No one knew how or why, but hell, there was never any set-in-stone rules with imprinting. I was happy. Anisa was quiet though. I wondered why she wasn't speaking or if she could even talk at all. Suddenly, she looked up and grabbed her throat, "Excuse me, I need to go!" and hurried to the backdoor. "Wait, Anisa! Do you need to go hunting?" I asked her. "Yes." Her voice was soft & beautiful. Esme thought it was a good idea for all of us to go together. Jacob, & I went and phased in the woods before rejoining the family. Anisa ran along side of Nessie, Jacob and I. I didn't remember ever being this happy. I had finally imprinted... I just never thought it would be on a vampire... a Cullen vampire!


	8. What The Hell!

What The Hell!

Esme POV

I waited for Anisa, Nessie, Jacob and Seth to return from hunting. It felt like the longest half hour of my life. I was so nervous for Anisa... If there was anything on this earth that I was afraid of happening, it would be losing her after I just got her. As I sat and waited, I had all of these thoughts going through my head. I was concerned for her safety. I knew that I could trust Anisa with Nessie & Jacob but that didn't stop me from thinking she could be in the worst kind of danger. I just had to trust that they would take care of her.

She was with Seth, too.... who was now bonded to her through imprinting. I should trusted that. He would never let anything happen to her. I've learned that by watching Jacob protect Nessie over the years. Seth was a good young man, never getting into trouble and he excepted us as family. Another one of my fears was that Anisa was being overloaded with too many things at once. Not only was she now a vampire. She would have to adapt to our way of life as vampires. She would have to understand that we were her family now and she could never go back home while her existing family was still around. We couldn't risk anyone seeing her. She would also have to understand the imprinting situation between herself and Seth. I hoped that she would take everything well.

Even though they were all out hunting now, I knew that Nessie and the boys would probably still be hungry later on so I decided to walk to the kitchen and prepare a meal for them to eat later in the evening. Even if they weren't hungry, it would at least take my mind off things and help calm my nerves. I made a salad, baked chicken & macaroni & cheese. As I was cooking, Carlisle walked up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Esme dear, everything is going to be OK. I know you're nervous because you weren't around when I changed Edward and it's in your nature to worry. When Edward left by himself I was a total wreck but he returned and everything was fine. Anisa will be alright. Please don't worry."

I sighed, "I know Carlisle, it's just...everything is happening so fast, Anisa hasn't even been one of us for very long and she's being forced to do everything all at once. I'm worried that she's overwhelmed. When we were all outside earlier, I could've cried if it were possible. I was so afraid that she was going to leave us.. her new family. I can't bare to lose another child Carlisle. Not now, not when I've been given a second chance. Please tell me you understand dear?" Carlisle nodded. He understood all too well.

He spun me and grabbed me into a tight embrace, lifted my chin up gently and looked into my eyes. I gasped. Even after all these years, he could still turn the passion on. "Esme, I love you. Anisa is our daughter and she won't go anywhere without us. Things will work out, I promise." He kissed me with love & compassion. We held each other for a few minutes until we smelled them returning. I grinned at Carlisle and he smiled back at me.

They were running back to the house and they were all laughing. The sound alone warmed my heart. We stood together watching out the back window as Anisa and Nessie were running together holding hands. The boys followed behind and they were all laughing and smiling. Whatever had them so excited, I was glad they were enjoying themselves.

I followed Anisa with my eyes when she walked into the house. She caught my eyes and smiled.

"Hey Mom, we're back from hunting."

I heard Jacob tell Seth to wait outside for a while so that I could speak to Anisa alone. Jacob took Nessie's hand and they went upstairs. I smiled at the thought of her calling me mom. I turned to wash my hands then went into the living room where she was sitting facing out the window. Watching Seth no doubt. I walked up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. I saw the corner of her mouth twitch up into a smile.

"Where's Dad? Didn't you both want to talk to me about something?" she asked.

"Yes we do, but I can speak to you alone. Your father had an emergency at the hospital." Anisa nodded and smiled shyly again. I wondered if she were shy in her human form . She had been so quiet so far. I wanted to know everything about her.. I really didn't know anything about her. I wondered where she came from, if she had a big family. What her interests were. I'd learn those things soon enough but I had to talk to her about imprinting.

"Anisa, I'd like to talk to you about what happened earlier with Seth when we were all outside and why he acted the way he did. I know you heard the word imprint. You really don't understand what means, so I'm going to explain it to you the best way that I can." Anisa nodded her head.

I continued, "Seth and Jacob are what we call shape-shifters. They're not like real werewolves... not what has been portrayed in movies anyway. They don't just turn into wolf form when the moon is full. They change when they are upset, or someone they love or care about is in trouble. They can change to keep them safe."

She appeared to be understanding everything so far. "You know how you are my singer?" I asked. "Yes" she replied in her soft voice. "Well, sweetheart, imprinting is sorta like that in a way."

Confusion crossed her face. "Maybe I should go about this another way. Dear, do you see how Jacob is with Nessie? How protective he is of her and how they always need to be near each other?" She nodded her head again. "Well, before Nessie was born, Jacob was in love with Nessie's mother, Bella... but when Nessie was born he was immediately drawn to her. It was as if the life he knew before was completely gone and the only importance in his life now, was Nessie. He had to protect her in anyway he could."

She looked like she wanted to say something. "Are you ok, Anisa? Do you want me to stop?"

"No mom, please finish."

I reassured her that we could wait until her father returned from the hospital but she said no.

"Please finish, Mom. I need to know what's going on."

I took her hand.

"Ok, let's see. Although Nessie was just a baby at the time, she grew faster than any normal human child would because she was half vampire. To you, Nessie looks 16 years old but she's only been alive for 10 years. She has the mentality of a young adult in college. When she was old enough to understand what imprinting was her parents explained it to her. That brings us to the present day... Anisa, just as Jacob feels the need to love and protect Nessie, Seth feels the same for you. He loved you the moment he felt your presence."

"Seth smelled you coming down the river 5 days ago and he felt the urge to go to you even then but he didn't put the two together at the time... but the instant he saw you laying upstairs, he knew. The only thing that matters to him now, is you dear."

She looked a little shocked.. but who wouldn't be. I needed her to know about our bond as well. "I do need you to understand that even if Seth had followed your scent down to the river and happened to save you before you died... I would have still been drawn to you because you're my singer. I don't like saying this but I think that I would've turned you even then. That would've been a problem though because of the treaty we have between our family and the wolf-pack. Many years ago, your father, Edward, Rosalie & Emmett were approached for hunting on the Quileute lands but they made an agreement that as long as we didn't kill any humans, that they wouldn't fight us. The treaty was re-written when Alice had turned John. They agreed that we could turn a human as long as they were dying. I have to believe that it was fate that allowed Alice & I to find you before Seth did... I gained a daughter and Seth gained his imprint...all without breaking the treaty."

I asked her if she was still following and if she was alright. "Yes, I'm understanding... I'm ok with it. Actually, I couldn't be happier right now. I.. I really like Seth, Mom".

I smiled at her. Of course she would like Seth.

"Seth is drawn to you. Not only from the imprint but you're a beautiful girl. Everyone already loves you. All of us will love and protect you. I know that everything right now is very new to you and it's a lot to take in but I want you to know that you have your father and myself to talk to. and if you choose, your brothers and sisters as well."

"Thanks Mom.. you're right, it's a lot to take in but I think I'll be ok." I was happy to see her accepting everything. "I think the two best people for you to go talk to now, are Nessie & Jacob." I nodded my head in their direction.

Anisa stood and hugged me before pausing. "Thank you for everything. I'm trying to learn everything as fast as I can.. I just... I don't want to disappoint you & dad.. or anyone else."

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DISAPPOINT US! WE'RE YOUR FAMILY!" Rosalie yelled from her room. Anisa put her head down in embarrassment. Nessie, Jacob & Seth had walked into the room where we were talking. She lifted her head up and smiled at Seth when he stood beside her.

A light flickered behind Anisa's eyes and she turned to me.

"Can I go back home? I think I need to call and let my godparents know what is going on. They need to know where I am. I need to let them know that I am safe."

Soon the living area was filled with Edward, Jasper, Emmett and John. I wondered why they were coming in here. Edward stepped next to me and whispered, "Mom, we're just here to help."

I heard Jacob speaking to Seth. "Seth, bro, come stand by Nessie and I. They're not going to hurt her I promise. Emmett and John need to stand next to Anisa for a minute."

Seth hesitantly stepped away from her. I grabbed my daughter's hand & looked into her eyes. They were filled with questions and curiosity.

"Anisa, this breaks my heart to tell you this, But you can never go back to your old way of life, this your home now. I understand that you want to say good-bye but we will have to arrange for it. Your godparents will grieve for you peacefully when they hear the news about the accident." Anisa started to shake. I could feel Jasper's calming influence but I realized it wasn't working very well. I started to panic when Anisa growled. Edward moved close to me and Emmett & John moved to grab Anisa's arms.

Jacob turned to Seth.

"Hey let's step outside and let them handle this. You know how newborns can be. I promise they won't hurt her. If you try to protect her she may hurt you instead."

Seth didn't want to leave but Jacob could tell he was going to phase soon so he urged him outside quickly. As they were leaving, Anisa let out another, louder growl and the boys gripped her arms tighter. She started snapping her teeth and charged towards me. Edward was concerned that she would try to bite me so he stepped in front of me. I was grateful that all my sons were here to help. I was pleading with Anisa

"Anisa, please. We will explain everything to you sweetheart. Please calm down."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I CAN'T GO BACK HOME!" She roared. "I WANT TO SAY GOOD-BYE TO MY GOD-PARENTS! THEY'RE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT! I PROMISE I'LL COME BACK!"

I was sobbing. I felt helpless and it was breaking my heart hearing her screaming in frustration. Worse, it was all directed at me. It was all my fault that she was so upset. Edward heard my thoughts and wrapped his arm around me at an odd angle because he was still standing in front of me in a protective stance.

"Anisa, you must calm down. You don't want to hurt Esme. She's your mother now."

"I WON'T TELL A SOUL WHERE I LIVE NOW, IT'S NOT FAIR! WHAT ABOUT MY THINGS? MY FRIENDS... I WANT TO SAY GOODBYE. I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS! YOU ALL SHOULD'VE LET ME DROWN & DIE. IT"S SO UNFAIR! I HATE YOU ALL FOR THIS. LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!"

My eyes opened wider with shock at the last words that spilled out of my daughter's mouth. If a knife could pierce my skin, it would've gone straight to the heart. Those words hurt but I understood why she was angry.

Soon all of the girls were in the room, as well. Jasper's wave of calm was working hard and Anisa was starting to calm down. Emmett & John loosened there grip on her arms. Rose walked closer to Anisa but I warned her.

"Rose wait dear, let's make sure she is ok." Nessie was standing in the door way leading to the back yard and said quietly to me, "Jacob took Seth away. He couldn't handle hearing Anisa screaming. He knew no one was hurting her but he still wanted to protect her." Nessie looked really sad. She understood exactly what Seth was feeling because she'd seen the same pain on Jacob's face.

I took a deep breath to settle myself and called to everyone, "I need everyone to leave the room except for Anisa, Edward, Alice, Jasper & Rose."

"Are you sure mom? Do you think it's safe?" John asked.

Edward told them everything would be fine. I watched the room clear and asked the remaining family members to sit on the couches. I took another unnecessary breath and then turned to my daughter.

"Anisa sweetheart.. I need you to understand that there is a reason why you can't go back to your old home. The main reason is that we don't know how you will react to being around humans." She quickly turned her eyes towards the back windows. I understood what she was thinking, "Yes...Nessie, Jacob, & Seth look like humans...their hearts beat but you don't thirst for their blood. A normal humans' blood is much more tempting to us."

She was looking at me and then her eyes were closing. Was she tired? Jasper whispered so only we in the room could hear him. "She feels bad about what happened, she is feeling sad and confused."

Rosalie spoke up, "You know how I was when I wanted to go back to my old way of life. I don't blame her. No one is upset with you Anisa, we just wanted to make sure no one was hurt."

Anisa's head hung low and she was gripping the chair cushion for dear life. She was so upset and I just wanted to make her better.

"Anisa we will take care of everything for you, don't worry."

She opened her eyes, pleading with me.

"I want to go back to my place, just for a little while, PLEASE! There are some things I need to keep and I want to leave my guardians with money. Don't you all understand, I promised to come back. I want to be here but I need to make sure they're going to be OK."

Jasper & Alice looked at each other, Edward looked at them.. we were all casting glances at one another trying to decide what to do.

I spoke up.

"Anisa, your father will be home tomorrow. I'll discuss the matter of you going back to your place with him but you must listen to me now. This HAS to be the LAST time you go back there. It's not only for your safety but everyone's here. Do you understand?" She was still hanging her head but she nodded in acceptance.

"If Carlisle agrees, and we decide on a time to go to her home, why don't we all just move too?" Rosalie asked, looking to Alice. They were quiet for a few moments and Alice burst up out her chair. "June 6th! In 2 weeks, 3hrs, 38 mins and 45 seconds we are moving to Portland, Oregon!" Well.. that was settled I guess.

I looked around the room at everyone's faces. "I will discuss it with your father." No one said a word until Anisa lifted her head.

"May I be excused please? I need to be alone for awhile, This is just way to much for me. I'd like to go back to the room where I woke up from. There so much I have to think about, I'm really am sorry for how I acted earlier, I just.."

"Your fine Anisa. There's no need for you to go back to the hospital room. You will share a room with Nessie, until we move from here."

She hesitated but then smiled at the thought of sharing a room with Nessie.

"Thank you Mom. I really am sorry for trying to fight everyone earlier."

I hugged my daughter and excused her to go upstairs.

"Rosalie, go with her please.. stay nearby."

Rose & Anisa got up from the couch and flew upstairs. Anisa closed Nessie's door and locked it. Rose went to her room where Emmett was. Edward answered my thoughts

'She'll be OK mom, it's all just new to her, she reminds me when Rosalie woke up... quite a spitfire. You're doing fine, trust me.. and the girls will help you."

I hugged both Edward and Alice and walked to the kitchen. I needed some time to think. I never knew real motherhood would be so beautiful and hard at the same time.

**Hello everyone I know it's been a few weeks since I have updated. Please forgive me! I have been really busy with RL. Please review me. Pass my story along. Oh Thank you to my wonderfull Beat ItsACullenThing!!! I love you for taking the time to check my chapters.....Oh Another thing I have adopted another story. It's called " Return To Forks. I'm happy that TwilightAwesomeness had enough trust and faith me to keep the story going. Thank you again. Oh don't worry I didn't become a Nun either. I will have Lemons coming! There is some slight fluff first. YOU KNOW THE DRILL REVIEW & READ. FEED BACK IS ALWAYS WELCOMED!**


	9. Closure

**Hey I promised you all three chapters this week that what you receive! Thank again to my own personal beta ItsACullenThing! You are AWESOME! Thank you to all those who have read my two stories.**

Anisa POV

The last three weeks had gone by very fast. Everyone in the house had forgotten about my outburst and they left me alone for a few days.. only checking on me a few times to make sure I was alright. I was excited to share a room with Nessie and she was excited because she finally had someone who would understand her. The only time I really left our bedroom was to go hunting. Mom & Dad insisted that I not go alone, being a newborn, so we all went together including my brothers & sisters, Nessie, Jacob & Seth.

I was laying on my bed when I heard Esme call up to me.

"Anisa dear, can you come down here. We need to know about how much stuff you plan on keeping from your home and we have some papers for you to read."

I smiled when my mom called my name. I was so grateful that I hadn't died in the river. I owed a lot to Alice and my new mom. They not only saved my life but they've given me the time I needed to adjust to my new life.

I walked downstairs to see my mom, dad, Jasper & Rose gathered at the dining room table. They all turned to smile at me. I noticed there was a stack of envelopes sitting in front of Carlisle on the table. The top one was addressed to me. I wasn't sure about the other two. Everyone was still smiling. This must be something important but I wondered where everyone else was. Perhaps they already knew? Esme motioned for me to sit down so I took a seat and focused my attention back to the envelopes.

"The excitement is killing me mom. Let her open the envelope right now!" Rosalie squeeled.

"Calm down Rose. I know everyone's excited but before she can open them we have to find out what Anisa would like to keep from her old home so Alice knows how many boxes to pick up. She can't see the future because Jacob & Seth are coming with us." Esme turned to me with a questioning look.

"I'd only like to keep a few things. Clothing, purses, jewelry.. photos. I don't think there' that much. How much time will I have to gather things? I mean, I know I have a time limit. I don't want to spend too much time there, it's going to be hard stepping in there for the last time."

Esme spoke, "Of course it will be, dear. It was hard for each of us. I will be there with you. So will your sisters & brothers, Nessie.. the wolves too. Everything will work out. I promise you. We've made it so if you should ever decide to leave us that you can always go back home Anisa. But you can't go back for a very long time, until we know that your blood lust is gone, that may take years."

My mom was looking at me with both happiness & sorrow in her eyes, She had every right to feel both, she was given a second chance at motherhood with me and I wouldn't take that away from her. She was just sad that I was being forced to say goodbye to my human life. The more I thought about it.. I didn't have much of a human life. I had so much to be thankful for.. a second chance at life even if it was being a immortal. I looked up to my family, "I won't need anymore than 4 medium sized boxes. Everything I'm going to bring will fit in them.

"FOUR BOXES!? THAT'S ALL, ANISA? COME ON, YOU CAN BRING THE WHOLE HOUSE IF YOU NEED TOO!"

I rolled my eyes when I heard Alice yelling from outside. I sighed and smirked when I saw Rosalie moving around in her seat like she had ants in her pants. Carlisle was sitting next to me and he handed me the envelope with my name on it. I opened it slowly pulled out the stack papers there was a short letter on top of it.

"Dear Ms. Anisa -Hale,

Here are the following documents you will need to carry with you when your with the Cullen Family. If you have any questions or concerns please feel to ask your brother Jasper or sister Alice. They will know how to contact me.

Sincerely,

I pulled the letter away and saw a new birth certificate, social security card, driver's license and passport that read "Anisa W. Cullen-Hale"

"Cullen-Hale", Why? Jasper noticed the look on my face and I smiled nervously. "Anisa, are you OK? I mean did we get something wrong? Everything is correct right?" he asked.

"Oh, Yeah. everything is correct. I was just wondering why I had both Cullen and Hale for last names and not just Cullen. I'm shocked really. You have all done so much for me in a short time, I don't know how I'm ever going to repay any of you for this."

"Don't worry about it, Anisa. "We're family we look out for each other." Rosalie & Jasper said at the same time. "Were going to leave you with mom & dad so you can open the other two together. When you're done... we're leaving for Portland. see you in a bit, little sister." Rosalie said. They both left quickly.

Carlisle scooted his chair a little closer and Esme was rubbing my hand lightly. I was a little afraid to open the other two. I didn't know what they were and they're behavior was making me nervous. They still had to be opened so I needed to be strong. I took a deep breath and Carlisle rubbed my shoulder.

" Dad would you please open the first one for me please? I'm nervous."

"Of course, Anisa." He opened the envelope and pulled out the documents, laying them in front of me. There it was, the big whopper. It was a certified death certificate, autopsy report, death announcement and obituary. If I could have cried I would have started right then and there. I was speechless, It was official... I was dead. No more Anisa Whitlen. I had died May 17th, 2021. It was hard to grasp but it was real. I sat there is silence not saying a word. Just looking at all the documents.

"Anisa, what are you feeling? Should I call Jasper back in here Anisa? Carlisle asked. I sat there until the words registered in my head. I looked up at my parents.

"I'm speechless. I mean I'm DEAD. There's no going back...not that I would but it's official. I really hadn't thought much about it until now but seeing these papers.. it's just, I don't know. I think I'm in shock. Thank you very much for these. Do my god parents have copies of these documents too? I mean they deserve to be at peace too."

Carlisle nodded. "Anisa, your brothers & I took care of everything. There are no loose ends, The only thing we saved that you could use if you should ever decide to leave or we have to separate is your original passport. It will still be valid for quite some time. If that time comes, It's a safety precaution. Your mother and I have passports with the last name Cullen but everyone else's includes their own last name. It's to keep us safe from Volturi." he explained.

"The who? Volturi? Who are they? Should I be worried about them?"

"Yes & no Anisa but I will explain who they are when we've settled down in Portland. No need to be concerned right now." My mom said softly.

Carlisle handed me the other envelope,

"I'm going to go see how much needs to be packed, I'll be back." He stood to leave. "Anisa, we all love you and really understand what you are going through. Even though you might feel like you're alone right now, my daughter, you are far from that. You can come to us at any time, day or night and you can call the hospital to reach me if your mother isn't around to speak with."

"Thank you dad, I appreciate knowing that" I stood up and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone for this one." He kissed my mom on her lips softly and walked upstairs.

There we were...sitting there. Esme handed me the final envelope. I stared at it for a moment then ripped it open. It was my trust fund. Everything that I had owned that my parents had left me was right here. I couldn't believe how much money they had left me. I looked to Esme, not knowing what say. She must have known what was in here because she smiled. "Anisa, Are you upset about something your seeing? Is there something wrong, maybe I should call your father back in here."

"NO, NO, NO I'm fine, Mom. Seriously I'm...I'm just speechless. I never really knew how much was left to me but now I know. I'm happy to see that Jasper & Carlisle took care of everything and my godparents & guardians will be taken care of. I didn't want them to suffer. There's just.. so much money here. I don't know what to do with it. Do you think Alice can help me figure it out once we get settled in Portland? I mean I'll pay for all my stuff.. rent, food, all of it."

My mother laughed at me, she was smiling and I knew they didn't want the money because Alice could tell what numbers would come out in the lotto, what to invest into stock markets. They were well off. I'd figure something out with guidance from my family members. "Mom, Thank you again, I'm looking forward to living with you all for a very very long time. Well....eternity to be exact!"

"Eternity is right, my daughter. Thank you for letting US become your family, Anisa, You mean the world to me. More than you'll ever know."

A booming voice came from the garage. "Ok, Enough with mushy bullshit! Let's hit the road, already! We've got one more house to stop at & the rest of us are excited. Jacob & Seth are here. They're all ready. Are you two ready??"

Esme called back, "Yes we're ready. We just need to cover the table and we'll meet you outside. Hold your horses!"

Everything was finally coming together.. A new life was about to start and I could leave my past behind me. I would take a few things to remind me of my human life and say good-bye. . I took my mom's hand and we walked to the garage together. The rest of the family was waiting patiently and they all lit up with smiles when we came out. I handed my dad the documents to hold on to because I didn't want to risk losing them.

Every car was packed except for the boxes that I would need. As we all took our designated spots in the cars, I was thinking about the rest of the stuff in the house but Edward told me that the movers would be by later in the day to pick it up and take it to Portland. I rode with my parents,& Nessie. During the trip, we talked about how we wanted to design our rooms, which color paint we would choose and making sure we chose rooms with windows that were big enough for Seth & Jacob to fit through. That made me giggle. Esme told me my room would be next to theirs. I didn't mind that all. I knew it was going to take time for me to adjust to certain things to my new life and being close to my parents would make me feel so much better.

"Girls", Carlisle called. "We're about 10 minutes away until we reach your house, Anisa."

I fell silent and Nessie grabbed my hand. She told me everything would be ok. She got a text from Jacob telling her that they checked the house and the backyard. There were no humans outside. Just then, she got another text from Alice:

" Nessie, is Anisa ok? Jazz felt her being nervous?"

" Auntie she is fine, I told her everything will be ok."

"Ok C U Soon!"

I smiled my mom turned around in her seat, "Anisa, Would you like to walk in by yourself at first or would like for your father and I to come into the house with you first before the others come in?"

" Please come with me, I don't think I can go in alone. I know it's my home but I haven't been there for a month.. I would appreciate it very much if you guys and Nessie would go with me." "Ok, dear. Nessie, sweetheart, would you please text everyone and let know that we're going to go in first and after a few minutes they can follow."

"Sure grandma.."

We pulled to a stop in front of my house and it seemed like a ghost to me. It no longer looked or felt like home. It looked completely empty of any life.. which just so happened to be the very case. All the curtains were pulled closed. The grass wasn't overgrown but it wasn't as tidy as it had been. I spotted Jacob and Seth and smiled. I really liked Seth. I was so happy that he decided to come with us and that he was here with me now. I stepped out of the car and walked to where the rest of my family members were waiting. They were all shocked at the size of the house. Alice was speechless for the first time since I'd met her. She hadn't seen the house in her visions because the wolves were involved in our trip.. Rosalie & Emmett took a run around the grounds. Edward, Bella, John & Amanda were studying the stone that the house was made of, trying to figure out when it was built. Seth & Jacob phased into their human forms and joined us. "Hello familia, it's about time you slow pokes arrived!" Jacob yelled.

Seth spoke quietly to me, "Nisa, there was a man here.. he was older with slick gray hair and a lady who spoke spanish. I don't know who they are but they were sad. I heard your name and they left. All I could make out was something like, "Piscina La Casa! Piscina La Casa!' Everyone looked at me. I didn't know what Ciji would be talking about, But I sure was going to find out.

"Thanks Seth. That was the maid and butler.. my guardians. It sounds like they were talking about something important by the pool house. Mom..Dad, I think I should go back there before I go into the house. I might need your help, Rose & Emmett come too, Nessie you want to come with or go inside the house?"

Nessie grinned at her "Of course I'll come with you Anisa. Besides, the boys are going to stay outside and phase back to wolves so if anyone comes they can howl to let us know."

" I gave Seth a hug. "Thank you for everything Seth. I'd like to talk to you later when we get Portland." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush. I waved good-bye and we ran towards the back towards the pool-house. The pool had recently been cleaned and filled with fresh water. I headed towards the door to the pool house and reached to turn the knob. Esme whispered, "Be gentle, dear.", I lightly gripped the handle and turned. I was overwhelmed with the scent of jasmine & baby's breath. Ciji knew I liked that smell. I smiled, Rosalie was in awe. Emmett was looking at the video game system that was there next to the TV. My parents were close behind me walking slow just in case I over looked something.

"Anisa, use your sense of smell for trying to find something that you think your maid might be talking about. It helps if you can think of something that you know they might have hidden from you or from total strangers." my dad said to me. "Ok". I focused a little harder on the scents around me.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on other smells besides the flowers. That's when it hit me. I followed the smell and grinned when I got closer. It took me to the master bedroom closet. I looked down expecting it to be on the floor but the scent was coming from behind the wall. I pushed the clothes out of the way and it was even stronger. The scent of cedwar, lilacs and honey.

"Emmett!!! Could you please come here and do something for your baby sister?" I yelled.

"Sure Nisa what can big brother do for you?"

"I need you to punch a hole in this wall. If I do it I think I'll make the whole closet collapse and I know you can repair it in no time. There's something behind the wall that I need."

Emmett nodded and punched the wall. He reached in and grabbed a box. On top of the box there was a note addressed to me. I decided that I should open it alone because Ciji seemed to be concerned about it. But before I could open it Rosalie spotted what the note said and read it out loud,

"DO NOT OPEN UNTIL 17th BIRTHDAY!"

I wondered what the significance of my 17th birthday was and why this box was hidden behind a wall. It seemed pretty important. I wanted to hurry now so I turned to everyone.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming with me out here. I think we should get to the rest of house."

Emmett stayed behind to repair the wall, Everyone went inside the house to help. Edward & Bella were looking through the books & music. It looked like Edward was in a trance.

"Edward, Bella help yourself to anything you want since I wont be needing them. If I do, I can come borrow them from you, so take what you want."

'We couldn't Anisa, they're yours. Besides, there are so many!" Bella said.

"I insist, take what you want. I have all my favorite music on my ipod upstairs on the dresser.. I would rather they be with someone who appreciates good music and books like I do."

"Thank You, Anisa. That's very kind of you." Edward said.

"Mom? Nessie & I going up-stairs now. Please tell everyone that if there's something they' like to keep, they're more than welcome.

EMMETT?! YES, YOU CAN HAVE THE VIDEO GAME & TV!" Laughter filled the house. Nessie, & I walked into my room. Everything looked the same. It was all clean. The same colors... black, white & fuschia. I walked over to my bed and picked up my Ipod & headphones off my nighstand. I grabbed a few clothes & shoes from my closet and I noticed that Nessie was looking at my hair stuff. "Nisa, please tell me your bringing your hair styling products?" I had to laugh. "Yes I am, I wouldn't dare leave them behind!"

"Good, Alice is going to have so much fun! Do you want me to bring anything else from over here?" She grabbed some more clothes & pajamas from the dresser. We folded clothes, and packed purses, shoes and all the important stuff into the two boxes we had in my room. I then went to my safe to grab my jewelry. I put them in a velvet pink bag and shoved it into my pocket. Once we were done in my room, I went to my parents room. Carlisle and Esme were looking at a painting hanging on the wall.

"You can take it if you want too, I seriously doubt that anyone will want it. There's no telling how many years I'll be away from here and by the time I'd have the chance to come back it will probably be gone."

'Anisa, sweetheart, that is very kind of you, Thank you very much."

'Your welcome. Please excuse me while I go to the safe. There are some things of my parents that I'd like to put in my bag and grab a few pictures. I think I'll be ready to go back downstairs after that." I opened the safe, grabbed my father's cuff links, his watch, my mom's gold bracelet and a few other small things. I secured the safe again just as Rosalie & Amanda walked in.

"How are you doing Anisa? Can we help with anything?"

"I'm doing better than I thought, But yeah, could you guys go downstairs and see if the vases are still there? It's a set of them in rainbow colors. I'd like each of you all to have one for your room at the new house, take any color you want except the pink one."

"Anisa you don't have to give everything to us, we're just here to help you, ok?"

I nodded.

"It's not that, I would just like you to have them cause I know you would cherish them rather than have them sit here collecting dust or get stolen."

Rose hugged me, "Thank-you baby sister". I smiled at her. Who would've thought this girl that hated me so much when I first met her would be so cool to me now. I was ecstatic to have such a large family. "You're more than welcome."

I went back downstairs to see everyone packing things into the box. Jacob & Seth were wrestling I stopped and looked at them, Seth was winning, "Pin him Seth!" I yelled everyone started laughing. There was one more place I needed to go that was downstairs. When I got there I smelled John & Jasper. They were watching an old movie. I laughed. Jasper noticed the civil war art my dad collected. "Jasper, help yourself, I know this time was important to you, I would be honored if you took what you liked especially after everything you've done for me."

"Sweet, Anisa! Thank you so much baby sister!" we exchanged a hug "Ouch!" he yelled. "I'm sorry I forgot I'm little stronger than you." I shyly said. He laughed it off, "No problem sis!"

"John take half the collection and give the other half to Jacob. I know you both like model cars." He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, "Awesome baby sister, Thanks a lot!"

I went into my parents old office to open up the third safe my father kept here. This is where he kept all the hidden accounts of money over-seas. I knew Ciji & Manny didn't know about this. I'd let Jasper know once we arrived in Portland. I retrieved everything that I wanted to keep and helped pack the boxes into my dad's suburban. Everyone was waiting together outside. My mom gave me a few moments alone to say a silent good-bye to my home. I felt like crying but then I remembered something. Ciji believe in angels. I wanted to leave her a note. I told everyone I would be back in a minute and ran inside to Ciji's room. I scribbled a message for her on the inside of her bible. I knew she would be back.

Ciji & Manny

I'm in heaven now looking over you. Please know that I love you both. Thank you for everything that you've done for me since I was born. The last three and a half years with you have meant the world to me. I know there were times where I wasn't very nice to you but I want you to know that I love you. Here is token of my appreciation..

Love Always,  
Your Angel, Anisa.

P.S.  
I'm happy I have my wings."

I placed the bible on the counter where I knew they would eat breakfast. Ciji would find it. I walked out the house for the last time. I locked the doors and walked into the waiting arms of my new family, leaving my old life behind.

**Hello everyone I know this chapter was sad but I felt it needed to be here. Everyone deserves closure when dealing with a important matter in their life. This just happened to one of Anisa. Please review me I enjoy them next chapter is nice. There will be a little lemon in chapter 11. But Trust me I haven't been side tracked. Love you all!**


	10. New Home

**Hello I hope you have enjoyed the chapters I have posted so far. This story means a whole lot to me. I have to give thanks to my own personal bet Itsacullenthing! Without her my story wouldn't be right. Thank you for being a friend, giving me ideas making corrections where they are needed.**

Esme POV

'Now entering the city limits of Portland, Oregon' the sign read.

We left Anisa's house 5 hours ago and we'd reached our new home in record time, I knew the children needed to hunt, especially Anisa. We had to stop for gas and I made sure she held her breath while we were outside of the car. She asked if she could go inside the gas station with Nessie to buy snacks for Seth & Jacob. This made me a little nervous but she needed the experience. I decided to go with them. There was only one human, the attendant, so I had to trust that everything would go ok. I was a bit worried when a couple of young teen aged boys walked in. They noticed Anisa standing near the bathroom where Nessie was inside using the facilities and tried to talk to her. Anisa quickly grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses to cover her red eyes. She just smiled at them because she knew that if she said anything she would have to breath. I was surprised that she would remember. She amazed me in so many ways being a newborn. Once they left the store, she ran back out to the car. I followed after her quickly.

" I'm sorry I thought I couldn't handle it mom."

"Oh, Anisa.. you did wonderful. The most important thing is that you didn't kill anyone. You held your breath.. you even put on sunglasses to hide your eyes, that was very quick thinking, dear."

After everyone was settled back in the car we headed the last few miles to our new home. Carlisle turned down the drive way that was edged with shade trees. I could hear the ocean, the creatures in the forest and even the trickling of the river nearby. The driveway was fairly long, about 4 miles from the highway keeping our home a good distance from any other humans. We pulled to a stop at the house. It was beautiful. It reminded me of our old house.. the same style, just bigger. It was also a different color, a dark cherry wood instead of white. There was a wrap around porch that continued around the side of the house to a new garage I had built to house everyones' vehicles. It was a 20 stall garage.. plenty of space so that Rosalie, John and Jacob could work on cars and motorcyles, too.

Everyone was jumping out of their vehicles, obviously excited about the new place. Carlisle & I were last to get out. We've always enjoyed taking in everyone's excitement. I noticed that Nessie and Anisa were sitting quietly together. I wondered what was wrong with Anisa, why she didn't seem as excited as the rest. Edward came to stand next to me and whispered in my ear, "Mom, Anisa doesn't see Seth or Jacob. She's just a little worried that something happened to them on their way here." I looked up at my son to thank him through my thoughts. I quickly let go of Carlisle's hand and walked around the car to Anisa. "Anisa? Seth is fine. Don't worry. They're about 10 miles from here. It wont be long before you'll see him. Why don't you come and explore your new home with your brothers and sisters while you wait. See if you can find your room."

"Mom are your sure? What if something happened to them? "

"Your brother Edward would know if something happened. Remember his gift. If something happened to either of them, he would pick up on it. Everything is fine, dear. I promise."

"Ok mom I trust you." She smiled and joined her siblings on the stairs of the front porch. She was amazed at the size of the house. She was taking in everything at once. The scent, the sound of the ocean and river nearby.. I was pleased to see that she liked the new house.

Carlisle & I decided now would be the time to inform them not to go in the back.. there was a surprise back there for Anisa & Nessie, It wasn't ready quite yet though. I knew our daughter's birthday was coming up in few days so we decided that since she was old enough to drive, she and Nessie could share the pool house in the back. We were working on having it remodeled for the girls. I just hoped they liked the finished product. I'm sure they would like the freedom but little did my daughter & granddaughter know, Edward & Bella and Carlisle & I would be closer than they think.

We knew that Nessie & Jacobs' relationship was solid. Nessie could help Anisa with questions about imprinting that I couldn't. I was still a little nervous about having Anisa too far away while she was still a newborn but she was a teenager who was used to having her own space after her human parents died so I didn't want to take that away from her. I hoped that she would accept me being protective of her.

"Welcome Home Everyone!" Carlisle & I yelled with excitement in our voice, "There's one thing that you all need to know before moving your things in the house. Your father and I want you to know that the back yard where the pool is located is off limits for the next two weeks. I will explain later to you all why. Just know that you are not allowed back there."

Alice was laughing, she already knew what was going on but everyone else had no idea. Emmett was especially annoyed because he wanted to have a wrestling match with Jasper already. I wondered if I'd ever get that boy to settle down. When we were finished addressing all them I gave them all permission to start unloading the vehicles and put their things away. For the time being, Anisa & Nessie's room were joined together next to my room. Instead of unpacking her own things, Anisa helped me with the boxes going to the family room, kitchen, dining area.

"Mom, do you think after we finish unpacking we can go hunting? I'm feeling thirsty and I don't want to go for too long." she asked. "Yes, of course you can. Your father is going to the new hospital to work to meet with everyone but when your brothers' & sisters are done you all should go together. They would be more than happy to go hunting on the new grounds. I'll stay here cook for Jacob, Seth and Nessie."

"Thankyou, When did you and dad want to talk to me about the Volturi? I still need to talk to Seth when he get's here."

"Your father will be gone for couple days at the hospital, unless we need him to come home for an emergency so we will talk to you then. There is still a lot you need to learn Anisa."

"Yes, mom I understand." It didn't take us long to unpack the kitchen, family room and dining room. Everything was done so Anisa went to the pick up her boxes and take them up stairs to her bedroom. No sooner did she make it upstairs, I heard her drop the boxes on the steps and run back downstairs and out the front door with Nessie in tow.

Seth and Jacob had made it. She was beyond thrilled. Even though Anisa didn't fully undestand the concept of imprinting, she sure did like Seth. I knew she was in protective hands from any danger, so that made me happy. Seth is a nice young man who we've always embraced as a family member.. and now he was permanent family member.

I smiled at thought of not only having a new daughter for eternity but some day Seth would be my son-in-law. I wouldn't doubt it if Alice was already planning for that. I laughed to myself and started to prepare dinner for the Nessie, Jacob & Seth. I grabbed three steaks, baked potatoes and everything that I would need a for salad. I could hear Seth's stomach making a rumbling sound all the way from the front porch. I swear he eats more than evne Jacob.

They were laughing in the front yard, talking about the run until Seth's voice filled with frustration. Seth had never left La Push for any long period of time, so his sister Leah had always been protective of him. Leah had finally imprinted, so she wasn't as moody. The only thing Leah knew was that Seth imprinted. She didn't know who it was on, however. Apparently she did now though. I heard him tell Jacob that Leah had left home and was heading to Portland to find them.

Seth was telling Anisa that he would never let anything even happen to her , His mom knew about Anisa and that she was his imprint. He was explaining Leah's personality and that she wasn't very fond of vampires. I was somewhat nervous at the thought of Leah being near my daughter but I had to have faith in the treaty. Seth was now as much a part of our family as Jacob. We protect those in our family. Leah wasn't happy about Jacob imprinting on Nessie but she accepted it eventually. This was an entirely different story though.. this was her brother who imprinted on Anisa. I didn't want Anisa and Leah fighting, my new born daughter hadn't even learned to defend herself yet. If she bit Leah there was a serious chance that she Leah could die. I didn't want that happening. There had to be a way to have Leah understand that Anisa would not harm Seth.

I heard Alice's high pitch voice come through the house. I laughed at her ordering the children around. She was such a little all yelled at once letting her know they were almost finished unpacking.

"Seth, could you come in to the kitchen please, I need to know how you want your steak done?" I asked.

"Coming Esme" he yelled.

"Seth the real reason I called you in here was because I heard that Leah is on her way up here, She is really mad that the pack didn't let her know that you imprinted. Not only that you imprinted, but your imprint happens to be my daughter. I know you care about.. no, I know you LOVE Anisa already, Seth and that you wouldn't let anything happen to her.. but I'm worried about Leah, Why did you all hide the fact that your imprint was Anisa, Seth?"

Seth took a deep breath and looked down on the floor before looking at me eye to eye.

"Esme...Sam and Jacob thought it was best that we didn't let Leah know my imprint was Anisa. Sam thinks that because I imprinted so late there is something very special about Anisa. He's noticed her calmness and acceptance around the wolves. Her scent isn't as strong as the rest of your family. He said she smells almost tropical.. a scent he's never smelled before. There are legends of vampires who have a smell that wolves can tolerate.. but that isn't the point. He just wanted to makes sure Anisa is safe and Leah has been known to go a little overboard with her emotions."

I let him take a moment and he continued, "It's not only that Leah is just over protective of me, Esme, she has her life now and she's tired of worrying about her "little brother." She's the same Leah, but nicer now... it's kindof scary but I won't let her run Anisa off. She won't harm her, I'LL SWEAR THAT ON MY LIFE, Esme."

"Seth I know you will protect my daughter.. and when Leah arrives, I want to speak with her about this legend of the vampire Sam is speaking of. Do you have any idea if this type of vampire has gifts?" "No, we know nothing really, just that legend says the scent of the vampire is beautiful and it's completely natural for them to mate with shape-shifters or anyone outside of their kind. They're very protective of their family.. stuff like that. That's all I know."

"Ok Seth, thank you for coming in here to see about your steak." I smirked.

He grinned. "Sure thing. Rare, brown outside RARE inside! " Seth yelled going upstairs to find Anisa.

I knew Leah was coming, and now I knew there were two reasons why she was coming. There were legends of a vampire who had a tropical sweet smell, who could be around others without having the urge to fight or kill. According to Seth, the legend also states that the vampire is very protective of their nest. Anisa did infact have tropical smell. I watched how she reacted to Seth, Jacob, & Sam when she first met them. Could she really be what Sam was talking about? Only time would tell.

I opened the freezer and grabbed another steak, just incase Leah was hungry when she arrived. I didn't want her hungry, that's for sure. I put the steak in the sink to thaw, grabbed another potato to throw in the oven and extra salad, just incase. Food is apparently a calming mechanism for humans.. I'd need all the help I could get.

I picked up the phone to call Carlisle. " Hello my beautiful wife, how are you doing?" he asked. "Hello husband, I miss you, I'm fine. When do you think can come home there is something important I need to discuss with you."

"Esme? Is something wrong with Anisa? Or the other children?" I could hear the panic in his voice. "No, Seth & Jacob have arrived and Seth has some information from Sam that I think you should know about. It concerns Anisa. Oh, and Leah is on her way to Portland, she found out about the imprinting and she's very upset that they didn't tell her."

"Ok, Esme, I'll be there first thing in the morning, if Leah should arrive before I get home call me. I'd like to hear what information you have."

" I will, I love you Carlisle, Thank you for everything." "I love you too, Esme."

I hung up the phone and went back to preparing the meal. I heard laughter coming from Anisa & Nessie's bedroom. She was laughing at Seth because he wouldn't go near the box of her under garments. He was acting like a teenage boy. I wrinkled my nose and looked out the window. Standing on the edge of the woods was Leah in wolf form. When we locked eyes, she nodded her head at me and I went outside to greet her. She phased back to human and came out of the woods in a tank top and shorts.

" Hello Mrs. Cullen."

"Leah, please call me Esme, Would like to come in?"

"Please, I need to speak with Seth and Jacob.. well, really everyone."

Before I could say anything else, I heard Alice. "Everything is fuzzy, I feel it but I can't see it. What the hell is going on?!"

"Alice, young lady, I don't care if you're a grown, married woman.. I will still wash your mouth out with soap! Now, please go teoo Seth & Jacob that Leah is here and she'd like to speak to them. I'm going to call Carlisle and put him on speaker phone so he can hear the conversation." I called louder, "EVERYONE when your father gets home, I need you all to come downstairs, understand??"

"Yes!" they all said unison.

"Come on in, Leah. I'm cooking for your brother, Jacob and Nessie. I prepared something for you as well since I heard you were coming."

"Thank you Esme." Leah said.

"Leah, you know you're more than welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like. OUR HOME is YOUR HOME, ok?"

"Thank you " She replied.

Seth POV

After we left Anisa's home, we headed towards Portland. On our way we heard from Sam that Leah was following us. She was pissed off because I imprinted..well not that I imprinted, but becaue I imprinted on a vampire... a Cullen vampire. Sam also told us that there was some sort of legend about a vampire that smelled just like Anisa does... this specific type of vampire that was not only protective of their own nest, yet they could tolerate being around their enemies (us) without wanting to kill or fight them. This made me happy. I already cared for her.. no, I loved her. I knew that. I was worried that she wouldn't care for me the same way though... she was technically my enemy. Anisa was beautiful, her scent, her body, even her dark red eyes were beautiful to me.

I finally understood what the others felt like after they imprinted. The only person who matters to me now is Anisa. If the legend was true, it meant that Anisa was even more special. She was different from the rest of the Cullens. I didn't care if she was, she could have a third eye and I would still love her. Jacob heard my thoughts and laughed at me. He knew exactly what I meant because he felt the same about Nessie.

The Cullens stopped at a gas station. We watched from the forest edge as Nessie, Anisa and Esme went inside the store. My heart jumped in my throat when two human boys walked in the store. I hoped she would be ok. I watched how she grabbed pair of shades placed them over her eyes. Any other new born wouldn't have done that. They wouldn't have been able to be that close to human. Anisa was only 3 weeks old. I was proud of her,.. she was coming along well. I thought about the few times we'd spent together back in Forks. Running in the woods, going hunting, talking together with Jacob & Nessie. I started to learn her likes and dislikes, her favorite colors.. movies, music... even after learning all that, I felt like I could never know enough about her.

I was watching nervously across the highway when I saw Anisa run from the store and into the suburban. I started to dart out there but Jacob grabbed my leg and told me that she was ok. Esme would handle it. I retreated back into the woods and watched as they pulled back onto the road. Anisa was watching out the window when she spotted me. She smiled.. my heart melted.

Jacob said we would take a short cut to get to the house sooner. While we were running, Sam spoke to us again, letting us know that the main reason Leah was coming was because she was the last to find out. She was upset that I even told our mom but not here. I guess I should've felt bad but I was a grown man and I have to make decisions that are best for everyone.

We ran and ran until we reached a river. I paused for a moment and took off to jump across. We had about 15 more miles. I could smell Anisa. The closer I got, the faster I ran.. even leaving Jacob trailing behind. "Jeeze, kid. Calm down, we're almost there." he laughed.

"Sorry man, she's just all I think about. I can't wait to see her again.". I was thinking about how our lives would be for the next year. We would help teach her how to hunt and fight.. but most of all, how to keep herself calm around humans.. fight her bloodlust. I was so happy that Jacob came with us. Obviously he would because of Nessie.. but he's my best friend, my brother and I knew I would need his support.

Three more miles to go and then I'd see her face. Jacob pushed ahead of me when he heard Nessie laughing. We slowed down when we reached the edge of the clearing to the house. We phased just before stepping out of the trees. Jacob turned me to me "Seth, are you ready for the rest of your life? I mean EVERYTHING STARTS NOW! Your life is going to change. No more aging, love for eternity, dood."

"Jacob, I wasn't worried about getting old. Hell I'm already 25 going on 26. I just hope I'm not a disappointment to Anisa or the rest of Cullen's. I'm going to have to work to support her when the time comes Jake."

"Seth, don't worry TRUST me I have your back and you have my support. Let go greet the ladies they're waiting for us."

**Review, Please!!!!! bad or good I except! Next chapter there is a little lemon in the next chapter! Oh wait to you find what Anisa's gift is!!! I think it's good.**


	11. First Kiss

**Sorry for the delay everyone, There are a lot of things going on, My Beta ( ITSACULLENTHING) who I refuse to let go of. She is awesom BETA! She also has a personal life out side of the internet too..I know everyone has watched the New Moon trailer! Wasn't it AWSOME! I can't wait for the movie to come out....I wanted to let you know there is another story of mine that I am doing too it's called "Return To Forks" this one is good too. Oh for this weeks reading selection , Try "The Tie That Binds" This story is one my many favorites! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the Twilight Saga I have only borrowed them. I do how ever own Anisa, Manny, Ciji, those who I'm bringing into the story line!**

Anisa POV

Seth and I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I opened the door it was much smaller then what I was use too. I did how ever notice the closet, everything in her was smaller, I was happy wouldn't complain. After all we were staying here until I was able to be around humans.

Seth put the boxes down on the bed and floor. I turned around and opened up the box labeled

' ANISA CLOTHES'

Seth smiled, there was silence between him and I. I really didn't know where to start our conversation. I then had idea. I'd have Seth unpack two boxes this way he would get know me. I'd get to know him as well. We had to start somewhere. Especially if him and I were going to be like Nessie & Jacob.

Seth, would mind helping me unpack?

"No, not at all Nisa. Which box should I start with?"

" Start with the box marked " Anisa's Memories" Is that ok?

" Sure"

Seth jumped up from the bed picked up the box, opened it up. I was hanging up the few clothes I packed that I knew would fit me until I could go shopping. Which I hoped wouldn't be long at all. I liked shopping. I knew three of my sisters did, along with Nessie.

I was finished hanging up my clothes putting away my shoes. I decided I'd go over and help Seth.

"Seth, Do you think we could go for our walk later? I mean do you think we will be safe enough for just the two us?"

"Nisa, if you ask your mom, maybe Jacob & Nessie or Rosalie, Emmett could come just to be safe. I wouldn't want to risk it. Not that I wouldn't mind being alone with you. It's just well you know. Your only a month old vampire Nisa."

I understood where he was coming from. I just wanted to be alone with Seth talk to him, and to let him know how I was feeling, about everything that happened.

"Ok, maybe if we had someone close by it would be ok, maybe after hunting tonight we could go for a midnight walk on the grounds. I'll ask Rosalie & Emmett to come along just to be safe."

'Sounds good to me Nisa." Seth answered.

I was looking through my box trying to place things from my old life around my room, so I would have something to remember it by. When I came across my scrapbook, My maid Ciji helped me make. My scrap book was filled with memories of my parents, & godparents, childhood memories. I was so glad we labeled each page of the event that happened. I turned the page noticed the date on it the title of the event 'ANISA SWEET 16TH BIRTHDAY PARTY' I smiled. To be honest it was the theme that was the best. BOLLYWOOD THEME! My dresses were beautiful, everything was perfect. Seth was looking at the pages with me when I became sad.

"Nisa? What's wrong? Are you Ok? Did I do something wrong?" Seth asked with confusion.

I didn't say anything at first, I stood there if I could have cried I would have. A sigh came from inside, and I slowly turned to look at Seth. I stared into his big dark brown eyes, I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

"No Seth, you did nothing wrong. It's just well, What is today's date?"

"June 24th" Seth answered.

" Tomorrow is the June 25th, Tomorrow is my birthday. How am I suppose to celebrate my birthday when I'm dead? I mean I'm alive to you all the people who have never met me. But to my family, few friends that I did have I'm dead. There will be no flowers, balloons, no one wishing me Happy Birthday. I know that sounds selfish, But every year Ciji & Manny would make me breakfast in bed, then my godparents would surpise me or so they thought they would surprise. Last year was special Seth. I turned 16, and this year I'm 17 and IMMORTAL!"

Seth, layed my scrapbook down grabbed me held me in his warm strong arms, I sighed, cried silently inside my body. He then pulled away lifted my face he looked me right in my eyes.

" Nisa, I will bring breakfast in bed tomorrow, I'll wish Happy Birthday, trust me tomorrow will be YOUR DAY! I Will make it happen. Don't worry Please don't."

I looked at Seth, smiled a little. Then he moved close to my lips. He kissed me soft and gentle. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissed a little harder. I had to have him, I started kissing him more aggressive, until our lips parted, and out tongues touched. The warmth from his mouth was amazing, sent a chill with my body. The taste was amazing. One of Seth's hands moved from my waist to my ass he caressed it softly . I moaned. I continued to kiss him deeper, I was feeling lust, desire I wanted Seth, Just as bad as he wanted me. Seth's hand moved up under my shirt. Close to my bra. And I wanted him to go further, I didn't want him to stop.

" Oh God, this feels so good, I have never felt like this before. If this what falling in love is like I don't ever want it to stop. Please don't stop." I saying these words in my head.

Seth's hand moved under my bra, coming towards my breast, the closer he was coming the more intense we kissed.

We stopped so he could breathe. Lust, Desire, Passion filled his eyes.

We wanted each other so bad. But it was way too soon. We had only be together a month. I promised my self if I ever was in relationship with someone I'd wait at least 6 months before having sex.

" Seth. I want you so bad. But I can't. I promised my self I'd be with someone for 6 months before having sex with them."

Seth didn't frown he smiled.

" Nisa, I will wait for ever long you want me too. I'm yours forever. Your more important to me then sex." He kissed me softly on my lips again.

" Thank-you Seth, Thank you for understanding."

I kissed him again with passion, caring, understanding he hugged tighter I giggled.

We stopped and got back to unpacking when Nessie & Jacob came and knocked on the door.

" Come in Nessie & Jacob."

" Are you two done almost unpacking Jake is starving, and I know Seth must be too after running for so long."

I looked at Seth smiled, He was hungry his stomach started to growl. We all laughed.

" Well I guess that answers your question Nessie."

We were walking out of my room when I heard Esme yell.

"Children everyone come down here once your father is home. He will be here in hour!" My mother yelled

" YES MOM WE WILL BE THERE!"

We walked door the stairs into the kitchen, there she was sitting there beautiful, dark hair. Her skin dark like Seth's. This must Leah. I wasn't afraid for myself but afraid my Seth. I wouldn't let her harm Seth. I would fight her if I had too. Seth, grabbed my hand tighter. Nessie ran up to Leah.

" Hi Aunt Leah. I've missed you. Sorry we didn't let you know we were moving. But you know how Sam is. Especially with my new Aunt Anisa being newborn and all." Nessie spoke with excitement.

"I looked at her, I didn't say a word. I just held my head down.

" Seth aren't you going to introduce me to your soul mate?" Leah spoke in calm polite manner.

Seth looked shocked, so did Jacob. Nessie giggled and Esme smiled. Soon Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice walked into the kitchen.

"No wonder everything went fuzzy Leah is here!" Alice screamed with delight.

Jasper could tell I was nervous, so he sent a wave of calm towards me.

Edward was reading my thoughts.

Seth walked from in front in me, stood beside me , putting his arm around me for safety.

" Leah this is Anisa, My imprint. Anisa this my sister Leah." Seth spoke in protective tone.

" Hello Leah, nice to meet you. I hope your not mad at me for making your brother leave."

Leah stood in silence, Looking at me. And a smile came across her face.

" Hello Anisa, I'm please to meet you as well, Welcome to the family."

Everyone stood there in shock. They looked at Edward.

" She is telling the truth everyone. She is more so pissed at Sam an the rest of pack for not letting her know. But other then that she is fine with Seth imprinting on Anisa. Leah understands that imprinting can't be controlled." Edward explained.

I was silent, everyone was so worried about Leah & I meeting each other, but truth be told Leah was more excited to meet me. Then what they had expected. Silence was broken with in the room when Edward's cell phone buzzed. He looked at the caller ID noticed it was Sam. Edward opened his cell started speaking.

" Hello Sam, How are you?"

"Hello Edward. Have Seth, Jacob an Leah made it there safe?"

" Yes, Sam they have all made it. Everyone is fine. To be honest Leah was more excited to met Anisa then you all thought."

Sam didn't say anything he was silent on the other end of phone.

" Edward? Has Leah told you the reason why she is there? It has something to do with Anisa."

I heard my name, Why would Sam worry about me? What was wrong with me? Did Leah know something about me that others didn't know?

Edward Looked at Leah who was singing. She was blocking him. With in the past month I had come to learn that if you didn't want Edward knowing something, you could recite poems, sing songs of music that he didn't like. Or complain about stuff that was meaningless.

I giggled when Edward figured out Leah was hiding something.

"Mom, I need to hunt? Do you think we could go hunting then we can discuss the important information about me when dad comes home?"

"Sure Anisa go get your other brothers and sisters all of you go hunting before your father comes home."

I looked at Seth, gave him a kiss on the cheek then on the lips. It was quick and fast nothing like what happened in my room.

I ran up the stairs yelled for Rosalie, Emmett, Alice. So we could go hunting. Rosalie was excited I wanted her to know that I'd like for her & Emmett to go for a moonlight walk with Seth & I later. I even decided Alice & Jasper needed to be there too.

Rosalie & Emmett came out first, then Alice.

" Rosalie , Big brother bear Emmett, & my ever so stylish sister Alice, I need to ask you something."

" What is it little sis?"

Alice smiled and just came right out " YES!!!!"

I laughed. Alice you don't even know, Well of course you do. We all laughed.

" Rose I wanted to know if you wanted to go moonlight walk tonight, I just wanted you all there cause it's just going to be Seth and I."

" OOOOOOOO Little sis gonna get her freak on tonight!!!!!" Emmett sang while moving his hips.

Both Rose & Alice smacked Emmett.

"Cut it out Emmett, she is not going to be having sex." Rosalie yelled.

"Yes sis we will go with you & Seth tonight and your big brother here will behave if he doesn't he knows there is price to pay, later Emmett!"

"Thank -you I love you all for coming with Seth & I later."

"I'm going to go get my sneakers for hunting. I'll meet you all downstairs in 5 minutes."

I gave them each a hug ran to my room. Tonight was going to our first date, but not alone. But still first date. I smiled at the thought of being with Seth alone at night.

Seth POV

I started taking items' out of Anisa's box. She was hanging up clothes in the closet. I was glad to be around her finally. Even though it took 9 hours to get here I missed everything about her.

When I reached into the box I pulled out a pictures of her as a little girl, when Anisa was finished with hanging clothes up in the closet so came over by the bed to help with box. I smiled as she stood next me. I smiled at her.

We picked up a book at the same time from the box labeled " ANISA' JOURNEY!" I wondered what was in the book. I was eager to look through it see how my Anisa was as human. I opened the book with her. Turning the pages I realized she was beautiful. I liked the picture of her sitting by the pool when she was about the age of 10. Anisa was wearing a pink & white sundress, her hair was in pig tails. I laughed. I would have loved to been there. The next few pages were pictures of her parents, certain special times in her life. Each picture was labeled with names & events. This would help her later in future.

Anisa was smiling, but soon her smile disappeared, I wondered why.

"Anisa, Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

She stood there in silence I wondered what could be wrong.

"Anisa do I need to go get the rest of the family? Talk to me sweeth heart Please."

I was getting worried something trigged her smile to go away suddenly. Was I moving too fast? I started to move away from her, until she looked at me with those dark red beautiful eyes.

"No Seth you haven't done anything wrong. It's just well. What is today's date?"

" Today is Wedsenday June 24th. Anisa."

Seth June 25th is my birthday. I'm a little sad, Every year ever since I was little girl Ciji & Manny would cook me breakfast in bed, then I'd get flowers, balloons, they would wish me Happy Birthday, my god parents they would surpise me or at least they thought they would surprise be by coming into town. Last year was special Seth. I turned 16! Sweet 16. I had Sweet 16 birthday party. It was Bollywood Theme. This year I'm 17 and dead well Immortal.

I felt for my Anisa. If she could have cried she would have. I turned around and layed Anisa's scrapbook down.

"Anisa I promise I will wake up tomorrow wish you happy Birthday, I'll bring you breakfast in bed. We can do what ever you want. tomorrow is YOUR DAY! I embraced her into a hug.

" Thank-you Seth, but you don't have to do that."

" I know I don't, But I WANT TOO!"

I lifted Anisa's face up to mine. She was so beautiful., I leaned in for kiss, I thought for sure she would pull away from me. But she didn't. Anisa put her arms around my neck. We kissed again. But this time the kiss was longer. I opened my mouth slowly, Anisa moved her tongue into my mouth, so our tongues could intertwine, Our kissing became intense. I was loving it. I had never ever felt this way about any girl. my hand was lowering to her waist. I hugged her little tighter. Kissing her harder. I felt lust, desire, I wanted her so bad. I wanted to make love to her. But I also knew it would be too soon for Anisa & I to take that step.

Anisa made the kiss deeper, my hand traveled up her back moving towards her breast. Our kissed became intense my dick started to get hard. I hoped Anisa didn't feel it, but I knew she had. Anisa pulled away, when she did her beautiful dark red eyes were filled with lust, desire. She wanted me just as bad as I wanted her at this very moment. Her smile was breath taking, this made me want her even more. If she I were alone we were together longer I'd make love to her I wouldn't care who knew or heard.

Anisa pulled away so I could get some air.

Anisa looked at me with frustration on her face. I hoped I hadn't forced her into anything too soon. Her head was hanging low. I was thinking I did something to offend her but I didn't hopefully.

"Anisa? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Have I hurt you. Please talk tell me Nisa."

Anisa raised her head, looked me in my eyes. I could see doubt, or hurt I really couldn't tell, I just was worried that I was moving way too fast.

"Seth, you haven't done anything wrong. Everything is perfect to be honest. I mean I want you so bad Seth, I want to make love to you, You will be my first. I have never had sex with anyone else. I don't want to be a disappointment to you when the time comes. I made a promise to myself that if I ever got serious with someone I'd wait 6 months to have sex with them. This way I would know if I was sure about my feelings and his"

I understood Anisa, I knew what exactly she was talking about. I mean I had kissed a few girls and had even come close to making love to them or what I thought was love, but truth be told it wasn't love. Just pure lust. I didn't think any young girl deserved to be one night stand. I wasn't raised like that, besides my mom, would be disappointed in me.

"Nisa, sweetheart. Listen, even though I want in every way right now, I respect you, and your feelings, but mainly your values. If I didn't I'd be the cruelest man on earth. I'm not going anywhere. When the time comes for us to make love the first time together, I want it to be special. I wouldn't care if you made me wait 50 yrs! I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be here FOR YOU."

Anisa told me thank you for respecting her. I wouldn't have it any other way. I kissed her again with passion, trust, understanding.

We started to finish unpacking the box and I was thinking of what I should I get her for her birthday tomorrow. I would have to ask Alice she would know what I should get her or make her.

There was a knock on the door. Jacob & Nessie came into the room.

"Hey Seth, are you two done I'm starving from all that running here. Besides Leah is on way and I don't want any trouble."

Before I could answer my stomach let out a loud rumbling sound.

" Well I guess that answers your question Jacob." Anisa spoke for me.

As we were walking out of the room we heard Esme yell to us that Carlisle would be home in hour. Not only that I smelled Leah! She was here. She had made it here fast. I had to remember Leah was the fasted in the pack so I should have known she would make it here in record timing. I turned to Jacob, he just shook his head. Nessie didn't say anything we looked at Nisa. I was wondering what she was thinking.

We raced down the steps into the kitchen, there my sister was sitting there calm, I knew she smelled us , but I was wondering what she was thinking, why she hadn't turned around to attack Anisa, But I think she knew better. Knowing that I imprinted on her.

"Hello Little brother Seth. How are you doing?" Leah asked.

"Fine Leah. How are you?" I asked in protective tone.

" I'm upset Seth! But I'm much calmer now that I'm here. Why didn't you let me know that you imprinted on Esme's daughter? I mean Seth come on were family. I'm mad that you thought you couldn't come to me out of all people. I've changed Seth. Everyone knows this! You out of all the pack know that I wouldn't hurt an imprint even if she is vampire. Look how I have come around to Jacob & Nessie's relationship. Even her parents! I feel betrayed. Especially since Sam had me going to internet looking for information on Anisa."

I stood there in silence, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The words that come out of Leah mouth were words we all thought would only come from a dream. Leah had changed ever since she imprinted, that was for sure but she was also protective of me. I wondered what Leah had in mind. Leah stood up from the stool walked closer to where were standing. Nessie moved from Jacob and ran gave Leah hug. They talked for a few minutes. Then she moved to Anisa & I.

I was about to introduce the two of them, when Edward, Bella, Jasper & Alice walked into the kitchen Alice was overly excited that Leah was here. Leah & her had become great friends over the years. They had the one thing in common that drove most of us crazy SHOPPING! I was glad Edward was here , he would be able to tell if my sister was lying or not. Jasper could calm my Nisa down.

" Don't worry Seth everything is ok" Edward said to me.

"Thanks Edward."

"Anisa, this my sister Leah. Leah this is my soul mate Anisa."

"Pleasure to meet you Anisa, Welcome to the family. Sam was right you do have sweet tropical smell. I mean it's beautiful, nothing like we have ever smelled." Leah spoke with excitement.

Leah had never been excited about anything in her life before, I mean she was a real bitch, before her imprint, Now she was calmer, polite, understanding. It was scary. It was silent among all of us when we heard a phone buzz. Edward pulled out his cell phone.

" It's Sam."

"Hello Sam, How are you?'

Sam asked if we had made safe to the house he even asked about Leah was she being mean. Edward told him everything was fine so far no trouble had started between Leah & Anisa. Actually Leah was excited about Anisa being my imprint which was weird for my sister. Then Edward;s face turned to frustration. Leah was singing I could hear it. Everyone could. She was hiding something important. Ever since we knew Edward could read minds, we had come to learn that singing or reciting something in our heads would block him from what we wanted him to know.

" No Sam she hasn't said anything yet to us about the information she has. Leah is waiting for my father to come to tell us everything. Are you going to be coming to Portland? Edward asked.

"No, I wont come unless I'm needed. Leah knows what to do. Trust her Edward, I do."

I had heard the whole conversation, Sam asked us all to trust Leah. If Sam hadn't asked to trust her I still would have Leah wouldn't lie to me, or the Cullen's about anything. So We had to wait for Carlisle to come home.

Anisa excused herself cause she wanted to go hunt. Before walking away from me Anisa , stopped gave me a small kiss on my cheek and lips fast, told me she would see me later for discussion about her. And our talk. Jacob, Nessie, Leah & I would stay behind so we could eat. I really looked forward to our talk tonight.

**I wonder what Leah has found out about Anisa? Thing between Anisa & Seth are getting heated! Oh trust me there will be fluff, some lemons coming from others but Anisa & Seth are going to take it slow! Reviews are welcomed! Seriously I love them good or bad!**


	12. Leah's Coming

**Hello thank you again for those who have read my story. I understand everyone is busy, hopefully either your done with school for the summer, you can enjoy it. Chapters 13-14 should have everyone who is reading this excited! I enjoyed writing them. Until Chapter 13, Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything still stands as before!**

**Leah POV**

I was pissed the hell off that Sam hid the fact that Seth imprinted. No, it wasn't the fact he imprinted, but they kept it from me. One of the boys slipped up and I caught it in their thoughts. Honestly I was ecstatic that he finally imprinted. Everyone had worried that it wouldn't ever happen for Seth. Now Seth would have someone to spend the rest of his life with. Someone he could settle down with and have a family.

When I found out WHO he imprinted on all that dreaming flew out of the door. Seth had imprinted on a vampire. Not just any vampire, but a Cullen. Esme's newborn daughter, Anisa! I shook my head. I let the idea roll around in my head for a while. I came to the conclusion that if Jake could be happy with Nessie, then Seth could be happy with this new one. It would mean that Seth would never age. He would be immortal As well as the rest of the pack because when we're around vampires for an extended period of time, we can't stop phasing, which prolongs our human life. I was sitting in my mom's house now, staring out the window as the news took me over. I looked to my mom who was sitting in silence. She picked up the phone to call Sam. "Sam, she knows." was all she said.

"What the hell?" I thought. Was I really that bad? They seriously all avoided me like I was the plague with this news. After hanging up, my mom explained to me that the reason they were hesitant to tell me was because they were worried I would try to fight the newborn. I shook my head at her.

"Mom, everyone knows the rules of imprinting. The pack is sworn to protect them. I've imprinted on Nathaniel.. he's my world now and the pack will all stand to protect him. I would protect Seth's imprint just the same. I'm not the same Leah as I used to be. I thought everyone could see that now."

My mom nodded at me and she opened her mouth to speak when the phone rang again. She answered it in the other room. Nathan, Nate for short, was my world. I'd do anything for him. He was Paul & Rachel's son. I imprinted on him the day he was born, just as Jacob had when Nessie was born. We were all shocked, but none of us understand the way imprinting works. just that it does.

My mom came back into the room and told me Sam wanted to speak to me. I took the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Le-Le, you think you could come over here for a few minutes? I need to talk to you." he asked.

"Sure, I'll be over in a couple minutes" I hung up and I told my mom I'd be back in a few.

When I reached Sam's house, Emily was waiting on the porch.

"Hi Emily. How are you?"

"I'm good, Leah. Are you? " she asked in concerned tone.

"Em I'm fine, really. I was just pissed that the pack. even my own mother, thought it was necessary to hide the fact of Seth imprinting, but other than that I'm fine, honest." I replied.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"He's out back talking to some of the pack. Listen, Leah, I understand. trust me. They were just worried. more concerned that you would try to fight the newborn and that would break the treaty. They were looking out for you. By the way, Sam has some interesting news for you. I think you'll be interested since you've always liked researching all the old Quileute legends."

Sam walked back into the house and smiled at me, "Hey Le-Le, how are you now?"

"Well, honestly, I was pretty pissed off at you guys for not telling me but I understand why you didn't. It's just sad that after you've seen the change in me, that you still wouldn't trust me enough to tell me something that was about my own brother. Anyway, that's not why I'm here, is it? What type of information do you have for me, Sam?"

Sam shook his head and smirked at me, taking a seat on one of the front steps. This must be good, Sam never sits down unless it's good, juicy information.

"Leah, the few times that I've been around Anisa, Seth's imprint. I've noticed something different about her. She smells different than a regular vampire. She has an almost.. tropical smell. I also noticed that she doesn't mind our smell either. We don't effect her like we do the Cullen's. I wish you could've been there. She's beautiful, of course, they all are but her whole instinct is different. it's like the legend of the Greek Brothers.

"So what are you telling me Sam? Anisa is the one who can bring the two families together? She is the one who can. you know?"

I didn't want to say too much before I was right. I looked at both Sam & Emily. Sam only nodded.

"Ok give me a few hours to do some research and I'll have what you need. I'll head back home now. When I'm done I'll say goodbye to Nate. While I'm gone, I'll need you to get in touch with Jacob & Seth to let them know I'm on my way."

He thanked me and I left in a hurry to get back home. I was just as excited as he was to find out the truth about Anisa. Once I reached my house, I rushed passed my mom and into my room. I opened up my laptop and smiled at the wallpaper. It was photo Seth had taken of Jacob, Nessie, Nate & myself down at the beach. Nate was grinning ear to ear holding up a starfish he spotted in the tide pools. I was going to miss him while I was gone.

I opened up the internet and started researching through the Greek vampire legends. Once I found what I was looking for I started reading everything in front of me. I needed all the information I could get. Before long I had lost track of time. I needed to show Sam everything so I printed out all the important stuff making sure I didn't miss anything and I and got ready to leave.

I thought over everything I had read. Could Anisa really be the vampire from the legends? It was shocking. Aside from the power of bringing the enemies together, this legend was also known to be very protective and care deeply for their families. My little brother hand his hands full, seriously. He, as well as the Cullen's were going to need this information and I was happy that it would be me letting them know. Finally I felt like I would be helpful.

I looked at the clock, it was already 6:30pm! I had been researching since 11am. I really needed to hurry if I wanted to make it to Portland at a decent time. I really needed to get to Paul's to say bye to Nathan.

On my way out the door, I realized I had forgotten something. I needed to leave my mom a note.

_"Mom,_

_Gone to Portland. I found very interesting information on the newest member of the Cullen's and Seth's imprint. Stopped by Sam's. He knows everything. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll tell Seth you said hello and send your love. Sam will be calling soon. ."_

_I was out the door off to see Nathan. I stayed for about 20 minutes to play on the carpet with him. Paul asked me where I was going and I told him Sam would be in touch soon. I hugged little Nate and told him I would see him soon then headed back to Sam's house._

_Le-Le_

"Here you go Sam. This is the most important stuff I found. You're going to be stunned, trust me." I said with excitement.

"I trust you, Leah. I know you too well to know that you wouldn't be this excited over nothing." he started laughing.

"So. are you sure you should go alone to Portland? I can have Embry or Paul go along with you." he added

"No, I'll be fine. You know I'm the fastest runner so I'll get there in no time, I just need to follow their scents. Besides I'm going to try and follow the new Cullen scent." I said smirking.

Sam thought I was joking at first and laughed until he realized I was serious. "Do you think that's wise?" he asked.

Emily smiled behind him. I reassured him that I would be fine and if I lost the scent that I would just follow Jake's instead. I told them I needed to get going so I could catch the trail of the scent before it faded. They both wished me well and I ran off into the woods to phase. I stepped back into Sam's yard and howled at them, shook my tail and headed north. I heard them laughing in the distance.

I was running towards the Cullen's old house first so I could get starting point on Anisa's scent. I noticed it even before I reached their house. Sam was right, it really did have a tropical smell. I followed the scent for 40 miles until I reached a huge estate. I wondered what this place was and then I realized that all the Cullen's had come here. This must've been Anisa's human home. No one was here now though so I continued on my journey. I ran until I reached a gas station. I assumed they needed to stop for gas and probably to grab some food for Nessie. I rested my legs for a few minutes but I knew I needed to continue on if I wanted to reach their new house before it got to late.

While I ran, I wondered what Anisa looked like. Obviously, if I was going by the Cullen rule book, she'd be beautiful. I also read in the legends that the vampire had an ethereal beauty. I couldn't wait to see her. I'm sure Seth was head-over-heels by now either way.

I was about 15 miles from the Cullen's when I heard everyone talking. I dug my feet in and ran faster. I was getting more excited the closer I got. I jumped the river bank and stopped at the edge of the yard. I heard Alice yelling from somewhere in the house. Problems with her visions. "I wonder why" I laughed to myself.

I noticed Mrs. Cullen standing in the kitchen looking out the window. She looked kind of sad until she spotted me and gave me a smile. I nodded to her and backed into the woods so I could phase back to my human form. She came out on the porch to meet me.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"Leah, you know you can call me, Esme dear. Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Yes, please. I need to speak with Seth and Jacob. well, really everyone if that's alright."

Before I could say anything else, I heard Alice. "Everything is fuzzy, I feel it but I can't see it. What the hell is going on?!" I laughed again. Esme yelled at Alice for using inappropriate words. "Glad she's not MY mom." I thought to myself.

"Come on in, Leah. I'm cooking for your brother, Jacob and Nessie. I've also prepared something for you as I heard you were coming."

I nodded and thanked her.

"Leah, you know you're more than welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like. OUR HOME is YOUR HOME, ok?"

"Thanks, Esme. Oh Congratulations! to you and Carlisle on becoming parent's again by the way" I offered.

"Thank you Leah. It's very exciting but I know that I have a long road ahead of me with Anisa."

Esme and I walked into the kitchen where she handed me a can of soda and a glass of ice. We talked about things back in La Push.. I told her I had been upset that no one trusted me enough to meet her new born daughter. We heard Seth, Jacob, Nessie coming down the stairs and then I heard her, well, smelled her first. I sat in silence as they approached the kitchen. Esme looked towards me, I think she was worried for her daughter. I smiled at her and then my eyes were met with a very scared looking newborn.

I lifted my head and turned around slowly, smiling. I could tell my brother & Jacob were nervous.

"Seth, aren't you going to introduce me to your imprint? your soulmate?" laughing internally at everyone's shocked expressions.

Seth introduce us. I was happy to meet her. After the formal greetings were over, Edwards phone buzzed. I rolled my eyes knowing it was probably Sam checking up on me. Edward told him we had all arrived safely and that's when I heard him ask the question I wasn't ready for,

"Edward, has Leah told everyone the information she has about Anisa?"

All eyes fell on me.

**I wonder what Leah has to tell the Cullen's? I you all are shocked at how she is now that she has imprinted! I mean something had change about her! Seriously. Review spread the word about my story! Thanks!**


	13. Diambiguation The Changeable One

**I want to tell everyone that this chapter took me a very long time to write, Not only that but I made the story of Anisa's ancestors up. But the names I used are very well much GREEK names. I'm very proud of this chapter. When I started to give Anisa a gift I wasn't sure, but I ran through my beta, she was like That is AWSOME! but also let have another gift that will come into play later in the story, I agreed to that too. So I hope you enjoy this chapter I have taken time to write from my heart soul.**

**Disclaimer: Everything Still Stands As Before!**

Carlisle called the meeting to order, and everyone was there. Before the meeting even started Anisa was freaking out. She thought Carlisle & Esme left her. That wasn't the case. They were out back looking over something in the back yard. Once they heard their newborn daughter screaming they ran into the house at vampire speed. Carlisle calmed Anisa down, reassuring her that they wouldn't leave her ever. No matter what type of information I had to reveal, she was still there daughter. My brother Seth & Anisa sat down next to Esme & Carlisle. Jasper, Alice stood behind them, Rosalie, Emmett to the left side, Bella, Edward to the right, John, Amanda, Nessie & Jacob on the other couch.

I really didn't know how to start this meeting, I never really started one. So I looked to Carlisle for help.

"Everyone Leah would like to start now. So Please everyone focus. If there are any questions, wait until she done telling everything that she has found out.."

" Thank-you Carlisle ."

"Your Welcome" he replied.

I had everyone's attention, I was nervous wreck for sure now. I took a deep breath started.

"Ok everyone, Sam asked me to do research on Anisa for a reason. The main reason was due to her scent and the way she acted around Jacob, Sam & Seth when she first woke up after being changed. There is a legend of a vampire who can bring the Quileute & Cold Ones also known now as Vampires together. What I mean by together is no treaty. This vampire is a peace maker. She is the one who keeps the peace between shape shifters & vampires. Not only that she is very protective of both families. From what I have found Anisa's family came from Greece or her mother did. Meaning that someone in her mother's family was related to this special type of vampire. Maybe your grandmother, great grandmother. But it had to be a female who carries the gene. It's something about the blood lines the females carry"

"So you mean to tell me that I'm a FREAK LEAH!" Anisa screamed.

"No, No. Anisa your far from that. If from what the legend says is true your far from a FREAK! Anisa your special in a good way, more then special your, beautiful, creative, Pretty damn WONDERFUL!" I told her and the rest of the room.

Let me finish Please.

Anisa someone in your mother's bloodline who was a female carried the trait of Greek shape shifter from Greece. But not like us. This shape shifter is special. Let tell you what I mean.

There are many different styles of shape shifting In Greek mythology, Ambrose Greek God was the only one of his kind who could turn into many creatures, While he was out running in horse form had come across a baby in the field, At first he didn't understand why or where this child had come from, so he ran turned back into his human form, only to find out it was a baby girl. Back then The Gods didn't think much of taking orphans in, The only thing they didn't allow were those who were evil. Ambrose pick the baby girl up raised her up to the sun gave her the name Neysa to the Greeks this meant this girl would stay pure until she was to be married. As the years past Ambrose never married, the thought of having a another woman raising his daughter upset him, he had done beautiful until she reached the age to be married off. The Greek father's only allowed there daughter's to be married if ONLY they approved, if the father didn't approve the daughter never married.

Neysa was by the ocean one day with her friends' when a tall handsome man walked up to her, they exchanged looks, her friends' pulled her away, but Neysa never eye broke contact with him. This man, put her in trance. He followed them close. But far away enough that her friends' or father didn't see him. Later that night when Ambrose went to bed Neysa snuck out, to meet the stranger. When Neysa, finally met up with him, she asked him his name. He said his name was Proteus soon they were sneaking off all the time to be with one another. Neysa told Proteus, that she loved him, that he would have to ask her father Ambrose if he could marry her. Proteus agreed, told Neysa he loved her deeply. The day came for Proteus to meet Ambrose, Proteus walked up to Ambrose and introduced himself to him, told him everything that had been going on between him and Neysa. At first Neysa father was upset. But then he told Proteus who he was, explained to him if he ever brought harm to Neysa, he would kill him. Only then did Proteus show Ambrose what he could do. Ambrose looked in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. Proteus was just like him. A "Disambiguation" Or Greek Shape shifter. All the years of his life he thought, he was the only one of his kind. Soon Neysa & Protues were married shortly after they were married Neysa became pregnant with a child she had given birth to a girl an named her Ambrosine named after her father. They were happy family until there was war with the evil Greek called Thera. Thera wanted Neysa to be his wife, he felt that if couldn't have Neysa, he would go for the Protues & Neysa daughter Ambrosine. When Proteus refused Thera's offer, Thera left angry, & vowed war against them. Thera was good on his word.

Late one night after Ambrosine went to bed, Thera and a few of his men came to the house. He ordered Neysa, Proteus to come out and to bring Ambrosine. Proteus told Thera that there daughter had ran away with a young man didn't know where they were. Thera was upset even more. He asked for Neysa, When Neysa refused to go. Thera killed Neysa, Proteus, and Ambrose. Before killing Ambrosine's mother & father, and grandfather. Proteus vowed he would find Ambrosine. Little did Thea know Ambrosine was there for the whole thing. She was hiding in the tree as owl.

'So wait Leah, You mean to tell me that Anisa may be the peace maker between the Quileute Tribe and vampires?" Jacob asked.

"We believe so Jacob"

Anisa's scent is unique. That why we aren't prone to attack you Anisa. Were use to Cullen's not only that we trust them now, Nessie is Jacob imprint. So we wouldn't attack the Cullen's or vegetarian vampires. The only ones we fight are the nomads. & Voltrui if we have too. Everyone was shocked, Edward looked to Carlisle, who was speechless, he couldn't believe it.

"Leah, are you positive about this? I mean we have to be sure." Carlisle asked with concern.

'I'm 100% percent sure of this Carlisle."

'How do we know if my Anisa is or has the blood line Leah?" Esme asked.

"Anisa, When is your birthday?" Leah asked

"June 25th" Anisa replied.

'Tomorrow! Wow, well when you went back to your old house, to grab some things by any chance did you pick up a box?"

"Yes, it had a note on it that said " DO NOT OPEN UNTIL YOUR 17TH BIRTHDAY LOVE MOM"

"Well, tomorrow you need to open that box, The box has a history, the information I looked up about your kind didn't describe what was in the box. It just said the next heir was only allowed to open on their 17th birthday or after, but it had to be done before your 18th birthday."

"Leah, is there anything else that we need to know?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I found everything I could, the rest is up you an your family, Seth. But mainly Anisa."

Anisa sat there speechless, with her hands on her lap, she wasn't shaking, just sitting there not saying a word. I guess everything I had told her was over whelming. I 'd be feeling speechless too. In fact I did feel the same way when I found out I was a shape shifter.

"Are we finished with the meeting, I really need to go out side, This just way too much for me to think about right now, I mean I just am getting use to being a vampire, trying to get to know everyone, learn the way of vampire life, Then Seth imprints on me, We had to move so I wouldn't harm any humans. Now this! I'm a fucking vampire who can shape shift maybe more! This way too much for me to handle I want to go out side PLEASE!"

"Anisa! Your mouth young lady!" Esme shouted.

" I'm sorry mom, dad, But this right here is too much! I don't want this gift, nor whatever else I might have. I don't want to think about, I don't want to be a damn peace maker! I just want to be Anisa M. Cullen-Hale THAT IS ALL! Jasper stop trying to calm me down Please!"

Anisa, I know it's whole lot to take in, were sorry, We really are. But we aren't to blame for what your mother has left with you. I mean it was going to happen if you hadn't turned into vampire or not." Carlisle spoke to his daughter.

"Carlisle, I think we need to let Anisa go out for some time alone. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper & Alice. Please go with what you all had planned for after the meeting. But stay close please. If anything should happened I mean anything you come get us right away, Do you all understand?" Esme spoke with assertive tone.

"Yes mom, we will"

"Anisa, go ahead with your walk with Seth. I'm going to stay here discuss some more about this legend with your father, Leah, Jacob."

Anisa, Seth left through the side doors, followed by her brothers and sisters, and niece. John, Amanda, Bella, Edward stayed behind to help out with research on the internet. Everything that Leah told us all was true, we didn't doubt her, she wasn't offended, but she understood why.

Edward found out that Voltrui know about Anisa's kind. But they didn't even know she was vampire now. If anything they would be looking for her in human form, try to kill her then. Maybe they knew something we didn't. But for now Edward claimed they only looked for "Disambiguation" in mortal form. So they wouldn't be able to find Anisa now, not even with her scent being sweet, tropical they would just think she was vegetarian vampire like the rest of us. We all discussed how and what we should do if Anisa changed. We didn't know what she would change into. But what ever she was thinking at that time, Edward would have to make sure to tell the rest of us if he could. Then there was Alice. Would she be able to see Anisa? She could now but what about in animal formation. Everyone had a lot to work with. All of us did.

Jacob, was on the phone with Sam, they were discussing what the elders said at the meeting. They knew about Anisa's kind, But never thought that while any of them were alive she would come around. Sam then asked to speak to Carlisle & Esme.

"Hello Sam, how are you?"

"I'm good Congratulations' to you & Esme"

"Thank-you Sam" Carlisle replied.

" How are things working out so far with your new daughter? Has she been a handful?" Sam asked.

"Sam, to be honest, Anisa, has had her moments. I mean she was changed for two reasons. One she was dying, two she just so happen to be Esme's singer. Then she wakes up to find out she no longer mortal, but immortal, everything she has ever known is gone. Everyone she has ever loved thinks she is dead, Then there is the two most important matters well three. Seth imprinting on, which I am very fond of Seth, The whole family is. The very most important things are knowing if my daughter Anisa is this legend, if she is how do we keep her safe from Voltrui? This is a lot for 16 soon to be 17 old to handle. She's only month old new born Sam."

"Carlisle I understand, Trust me I do. Will you let me know if anything happens with Anisa?"

"Of course Sam, When if she is the one that can bring our two kinds together I will call right away."

'Thank-you Carlisle, Good luck, talk to you soon."

"Your welcome Sam."

Esme, was sitting on the couch with Bella, Leah, they were discussing what if Anisa was the one, Nessie, walked in with a smile on her face everyone looked at her wondered why she was smiling. She had box in her hand the box labeled " Birthday Decorations"

"You know tomorrow is Anisa's 17th birthday! Just cause she is immortal doesn't mean we can't have a party for her. I think it would be good, especially for, everyone around here. I mean What harm could it do?"

"I think that would be wonderful ideal Nessie. Anisa has had way too much laid on her shoulders in the past month, she needs a break, We sometimes for get that even though we are immortal, we do have birthdays, enjoy human aspects of life." Carlisle said.

"Nessie that is wonderful, yet very thoughtful, Anisa will appreciate. When Alice, Rose come back later tonight from there walk, fill them in. You, Amanda, Bella & Leah and I can look over gifts. Tomorrow I'll need the help of boys for what is going on in the back. "

Edward interrupted us.

"Carlisle & Esme, I think you should come read what John & I have found."

Edward's voice was full of concern soon all of us were around the laptop. John printed out the information for use to read.

" On the Disambiguation 17th birthday, she WILL COME INTO GIFT! Sometimes it happens at midnight, others times it will happen when they least expect. But know that when the change first happens, she will let out piercing scream that sounds like pain. After this happen she will no longer scream after the first change. When she thinks of a person, or animal it is due to escape, or protect those of her family. Disambiguation or Changeable will be wild so it is best to have very strong beings around to help calm her down.

"Where is Anisa?" Esme asked with fear in her voice.

" She left for her walk with Seth, There walking the grounds with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, & Emmett."

"We need to get out there now! It's almost 12am, if Anisa changes into anything tonight I don't want Seth to be alone. We don't know how she is going react, the scream they say will be loud. We need to just sit out side act normal, everyone." Carlisle

"Leah, would mind phasing?, We might need you not only for everyone safe being but Seth's I don't want anything happening to him."

"Sure, I'll phase, No problem should I tell Jacob?"

"Yes I think that will be good. The more strong ones the better, We know Anisa is strong as a new born vampire but this kind here we don't know how strong she is going to be"

Everyone stood up, Amanda, Nessie, Jacob & John started out the door. Jacob went behind the woods phased. Leah went right be him but few bushes down. They took off running just far enough that Seth, Anisa wouldn't pick up their scent. The rest of us sat out side by the pool, or back porch, We were ready for 12 am to strike, waiting to hearing the piercing scream from our daughter. I prayed, we all prayed that what ever was going to happen we could handle it together as a family, & bring Anisa threw her first of many changes.

**What do you all think? I hope you enjoyed Leah's research. When do you think Anisa's gift will come into play? All I ask is that you all review with honesty! until next time ' Hugs & Kisses!**

**review review review!!!!**


	14. Moonlight Walk

**Thank you for the readers that I have, I really appreciate your reviews, mainly the story. I hope this chapter finds you all excited. I was very excited when I write this out, and after my awesome beta "ItSACULLENTHING" made a few changes here and there I'm so so sure you will all love this chapter and upcoming chapters.** **As I have promised the chapters will include "LEMONS" so please keep reading , and sending reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I take no ownership to the characters in SM Twilight Saga. I do how ever take ownership of Anisa, Ciji, Manny, all those characters yet to come into play, not related to Twilight Saga by SM.**

Anisa POV

I had just got back from hunting with my brothers & sisters and I took off upstairs to my room. Nessie was right behind me.

"Anisa! What are you rushing for? Grandpa wont be here for another two hours."

"Nessie, help me find something cute but not too girly for tonight, PLEASE?"

Nessie looked confused. She has no clue what I was talking about.

"Anisa? Where are you going, You don't need to change for the meeting. I mean, we all know how Alice is but come on, this is insane!"

"Nessie it's not for the meeting, this is for my. Well, my date tonight with Seth. When we go for our walk." I smiled at her.

"OH MY GOSH, ANISA! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!?" she squealed.

" YES!" I yelled with excited. We both started giggling insanely.

Esme had come rushing up the stairs into my room.

" Anisa! Are you ok? Did something happen? I heard you two yelling."

"Mom. I'm sorry. I'm just excited that's all. Wait, I need to ask permission first."

My mom looked at me with a smile on her face. I think Esme was just happy and taken back that I reacted just like a normal child would have.

"Mom can I on a midnight walk with Seth tonight after the meeting?"

I stood there jittery, waiting for the answer. I was afraid she would say no. I was waiting like a little girl waiting for her first Barbie doll.. "Uhm.. Mom?"

"Where are you going, dear? I know you're excited, but you are still a newborn. I don't want you going too far away. especially since Leah is here and we don't know everything about you yet. We will know more tonite after your father comes home."

"I understand Mom, oh, I asked Rosalie, Emmett, Alice & Jasper to go along with me, so we won't be alone. So if anything happens, they'll be there.. so please, please, pleaseeeee can I go?" This felt sort of funny asking my vampire parent if I could go take a walk at night.

Esme looked at me for a moment until Rosalie & Emmett were standing in the doorway. She turned to them and asked if it was true that they were going along. Rose promised they would keep an eye on Seth & I and if at anytime they felt something was wrong they would bring us all right home.

"OK dear, you can go." she said with a hesitant smile.

"Thankyou, mom. This means so much to me! I love you!" I rushed over and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too my sweet Anisa."

Rosalie, Emmett and my mom left the room and Nessie & I continued to look for the perfect outfit. I decided I would wear a pair of white sneakers, jean capri pants and a melon colored shirt. While I held them out in front of my in front of the mirror, we were interrupted by Alice,

"Anisa, that will do! Be sure to wear the silver earrings and your matching bracelet!"

Nessie and I both laughed, "Thank you, Alice." I called down to her.

"You're welcome, sweetie, oh, by the way, one hour and thirty minutes before Carlisle gets home!" Alice added.

"I'm going to jump in the shower Nessie, I feel like this my first date! Well, it technically is. When I get back, I'll make sure to tell you EVERYTHING that happened in here before you and Jacob came in earlier but you have to promise not to tell a soul!"

"Oh Nisa, I promise. Here, let's swear on it. We can give each other something we own and to each other as a symbol of never sharing our secrets with anyone else."

I agreed.

"Now, go get ready. You have to look cute for tonight!" Nessie squealed.

When I was finished in the shower, I heard a knock on the door. It was Rose, Amanda, Alice & Bella.

"Come in girls, I'm dressed." They all walked in and smiled at me.

"You look nice Anisa, Seth is going to love what you have on." Amanda spoke.

"Would you mind if Alice & I did your hair, little sister?" Rose asked.

"Thanks for the compliment, Amanda. No I don't mind if you guys want to do my hair. I'd appreciate it, actually." I said.

Alice plugged in the flat iron while Rosalie was blow-drying my hair. Bella grabbed my necklace and earrings and put those on me.

"Thank you all so much, really. You don't have to help but I'm glad you're all here. I'm pretty nervous. I've never really been on a date. I guess this is what you would call a date. even if you'll be there watching. Either way, I'm glad that you'll be there to protect us." I said.

Rosalie finished blow-drying my hair and Alice started using the flat iron on it. I spotted Bella looking through my scrapbook that I left on the bed. She was amazed at the photos from my sweet 16 birthday last year. I told her that I wished they could've been there. Nessie walked into our room and sat next to her mother. After Rose and Alice were finished, they all said I looked beautiful. When I saw myself in the mirror, I felt beautiful too.

I wasn't expecting it when Leah came in the room but I was happy to see her. I'd never had so many people I cared about in one place before. We all started talking about all of our favorite things. Music, movies, trips, make up, books and fashion.. which seemed to be Bella's least favorite subject. She was a more jeans an t-shirt kind of girl but Alice has grown on her over the years.

Edward came upstairs and knocked on the door frame. He looked petrified to step into a room full of so many girls.

"Excuse me ladies, I know you're all having such a wonderful time up here, but do you think we can break you all away for the family meeting now? Carlisle's home."

Nessie answered for everyone.

"Sure daddy, tell Grandpa & Grandma we'll all be down in 5 minutes."

"5 minutes huh?" Edward asked. "I'm starting when I hit the last step, girls!"

All of us laughed.

"OK everyone. I guess we should head downstairs. The sooner we get this over with, the better. I mean I'm excited to hear Leah's news but I'm more excited to be alone with Seth later!" that gained another laugh from everyone.

We joined the others downstairs and Seth's eyes turned to me. He stared as I walked straight to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gave me one back.

"Anisa, you look beautiful." he whispered to me.

If I could have blushed, I would have. Instead I smiled. I turned to him so we could be face to face. "Thank you Seth." grinning at him.

Emmett yelled "AWWWW! LOOK AT THE YOUNG LOVE BIRDS!" and made kissing noises. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. "OW! DAMNIT ROSE! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Emmett, leave our sister alone! It's bad enough she's nervous about what Leah has to say, but then you having you make fun of her isn't helping one bit. If you don't behave, you won't be going and you'll miss out on the surprise I have for you later, too." Rose warned.

Emmett turned around and mumbled, "Sorry baby sister."

I noticed Esme and Carlisle weren't here yet. "Where are our parents? They should be here. We can't start without them." I asked.

Jasper was trying to calm me down. But it wasn't working. Seth touched my hand to assure me my parents were coming.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! I BET I'M SOME TYPE OF FREAK, NOW THEY DON'T WANT ME!"

"No don't say that Nisa, Esme & Carlisle love you, everyone here loves & cares deeply for you , they'll be here soon." Seth said reassuringly.

Esme & Carlisle ran into the room.

"What's wrong? We heard Anisa screaming, What happened?"

"Anisa thought you left her, she's worried that she's going to be a freak after what Leah tells us. She's afraid you won't want her in our family." Edward answered for me. Man that gets annoying.

"Anisa, sweetheart, Look at me please? No matter what type of gift you have young one, We are not going to leave you. You're our daughter. We don't turn our back on our family" Carlisle touched my face.

"Anisa, come sit down besides us. You & Seth." Esme spoke softly.

Once everyone was settled, Leah started the meeting and explained everything that had to do with the legends she had researched. The more she explained, the more I was in shock. My brain was on system overload. I was not only thinking about this new information but then I started thinking about everything that had happened in the last month. The car crash, the burning, going from mortal to immortal. Seeing the documents that sealed my death. Now I was being told I was a legend. My family cursed me with some gene that meant I was going to be a shape-shifter, too!? I needed to get out of the house and be alone with Seth. Oh god, what if he didn't want to be with me anymore after knowing what I was?

Esme told everyone that I needed some space and that I should go ahead and go for the walk. I jetted out the back door. Seth followed me out and sat down beside me on the deck. We sat there in silence. I was looking up at the stars. They were more beautiful than I could ever imagined. I closed my eyes for a moment inhaled the night air. I looked over at Seth. He was smiling at me. His brown skin, short, dark hair, his muscular body. That brought me back to my plan. I wasn't going to let my outfit and my sisters' hard work go to waste.

"Seth, would you like to take a walk now? So we can um. maybe, talk?"

"Anisa, Are you sure? I mean do you think it's best?" Seth asked.

" Yes, I'm sure. I mean. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper & Alice will be outside. They'll be close incase anything should happen. Are you afraid to be with me Seth?"

"NO! No. Anisa, I'm not afraid. I was just thinking that with everything that was told to you, that you might not feel up to taking a walk, that's all."

"Seth, whatever's going to happen to me, it's going to happen to me either way apparently and I've missed you. I'd really like to just spend the night out here with you instead of worrying about all that. It's all too much to think about."

"Alright then, wherever you want to go. I'll go too." He smiled at me and took my hand.

Seth stood and pulled me up into a hug. He kissed me once on the lips and we headed for the edge of the woods. I heard our "chaperones" nearby. Honestly, how could you NOT hear Emmett.

"We're not going to follow you all the way Anisa & Seth. We'll just stick fairly close by incase you need us." Rosalie said.

Seth and I were holding hands. His warmth from his body was amazing. I caught Rosalie and Emmett ducking off into another direction out of the corner of my eye and I spotted Alice & Jasper sitting by the pond talking. I always liked watching those two together. Their silent exchanges were really something to be seen.

"Nisa, Do you want to continue walking or turn around?" Seth asked me.

" No, I'm sorry Seth, I was just noticing Alice & Jasper, it's hard to believe they have been together for so many years, The love, understanding and commitment between them is unlike any relationship I've ever seen. I mean I know there are couples who "LOVE" each other, but everyone around us knows that we're together "FOREVER" Never getting old, the other one will never die."

"Nisa, that's one of the cool things about being immortal. I mean had you never come into my life, I would have died eventually. never getting the chance to meet my imprint. Trust me Nisa, when I say we're ALL happy, I mean it. I'm more than happy, I'm complete now. You're the one part of my life.

the most important part that I was just sitting around waiting for.. hoping you'd come... and here you are." he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ears.

Seth & I laughed, walked further down the lawn, Alice nodded her head giving us the ok it was safe.. I knew with everyone so close, if a human were to come in distance they would come to my aide. I started humming a song , I couldn't remember where I'd heard it but I just started humming, Seth stopped, and looked at me smiling. His dark brown eyes were beautiful, his skin warm, soft. His hands were big and strong. The most attractive thing about "My Seth" to me was his hair. Not very long but it was cropped short, blackest of the black. I wanted to grab it and give it a little tug but I decided to stop myself.

As we walked further along the grounds we came across a maze garden. It was perfectly cut and there were lights strung in each bush. It was so beautiful. Seth gripped my hand tigher and lead me inside the maze. I was hesitant at first but he reassured me it would be ok.

"Anisa, I know we haven't spent much time together but I was wondering how you felt about me? I mean, you know I love you already.. there's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do to keep you safe and happy.. but what do you see for us in the future? If I'm rushing, just tell me to back off and I will.." his face broke my hard. He suddenly looked so sad and nervous.

"Seth, I really don't know what to think, to be honest with you. I mean everything is happening so fast with me. This whole new world, just when I think I'm getting the hang of things around me, Something new comes up. I mean, in all the years I was growing up, I knew of my family's heritage.. the Greek descent but I would've never assumed that it was THIS."

Seth nodded in understanding. I continued, "I would've never thought in a million years that I was descended from shape-shifters! The more I think back on it now though.. my parents would leave me alone alot. for the help to take care of me.. or my god-parents would take me for days at a time. Maybe that's why Manny and Ciji were so protective over me after my parents passed away. They knew. I wonder if my god-parents knew. I think it's a good thing that I'm immortal now. I don't think they could handle the thought of me being a shape-shifter."

"Anisa, I think they would have accepted you no matter what. I know that parents on the rez have come to accept and adapt when they learn their children are shape-shifters. I mean, it's out of our control.. it's in our blood, babe. I don't want you to feel like you're a freak, as you put it. You're special.. you're far more special than you can even comprehend. Like.. our pack, we can only change into wolves.. you can change into anything you want to. I'm almost jealous. Besides that.. Nessie is so happy to have someone her own age now.. they've all gained a sister.. and me, well.. I'm the happiest guy in the entire world. Let's not forget about Esme. You're like a real daughter to her. Her venom...it runs through your body like blood. She's the happiest that any of her children or I have ever seen her. You're a blessing to Esme.. but you're also a blessing to me too, Anisa. I'm in LOVE with you. I have been since the first day I laid eyes on you. I knew in that moment that we were meant to be together. You're everything in this world to me, Anisa. I would never ever let anyone hurt you, I would DIE before I let that happen and so would the rest of your family."

Seth sure did say a mouth full. I really didn't realize intil that second just how much Seth and my new family meant to me. If they hadn't turned me, I would've been nothing but a dead human right now. I wouldn't have had the chance to live on, to meet Seth or discover the new me. I now had a family again, and I had a soul-mate.

I wrapped my arms around Seth's neck and breathed in his scent. He smelled like vanilla and apples. Our lips touched. The warmth of his skin was almost like a shock. It felt as though I couldn't kiss DEEP enough. I opened my mouth slowly and let my tongue dart out to lick Seth's top lip. He moaned into my mouth. I knew he liked it so I did it again.

"MMMM, Nisa." he mumbled.

He pulled me tighter against his body and opened his mouth to let his tongue touch my lips. When our tongues met, it sent a shiver down my spine. "Seth, please, more" I was taking alot of unecessary breaths. His tongue slipped into my mouth. I arched my head up and he kissed down my neck. I moaned and I felt his length harden against my stomach. I didn't move, I just pulled myself closer. He moved his hands lower around my waist.

I whispered between kisses, "Seth, I love you so much already." Seth stopped kissing me and pulled away, smiling. " Anisa, Do you know what you just said?"

I was smiling back. Everything inside my body was screaming

"YES, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

I was feeling lust, passion and desire from someone who wanted me for me and I wanted him just the same. I was in love with Seth. We would be together forever. I looked down at our hands that were intertwined. I grinned and looked up at his face, _"MY SETH"_ I thought to myself.I wanted to touch every inch of him.

"Anisa, I love you too. You already know this and I want to make love you to you so bad, more then I've ever wanted any other woman in my life. But I respect your wishes."

"Ummm Seth, Shut the hell up and kiss me, don't ruin the mood Please!" I told him.

He smiled and pulled me into the deepest, wettest most passionate kiss I ever had. His hands roamed up and down my back. Then one knotted in my hair and the other pulled me closer to him by my waist. I lifted my leg slightly and leaned against his hips. He brought his fist out of my hair and caressed my breast.. god it felt amazing to have his hands all over me.

I was feeling something warm building inside me. it was almost burning. "GOD, THIS FEELS AMAZING!" I mumbled loudly into his shoulder.

Seth's lips moved to my ear lobe and my hands were rubbing all over his chest. His breathing was getting heavy and I could feel the rise and fall of his chest dramatically. The desire I was feeling inside my body was growing. I didn't think I could take it much longer. I needed Seth to touch me all over and RIGHT NOW! I pushed him to the ground and straddled his lap. I pulled up his t-shirt over his head.

"Anisa, baby, Are you sure you're ready? I mean. what about your 6 month rule?" he asked.

"Fore-play and oral sex are not the same!" I answered him.

My body was getting really warm. I had never done this so I had no idea if this was what it was supposed to feel like or not but if it was, it was worth waiting for. I knew it was only going to get better. I bent down and kissed Seth's neck, careful not to bite him. I licked down his jugular to his collar bone and down to his chest. I flicked my tongue out and dragged it across one of his nipples. He bucked under me, grabbing my waist and pulling me down on top of him. I could feel the bulge in his pants nudging up against me in the right spot. I rolled my hips on top of him a few times. He cursed under his breath. I arched my back and moaned heavily.

Seth's hands wandered under my shirt back to my breasts. He pushed my bra down and started rubbing my nipples between his fingers. He was setting my body on fire!

"Seth, Please don't stop!" The burning was getting hotter but then it was getting really uncomfortable. I started growling. Seth laughed and then I felt a sharp pain throughout my body.

"Seth"

He laughed again and answered with "Nisa you feel & smell so good"

"Seth, please st….."

"Anisa I love you, I'm your's forever."

Before I could answer him back I was screaming at him.

"SETH STOP!!! SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT.. I'M HURTING. I FEEL LIKE IM ON FIRE. SOMETHING...OH MY GOD SETH! IT'S BURNING..GO GET MY PARENTS PLEASE! NO NO NO MAKE IT STOP, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed.

Seth wouldn't dare move he wouldn't leave. I soon heard everyone rushing towards us.

"ANISA WE'RE COMING! DON'T BE AFRAID! JUST LET IT HAPPEN SWEETHEART!" I heard my mother yell from a distance.

"GOD, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, NOOOOOOOOOOO" I roared.

I was quickly off the ground and I was ripping my clothes to shreds. I could feel hair growing from my skin. White hair covering my entire body. I felt like my skin was tearing itself inside out.

"Seth, step back son, we don't know what she's going to become!" my dad warned.

Seth ran off into the woods and phased. I fell to the ground and threw my arms and legs out from my body. I layed on the ground and didn't move I was honestly too scared to try. When Seth came back, he stood over me and nudged me with his nose to let me know he was back and that I was ok. I looked into his eyes and saw my reflection. I was white and completely covered in fur. I screamed, but realized that it came out more like a howl.

I had phased right there in front of everyone... and I had turned into a large white wolf.

My mother, was speechless, my father was standing there in shock. I heard the others running towards us and I could smell two more wolves.. Jake and Leah. I panicked. I didn't want them all to see me this way so I turned to run into the woods. I glanced up to Seth and he nodded his head at me.

I heard Esme scream behind me.

"NO ANISA, DON'T GO! STAY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE YOUR FAMILY! WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU, PLEASE STAY!"

Seth headed towards the woods and I started to follow but I was blocked by both Leah & Jacob.

"Anisa, you're new to this but it's me Jacob, can you hear me? If you can, you need to listen. We're all here to help you. Turn around now, Anisa. Don't break Esme & Carlisle's hearts."

"I can see them! I CAN SEE THEM ALL! Alice yelled with excitement. I wondered what she could see.

"NO WAY! That's too fucking cool!" Emmett howled.

"Anisa, please don't leave, I know this is alot to handle, trust me.. I know how wierd it is but we'll help you through it. and we can find out if you can change into anything else." Leah said.

Seth was now back in his human form. I realized that he was only urging me towards the woods so we could turn back human in privacy.

"Jacob, Leah, I want to talk to Seth."

Leah walked towards Seth nudged him back into the woods. Soon, he came back in his wolf form.

He came close and rubbed against my body. "Nisa, let your family help, Please? Don't be afraid." Seth asked.

The only problem was that I really was afraid. I heard the rest of the family rushing through the woods and Carlisle held his hand up and told them to slow down.

I heard Nessie whisper, "Mom, Grandma.. she's so beautiful. She's a white wolf, those are so rare!"

My mother just smiled and walked towards me.

" Be careful!" everyone yelled.

She looked back at them and actually rolled her eyes.

"Anisa is not going to hurt me! She is my child, I am her mother."

"Anisa, dear, I love you. You're so beautiful, dare I say even more beautiful than before. Do you think you can try to phase back to your normal self?"

"Wait Mom, let me go get her some clothes." Alice said.

Alice was back in no time with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Leah dear, go with her please. Let her watch you and maybe that will help her learn."'

Leah nodded and led me back into the woods. I watched her phase and followed what she did. That was easier than I thought it would be. I put my clothes back on and turned to go back to my family.

I ran right into my mother's awaiting arms and my father hugged us both.

"It's OK Anisa, you're fine. You're safe, sweetheart. Your father and I are here for you."

I held my head down and turned around to look at Seth & Jacob, I walked up to Seth.

"Seth, I'm sorry."

He licked my face making me smile.

"OK, everyone let's go in the house. We have much to discuss. Jacob, you and Seth go change and meet us inside. Edward will call Sam." Carlisle said.

Leah took my hand and Esme wrapped her arm around me. She reassured me that everything would be ok and that I was safe.

**Please**

**Review**

**GOOD OR BAD!!**


	15. Comforting My Daughter

**Esme POV**

Everything happened so fast tonight. Yet I was afraid for Anisa. The scream we heard I was sure of could have been heard for at least 10 -20 miles. I felt helpless. My own daughter was in pain, she was afraid, didn't really understand what was happening to her. Carlisle, and I tried assure her everything would be ok, that she didn't have to worry about getting hurt. Jacob, Leah, & Seth were there too. I had never really watched any of them phase. But watching my own daughter phase was amazing sight. Anisa had turned into a beautiful white wolf. Maybe it was due to her seeing Seth, we just didn't know everything yet, this was the first time she had phased. The screaming, yelling was something that we had never heard before.

Anisa screamed in pain for Seth to come get Carlisle & I. Even before he could move to do what Anisa demanded, both Carlisle & I were on our way to help our daughter. Anisa was curled up into a ball screaming for the burning, painful transformation to stop. All we could do was stand by as the white hair appeared from her body. She was afraid, wanted the burning, pain to stop. I was angry my daughter was hurting yet again from transformation. I felt so helpless, But I knew just being there, talking to her I was letting her know that her father and I were there to help her, guide her, but mainly comfort her. The screams Anisa let out were enough to make a human go deaf. I remembered Leah, telling us that the first time she would phase would be difficult worse then the burning feeling that any of us felt when were being turned immortal. Leah was right. It was almost too much for us to bare. My still heart ached seeing my newborn child in pain there was nothing I could to help her. At one point Seth, ran into the woods and phased, coming out next to Anisa, letting her know it was ok , she was safe, when she looked into his eyes she let the transformation happen. Anisa had turned into a white wolf. The most beautiful wolf that any of us had ever seen . She was pure white, white as the winter snow, My daughter our daughter was the most beautiful white wolf on earth. If we had been any other vampires around you would have sworn she belonged to Jacob's pack. But the only difference between Jacob, Seth, and Leah were Anisa's eyes. Her eyes stayed the dark red color.

Anisa had turned into a wolf in front of Carlisle & I the other children stayed behind at first until we all heard Alice yell with excitement.

" I can see them! I can see Jacob, Leah & Seth, wait there is another wolf it's beautiful! A white wolf I can see everyone!"

Nessie & Rosalie were , in utter awe that Anisa phased into a white wolf

This was surprising news, very surprising, the reason it was cause when Jacob, Seth, Leah were around even Nessie everything was fuzzy. But for some reason Alice could see us all now that Anisa was a wolf. My main concern was my daughter. Anisa almost left us in wolf form, until Jacob and Leah arrived. Jacob could talk to her he told her to trust us, that we wouldn't hurt her. I was hoping his words would be enough. After all the confusion had settled down, Anisa agreed to follow Leah into the woods so she could learn how to change back into vampire form. When Anisa phased back to vampire she ran right into my arms, Where her father & I comforted her.

"Anisa, your ok, sweetheart, everything is going to be fine. You did well. Everyone is here to support you dear"

I held my daughter as tight as I could, she was shaking uncontrollable. She was frightened. Anisa, didn't really understand what was happening to her. She then turned around walked up to Seth who was still a wolf.

" I'm so sorry Seth, Please forgive me for ruining are special night." Anisa spoke with disappointment, in her voice.

Seth then licked her on her cheek which made her smile. Leah, Carlisle, & I started walking back towards the house with Anisa. Carlisle wanted to make sure that our daughter was ok. Leah came along just in case Anisa phased into a wolf again, she could talk to her calm her down. Jacob, Seth phased back into human form, and came with the other children back to the house.

Carlisle, our daughter hasn't spoken a word since we left the maze dear? Do you think she could be in shock? I'm starting to get worried."

"Esme, we will take her up to the hospital wing where I will check her out with you, Leah there. I'm sure she is shocked dear. But she is stronger then what we think. It's just going to take some time for her to adjust everything that happening to her. Esme, This all reminds me so much of Rose. Do you remember how she was? But with our Anisa, she is given a new life, then told she part of legend that her family has carried for as long as we have existed. All we can do is help her, make sure that nothing hurts her, let her know that her gifts are wonderful, nothing to be ashamed of."

"Your right Carlisle, this all new to me again. I just want to make sure that Anisa is safe, understands that she can come to us, and the rest of family whenever she needs to talk. I'm so thankful Leah, Jacob, Seth are here too help Anisa through her phase."

We made it to the medical room. I walked Anisa to the table, where I told her to jump on the table, so her father could check her out. My sweet Anisa just sat there, quite, not really saying or understanding what was going on with her. I knew she felt bad about ruining her date with Seth, from the words spoken outside between them. None of children acted like this, if they had they didn't say anything about it. The best person for me to ask questions was Leah. She was here with us for reinforcement just in case Anisa phased into a wolf again.

"Leah, can I speak with you for a moment while Carlisle, prepares to exam Anisa?"

"Sure Esme"

Leah stepped out into the hall way, I walked towards the door, before I left the room I raced back to my sweet Anisa, to let her know we wouldn't be long we would be right back, Her father was here with her. All my daughter would do was stare. Not a motion or word.

Leah I'm helpless, I don't understand what to do or handle this, I'm afraid this is just too my for Anisa to handle all at one time. She was just excepting that she couldn't go back to her old life, welcoming us all into her life. Then now this gift of hers. I don't know if she is hurt, shocked, or confused Leah, Tell me if any of you were like this when you first phased? PLEASE!"

Leah looked at me, she leaned up against the wall. Took a deep breath.

" Esme, I knew about Sam, Jacob, the rest of pack what they could do. But when it came it to me I was mad, then I was glad. The reason I was glad cause I thought this would be a chance to have Sam back. I was wrong. But all that is besides the point. When I first phased, I didn't really understand or why it was happening to me. It wasn't suppose to happen, from what Sam, my mother, Billy say, but for some GOD awful reason it did. I can tell you it's nice to be able to run free, but then again it was like a curse to me, I had to except that I couldn't have children. I think with Anisa, she is in shock, we need to give her time. Don't rush her Esme, No one should, I know it's going to be hard, cause she is your daughter, and you love and care for her but more protective of her. None of us want to see Anisa suffer or hurt. Becoming a vampire is one thing, but being told the family you came from is part of legend is totally different. The number one thing we have to do is make her feel safe, loved and cared for. Once Anisa feels that. She will be able to control her phases. especially if she can phase into anything or anyone else. I already know you & Carlisle, and the rest of the family, & Seth, both packs will help her.

I sighed. I knew Leah was being honest, only telling me what I already knew. I guess I just needed to hear the words coming from someone who really knew what was going on.

"Esme, Leah would you please come in here, I'm about to start." Carlisle came to the door and spoke to us.

Before we walked in the room Leah grabbed my arm.

" Esme, Don't worry Anisa knows you & Carlisle, Seth love her. and want to help, just like I want to help. I'd think something was wrong if you didn't act the way you were acting now."

I couldn't do anything but follow my reaction, That was to hug Leah.

"Leah Thank-you so much for coming letting us know, but mainly for staying to help us out with Anisa."

Esme your welcome. After all she is part of my family now too." Leah spoke with a smile.

We opened the door, so we both could go in. I noticed Anisa was laying down, trembling , I looked at Carlisle and Leah. Leah assured me she probably was nervous. I could walk over sit by her to let her know everything would be ok.

"Anisa, it's me your mom. Leah is here too. Your father is going to examine you to make sure your ok. We just want to make sure there isn't anything broken. Is that ok?

Anisa nodded her head once.

I smiled.

"Ok sweetheart I'll be sitting here the whole time. Don't worry I'm not leaving your side."

Carlisle, walked over with light to check her eyes, she blinked.

"Good Anisa, can you lift your legs, arms for me dear?"

Very good, Now sit up for me Please.

Anisa sat right up.

Real good, daughter. Now, Do you remember what day it is?

"June 25th 2016. I'm in Portland Oregon, My name is Anisa M Cullen- Hale, reborn on May 21st 2016. My parents are Carlisle & Esme Cullen, I have 5 brothers, Their names are John, Emmett, Jasper, Edward & Jacob along with 5 sisters, Their names are Amanda, Rose, Alice, Bella & Leah, with one niece named Nessie. Lastly my boyfriend whose name is Seth."

Well impressive. Daughter. Do you know what happened earlier to you while you were Seth out on the grounds.? Carlisle asked.

Leah and I looked at each other.

Everything is kind of fuzzy, but I can try Dad." Anisa spoke then looked at me.

I smiled held her hand tighter. Whispered to her

" You're doing beautiful!"

No that fine dear. You have said enough. I'm satisfied your ok. Then he looked to Leah she smiled.

"Anisa. we should all go downstairs let the rest of the family know that your ok, I know Seth is waiting for you sweetheart, He was so afraid for you. We all were. Don't be afraid to let us help you, all of us want to help you." Carlisle gave our daughter a hug walked out the door.

"I'm going to leave you two alone also. Anisa, your very beautiful as white wolf sis!" Leah hugged her left the room too."

I was standing next to her, she looked at me with those beautiful dark burgundy eyes, I could see specks of dark orange that would turn honey soon. Maybe in the next couple months she would be able to be around humans.

"Mom, are you afraid of me? Please don't lie to me. I'll understand if you are."

I was in shock, my own daughter thought I was afraid to be around her after what happened tonight.

NO! Anisa I'm not afraid of you!" I hugged my child as tight as I could letting her know that I was being honest."

"Listen, you listen well, I love you very much, I except what ever gift you have, You are my daughter, not only that your Carlisle's daughter too. Our venom runs through your body, We are going to help you get through this no matter how long it takes I promise you that. All of us will."

" Mom I was so afraid, I didn't know what to do. I knew everyone heard me, Seth poor Seth mom, I ruined our first date. I heard you , dad, Jacob, Leah coming to help me , Then Seth arrived as a wolf, I don't know what made change into a wolf . I heard Jacob & Leah tell me to stay. Why would I leave? "

"Anisa, you turned into a white wolf the size of Jacob, Seth & Leah. You were only following Seth cause he wanted to show, to phase back into vampire form. I was really afraid you were going to try run away dear, That when both Jacob, Leah told you stay behind. I asked Leah to take you to the woods, to show how to phase back. You did well Anisa, the important thing is you heard Jacob, Leah, listened to them."

Mom, Thank-you, I love you. I will try not to hurt you, dad or in anyone in the family."

I gave my daughter another hug.

"I think we should head down stairs, so brothers & sisters know your fine, Plus you have young man who is very worried about you, I think you two should talk alone."

We walked down the stairs, into the family room where everyone was. All the children jumped up when we entered. Each of them gave a Anisa a hug. Emmett made a the comment

"Way to go little sister, You Wolf Girl !"

Rosalie was about to hit him but Anisa stopped her, told her it was fine. Seth was standing by the terrace waiting for her to come over by him.

Everyone I think we need to go handle some IMPORTANT BUSINESS FOR LATER ON TODAY!!! Nessie I think you, Jacob & Leah should get some rest. We have had a long day and night. Besides Anisa & Seth need to talk ALONE!.

Both Seth, Anisa looked at me, Seth mouth made the words "Thank-you Esme" I smiled. Whispered "Your Welcome" back.

"Anisa, Seth don't be too long Seth I know you need some rest too."

Anisa ran up to Carlisle and I looked at us both.

" Thank-you so much , I love you both"

"We love you too Anisa"

************************

Seth POV

Everything was going wonderful, Anisa I were getting to know each other. She looked beautiful, The way her jeans fit her, and the top she wore made her breast a little bigger. I'd have to thank her sisters and mine for helping her. Anisa was a complete wreck after Leah told everyone who and where she came from. Personally I would have freaked myself if I were My Anisa.

I explained to her, that everyone would look after her, we would stand by her side no matter what she phased into. She was family, plus she had Jacob, Leah & I by her side, when the time was right for her to go back to La Push to meet the Quileute elders she would go, I'd stand by her side then too. Anisa wondered if her god parents knew about the legend, she figured they had too that was one the reason they were so protective of her, wanted her close by….My Anisa was more worried about everyone else then herself. This was one of the things that I loved about her. Soon we started walking the grounds, Rosalie & Emmett let us know they would be close watching but not watching are every move. They knew if something went wrong I'd come get them. As we walked on lawn I kept looking at Anisa. Her dark hair, flawless skin, the curves in her body in the right places, But the most beautiful thing about MY ANISA, were her eyes. Deep burgundy colored eyes, they were getting lighter. Soon they would match her families eyes. But right now her eyes had me in a trance. There was nothing in this world that could take me away from her spell she had me in. Jacob & Bella would say "DAZZLE" If that what Anisa was doing to me right now she could "DAZZLE" me anytime, anyplace.

I held onto Anisa cold hand, It felt so good against my warm skin, while walking we discussed her gift. She thought Esme, Carlisle the rest of her family wouldn't want her. I told her that would never be the case. Esme was given a second a chance with her, She loved Anisa more then she would ever know it is a mother's instinct that she was being so protective. I told her Jacob, Leah & I would help her adjust to her gift, even the pack back in La Push would even help her out. We just would have to take everything one day at a time if there was ever a time she felt unsure or afraid come to talk to me. Anisa stopped looked over to where Alice & Jasper were sitting. She admired their relationship. She couldn't believe that two of them had been together for centuries, they still acted liked a young couple in love, she hoped her & I would be like that too. Soon we were at the start of a beautiful maze. The lights that were strung in the bushes made it look like stars. I felt this would be the perfect place and time to ask Anisa how she felt about me. I started to lead her inside, and I nodded my head to let Anisa know she would be safe.

I stopped on the trail in the maze, not too far from the entrance I was nervous. I finally got the nerve to ask the question that had been eating at me all day.

"Anisa, I know we haven't spent much time together but I was wondering how you felt about me? I mean, you know I love you already, there's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do to keep you safe and happy. Bt what do you see for us in the future? If I'm rushing, just tell me to back off and I will.." Anisa stood there in silence, I couldn't read her face very well. I thought to myself.

"Great job Seth, You get your soul mate, Now here you go and fuck things up already!"

"Seth, I really don't know what to think, to be honest with you. I mean everything is happening so fast with me. This whole new world, just when I think I'm getting the hang of things around me, something new comes up. I mean, in all the years I was growing up, I knew of my family's heritage.. the Greek descent but I would've never assumed that it was THIS."

I understood all too well what Anisa was talking about. She had been saved from a car crash that damn neared killed her, turned into a vampire only to save her life. Then to find out that I was her soul mate. Now to top it all off she was told that her mother's side of the family was a apart of a Greek Legend. I was moving too fast, I should slow down. But I couldn't everything inside my heart, soul were screaming for Anisa. I wanted to love her, provide for her, protect her from harm. I looked into the dark red eyes, and leaned in for a kiss.

Anisa wrapped her arms around my neck, inhaled my scent. She told me I smelled like vanilla & apples. The coolness of her lips touching my warm lips sent a shock through my body. I heard Anisa whisper my name.

"Seth, please more."

I let my tongue slip into her mouth, the taste and coolness mixed together was enough to drive me over board, but I had to keep my cool, cause no matter how bad I wanted to make love to

Anisa right here and now I respected her. I felt my manhood harden against her stomach, she didn't move. I just pulled her closer to me where I deepened the kiss between her & I. Slowly I let my hands move lower to her waist. Anisa stopped taking unnecessary breaths. Anisa whispered to me in the most beautiful voice.

'Seth I love you so much already."

I looked into her eyes, wondered did she realize what she just said. I asked her again.

"Anisa? Do you realize what you just said to me?"

No words were spoken just action. Just a deep wet passionate kiss.

"Anisa, I love you too. You already know this and I want to make love you to you so bad, more then I've ever wanted any other woman in my life. But I respect your wishes."

"Ummm Seth, Shut the hell up and kiss me, don't ruin the mood Please!" She told lips moved to her ear lobe and my hands were rubbing all over body. My breathing was getting heavy Anisa, could feel the rise and fall of my chest dramatically. The desire we both were feeling inside each others body was growing. I didn't think I could take it much longer. I needed Anisa to touch me. Suddenly I was being pushed to the ground and straddled. Anisa pulled up my t-shirt over my head. "Anisa, baby, Are you sure you're ready? I mean. what about your 6 month rule?" I asked.

"Seth, Fore-play and oral sex are not the same!" with a devilish sexy smile upon her beautiful pale face.

Our bodies were getting really warm from all the kissing, touching. I knew I had never done this nor had Anisa. I had no idea if this was what it was supposed to feel like or not but if it was, this sure the hell was worth waiting for. I knew it was only going to get better between Anisa & I. Anisa, bent down and kissed my neck carefully not to bite me. She licked down the jugular vein to my collar bone and down to then chest. She flicked her tongue out and dragged it across one of my nipples. I bucked under her, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to me. I could feel the bulge in my pants nudging up against her in the right spot. Anisa rolled her hips on top of me a few times. I cursed under my breath. Anisa arched her back and moaned heavily. My hands wandered under Anisa's shirt back to back to her breasts. I pushed her bra down and started rubbing her nipples between my fingers, pinching them softy. I knew she liked this I was setting her body on fire!"Seth, Please don't stop!" She begged me. I sat up, thinking I was going to please _MY ANISA _further. She started growling. I laughed the growl she let out was sexy as fuck! "Seth" I laughed again and answered with "Nisa you feel & smell so good""Seth, please st…..""Anisa I love you, I'm your's forever."Before she could answer me back she was screaming at me ."SETH STOP!!! SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT.. I'M HURTING. I FEEL LIKE IM ON FIRE. SOMETHING...OH MY GOD SETH! IT'S BURNING..GO GET MY PARENTS PLEASE! NO NO NO MAKE IT STOP, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She screamed.I couldn't move I wouldn't dare leave Anisa. I heard everyone rushing towards us.

"ANISA WE'RE COMING! DON'T BE AFRAID! JUST LET IT HAPPEN SWEETHEART!" I heard Esme & Carlisle yell. "GOD, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, NOOOOOOOOOOO" She roared.

Anisa was off the ground, ripping her clothes to shreds. I could see hair growing from her skin. White hair started covering her entire body. I felt like my helpless I knew what was happening I couldn't do anything until she stopped her phase."Seth, step back son, we don't know what she's going to become!" Carlisle spoke me. I ran off into the woods and phased. Anisa fell to the ground and threw her arms and legs out from her body. She laid on the ground and didn't move, she was too scared to try. When I came back, I stood over Anisa and nudged her with my nose to let me know her know I was back everything was ok, She was safe, to let the phase happen. Anisa looked into my eyes and seen her reflection for the first time. She was a beautiful & white and completely covered in fur. Anisa let out a howl.

Anisa phased right there in front of everyone... She had turned into a beautiful large white wolf.,Esme was speechless, her father was standing there in shock. I heard the others running towards us and I could smell Jake and Leah. Anisa started to panicked. She started to turn run into the woods. She glanced up to me and I nodded in approval at her.

I heard Esme scream behind me.

"NO ANISA, DON'T GO! STAY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE YOUR FAMILY! WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU, PLEASE STAY!"I headed towards the woods where Anisa started to follow me but she was blocked by both Leah & Jacob.

"Anisa, you're new to this but it's me Jacob, can you hear me? If you can, you need to listen. We're all here to help you. Turn around now, Anisa. Don't break Esme & Carlisle's hearts." Jacob told her. Shortly after we all heard Alice!

"I can see them! I CAN SEE THEM ALL! Alice yelled with excitement. I wondered what she could see.

"NO WAY! That's too fucking cool!" Emmett howled. "Anisa, please don't leave, I know this is a lot to handle, trust me.. I know how weird it is but we'll help you through it.. and we can find out if you can change into anything else." My sister said.

I was now back in human form. Anisa realized that I was only taking her towards the woods so we could turn back vampire in privacy.

"Jacob... Leah, I want to talk to Seth."

Leah walked towards me nudged me back into the woods. Soon, I came back in wolf form. Anisa came close and rubbed against my body. "Nisa, baby, let your family help, Please? Don't be afraid." I asked her.I heard the rest of the family rushing through the woods and Carlisle held his hand up and told them to slow down.

I heard Nessie whisper, "Mom, Grandma.. she's so beautiful. She's a white wolf, those are so rare!"Esme smiled and walked towards Anisa." Be careful!" everyone looked back at them and actually rolled her eyes.

"Anisa is not going to hurt me! She is my child, I am her mother.""Anisa, dear, I love you. You're so beautiful, dare I say even more beautiful than before. Do you think you can try to phase back to your vampire self?""Wait Mom, let me go get her some clothes." Alice said. Always worried about fashion, But I did have to agree with her Anisa would need clothes when she changed back to vampire was back in no time with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Leah dear, go with her please. Let her watch you and maybe that will help her learn."'My sister nodded and led Anisa back into the woods. Anisa watched how she phased and followed what she did. That was easier than we all thought it would be. She put her clothes back on and turned to go back her ran right into her mother's awaiting arms her father hugged them both.

"It's OK Anisa, you're fine. You're safe, sweetheart. Your father and I are here for you."Anisa held her head down and turned around to look at Jacob & I .

"Seth, I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me ?

I titled my head from side to side and licked Anisa's face making her smile.

"OK, everyone let's go in the house. We have much to discuss. Jacob, you and Seth go change and meet us inside. Edward will call Sam." Carlisle said.

Leah took my Anisa's hand Esme wrapped her arm around her daughter. She reassured her that everything would be ok and that she was safe.

Jacob looked at me, and spoke.

" Seth, we need to have serious talk, There is much to learn about your soul mate."

I just nodded my head in agreement.


	16. Happy 17th Birthday Anisa

**I know this chapter is sappy not much, but I wanted to put this in there, so my readers wouldn't forget that Anisa came into her gift, plus that Seth made a promise to her…As some of you can see I love music, so I have decided that in some chapters there will be lyrics of songs that I feel fit each chapter, or I will just say what song or songs were meant for the chapter…Oh for those who have enjoyed reading my FF Thank-you so much….I'm going to start giving out stories that my favorites for you all to read too…These wrtiers are AWSOME!!! This weeks stories are by S****unlight: Renesmee's Story Part One**** by ****Lettheblacknessrollon**** & Sunlight: Renesmee'S Story Part Two by**

**Lettheblacknessrollon. Both stories are wonderful. But mainly finished.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of the Twilight Saga…But I do own those I have added and will add. **

**Anisa POV**

I laid there in my bed, just pretending to be sleep. I was trying to regain my thoughts from everything that had happened last night. I had come into my gift. I turned into a wolf. Not that it wasn't amazing but I turned into a white wolf. I was as tall as Leah, Seth & Jacob. I could hear their thoughts, My sister Alice could hear & see us all. I wanted to be alone more then anything. I had come into my room afraid, to leave. My mother and father would check on me every once in awhile. Even Leah, would come in every now and then to check on me. Seth was worried about me, he at one point wouldn't leave, even when John & Emmett, Jasper promised him I wouldn't leave the room. I guess he didn't want me thinking he was leaving me. I knew deep down he wouldn't leave me. I loved him, and he loved me. I got up from my bed, walked to my closet pulled out something to wear. I found a pair of white shorts, sandals, purple tank top. I headed towards the shower, decided to take my time, I didn't really feel like being bothered. The sun was not out, I just wanted to think, relax be left alone with my many thoughts racing in my head. I laid back down, wondering the ultimate question. "WHY ME?" I had so many questions that needed to be answered, But who would I go to ask them. Would they tell me the right answers to my questions? If there was one person on this earth that would know the answers to my many questions it was Ciji. But I can't go to her, because I'm suppose to be dead. I picked up my fashion magazine hoping that would relax me, I also turned on my Ipod. Tokio Hotel Rescue Me was playing. I started singing the words

_I trusted you in every wayBut not enough to make you stayTurn aroundI've lost my groundCome and rescue meI'm burning, can't you seeCome and rescue meOnly you can set me freeCome and rescue meRescue meRescue meWe lied when we were dreamingOur crying was just fakeI wish you could deny itHere and todayMy SOS on radio The only chance to let you knowWhat I fearCan you hear?Come and rescue meI'm burning, can't you seeCome and rescue meOnly you can set me freeCome and rescue meRescue meYou and meYou and me You and me The walls are coming closerMy senses fade awayI'm haunted by your shadowI reach to feel your faceYou're not hereAre you here?Come and rescue meRescue meCome and rescue meI'm burning, can't you seeCome and rescue meOnly you can set me freeCome and rescue me_

_Rescue meYou and meYou and me Rescue meYou and me Set me freeRescue me_

I wanted to scream, cry, yell at someone, Anyone who'd understand what I was going through. There was no one in my family that did. Finally an up beat song started playing anything besides something depressing, that would make me feel more miserable then what I was feeling.

_You gotta help me out It`s all a blur last night We need a taxi `cause you`re hung-over and I`m broke I lost my fake id but you lost the motel key Spare me your freakin` dirty looks Now don`t play me You want to cash out and get the hell out of town Don`t be a baby _

_Remember what you told me Shut up and put your money where your mouth is That`s what you get for waking up in Vegas Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now That`s what you get for waking up in Vegas Why are these lights so bright Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis, And why, why am I wearing your class ring? Don`t call your mother `Cause now we`re partners in crime Don`t be a baby Remember what you told me Shut up and put your money where your mouth is That`s what you get for waking up in Vegas Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now That`s what you get for waking up in Vegas _

I started dancing around in my room feeling a little better, I plugged in my flat iron and curling iron, went into the bathroom turned the shower on. I raced back into my room grabbed my robe. There was a knock on the door. But I already knew who it was.

"Come in Nessie, it's safe, unless your afraid."

HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY ANISA!!!!!!"

Nessie shouted to me, I smiled. Thank your Nessie, I gave her a hug. I raced back into the bathroom turned the shower off, so we could talk. I shut the door and turned the music up louder so only the two of us could talk without the others hearing what we were going to say between us.

"How are you doing Anisa? I mean really how are you feeling? I tried waiting up for you but I couldn't, then Esme, everyone were telling me let her rest Nessie, Anisa needs time to be alone after last night. When she is ready to come out she will. But I couldn't wait Anisa, if I'm being rude I'll leave right now."

"Nessie, your fine. I was just going to shower, put some clothes one, then go downstairs and sit outside on the terrace since the sun isn't out today. Thank-you for wishing me Happy Birthday. It doesn't feel like my birthday, maybe it's due to what has happened last night. I don't know. I do know that I have a whole lot to think about, The fact that I turned into a white wolf is enough to send me crazy. I remember little bits and pieces Nessie, I just know that I was afraid, even though my mom & dad were there, I was afraid. I've never been afraid of anything in my human life except when the car crash happened. I don't know Nessie maybe I'm freaking out for no reason. I just have so many questions, that need answers.'

Nessie just sat there and listened, until there was another knock on the door.

" Come in mom."

"Hello girl's, how are you feeling Anisa? Happy 17th Birthday sweetheart." My mom gave me a hug.

"Thank-you mom, Nessie and I were just talking, but before she came in here to see how I was doing, I was about shower, come down stairs. Go sit outside just think, maybe walk down to the pond sit there for awhile."

"That sounds nice, I think you should do that, but how would you feel if Nessie, went with you. She has been so worried about all day, She is sending Jasper's emotions all over the place." My winked her eye at Nessie and smiled.

" I'm sorry grandma, I just had to come and make sure that she was fine."

"That would be fine mom, I was going to ask Nessie did she want to go for walk with me anyhow. Plus I made a promise to her last night that I can't break."

"Well, then it's settled, Nessie, why don't you come downstairs with me while your aunt get's ready,"

Nessie nodded her head.

"Happy Birthday again Anisa!" Nessie gave me hug was out the door.

"Mom, where is Seth? He hasn't been in here to see me since he has woken up?"

"Seth, Leah, Alice, Jasper & your dad all went into town for some shopping. But Seth did leave something for me to bring up to you, I'll place it on your bed while your in the shower."

I gave my mom a curious look. She smiled back at me.

"Ok mom. Well I better go get ready. Before Nessie thinks I've chickened out."

"See you soon Anisa"

I walked over to my Ipod shuffled the list of music. I wanted something upbeat and I prayed to high heaven that Edward was no where around. I turned to Britney Spears "If You Seek Amy" I knew my brother disliked her, but this was something I needed to keep my mood up lifted. I entered the shower, with the hot water hitting my body. I was a little sore but nothing to mention to anyone. The water hit my hair, making it curly, maybe I'll wear curly today do something different. I finished up showering, grabbed the towel dried off, went into my room. I noticed there was a silver tray with a wine glass full of blood. And a note next to it. Sitting on the side of the bed were orchids. White & pink. I smiled cause I knew who it was from.

_To MY ANISA,_

_I made a promise to you, When I make a promise I never break them. _

_Happy 17__th__ Birthday Love. Enjoy your Blood in Bed._

_Love Always & Eternity_

_Your Seth._

He didn't forget. He kept his word. Not only that but he didn't leave me, after last night, when I wouldn't say much when we were laying in the bed together. I sniffed the glass of blood, it smelled sweet, I knew it couldn't be deer blood. I took a sip, then finished the glass. I saved the note, I'd have to buy another scrap book and start another one this would be the first thing I'd add. Once I finished smelling the note Seth left me, I got dressed, did my hair. Slipped my flip flops on. I heard Nessie coming towards my door. So I beat her to it opened it up.

"WOW " Nessie said with excitement.

"Come on Nessie, let's go outside, enjoy the day. We have a lot to talk about, especially about before my date yesterday,"

Nessie & I reached the bottom of the steps, she stopped like she forgot something.

"Anisa, wait right here, I need to go tell grandma were going to the pond."

I didn't say a thing I waited for Nessie to come back and get me. Soon she came back then told me my mom said we couldn't go to the pond, She needed some help out back where they were working.

Nessie was fussing, saying she didn't want to help, cause we shouldn't especially me, since it was my birthday. I didn't mind at all, I just thought going to the pond would give me a chance to bond with Nessie more, we could talk about what happened last night, We approached the kitchen, I smelled Seth, Leah, & Jacob, the rest of my family. When we opened the door everyone yelled.

HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY ANISA!!!

I couldn't move, my parents came up to me and gave me a hug, along with my brothers & sisters. Jacob, Leah followed after them. Seth was last giving me a hug, and kiss filled with love. Nessie was in on it the whole time. Everyone was. I thought everyone had forgotten especially since what had happened last night.

"Anisa, we haven't had a birthday party since Nessie's last year. Since you're the new comer , plus it was Nessie idea to throw you party, we thought it would be nice." Alice spoke with excitement"

"There is a cake, and food for Seth, Jacob, Leah & Nessie, Plus your father broke out the special blood in your honor for us to drink." My mother spoke.

"I think she should open her gifts RIGHT NOW! But were going to save the best for last." Rose & Emmett spoke.

"Yes I think that would be perfect, saving the best for last, Anisa, The last gift is both for you & Nessie, it's from your dad, myself, Edward & Bella."

"Both of us?" Nessie questioned.

"I don't have a problem with sharing, after all Nessie is more like my sister then niece."

Everyone laughed when I said that. Seth was standing behind me, with hands around my waist. We all walked over to the table, everything was beautiful, everyone had outdone themselves. I sat down, there were boxes, small ones, to big ones. I thought when Christmas comes I'm going to have to get everyone something really special. Especially my parents.

"Open ours first Anisa it's from Jacob & I. I know you will like it."

I grabbed the box, on top of it there was a card. I read it out loud.

"_Happy Birthday Anisa, Thank you for becoming apart of both our families. Love Nessie & Jacob."_

I ripped the paper off, took the top off, there was a purse, key digital key chain, scrap book that was engraved "_Anisa M Cullen-Hale_"

Thank-you both Nessie & Jacob.

Next was Alice & Jasper. I already knew what the tons of boxes were. Thank-you Alice & Jasper, Alice I still owe you a shopping trip.

" Oh don't worry Anisa, I haven't forgotten. These are here so you have more clothes then what you have in your closet as soon as Carlisle & Esme give you the OK to be around humans were out of here for a couple days!"

I laughed, gave them both a hug too.

"Ok enough with the mushy stuff open the small boxes baby sis! Those are the best ones!" Emmett's voice boomed through out the back yard.

I opened Leah's box next.

"Leah it's beautiful! How did you know? Where did you find this?"

"I had some help from Rose, Bella, & Alice. They told me you lost the bracelet you were wearing in the crash. So I thought Why not replace it. Look under the cloth Anisa. There something else there too."

I lifted the white cloth, there sitting on the bottom were three charms. One of a crystal wolf, next a number 17 charm, & a music note. I got up from where I was sitting hugged Leah.

"Thank-you Leah, this means a lot. More then you know"

"Your welcome"

John & Amanda's gift was next. I grabbed there boxes, the small one first.

"Ok baby sister, there's ONE RULE for this gift! You can't do anything until there is someone with you. Understand?" John spoke.

I nodded my head. I opened the box sitting inside were a set of keys, not car keys, they were motorcycle keys!

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOUR JOKING RIGHT!? I MEAN SERIOUSLY?"

Everyone laughed, Amanda wheeled out a black & pink motorcycle. I just looked at it. I was in utter shock. I couldn't believe I had motorcycle. It was black & pink. I'd have to try it out some day soon.

I gave John & Amanda both hugs and kisses on the cheek.

Thank-you again"

"Here baby sister I think you will like what Rose & I got you, Just know when you break this gift in it's only for school, & hunting."

I opened their box yet again were another set of keys.

"Let's go to garage everyone, the next gift is out there too, along with Seth's. Then we will come back Carlisle & Esme, Bella & Edward's gift is last" Rose spoke softly.

We walked out into garage, sitting there was a silver Yukon Denali! I couldn't believe it.

"Emmett, Rose, you both shouldn't have, really I mean everything is so much, wonderful, it's more then I could have ever asked for. "

I gave them both hugs and kisses on the cheek.

I opened the Yukon, it smelled fresh, inside was black leather seats. The windows tinted darker then what I'm use too. I looked further there was sound system. This had to be Emmett's touch.

"Anisa, I just have to do some minor tune up to your truck but other then that everything will be fine." Jacob spoke.

I nodded my head approval.

Seth was standing by another gift, He was smiling.

" Before you open this, just know this from all of us, my gift is inside here, I know it's not as big as everyone else, but a little birdie told me that you would love my gift more then anything. "

Seth leaned in gave me a kiss

"Happy Birthday My Anisa, I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled the cover off the car, I stood there in awe, I was speechless, I couldn't even speak, All I could do was stare, Edward spoke for me.

" Anisa say's if she could faint she would, not only that she never thought of having a Maserati , not only that a midnight blue one with rims"

I turned to Edward.

"Thank-you big brother, Thank-you everyone seriously this way more then I could have ever asked for. When can I take this beauty out for a drive? How fast does she go?"

Once again everyone laughed.

You have two more gifts dear, then maybe later you can drive it on the back roads here , with Seth." My father spoke.

I just nodded my head again with excitement.

I unlocked the door, opened there sitting on the seat was another box. This had to be from Seth. I picked the box up, and closed the door.

" _To my beautiful Nisa, Thank -you for entering my life. Enjoy your gift. _

_Love Always & Eternity Seth."_

I opened the box, sitting inside where a pair of pink sapphire & platinum earrings with diamonds. Seth bought me ear rings of my favorite color, there was necklace too to match. If I could have cried I would have. I hugged Seth, gave him a deep passionate kiss. I didn't care if my family was there or not. This man loved me and I loved him.

" Way to go Anisa!"

When I heard Emmett's voice I stopped and was about to say sorry, but my mother cut me off.

" Your fine dear, nothing to be ashamed of, Now let's get out to the back, you & Nessie close your eyes. We will lead you both the final gift."

Seth held onto my hand, Jacob Nessie's. Everyone was talking , Alice was excited, poor Jasper I know his emotions were haywire. I smelled chlorine, the pool was filled up. But then I smelled something different.

"Anisa, Nessie, This gift is for you both, since your both 17, your father & I, Edward & Bella all discussed that you two deserve your own place. Your both at that age where you need privacy, not only that we wanted you both safe, but close.. Nessie & Jacob have a relationship that's strong but you & Seth are just starting out, I figure you two need a place of your own but close enough near us." My mom spoke to Nessie & I.

"I can't believe it, are our place Anisa! Thank Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa."

I gave them all hugs & kisses right behind Nessie.

"Girls, there is one more thing too. When school starts in the fall you both will have curfews, The first time you miss your curfew you both will answer to either one of us." Edward spoke. Bella jabbed him in the side.

"Edward leave them alone! They know right from wrong, How can you ground someone one our daughter is grown."

"We will listen, We promise. Can we go inside now? Nessie unlock our place. I'll give you the honors." I said to her.

We walked in, there in front living room was a huge couch, love seat, over to the side there was dining area, kitchen, a little breakfast nook. We walked down the hall there were four rooms. We didn't know which one was whose. So we turned around looked at our parents.

Anisa, this your room. There is a door that leads to the main house directly to the kitchen. Nessie your side door leads to the study. We just wanted there to be door just in case anything should happen. Plus if the doors are locked we "ALL" will respect your privacy. Oh, the rooms are sound proof too. Just case any arguments happen. The bedrooms aren't done just yet, you & Nessie will have to pick what you want in your own rooms. The room down the hall is for a study. There is guest room so When one the pack members come to visit, they can sleep in there." my mom spoke.

Anisa, there are some books in your room Bella & I thought you would like to read." Edward spoke.

"Renesmee, In your room there are your favorite books, along with sheet music for you to compose music on"

"Thank-you daddy & mom." Nessie said.

"Thank-you Mom, Dad, Edward & Bella."

We left the pool house, went back outside so we could finish with the birthday party, my sisters had gone inside to change came outside in their swim suits, We all decided to swim,

enjoy the rest of the evening together as a family. My 17th Birthday was beautiful. More then I could have ever asked for.

**Sorry not exciting chapter, excitement will come but I think it's time for a little "Lemon" Esme & Carlisle deserve some time together…. You know the drill review, please if you know of any readers, give them my story Thanks.**


	17. Truth & Triggers

**I'm glad for the few readers that I do have....But I'm mostly glad for the AWSOME beta ItSACULLENTHING. I thought you all deserved 2-4 chapters, even though it's my birthday weekend. The next chapter is NOT LEMON! but the following two chapters after that will be. If you don't feel you can handle them then don't. Oh I'm going to give you all some reading material too. Lillie Cullen is a BEAUTIFUL author on here! her stories capture you from start to finish. Both ehr stories are done**

**1. A Lesson In Release**

**2. A Lesson In Fate **

**Please go read them, spread the word on her stories. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Saga only those who I have added!**

**Carlisle's POV**

Anisa's birthday passed without a complaint. We all enjoyed ourselves. Leah was thinking of heading back to La Push to check on everything but Sam called her told her to stay and help with Anisa. She said that as long as we needed assistance, she would stay.

She did leave for a short visit with Nate. She missed him and from overhearing their phone calls, he missed her just as much.

Anisa, still hadn't opened the box that she retrieved from her home. She had put it off now for almost two weeks since her birthday. She hasn't phased at all either and that began to worry me. I confided in Leah, who told me that it was apparently normal for her kind and it may not happen again for another month or two, it all depended on when Anisa would open the box.

I didn't want to pressure my newborn daughter, but we needed to know what we were dealing with. I felt that since she was now two months old and she was adjusting to her surroundings fairly well that I explain to her about the Volturi and why they may be interested in her kind. If Aro found out that we had Anisa, I had a feeling we would be right back to where we were sixteen years ago with Bella & Nessie. I didn't want to bring that upon my daughter or wife. I walked out of my study and into my bedroom where I found Esme, Bella & Amanda going over blueprints.

"Hello ladies. I hate to disturb you all, but I really need to speak with Esme in regards to Anisa. "Bella & Amanda paused for a minute, curious what I would be discussing."We can finish this later Esme. Bella & I will look over the blueprints together and figure out which walls need to come down and where Rose & Jacob's work shop should be." Amanda said."Thank you ladies, I don't know how long we will be. By any chance, do you two know where Anisa is? I'm going to need to see her as well in a bit." I asked. "Anisa's out at the pool house. She's been trying to decide which colors she wants for her bedroom dear." Esme spoke."Bella, would you go tell Anisa that her mother & I need to talk with her. It's very important. As you know, it's time we discuss the possibilities of the Volturi with her. Since Anisa's birthday has passed, we have to start determining what she can/cannot phase in to. I don't want Aro or especially Cauis getting wind of this before we know what to do. There might come a time that Anisa, would decide to leave us and I want her to be safe.""We all understand Carlisle, really we do. I'll go get her. Good luck and I'll speak with you both later."

Bella and Amanda left us alone. I walked over to my beautiful wife and grabbed her hands, kissing each of them. Esme smiled at me, I kissed her soft lips an pulled her close to me. Esme returned the gesture."Carlisle, as bad I WANT YOU right now, our daughter is coming upstairs at YOUR request, I don't think she needs to walk in on seeing her parents making out, let alone having sex."I laughed, my beautiful Esme was right."Esme you're right, but as soon as we're done talking with her, you and I have an appointment in our bed later.. or better yet, a late-night swim in the pond." I gave her an evil grin. "I'll count on that. Here comes are daughter now" Esme winked.

Anisa knocked lightly on the door, "Come in Anisa, we're waiting for you."

"Hi mom, dad, Bella told me you wanted to speak with me about something important?""Yes we do. But not in here, we need to go to library. I have some things to show you that will help you better understand what we're going to talk about." I gestured everyone to move downstairs to the library.

We walked from our bedroom down to library, Seth was sitting in there on the laptop taking an online course. I figured he should stay too. Since he and Anisa were together now. Anisa walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you doing on the test, Seth?" she asked."Pretty good I think, I mean it's been such a long time, But I'm doing well. I can stop though. Is there something wrong?""Seth we're going to discuss the Volturi with Anisa now and since you already know about them, I figured you could stay while Esme & I tell her about them.. That's if you don't mind stopping what you're doing?""Oh, not at all. It's important that I'm here for her while you guys explain.""I knew you would say that, son." I smiled at him. Seth sat his laptop aside and joined Anisa on the couch, holding her hand."Anisa, do you remember when Leah was telling you about your gift, that the Volturi wouldn't be looking so much due to you becoming immortal?"Anisa nodded her head once."Well dear, the Volturi are like the Kings & Queens of the vampires. The Voturi have three Kings basically, Aro, Cauis & Marcus. The main difference between their group and our family is that they still hunt on humans. They aren't the only vampires who feed on humans, of course, but they have sometimes felt threatened by the fact that our family has grown to such a large size and the members of our family all tend carry special gifts. Gifts that they would like to harbor for themselves.

I walked over to the painting Aro sent us before Anisa became apart of our , this painting here is a picture of the Volturi. Every last one these people here are vampires. Gianna is the newest member of their coven. You see Aro, Marcus, Caius here. They are the ones we answer to... and sixteen years ago, we promised them that we wouldn't change any other humans unless they were dying or they were our singers. Do you see the twins here?"

"Yes, who are they?" Anisa asked."Those two are Alec &Jane. They're brother & sister. They both have gifts that are also very powerful. Jane's gift is extremely strong and can cause much pain to another. Her brother Alec's gift is very powerful as well. Now, 16 years ago, we faced off against the Volturi and the twins attempted to use their powers against us, but Bella used her shield to protect our family.....Anisa there are many vampires out there who have special gifts. The Volturi either request for them to join their coven, or they take them by force. Not many who refuse the invitation live. This is why I worry that with the unique-ness of your gift, they would want to keep you as well.. and if you refused, they may attempt to take you from us.""Wait, so you're saying that once they find out I'm a part of your family... if they feel my gift is useful to them, they will come for me?" She asked me."Yes and no, sweetheart. You see, they would first have to find out you even exist.. let alone that you exist within our family. If it comes to that, however, we have many allies that they would have to get through, to reach you. I doubt that it will ever come to that, Anisa. Aro probably already knows that you're with us. He tends to have someone keep an eye on our activities, anyway. Aro's gift is like your brother Edwards. If he does have someone watching, he will know too when they report back to him. Since Leah has shared the information with all of us, we've been very careful not to think about it just incase.""I don't want to be forced to leave my family and go somewhere I don't want to be. I will die before I let that happen. I'm happy here.. I love everyone here." She was getting comforted her. "We all know this Nisa, we'll all stick together. No one will ever take you from us. I won't let them. We have the pack back in La Push, too!"

"Anisa, I don't want you to get worked up over this. I'm only telling you about the Volturi to protect you and so that you understand. If there ever comes a time that we all need to separate, remember the passport we gave you. It has you human name. You must remember to use that. The most important thing that you can ever do, is just stay away from Volterra, Italy. That's where they live."

"Until the time comes, if ever, you shouldn't worry. Your mother & I were planning on taking you to meet them when you can be around humans and now that Seth is really part of the family, he will have to come also. This brings us to Chelsea." I added. "Who is she?" Anisa questioned. "Chelsea is another important Volturi member, she can observe and break the bonds between lovers and friends. She weakens them to the point that you will no longer love one another.. so this is important. If she were to even sense a hint of doubt between the two of you, she can use it against you both. You both must remain strong within your love for one another."

"She hasn't even met me yet! Whoever she is, this bitch will not break any bond I have with my family or with Seth! I will stay with my family!" she yelled.

Esme glanced to Anisa, with a disappointed look. "I'm sorry mom, but how can someone be so cruel to do something like that? I thought being a human was hard and having to deal with fake friends or people trying to use me. But now there's some royal vampire family that can take me away or take those I care about away? This is insane! I just got my family. I promise you that this Volturi will not take me away from any of you.""I'm sure they wont dear. I will give my life to protect you." Esme said.

I grasped her hand tightly and continued.

"This brings me to Felix & Demetri. These two don't have gifts, however they have interesting attributes, how can I say this, Felix is..."

"A PIG! A DIRTY HOUND-DOG THAT ONLY THINKS WITH HIS DICK!" Rosalie interrupted from the kitchen. Anisa laughed, along with Seth. Esme rolled her eyes. Rosalie joined us in the library."Well I was trying to be polite, Rose But yes, Felix is all of those things. He believes he is the king of seduction towards women whether mortal or immortal. Demetri is the same but more low key.. slightly more respectful. I've gathered that he and Gianna have now become a couple so he is "off the market" as they say. Anyway, I've told you about the most important members of the Volturi, Anisa."

"So if we ever have to separate, I'm to stay away from Volterra, use my human name & passport... but wait, what if I happen to bump into any of these people someplace else? What should I do then?" she asked."Well if that happens, don't use the names Cullen or Hale because they're familiar with both. I'd recommend that when you're out on your own or anywhere away from us, that you just used Whitlen. I don't expect anything to happen but just to be on the safe side..""Are you ok with everything Anisa?" Esme asked her. "Yes I'm fine. I'm just going to take a close look at the painting so IF I should ever bump into any of them, hopefully I'll recognize them." she , walked up to the painting and stared at it for long time. I was proud of my daughter, she had taken the first part of our talk very well. Now it was time for the second part. I needed Alice, Jasper, Edward ,Jacob & Leah to join us.

"Rose, would you go and get Alice, Jasper, Edward, Jacob & Leah? I'm going to need them all here for the second part of our discussion."Rosalie stood and quickly left the room. She appeared back within seconds." "Carlisle, they're all on their way. Should I leave, or would you like for me to stay too?"Rose, I think you should stay. You can show your support Esme. I'm going to try something with Anisa and we may need all the support we can get."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Rose responded."No, thank you Rose. I must say I'm mighty impressed with the change in your behavior."I gave her hug and kissed her cheek.

The library was quickly filled with everyone I'd requested. Anisa and Seth were both looking at all the paintings on the upper library wall. I called them back down to join us.

"Ok everyone, as you all know, last week was Anisa's birthday and she came into her gift. We also know that she was able to phase into a wolf. Also to our surprise, we learned that Alice could see everyone while Anisa was in her wolf form. What we don't know, however, is if Anisa can change into another form... and if she can, if Alice can still see everyone once that happens. Your mother & I have explained to your sister about who the Volturi are and the possibility of them trying to obtain her. Anisa has assured us that if they were to ask her to become a part of their coven, she would refuse....

I paused to make sure everyone was following. "Now, the reason I've asked you all here is because I'm going to attempt to find out what triggers Anisa's phasing ability and see if she can phase by herself at any time."

"Alice, last week you said you could see everyone, including the pack & Nessie clearly, correct?""Yes, clear as the stars that were out that night. Surprised me, that's for sure." Alice answered. "Right, can you see us all now Alice?" " No, everything is blank & fuzzy, as usual.""Jasper, what is Anisa feeling? Is she nervous, afraid, another emotion?" I asked him. "Right now, she's irritated, but not about what is going on here. It feels like something that was said earlier. Uh.. I'm also feeling an overwhelming amount of lust, but it's not from Anisa.. it's from you, Carlisle." he smirked at me. I laughed. "Uh, thank you, Jasper." and moved on.

I embarrassingly looked to Esme who was smiling.

"Ok Edward, can you hear Anisa's thoughts?""Yes, she's thinking about decorating her bedroom & bathroom.... wondering when she can go shopping.""Good. Now I would like to try something, if you're up to it, Anisa?" I asked.

"Sure dad what is it?""From what Leah has explained, your gift..or gifts, will come into play within a year between your 17th and 18th birthdays. Have you opened the box your mother left you?"" No, I mean, I hadn't thought about it really. I can go get it if you want me too?" she said. "No, that's alright sweetheart, but when we're finished here I think you should consider opening it. I don't want to appear pushy or trying to pry in your personal affairs but I think that it most likely contains something important regarding your change. There might be clues in there on how to hide yourself, or even how to learn to control your gift.""Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry.. I just thought that if I didn't open it, nothing else would happen. I'll open it when we're finished, dad.""Thank you, dear. I know you probably feel like opening it alone but I feel that it might be best if your mother, Jacob & myself were there as well, is that ok?" I asked."Well sure but why don't I just open it up with the whole family, dad? I mean they will find out sooner or later so we may as well do it as a family. We have no secrets."

"Ok then, it's settled. When we finish, you can go retrieve it and we'll gather in the living room to open it." I replied. She nodded.

I didn't want to ask my daughter this next question but I had to know."Now Anisa, I don't mean to pry but when you phased last week, what were you doing right before it happened?"

If my daughter could have blushed she would have been as red as Bella used to turn on a regular basis. She wasn't the only embarrassed one. Seth's cheeks started turning red and he stared at the floor. "I apologize Seth... Anisa. I know you're both mature enough to... well, we just need to know what triggered the phase." How was that for a bumbling, nervous dad?"Dad, we were kissing. Things, well..They started getting really serious but before any of you say anything, I'm not like type of lady!" she responded. "Anisa, dear.. we aren't assuming anything, it's natural for a new vampire to have strong sexual desires with their mate. We'll discuss that later. What emotion were you feeling at the time, I would assume passion?" Esme asked nodded her head and Seth grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. I had always liked Seth. This just went to show me why. He really love my daughter. I knew from that instant, she would be safe with him, even if she were away from the family.

"Jasper, I'm going to attempt to trigger certain emotions. Edward, I'd like you to read Anisa's thoughts aloud. Esme, Rose, would you two mind going over by Jacob & Leah? I don't want you two injured incase she does phase." "I am not leaving my daughter, Carlisle!" Esme yelled. "Esme, please dear, I'm not trying to hurt her. She will be right here.""Carlisle, I am her mother! She didn't harm me last week when she was a wolf and she wont hurt me now!"I was taken back from the ferocity Esme was showing.

"Carlisle?" Jasper called. "Esme sweetheart, I understand where you're coming from but the safety of everyone in this room is up to me, Jacob & Leah. Please don't argue with me on this.""I AM NOT LEAVING MY CHILD! I DIDN'T LEAVE HER LAST WEEK AND I AM NOT LEAVING HER NOW!" She roared. "Carlisle?!" Jasper called again"DAD!" Edward yelled I ignored them both. I was trying to calm Esme down.

"Please stop fighting Mom, Dad! " Anisa pleaded in a bare whisper.

"Esme, I'm going to ask you one more time to go across the room with Rose, if you don't I'll escort you out of her myself or with the help of the boys!""CARLISLE!!!" Edward & Jasper yelled."Don't touch her!" Someone screamed. "Don't touch who!?" I yelled back "She is my wife!" I added. "PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!!!!" Anisa turned to stare at Anisa who was almost phasing. . "Dad? Touch mom with force like your hurting her..." Edward said.I grabbed Esme's arm tightly and acted like I was angry with her. I looked back to Anisa who was trembling, almost changing. "Esme, I'm going to use more force. I promise I wont hurt you. I think I've found the trigger." I said. She nodded, realizing what was going on. :"Esme, NOW YOU LEAVE THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" I took my wife by the arm with force and stopped when I heard a growl. "CARLISLE!!!!" Edward warned.

"I CAN SEE EVERYONE AGAIN!" Alice screamed. "CLEAR AS DAY!!! Oh my goodness, Anisa, you're beautiful! OOOOOOH, and you're so shiny!!" "Uhhh, Dad.. I think you better let go of Mom before you're attacked by your own daughter. She's uh.. a panther, by the way." Edward and Rose were smiling, Jacob & Leah were laughing. Seth was grinning but walked slowly towards Anisa.

"Anisa, sweetheart.. your dad isn't really hurting your mom. You understand this, right? He's was just triggering your phase." Seth spoke to her calmly. "Jacob, I need you to phase son... see if you can communicate with her." I said.

Jacob stepped out of the room for a moment before returning in his wolf form. I watched as he trotted closer to Anisa.. who was still staring at me like I was about to attack Esme. Esme called to her, "Anisa sweetheart, honey I'm not hurt. I'm fine, dear. Would you like to come by me to make sure?"

"Esme, be careful." We all spoke."How many times must I tell you all, Anisa is NOT going to hurt me."Jacob moved closer to Anisa and she barred her teeth at him. I watched him nod his head at her. Once she realized who it was she proceed towards Esme. "Edward, can you read Anisa thoughts like the wolves?" I asked. "Yes, but they're hard to read. Her thoughts are everywhere right now. She doesn't know what to think or how she changed... there's something, she wants to return back to normal." he answered."Jacob, can you please speak to Anisa?"

Edward repeated their conversation for us to hear.

_"Anisa, can you hear me like last week?"_We watched to see if she would respond. Nothing happened. "Hmm it must only happen in wolf form." Edward said.

_"Anisa can you try to phase into the white wolf again?" _Anisa looked at Jacob and he nodded at her in approval. Slowly, she phased from the panther back into the wolf.

"Alice can you still see?" I asked. "Yes I can I can't believe this, this is awesome!" She squealed."Edward can you read their thoughts?" I asked him. "Yes, Anisa wants clothes so she won't be naked when she turns back." he answered. "May I try something?" Leah asked."Of course" I said. "Anisa, think of someone in the house, see if you phase into them." It took a few minutes but Anisa looked to Rose. Everyone watched in anticipation. Within a few seconds, Anisa had turned from the wolf into a clone of Rosalie. If we hadn't witnessed it ourselves, we wouldn't have believed it. Everything was the same, same hair, same clothes, same height...everything was the exact same except the eyes... Anisa's were still red.

".God! Amazing!" Rose yelled."Anisa sweetheart try to go back to yourself now." I said. Without trouble, Anisa changed back into her self, still wearing clothes.

"Excellent. Well, I think that is enough for today…. " "Alice, what about now?" Esme asked her. "NO everything is fuzzy again. It only when she phases. Then everything is clear...figures". I could almost hear the air being left out of Alice's balloon. "I think the reason Alice can see is because Anisa is already a vampire to begin with.. it's her form of a gift. Jacob can only hear Anisa's thoughts while they're both in wolf form, because that's his nature. It seems that Edward can read her mind no matter what form she's in because her brain still functions as her own."

"How are you feeling Anisa, are you tired? Weak? Do you need to hunt?" Esme was nervous. "No, I'm fine, mom. I guess I just freaked because I thought dad was really trying to hurt you.. so I felt the need to protect you. I was just thinking of something quick, sleek and fast.. I guess that gets me a panther, huh?" she smirked.

Jacob, you can phase back now, we'll have a conference call with Sam when you return."

he wagged his tail and ran out of the room.

"Anisa, I'd like you to get that box now..."

**REVIEW REVIEW I SHALL BE GOOD!**


	18. Family Heritage

**Hello everyone I know it has been like three weeks since I have posted anything But I was on vacation, came back had to help my sister with her 50th birthday party. Now that I am back I can give all chapters to read & review. I hope everyone has had a wonderful summer , for those who have gone back to school. Sorry but hey the sooner the school year starts the faster it ends.**

**Thank-you to those who have added to their story alerts, and favorites, I appreciate more then you know.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters' in the Twilight Saga but I do own those who have I added or will add!**

**Anisa POV**

My family explained to me who the Volturi were. Yet another thing on my plate of things I never knew existed or wanted to know, for that matter. I was grateful that they trusted me enough to explain who they were though. If there was a chance I'd ever have to deal with these people, I'd like to know as much as I could.

I found out that I can change into other creatures besides a wolf. The family practiced with me and I can even turn into another human. Cool and creepy at the same time. I still can't get the image of Rosalie's face out of my head when I turned into a clone of her. Priceless. I swear it looked like she was ogling something at the Tiffany's counter.

Carlisle asked me to go upstairs and get the box that my mother left me so I grabbed Seth's hand and we ran upstairs to get it.

"Seth, do you think Aro will try to take me from everyone?"

"Anisa, I will never let that happen. I promise you that I will protect you with my life. so will everyone 's no need to worry about the Volturi, we're a strong family and we have strong friends." he replied.

I looked at Seth and for the first time, I REALLY saw him. I saw what the "imprinting" meant. I saw and felt how much love he had for me. I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled and he smiled back as he rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Seth, can we go finish our walk? This time let's go further into maze. I think I might even try and phase into the wolf again and we could run together? I'll make sure to ask my dad & mom if it's ok. It's just, I'd like to spend some more time alone with you and I'd like to see what it feels like to really RUN. in another form."

"Anisa, of course we can finish our walk. I'd love nothing more to spend more time together and I'd like to continue where we left off earlier, but only if you're comfortable. I refuse to do anything you're not ready for."

"I'm ready to be alone with you Seth. I think it may take a bit of time for me to get to the other part but I love you and being with you is important to me. I want this to work between us, I want us to be like everyone else here." I dropped my eyes to the floor.

"Anisa, I'm yours for eternity, NOTHING will take me from you and I'd like to keep you you want me to go away."

He bent his head down to brush his lips against mine. I heard him inhale my scent. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I nipped the his bottom lip lightly with my teeth, careful not to make him bleed but just enough to earn a growl from him.

"I think we should stop now, our family is waiting for us." I said.

" Hmmm they can wait" he responded playfully.

"I wish they could. But you know, the faster we get this done, the faster we can make it to the maze."

I winked and turned to run downstairs but Seth grabbed me around the waist and planted another deep kiss on me before running ahead of me.

"That's cheating Seth!" I yelled. I raced right after him. Seth turned at the bottom of the stairs and caught me in an iron grasp. He was planting small kisses on my cheek and tickling my sides making me giggle. The room was very quiet and I turned to see that everyone was staring at us. I immediately became embarrassed when I realized Jasper was picking up on our not-so-subtle emotions.

"Seth, I think you better stop. Jasper is smiling he's the one you're kissing." Everyone looked at him and laughed.

"I have the box Mom & Dad."

"Come sit down beside us Anisa. Seth you can stand behind her." My dad said.

"Everyone, Anisa is going to open the box that her mother left for her. We may find out more about her gifts so be respectful and listen closely." he added.

"Anisa, honey, if at any time you feel you can't go any further, just stop and we will all take a break. Don't overwhelm yourself. Understand?" My mom asked.

"Yes I understand. What more could there be?" I wondered.

"That's why were all here, maybe there are clues as to why I can only see you while your in wolf or vampire form and not the others." Alice chimed in.

I snorted. "Ok here goes nothing" and grabbed the letter that was with the box and read it out loud.

_"To my most precious daughter, Anisa Mija Whitlen. HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY MIJA!Today is very special day for you. I've wanted to share this letter with you for so many years but I needed to wait until your 17th birthday, just as my mother did until I was seventeen. _

_By now, you have probably come into your gift(s) or you soon will. If you have, I know things must have been painful, frightening and confusing._

_ "_I stopped reading the letter. I realized that I hadn't heard the name _Mija_ in a long time. My mother & father had always called me Mija when we were alone. It was just a nickname but as I got older everyone knew me as Mija. The only time I was ever called Anisa was around my father's business clients, family dinners or formal events.

"Anisa, are you ok?" My mother asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just. I haven't been called Mija since I was changed. That's what everyone called me in my human life. My father gave me the middle name Mija. because I would always be his little girl, it means beloved daughter." My mother smiled,

"You are just that my beautiful daughter."I looked down at the letter and continued reading.

_"Anisa, you already know that your father is half Spanish and that I am of Greek heritage. Do you remember when you were 11 years old and you asked me why you didn't have any uncles on my side of the family? I had told you that my parents only wanted a little girl. Well, that wasn't exactly true. The reason you didn't have any uncles is due to our family heritage. Your great, great-grandmother was born with a very special gift that only the women in our family can carry. If we were to ever give birth to a son, he would die within the first 8 yrs of his life. _

_When I was about 15 years old I was sent to live with your great grandmother for the summer. One day I was sitting on the roof when I noticed her arguing with a man down in the garden. This man hit her and when he hit her, she had turned into a snake. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the most beautiful snaked I had ever seen. I thought I was dreaming. I feared that she would attempt to strike the man and kill him so I ran downstairs and warned him, "Run before she kills you!" When my grandmother heard my voice she turned around to stare at me before changing back into her human form. _

_The man fainted and I went inside to call the police. I told them I witnessed him hitting her so they arrested him and took him to jail. I was left with so many questions. I wanted answers so I demanded that my grandmother explain what happened. We walked out into the vineyard and she told me everything. She told me about her first time phasing, she explained that she inherited it from her mother and that it was a possibility that I would have the gift as well. _

_My grandmother also showed her other gift. This gift was something that both my mother nor I ever inherited. Your great grandmother also had the gift of speaking to the dead. Before you assume things, it was not like a psychic or a witch who uses ouji boards or séances but she could use reflections from water or a mirror and contact the people in which she loved the most. These people had already moved on to another life but she was the portal for them to return to this time and reach her. I didn't believe her at first.. it just sounded so crazy so I asked her to show me. She brought forth our ancestors. I spoke with some of the original members of our family. They shared with me the history of the women in our family. It's truly remarkable. You're probably wondering about the unique scent you carry? This is also part of your gift and I'll explain that more later. Anisa, we are protectors. Our main purpose is to be the bridge or peace-maker between enemies.. There's an Indian tribe that calls themselves the Quileute's. They also have very special gifts. They can shape-shift just like those in our family. I have not met this tribe before but perhaps you will in your lifetime. Don't be afraid of them, they will be your allies. Their enemies, the cold ones may seek you out, be weary.. not all of them are safe._

_If you're wondering about your father, yes, he does know about me but we do not discuss it much. Ciji and Manny also know. I trust them with your safety if anything were to happen to me or your father. They've loved you like you were their own daughter. Let them. Sweetheart, if your reading this letter it means one of two things. It means your father & I are dead, or the Quileute's or Cold Ones' have found you. Do not be afraid. You are the key to bring peace between the two of them. _

_Anisa in the box I've left for you, you will find links to our family history including pictures, a log of our enemies and tokens that have been passed down through generations. They now belong to you. You are the token, Mija. You will bring the Quileute's and Cold One's together. Know that I will always be with you. If you ever come into a second gift like your great grandmother, come look for me. I will be waiting for you. I await the day to see you pass this gift onto your own daughter. I love you Anisa with everything that lives in breathes inside of _

_Always, & Forever,_

_Mom_

I dropped the letter from my hands and stared at the table. I closed my eyes for a moment and grabbed the box.

"Nisa, you still ok?" Seth asked

I couldn't answer him. Was I ok? I didn't really know. My mother said there would be answers in the box so I had to trust her. I grasped the small box in my hands and slowly opened the lid. I wanted to cry so bad, but I couldn't. I cried inside myself.

I now knew why my mother would always leave now why so many times my mother was protective of me along with Ciji & Manny. There were times when she would leave me or wouldn't be there at night but what surprised me the most was that she knew about Quileute Tribe & vampires.

"Anisa?"

I could hear someone call me but they sounded faint.

"Anisa?" There was the voice again.

"NISA!!! Say something your making us nervous!" Seth yelled.

I snapped my head up towards him, waiting for him to tell me what he wanted.

"Sorry about that, I was just thinking. I'm shocked and speechless that my mother knew about you guys. I guess I understand why she didn't say anything to me about what she was or what I'd become."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Anisa, but your mom called to you and you didn't say anything."

"It's ok Seth, I'm sorry for zoning out.""Well, let's see what my family left behind for us work with shall we?"

I asked. I took the pink velvet cloth out. Apparently it was more than just preference as to why I liked pink so much. I laughed to myself. Underneath the cloth, there were 6 small boxes that were all engraved, a book and an envelope. I was curious about what was inside the boxes so I opened those first. The first box held a ring in the shape of a dolphin. All the other boxes had different pieces of dolphin jewelry. I figured the dolphin must be a symbol of our family. I set them aside and opened the book. The book was filled with all my unanswered questions. The inside front cover had a list of all the women in my family. Everyone's name started with an A. I read everyone's name and meaning until I got to my mother's name. Her name was Aminta and it meant defender of one's family. Then underneath, written in her pretty handwriting was my name.

_Anisa: The one who brings peace and pleasant companionship._

I was pleased to know the meaning of my name. My happiness faltered when I noticed the empty spaces under my name. places for my daughter's names.I would never have a daughter. These lines would remain blank. What if I wanted a child. I would never have that chance would never have that chance now. I silently thanked Edward for not saying anything, knowing very well he heard my thoughts. "_Edward, I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself."_ I added. He nodded slightly.

"Anisa, sweetheart you can stop anytime.." My mom said.

" No I'm fine. Thank you for being concerned." I turned enough to grab Seth's hand over my shoulder.

I turned the page in the book . There were pictures of my family and notes from the start of my mother's family. I briefly read through the notes until I recognized the handwriting. It was from my grandmother. She had written a note to my mother.

_"My Dearest Aminta,_

_It is now your 17th birthday. I have dreamed of this day since the day I found out you were going to be a girl. Aminta, you have always been special to me & your father. You've been even more special to me. I know by now that you have seen some things happen but you were too young to understand. Now that you're a grown woman I can explain everything to you. I pray for the day you you're with child and that it will be a girl. Follow the book, and carry this gift as a blessing. _

_I love you always, _

_Mom._

I looked further into the book each and read each page aloud so everyone could hear it. I was almost through the book when I came to a page that was about the Volturi. They were called "Italian Echthros". Even my family knew about the Volturi?

It went on to explain that if they found me I would have no choice but to go with them if I wanted to survive but we've stayed hidden for many, many years without leaving any trace of our existence. It warned that if I did indeed come into my second gift that they Volturi would seek me out specifically and change me into a vampire to keep me forever.

I turned the page and continued reading aloud. Our purpose was to bring enemies together, specifically the Quileute's and Cold Ones. While they think of each other as enemies they are stronger as one and with the protection of "The Changeable One", they would be unstoppable.

I closed the book. Seth squeezed my hand and my mother leaned over to hug me. My father placed a light kiss on my forehead and said that it was enough for the day and we would continue tomorrow. Everyone seemed happy and while there were parts that made me excited, I was feeling sad inside. I would worry about that later. at the moment, I just wanted to be with Seth.

"Mom, Can I please go for a walk with Seth?"

"Of course, dear. Just be careful and if you need anything, we're only an earshot away."

I hugged my mom once again and grabbed Seth's hand. I told everyone thank you for listening and we headed out to the maze. The sun was just about to set, the first star of the night was starting to appear. The colors of the sky were beautiful like they look in the movies. Except this was no movie. This was my life. I asked Seth if he wanted to stop and phase. he smiled and then shook his head no.

"Let's walk for a bit Nisa, I'd like to talk with you about today if you don't mind?"

"Sure"

I said. He took my hand as we entered the maze. The lights were twinkling and there was a light breeze blowing. Seth stopped turned to face me. He looked into my eyes and smiled. This was the smile I would always remember. It was the smile showing the honesty, safety, and love he felt for me.

Seth moved his hand to my chin, he always felt so warm and comforting. I would never forget that feeling. He lifted my face, leaned in slowly and kissed me. I felt the warm tingling heading south in my body and at first I was scared that I would phase again but it was much more calm than the first time. I knew I could control it. Seth brushed my bottom lip once. a third time before pulling back.

"Your such a tease Seth" I whispered.

" But I'm your tease Anisa."

We laughed and he pulled me into a hug. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He leaned down and whispered "I love you, Anisa." The heat from his breath was amazing. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

He placed small kisses on my shoulder and up the side of my neck. They were sweet, gentle kisses. This moment was what I had imagined my first relationship would be like.

Seth made his way to my ear lobe and sucked it between his tongue and upper lip. I moaned and he chuckled.

"You like that, don't you lover?" he asked. It felt so good.

The warmth from his mouth against my cold skin. "Seth." I whispered his name low enough for him to hear. We had stopped walking and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me into the firm bushes of the maze. I grinned at the slight aggressiveness he was showing. He traced his finger from my lip down my neck, in between my chest and down to my belly button, pushing my shirt up with his fingers as they climbed back up my body. I shivered and closed my eyes hoping that he wouldn't stop. I tightened my legs around him and felt his manhood rise. My mind was screaming excitement, happiness and most of all pleasure. I was going to make sure this happened tonight, no more interruptions. I ripped his t-shirt off and he let out a low husky laugh. Seth forced his tongue into my mouth and our tongues started dancing together. He tasted so good that I started sucking on his tongue. He let out a growl and pulled back so he could breath.

"Anisa, I love you, God. I want you in so many ways right now.. " he breathed.

" I know Seth, you will have me just as I'll have you." I hissed.

I kissed his swollen lips letting my cool hands slide slowly across his body. Seth jumped a little when I reached his lower stomach. I licked his neck and collarbone and slide down his body leaving trails of kisses down his stomach. I lightly bit his side and he pulled me down to the ground on top of him.

I felt his manhood against my core. He was hard, harder then before. I slowly grinded my hips against his to let him know I would except everything that we were about share with one another. I moved to position my legs on each side of his legs and started kissing back down his stomach and rubbing my hands over the top of his jeans. I made my way to the top of his jeans and unbuttoned them with a snap of my fingers. Using my teeth, I pulled the zipper down. I could hear his heart beating faster and I could smell his sexual scent. I loved the way he smelled. I pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, kissing my way back up slowly. I began massaging his manhood and he pumped his hips in time with the movement of my hands. I bent to lick the tip making him moan. I thought to myself I must be doing something right to have him make so many sounds.

" Seth I want to taste you."

It wasn't a question. I was demanding, The sexual urge that I was feeling inside was growing rapidly.

"Anisa trust me, I want you to taste every part of me, Just as long as I can taste you too." he said in a husky voice.

I crawled up his body and gave him a warm open mouth kiss. His hands were everywhere all at the same time. He pulled my shirt over my head and unsnapped my bra quicker than I thought possible. He had each of his hands cupping my breasts and he was sucking on my neck and I moved my hips over his."My turn" he said, rolling me over underneath him. I felt his big hand rub over my panties and I knew he could feel the wetness that was already soaking them. He licked my breasts and sucked on my nipples as he kept rubbing with the other hand. I was wiggling and moaning and completely under his will.

With a devilish grin, he pulled my pants the rest of the way off and snapped each side of my panties off quickly. He grabbed my left leg and started kissing my foot. He sucked on my toes before running his hand all the way up my leg. I couldn't believe how good this man was making me feel.

"Mmm You smell so good. Can I still taste you?" he asked.

I couldn't speak I was afraid I'd ruin everything so I nodded to give him the OK. He positioned himself with each of my legs over his shoulders and he bent down to lightly lick between my folds. Oh god! I bucked my hips under him.

"Anisa, Sweetheart are you sure?"

" Yes , Please don't stop Seth I love you!"

'I love you, too." he replied

"Seth please NOW!" I begged him

He laughed, gently spread me with his hand and darted his tongue around my clit. I was going crazy from the sensations. I was oblivious to anything around us. It was just the two of us in the moment. Seth started using his fingers inside me as he licked around them. This was pure heaven. What was sex like? i wondered.. if this already felt so good. He continued licking up my wetness and reached up to pinch my nipples. Everything was moving faster. my body, his hands, my mind, his breathing. I screamed in pleasure as my orgasm got closer.

I couldn't speak. I just grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to me so I could kiss him while he pleased me with his fingers.

"SETH GOD PLEASE DON'T STOP I'M GOING TO CUM!"

I could feel his hard manhood against my outer thigh as he pressed his fingers deeper inside me. He curled his fingers inside me and set me on fire. My body exploded in an orgasm. "Oh my god, Seth. Thank you!"

I said and kissed him hard. I giggled when I noticed I was tasting my own juices on Seth's lips. We broke so he could get air. I then rolled him over so he was laying on his back on the ground. I sat up straddling him.

" Now Mr. Clearwater It's MY Turn!"I laid Seth's arms above his head, noticed his washboard stomach, He was so sexy! I growled a little.

"Seth don't move! I'm going to taste you the way you tasted me!"

I slowly kissed him on his neck leading up towards his ears take the right ear lobe in my mouth sucking on it. Seth moaned. I continued to move down the side of his neck when my tongue came across a vein. I licked it. I felt him tense both above and below. I licked it again, nipping it with my teeth this time. A tiny amount of blood came through the skin and I licked it up. Seth's blood was amazing. I wanted more so I bent down and sucked harder on the tiny wound.

"Anisa are you trying to put a hickey on me?" he asked.I didn't respond to him, I just kept sucking, When I had enough, I licked over the area.

Seth smiled. I moved to his lips and kissed him long and hard. My hands moved down to his erection. Using my hips and fingers, I massaged him, being careful that he didn't enter me as I moved above him. I moved down over his body, leaving kisses and sucking him lightly as I trailed down.

"Anisa, this feels so good." he whispered.

I licked to the v indentation of his waist, and then took the tip of his erection in my mouth, massaging with my hands. Seth bucked his hips towards my mouth so I decided to push him a little further by taking every inch of him inside my mouth and sucking hard on my way back up. He tightened his grip in my hair and i felt him jerk and throb in my mouth. I had to be careful not to use my teeth.

"Anisa baby please, you feel so good don't stop."

I grinned before taking him deeper in my mouth, swirling my tongue around him and scratched my nails across his chest. I started pumping him faster with one hand and massaged his balls with my other hand. This really got him going I licked my way up licking each side of his manhood.

" Anisa I'm going to cum baby"

" Seth I want you too, you taste so good now."

Seth, bucked a few more times and grabbed my head. He was moaning and groaning, yelling my name."Anisa, oh god.. oh, I'm going to cu..."

Seth filled my mouth and I took every drop of him. I licked around his stomach cleaning up what I missed. I crawled up towards and laid down on his chest. " Seth I love you."" I love you too Anisa." We looked into each other's eyes realizing that for the first time we were meant for each other. Seth and I didn't go for our run, We laid in each others arms watching the stars, he finally fell asleep late into the night while we were talking.

I had only been listening to the sound of his breathing and watching him sleep so I didn't hear the approaching footsteps of my parents.

**I will be posting chapters 20-25 this week I hope you all have enjoyed my story thank-you to those who have been and continue to read what I have posted excited is coming, I still haven't figured out how I want to bring the Volturi. Will there be a battle? Maybe I still don't know You know the drill. Read , Review. XOXOXOX Alice**


	19. Vampire Sex Education 101

**Hello everyone has I promised chapters galore this week. If any of you have been reading please send me a message. I still don't know where I'm going to have this story go, But I am enjoying writing it for those of you that read. Thank-you to those that do ready my story. XOXOXO Alice**

**Disclaimer: Everything still stands as before.**

**Carlisle POV**

Esme was worried about Anisa & Seth. They hadn't returned from their walk last night and Alice had no visions of them through the night. We could still sense that they were on the grounds, we just weren't sure where. Nessie said they had returned to the maze so they could talk and run with each other so I just reassured Esme that everything was perfectly fine and to leave them be. I was sitting in my study when I heard Esme racing up the stairs. She rushed to my side clutching the papers that Leah had printed out and the box that Anisa's mother had given her.

"Carlisle, what is she phased into something that Alice can't find. What if she turned into one of us and took off? Where could she be? She hasn't been around humans aside from the pack. What if she attacked a human and she's too scared to come back home? We need to find her." She said anxiously.

Before I could say anything, she continued.

"Carlisle, we need to go find our daughter & Seth, they've been gone for a long time. I mean, even if they went out for a run together. They should be back by now. Alice said she never phased. But how would Alice know if she can't see the other things that she can turn into! "

"Esme sweetheart she is fine. Our daughter is ok. I'm sure they're both just enjoying their newfound love."

"NO CARLISLE! I need for us to go find our daughter RIGHT NOW! What if Aro sent someone for her? PLEASE Carlisle I can't lose our daughter when we just got her."

"Alright Esme, we'll go find her. But I assure you that you're worrying for nothing."

"No, What if she phases out of fear? We need to do this, I NEED to do this!"

"Esme, calm down, she's fine. Now let's go to the maze to check on them. I don't blame her for forgetting the time, she's had a lot to deal with the past few weeks and I'm sure spending some quiet time alone with Seth is just what she needs."

I took her hand and we headed downstairs and out the back door.

**Esme POV**

I was pleased when Carlisle agreed to go with me to find Anisa. I just had a feeling that something was not right and Anisa & Seth could be in danger. On our way downstairs we ran into Edward & Bella.

"Mom, Don't think like that. I doubt she's far from us. Seth wouldn't let anything happen to her, you know that. I can't read her thoughts clearly, she's been reciting the music we've been working on together but I can still tell she's close by. I'm sure she's fine." Edward said.

"Thank you Edward, I'm just so worried. She hasn't been here since last night.""Would like us to go with you, Esme?" Bella asked."No, but thank you for asking. I'm afraid that your sister may phase if she senses something wrong. I'm a nervous wreck and I don't want anyone else in danger so your father and I will go alone."

"I'm sure they're fine, mom. She's with Seth and from what I've seen, he definitely won't let anything happen to her."

"More than likely, I'm sure you're right. I just need to see it for myself." I said.

"Are you ready Esme?" Carlisle asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Of course, let's go."

We ran to the side doors of the family room and out to the porch towards the maze. If my heart were beating it would have been racing faster then any speeding car. We had just reached the edge of the maze when Carlisle turned me to face him.

"Esme dear, I already know they're fine but I'm doing this because I understand what you're going through. I know what it feels like when I think one of our children aren't safe or coming back. This is what I felt like when Edward left. We'll find her and your heart will be at ease."

he touched my cheek with his thumb and smiled at me.

" I sure hope your right, Carlisle. I don't want to think of what I would do if something ever happened to my daughter."

Carlisle nodded in understanding and we turned to walk into the maze.

*******************************

**Anisa POV**

Seth and I were laying on the ground holding each other in each others arms. My handsome man had fallen asleep sometime during the night while we were talking. I just laid there thinking of how far I'd come, how grateful I was for getting a second chance at life even and having such a wonderful person to share it with. I was now learning about my birth mother and our family heritage. I'm the last of our kind. I won't have a child to pass this trait down to. Had I survived the accident. I still believe I would have met Seth along the way but we would've grown old together and eventually died. Now we can literally be together forever. I smiled at that thought. I loved my new parents and siblings. Especially Rose. I giggled at the first time her & I met. she was not my fan. Then there was MY SETH! He had imprinted on me. I was his from the moment he laid eyes upon on me. I had not been paying attention to my surroundings while I was lost in my thoughts, so I didn't hear my parents approaching. Their scent brought me back to reality.

"Seth." I shook him lightly. He groaned a little and rolled over.

"SETH! Wake up! My parent's are coming!"

Seth rolled over to face me and opened his eyes. "Anisa are you sure it's them?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. I can only guess that they came looking for us and look, we're laying here naked!"

Seth's eyes went wide. He had forgotten that he'd fallen asleep last night and was still laying naked. He stood quickly, grabbing his jeans and got dressed. I was putting my pants back on when I heard my parents calling for us.

"Anisa? Sweetheart are you OK? Just say something to let us know where you are?" My mother called.

I looked at Seth wondering if I should I say something. I didn't want her catching me half naked!

"Seth should I say something ?"

"Yeah, just tell her we're fine and to give us a couple seconds and we'll meet them." I nodded my head and called in their direction.

"Mom, we're over here. we're fine.. just give us a few seconds, please?" I begged.

"Anisa? 'What's wrong? Did something happen, Are you hurt, sweetheart? Is Seth alright? she asked.

"Yes, I said we're fine, we're on our way."

My mom had worry in her voice and I had to hurry up find my bra & shirt before my parents found me topless. Seth hadn't put his shirt back on and I spotted the black and blue marks on his ribs and up his back. I immediately cringed at what I had done to him. I looked in between the bushes wondering if my shirt had been flung in there but still couldn't find it. I was getting frustrated.

"Damnit, where is my shirt!?" I said to no one.

"Here, babe.. just wear mine. At least you'll be covered." Seth said.

Anisa, Seth is everything ok back there?" I heard my father call."OH GREAT! That's all need is for my dad to see me wearing your shirt, Seth!"

"We're fine, I'm just looking for something I misplaced." I said.

"Anisa, may we come help? What could you possibly lose out here, sweetheart?" My mom asked.

"Nisa maybe we should just let them come. If you don't want to wear my shirt, you can just stand behind me so you'll be covered. I'm sure they'll understand what happened. I mean they've lived many years with your brothers and sisters going at it." he said laughing.

"Right, I'll tell them that their newborn daughter is topless because she was out here having fun with her boyfriend. Yeah right! They're going to kill me! I swear I would just die if I wasn't dead already!"

We looked around and I couldn't find them. My parents were getting closer and I figured Seth's idea was the best option. I could wear his shirt and I would at least be covered. I just prayed my parents wouldn't be disappointed in either of us. Seth could tell I was nervous and scared so he took my hand and pulled me to him.

"Nisa I'm always going to be there for you no matter what comes our way. I promise. Don't worry"

I felt a little more relieved. I lifted my arms and he dropped his shirt over my head. I breathed in the smell of it. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. It smelled so good.

I called for my parents and they joined us in the center of the maze.

***************************************

**Esme POV**

I was relieved when I heard my daughter's voice, She didn't appear harmed but I wanted to see her in person just to be sure. When we called for them, they hesitated to answer and then told us to wait. I was confused. Why would she want us to wait? Did something happen, I wondered? Carlisle grabbed me around the waist and smiled into my neck.

"Esme, I told you they would be fine." he said.

"I'm not going to believe it until I see both of my children in person, Carlisle."

The silence was killing me but we waited. Carlisle breathed in my ear

"Esme, I think our daughter & Seth have been pre-occupied with each other all night and that's why we haven't heard from them."

My eyes went wide and I turned to face him.

"Carlisle, why would you assume something like that? She isn't like that and she's not ready for something that serious. She's just a newborn and she doesn't understand sexual desires or needs yet!" I was embarrassed at the thought.

Carlisle looked shocked. I don't think in our long time together had I ever taken that tone with him before. I immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me. It's just. I'm so protective of her."

"Esme, I'm not trying to joke, I'm being quite serious. I know you've seen the bond between the two of them. I think it may even be stronger than Edward & Bella. They remind me of Rosalie and Emmett. Seeing how much they're in love, I think, that it's effecting everyone. It's only natural that they would want to be together. Have you forgotten about our grand daughter and Jacob?"

"Mom, Dad, you can come to the center of the maze now." Anisa called.

I took Carlisle's hand and we rushed to the middle of the maze. I saw Seth standing there and noticed he had bruises up and down his torso. I didn't see Anisa at first and started to panic again. She peaked out from around Seth and I was relieved. She was huddled behind Seth like she was afraid of us.

I looked to Carlisle but he didn't say anything. The look he gave me was reassuring. They both seemed to be ok but I needed to make sure. I wanted to know why Anisa was hiding behind Seth.

"Anisa, why are you hiding behind Seth, Did something bad happen, Have you attacked a human? What is wrong?"

"Mom, dad. please tell me you wont think any less of me if I tell you, I don't want you to think badly of me" Anisa said as she stared at the ground.

"We would never think badly of you, Anisa." Carlisle spoke.

"I think I have a feeling what's going on anyway. So if you would come from around Seth, please." he asked. "Ok but, I want to explain first." she said as she stepped around Seth. He took her hand and she then continued. "I'm wearing Seth's shirt because I misplaced mine."

We nodded in understanding. I definitely understood now, Carlisle was right.

"I'm sorry we didn't come back to the house last night. We lost track of time and while we were talking and watching the stars, Seth fell asleep in my arms so I didn't want to wake him." She tried to explain. I looked at her face and I knew that she was alright. They weren't hurt, well, maybe Seth was a little sore but no one was injured. I sensed something different about her though,her scent was much stronger and sweeter than it had been before.

"Anisa I think your father & I know what happened. Don't be scared and don't be ashamed, dear. It's natural.. but why were you hiding? We would never think that what you two shared together was a bad thing, especially when you're soul mates." I said.

"Oh Mom, we didn't. we didn't do THAT. Not yet at least.. but we, well.. I don't really want to discuss that here. I'm just embarrassed because I lost some of my clothes. I had to borrow Seth's shirt because I didn't want my parents to see me naked.. I know dad's a doctor but still, this is so embarrassing."

"Anisa , why don't Seth and I go back to the house and you can stay and talk with your mother. I'm sure there are a few questions you may have for her and you'll feel more comfortable asking her without us males around, right?"

"Thanks dad." she walked up and gave Anisa a hug and kissed her forehead before turning and jerking his head in the direction of the house to Seth.

"Carlisle, wait. I'm so sorry about earlier, the way I spoke was uncalled for, can you please forgive me, I was worried about our daughter, I don't know what I would have d."

"Esme everything is fine. Believe me, I understand." He smiled at me deviously.

"There IS a way you can make it up to me later dear." raising an eyebrow. I had such understanding husband.

"Carlisle? You know that one outfit from your 80's bad boy days? the leather one? When you get home, you need to get that out and the school girl uniform." I ordered and kissed him passionately. "Sure thing my little minx." he said and off they went.

Seth was shaking his head and I turned to find that the embarrassed Anisa was now staring at me with her mouth agape in disbelief.

"There's much you'll learn about your reserved parents, my dear... for one thing, we're much more open-minded than you may think." I winked at her.

I asked her if she'd like to talk in the maze or if she wanted to head home.

"I think I'd like to go home and talk. "Uhmm, I think I'd like to go home."

I smiled and took her hand and we headed back towards the house. I followed her upstairs and we sat down on her bed.

"Listen, dear. I'm not going to tell you about the birds & bees. I'm sure you learned the basics in school and I'm not going to give you a detailed run-down about sex but I will give you some pointers on what to expect when the time is right for you. Since you remained untouched while in your human life, you didn't get to experience everything that came along with having sexual desires. I need to warn you that being a vampire, makes those urges and desires even stronger."

"I just don't want Seth to think I'm a tease if I don't have sex with him right away...after, what we did last night." she said.

"Anisa, I don't mean to be nosey, but what happened last night, dear? I mean between you & Seth? The only reason I'm asking is because there are some things YOU need to know that might happen during sex. I just want you to be prepared."

"Well... we started out kissing. Seth is a really great kisser." She looked up at me and became embarrassed when she realized what she said.

I laughed and urged her on with my hand to continue.

"One thing led to another and we ended up having oral sex together. That's all we did, I swear. Oh, I did bite Seth a little on the side of his neck and tasted his blood. it was so good." she stopped when she noticed my startled face.

"No, no mom, I stopped before I took too much, I didn't hurt I do something wrong?" she asked. I looked at Anisa for a few moments. She had been very open and honest with me and it would upset her if I yelled at her for biting Seth. I needed to remain rational and look at it from her perspective. I wanted her to be able to come to me whenever she had questions.

"Anisa, making love with the one person you love more than anyone else is very special. I know the time will come for you and Seth to take that step and what happened last night was just the beginnings of that step so don't worry about it. Your old enough to know what you want to do, however, there are a few things I need you to know."

"Like what mom?" she asked.

"Well as you already know, Seth has imprinted on you and you two will be the only ones for each other generally, when vampires become intimate, we tend to mark our loved ones by biting. It's just a natural instinct. From what you've already told me, you were careful not to take very much blood but you need to remember that you have venom in your body and if you were to bite Seth too deeply you could infect him with your venom and it would kill him. You're not like Nessie, so just be very cautious of your teeth and how deep you bite him, understand?" I said.

"I think if you're careful and just graze his skin with your teeth that everything should be fine. Remember to lick over the mark and it will heal quickly." I added.

"Thanks mom, I really like knowing that if I want to discuss anything with you I can come to you."

"You're welcome. I think I better get downstairs now and rescue Seth from your father, if he needs it."

She grinned at me. "I'll be down soon. I'm going to take a shower and change first. Thanks for the Vampire Sex Education, Mom." she giggled.

I laughed and turned to go back downstairs when I heard Emmett yelling at Seth. "You let my little sister do WHAT!"

I shook my head and smiled. "Kids."

**REVIEW! They make me happy rather there positive or negative. Give me some input of where you would like the story to go. I am going to say there are some heartbreaking chapters coming up, I'm going to touch on teen issues, break up, etc. PLEASE DON"T BE MAD! XOXOXOXO Alice!**


	20. Plaid Skirts & Mood Swings

**Esme's POV**I had just finished discussing with Anisa, what's to be expected when she and Seth decide to have sex. I was happy to hear that she wasn't ready to take that step. I felt it was important that she understood, at least. I was also very pleased that she was comfortable enough to be open and honest with me to talk about things that bothered her. Talking to her reminded me how much I love being a mother. I had to admit being a wife to a handsome husband had its perks to. Thinking about Carlisle forced me to head back downstairs to find him when I was interrupted by Emmett yelling.

"YOU LET MY LITTLE SISTER, DO WHAT!?" I could only assume his rage was addressed to Seth. "Emmett McCarty Cullen that is enough!" Carlisle yelled back, "Now understand that Seth and Anisa are in love, just as you and Rosalie are. Dare I say they're love may be stronger than I've seen in quite some time. We're all adults, here, so please behave like one. Your mother and I have discussed their situation and they understand the risks. I know you're just being the overprotective, big brother, so calm down." Carlisle said. "But Carlisle! I mean dad. They're so new to this, especially my baby sister! The thought of her having sex while she's still a newborn, that's crazy!"

"Like that stopped you.." Edward mumbled.

"Emmett, Seth and Anisa are made for each other. They were destined to be together whether she was immortal or not. The two of them would have eventually met, and of course being in love leads to other things, just as it has for the rest of us." I reminded him.

Emmett stood there in shock, gathering his thoughts before turning to Seth. "Seth I know you are a good guy. I'm glad it's you and not some freaky human dating her. But I give you my word, right now, if you hurt her in any way, I will break every damn bone in your body, understand?" He growled.

Seth smiled.

"Emmett, you know me, man! I would never hurt Anisa. I promise. By the way, if I need advice can I come to you? You know, since you and Rosalie are experts in that department?"

Emmett was beaming. "Seth, bro, I would be honored."I interrupted their little bonding session. "Excuse me boys. As much as I'd like to sit here and discuss certain matters, Carlisle and I have something to discuss ALONE. Besides, Seth, Anisa is waiting for you upstairs, she probably still thinks Carlisle beat you to death."The boys looked at each other, laughed and left the room. Seth headed for the pool house to change to go upstairs, Emmett was already calling through the house for Rose.

I walked up Carlisle greeting him with a soft kiss. "I take it everything went OK until Emmett joined in?" Carlisle smiled down at me. "Yes, everything was fine. Honestly. Emmett of all people? Come-on. I think he was just bored. How did your girl talk go?" he asked. "Anisa and Seth are going to be just fine. I'm glad we all discussed it tonight. You know, I didn't get to have that talk with the other children. Our daughter is very open and honest. I explained everything with her, about desires, marking Seth, what to expect and so on. You didn't scare Seth, did you?""Esme, When have you know me to be strict?"Carlisle kissed me softly on the lips, earning a cheeky smile from me."I do have one thing to say. I think the boys and I will be expanding the pool house a little more. Just to be safe. I have a feeling that Anisa and Seth are going to give Emmett & Rosalie a run for their money in the destruction department.""Honestly, I'd never thought I'd see the day. Maybe Bella & Edward but they were not even close. I do see what you mean though. But enough about them. I do believe I'm late for my date with a certain school girl this afternoon, correct?" He moved his hands to grasp my waste and pull me against him.I grinned as I pressed myself closer against him and kissed him passionately. I pulled back, "Give me 10 minutes and meet me upstairs." He patted my backside lightly as I turned away from him. "I'll give you 9 and not a second longer." he teased. I made my way upstairs to our room. In passing I overheard Emmett, Rose, Anisa and Seth talking. They were all going out to the pond to swim. Great, the house would be empty, I thought to myself, I raced to our closet and retrieved the box labeled "1980's School Girl". I pulled it out and laughed as I rushed to get it on. I pulled my hair up into pigtails, threw on some black heels and slid a ruler through my belt loop. I heard Carlisle rush up the stairs and knock on the door. When I opened it, he was leaning against the door frame in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, slick hair and a leather jacket.

"Why hello Essy, I was wondering if I could come in for my private lesson now?" he purred."Why, Mr. Cullen, you know I am not that type of young lady. But since it's you, I guess I'll just have to make an exception." I posed against the door as he walked passed me, then I slammed the door shut and locked it behind me. He looked back curiously but I just arched an eyebrow and grinned. That's when he attacked. Carlisle pressed me against the wall and hitched my leg over his denim covered hip. We kissed long and hard and I was sure that I was ready. It had been far too long since we had alone time. I ripped his t-shirt off, licking down the side of his neck. Slowly rubbing my cold hands down his chest. In return he ripped my shirt off. Leaving me in my skirt, tie, stockings and heels. For a moment I was sad. That shirt had been part of many, many fun nights. "Sorry Essy, I want you to bad, I want you now.""Then take what's yours, Mr. Cullen."Carlisle and I made love all afternoon, taking turns pleasing on another. After we were both sated, we I just laid in bed enjoying each other. We talked about our family, future plans, how much we missed Forks and thinking about when we would have the chance to go back. In the back of my mind, I was most concerned with the Volturi discovering that we had Anisa with us and our family in Alaska. I needed to contact Carmen and let her know about our new addition.

No matter how much I fought the idea, I knew that Aro would eventually find out and would want... or shall I say, demand, to see Anisa. I hated the idea of going to them, but I knew that was our only choice. They would come here, and I didn't want that.

"Esme dear, what are you thinking about? I've been talking to you for over five minutes and you haven't answered me."I turned to my stomach and kissed Carlisle's chest softly before laying my head down to rest under his chin. "I was just thinking about the Volturi and the our family to the north. We owe it to Carmen and Eleazar to introduce them to Anisa. So much time has passed, yet there isn't a day I don't think about Irina. I think it would be wonderful if we could all get together for the holidays, do you agree?"

"I think it would be a great idea if both families were together again I will call Eleazar and discuss it with him. What else is on your mind?""Aro, Marcus and Caius. I know there will inevitably be a time when we HAVE to show them Anisa. It just scares me to death. You know, just as well as I do that Seth is going to want to come when we go to Volterra. and then the entire family will in turn want to go. Once Aro, finds out about Anisa, he is going to seek out what gift she may possess, Carlisle. If he finds out before-hand, there's no telling what he's capable of."

"Esme if Aro knew of Anisa, he would have sent Jane, Demetri and Alec to Forks to access the situation. We don't know if they've been there or not because we haven't heard from the pack but I'm sure that if they would have, we'd know. Besides her gift can go unnoticed. We have Bella to shield her. But I understand why you're thinking that way, you have all the right in the world to be concerned. With Aro, there's no telling what decisions he'll make when it comes to things he wants to acquire. Just for now, please don't worry."

Carlisle pulled me against his chest, tightened his fingers in my hair and kissed me for all he was worth. And boy, he was worth a lot. I felt it in my toes. He sure does know how to distract when the time calls for it. Before I knew it, he was inside me and I was breathing like a fish out of water. We were finally interrupted by the rude buzzing of his cell phone. He kept pace, ignoring the repetitive vibrations on the nightstand until finally it broke his concentration. He picked up his phone opened it up with out looking to see who it was."This had better be good, I swear if this one of my children you'll pay dearly for interrupting your mother and I.""Carlisle, it's me, Alice. no need to explain, I already know what you're doing. Tell mom she looked hot in that skirt. but anyway, that's besides the point. I'm calling about Anisa, where is she?"I heard Alice say Anisa's name and sat straight up on the bed. Carlisle placed her on speaker phone."Alice honey, what about your sister?" I asked."Well, it's her moods. I keep seeing them change very rapidly. There will be days where some of us can hardly tolerate being around her because she's so angry and other's she just wants to be left alone. I've never met another newborn like her so I'm just concerned. Jasper already said he will help out whenever he can, but I think that Anisa will be coming into her second gift soon." ,

"Alice, thank you for calling and letting us know. I apologize for your father's rude way of answering his telephone. He's lucky it wasn't the hospital." I said, grinning at him.'No problem. I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves. You deserved the time alone. Oh, by the way, going to Denali is perfect for the holidays!" She squealed. Carlisle & I laughed together looking at the said our goodbyes and the phone sat their silent. Tormenting us. What Alice had just told us had me worried. We made our way out of bed and took a quick shower together. Carlisle took my hand and with a reassuring peck, led me to our daughter's room.

"Come in mom, dad."Carlisle opened the door we noticed Anisa was sitting on the lounge chair staring out the window."Anisa, Why didn't you go swimming with the others?" I asked "I was going to go but then Seth got a phone call from Jacob telling him that he needed to go back to La Push in a hurry. I didn't want to be the third wheel so I told Emmett and Rose to go alone."

"Seth is gone? When did he leave? Why didn't you children let us know?" Carlisle asked her. " He's been gone for about three or four hours now, dad. We didn't want to disturb you both with something so minor. We felt you and mom deserved alone time just like the rest of us."Carlisle looked at me. Giving me a kiss on the lips walking up to Anisa giving her a kiss on the head." Anisa, Seth should be just about there, if he left a few hours ago. I'm going to go call Sam and see what's going on. No need to worry, OK?" "Thanks dad. Oh, since you and mom are both here can I ask something?"

We glanced at each other wondering what she wanted to know. I nodded, "Anisa sweetheart, you can ask anything you want. Is there something bothering you?""No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about everything that happened and I was wondering when I can go into town like everyone else. I mean. it's been three months and school is going to start here soon. Shouldn't I start to be around humans if I'll be going to school? And I really miss shopping. Nessie and I need to fin.."

Carlisle cut her off, "Anisa, soon. As soon as your eyes are almost the same color as the rest of our family, it will be time. Give it another month or two. You wont miss much school, Esme will home school you while you're waiting. She taught Nessie up until three years ago and I must say it was very helpful. Speaking of which, you and Nessie will be in the same grade! The other children will also be joining you so you'll have a lot of support. Just be patient, OK?"

" I just wish I was like everyone else in the family, it's so frustrating. not be able to go out like everyone." Anisa whispered. "Anisa, it will come sooner than you think. When your father and I are positive that you'll be free of the bloodlust, I promise that you and Seth and Jacob & Nessie can all go away for a weekend if you want to. You can go shopping as much as you'd like and you'll be in school just like everyone else, alright? Remember that you can talk to us about these issues whenever you feel the urge, ok honey?" I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you both too. don't worry, I'll be fine. I think I'm just lonely without Nessie here. now Seth's gone. Dad when you call Sam will you tell him to have Seth call me? Nessie too? I miss them both. "Of course. I'm sure Seth misses you just as much." Carlisle said.

"Thank you. If you two don't mind, I'd like to be alone now, please?" she & I hugged and kissed Anisa again and left her to be alone in her room. On our way downstairs, we both decided that when the children returned we would let them know about Anisa's mood swings and what to expect in the coming days.


	21. Parenthood Is Hard

Esme's Pov

Carlisle & I rejoined everyone in the family room. The children respected our alone time. well, all except one, but we've come to expect an interruption or two from Alice. It was nice to get away from the noise of our big family every now and then. I was hesitant at first to even let Anisa out of my sight but over the last 5 months she's done very well at adapting to her new life and I felt I could trust her to be alone for a little while.

She was getting better at using her gift with the help of the pack and working with Carlisle. He told me that within two weeks her eyes should match the rest of the family. I'm sure it would be a relief for her to be less "different" as she put it.

I started to laugh as I was thinking about the day all the boys thought they would get the best of her. Carlisle wanted to see who or what she could phase into without the others giving her ideas first. At one point she turned into a grizzly bear and roared in Emmett's face. Emmett started laughing, "That's so lame baby sis! Do something scary!" You could see her eyes become slanted. Edwards eyes lit up and he immediately warned everyone to take a step back. She had turned herself into not only one, but four cheetahs. This was definitely a new development. Carlisle was amazed and astounded. None of us knew it was possible for her to multiply into more than one shape.

All the boys, including Seth and Jacob were having a ball trying to chase after all of the cheetahs but they were no match for Anisa. They couldn't' figure out which one was actually her. Finally she pounced on Emmett's back and turned back into her human form. "Never underestimate your little sister, Emmett! You never know what I might do!" and kissed him on the cheek. We laughed and Emmett hugged her.

Anisa & Nessie still hadn't decided on what color to paint their rooms. They were both focused on other things. Nessie was excited about being able to go to school in the fall because Anisa would be around. There was still that tiny little tug on my mind that we shouldn't send Anisa to school just yet but I kept telling myself I had to have faith and trust her. There were still a few weeks left of the break and I felt she would be ok by then.

We still hadn't taken Anisa out near humans but I knew that we were going to have to pretty soon, everyone could sense her growing agitation of not being able to leave the area. One afternoon Alice bounced into my drawing room telling me that Anisa had phased into a bird and had been flying around above our home until she landed in the lake. She needed clothes and was waiting for me on he bench next to the lake. I was glad to see that Alice could see Anisa almost all the time now as long as she was in her human form or in an animal form.

Overall, motherhood was good. The children were behaving and keeping themselves occupied. Anisa was doing very well, Carlisle had some free time away from the hospital and I was looking forward to the next few months of our lives. I would occasionally have t break up a fight or two.. or calm Anisa down when she was angry that she couldn't go shopping with the others. She had heard that Leah was the only one not going, so she tried to phase into Leah and "change her mind" on going shopping. Alice caught on, and Anisa was so angry that she tried to tear Emmett's Suburban into pieces so no one could go.

After the boys subdued her enough to bring her in the house everyone was trying to calm her. She fought with everyone including Seth and Nessie. Her temper had reached it's highest peak and I was actually scared for the others. She wasn't suffering from bloodlust in anyway.. just anger. I realized at that moment that it was time to slowly introduce her to the human world.

We all worked out a plan to help her. We introduced her to the UPS delivery man, the post man.. she did very well. Things seemed fine until one day when Nessie, Jacob, Bella, Seth & Nessie had gone for a walk in the woods one afternoon. Bella was keeping an eye on them incase any humans had hiked to closely into the area. Seth and Jacob had phased into their wolf forms to play tag with the girls and as they were running through the woods, Anisa stopped suddenly because she smelled a human. Nessie yelled for Bella and they all went running after her.

Bella placed herself in front of Anisa to block her from heading in the direction which she craved the most. Anisa was looking right through Bella. She growled and threatened her with her teeth. Jacob stepped in to help. "Anisa, I know you don't want to attack the humans you're smelling. You know it's not right. You've come so far and I know you don't want to mess up now. You must listen to me... as your alpha, I command you to step down."

Anisa slowly stood up, her eyes went and breathing returned to normal. Once she realized what had happened, she glanced at everyone around her, shaking her head to clear her mind. She was as embarrassed as she'd ever been and immediately rushed home, ran upstairs and slammed her door shut. She stayed locked in the room for five days. On the fifth day, Carlisle talked her into going hunting with the two of us so we could talk about her control. She needed to know that we weren't upset with her.. that we were proud of the fact that she resisted the bloodlust and came home. She didn't seem relieved when we explained this, she just stayed quiet. It broke my heart.

The days had gotten worse before they got better with Anisa. Some days, her temper was too much for Jasper to handle. He would leave the house for hours to go hunting or found something to do in town. None of us bothered her unless we needed to take her to feed. It finally reached a boiling point one day when she was arguing with Carlisle, Alice and the boys. Leah and Rose were trying to help me calm her down, even Jasper's gift wouldn't work. She was saying such horrible, hurtful things and I knew deep down that she was going to leave.

She yelled at everyone, "I HATE YOU ALL, I WISH I HAD DIED! I JUST WANT BE LEFT ALONE!" Edward told me she was just tired of being cooped up inside the house wants to be like the rest of them. "OH SHUTUP EDWARD! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" I sensed her trying to phase so I quickly tried to calm her down. I told her to go to her room for a while and rest. I was so worried that my chances to be her mother were slipping away. As I thought about how everything was going wrong, I heard her yell from upstairs."Mom! Where are you? I need to talk to you Please."" I'm in my study, Anisa."Within seconds she was there. She was dressed in her pink and black motorcycle jacket, black leather pants and holding her helmet in her hand. I already knew what she was going to ask. "Mom, how are you?""I'm fine sweetheart, How are you feeling?" "I'm good, But I'd be better if you would let me go for a ride on my motorcycle with Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward. They're going today and I really want to go with them. Please, Mom?"Hesitantly, I asked "Where are they going riding?""Bella said something about towards the ocean, and maybe through town later tonight. Alice wanted to do some shopping, please, Mom? Nessie, Jacob & Seth are gone to La Push until tomorrow... John, Amanda, Rose & Emmett are all going hunting so that leaves me here all alone again. Maybe I could find a color paint that I like while I'm gone and pick out furniture for our room. Please Mom. I'm begging you

I laughed nervously. I knew that she wouldn't be alone, she would have two of her strong brothers with her and Bella and Alice always seem to calm her down. I had to remember back to how she reacted to the delivery men here at the house. She was fine..... she would be fine.

"Anisa let me call your father, could you go get Alice for me?"

"Sure mom...and thank you.""Well now, don't thank me yet. It will be up to your father and your sisters visions. I just want you to be safe."She bounced out of the room quickly towards Alice's room. I picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle's office."Hello, Dr. Cullen's office. This is Kimberly speaking, how may I help you?""Good afternoon, Kim. This is Esme. By any chance, is Carlisle free?""Esme, how nice to hear from you! As a matter of fact, he just finished up his meeting with the board. I'll put you through.""Thank you, Kim. I'll talk to you soon." Kim was beautiful, smart, young lady. She was doing her best with being a single mother of twins. They were a handful, one was hearing impaired."Hello my beautiful wife, How are you today? Is everything ok at home?""I'm fine Carlisle. Everyone is doing fine. The reason I'm calling is because Anisa approached me a few minutes ago asking if she could go riding on her motorcycle with Jasper, Alice, Bella & Edward. I asked her to go get Alice so I could make sure everything looked like it would go alright. I told her I needed to speak with you first before making a decision."Carlisle was quite for a moment."Where is Alice?" he asked.

"I'm right here Carlisle." Alice squealed as she skipped into the room. Anisa, was standing next her whispering "Please, please, please let me be able to go." I snickered when I noticed she even had her fingers and legs crossed. Such a human thing to do. "Alice what do you see? Is everything going to be safe?" Carlisle asked. Alice stood there for a moment, Trying not to laugh when she looked for Anise's future. "I see..... " She deadpanned the most horrified expression."What is it!?" Carlisle and I both gasped.

Alice started laughing. "Everything is going to be fine, Anisa is going to have her first time shopping experience as a vampire... and I'm going to spend ALOT of money."

"That wasn't funny, Alice." Carlisle groaned through the phone. "YES!" Anisa screamed. She even fist-pumped the air. I shook my head. She'd obviously been spending way too much time around the boys. She was so excited to finally leave the house with her siblings. I was still a little worried but nodded as they both ran out of the study.

"Esme, how are you feeling dear?" Carlisle asked after a moment. "I'm alright.. but I'm nervous, Carlisle. Maybe I should go just to be safe, She's still a newborn. What if the other children can't handle her by themselves?""Alice said everything is going to fine. They all know what to do. I'll be home in a couple hours. If your still nervous then, you and I will drive into town to check on them, alright?""Thank you, Carlisle. I love you."

"As I love you, sweetheart. Don't worry." he said before hanging up. I went outside on the porch to get some air. My nerves were working overtime. I knew I should trust Alice and Carlisle felt everything would be fine. Bella and Edward came out wearing their riding gear. I could hear Alice & Jasper coming down the stairs, too.

"Is everything ok, Esme? Is Anisa coming with us?" Bella asked."Yes, she'll be joining you all. But if there is any problem whatsoever, you all are to bring her home immediately, understand?" 'Of course mom, we'll make sure everything is fine." Edward replied.

"You all be safe. Anisa, stay close to your brothers and sisters, please?" "I promise mom". She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, again.""Enjoy yourselves, children." I yelled at they were halfway down he driveway. I needed to keep myself occupied instead of worrying so I went down to the garage to see if there was something I could organize.

**Anisa POV**I was so excited. My parents had finally given me permission to leave the house. Just the THOUGHT of finally being able to ride my motorcycle was thrilling. The icing on the cake was that I could finally go and interact amongst the living again.. no pun intended, well maybe just a little. I made a promise to everyone that if at anytime I felt I couldn't control my urge to attack a human that I would tell them I needed to leave.

"Anisa, do you remember how to start your motorcycle?" Jasper asked.

"Yep. And Rose gave me and automatic starter on my key chain just incase I had to leave in hurry, if not I know the rest.""Goody! Everyone put your helmets on and let's get going!" Alice headed down the driveway as Esme said goodbye. The further we got, the faster I wanted to my thoughts, Edward called out to me, "GO AHEAD, ANISA. BUT DON'T GET TO FAR AHEAD!"

I nodded my head and took off. I took my helmet off and latched it onto my seat so I could feel my hair blowing in wind. Before I knew it we were passing a sign."NEXT EXIT - PORTLAND CITY LIMITS"I slowed way down so I could put my helmet back on. Bella laughed, but she understood. Once we arrived in town, we parked our bikes and headed towards the stores. We stopped in a bookstore first followed by an antique store. I really liked that place, it was filled with all sorts of things. Jasper stayed behind with me so I could look more closely at all the little trinkets while Alice went to a clothing store and Bella & Edward went down a block to a music store. While we were alone, I thought it was a good time to apologize for my recent behavior. I knew Jasper was only trying to help me while my mood swings were out of control.

"Jasper, I'm sorry.""Anisa, what are you sorry for? You haven't done anything yet?""No, I'm sorry that while I was so out of control, it made it difficult for you to be around me. I don't know why I was reacting the way I was... I didn't like being that way. Can you forgive me?""Darlin', I forgave you the moment it happened. We all knew it was coming, and I understand it the most of all. I've had to fight the urges more than anyone. I know what it's like to be forced to stay home while the others go out or go to school because they felt I couldn't control myself. Some newborns come into their gifts very mildly and adapt quickly. So you just happened to be one that didn't adapt as easily.. no big deal."

"Thank you, Jasper.""Your welcome. I think we should go find my wife and your sister before she buys the whole store and has it shipped to the house. Don't laugh.. she's done it before."We walked about 7 blocks before I stopped outside of a jewelry store window. I knew "Sweetest Day" was coming up and I wanted to get Seth something special. "Sweetest Day" was something like Valentine's Day but it was made for sweethearts or that "Someone Special."

"He's going to love anything you pick out for him Anisa." Edward whispered as he snuck up behind me.

I smiled, "But do you think it's going to be too much?""Of course not. He's going to need one sooner or later, especially if he works outside or you two decide to move away from us for awhile." Edward explained.

"Move away?! I don't think I would ever want to move away from you all. I would be too afraid that something would happen and I couldn't get back in time to help.. or what if we needed help." Edward laughed. "Anisa we will always come and help our family, no matter how far away one of us may be.""Let's go in Edward. I want to order it now. Sweetest Day is this Saturday.. are you getting Bella something too?" I asked."Yes I have everything. I've planned something very special for us that day."I smiled. I was envious of Edward and Bella's relationship. They were so romantic together. I almost laughed out loud when the two of us walked into the jewelry store. The people were staring and there was a group of four girls whispering to each other. Of course they didn't know Edward could read their mind.. or that the both of us could hear. I giggled to myself and glanced up at Edward who was smiling. When I asked one of them about Seth's gift, she was speechless. "I know my boyfriend will love this, but I was wondering if I could get it engraved?""Of course, Miss..."

"It's Miss Hale."

"How can I help you Miss Hale?""I'd like you to engrave the backside for me with the date May 13, 2015 please. I would also like the letters "TGFNMW" if they will fit.""Miss Hale, I'll make them fit. Would you like it shipped to your home or would you like to pick it up later today?""Later today would be fine. I have some more shopping to do with my family, anyway. Thank you.""Of course, we'll have it ready for you in two hours, Miss Hale

I thanked her and as we left, Edward was laughing at the young ladies and what they were saying about him and I. He told me we would be going to school with them. The young girl, Amy, was the leader of her group and she was a cheerleader at the high school. I didn't care about being in a group anymore. I had my family. We met up with Alice and Bella at a Bedding store. I heard from Edward that since Bella was turned, she had slowly become more comfortable with spending money, but she still was only comfortable with spending it on things that were needed.

"Nisa, nice gift you picked out for Seth he is going to love it!" Alice squeaked. "Thanks Alice... Oh, where are the king size bedroom sets. I need to find one that is sturdy for Seth & I.''Everyone laughed. I walked around the store taking in all the different furniture and smells. I could smell humans faintly but the store was empty now except for the worker in the back. As I walked, I caught the perfect color out of the corner of my eye. Alice was right. I found the color for my room. Silver! I could use any color with it and it would be a great balance for me and Seth. After finding the paint color, I continued walking around the store trying to pick a bedroom set that I liked. The young man working at the store approached me."Excuse me Miss, Is there something I can help you with?"I froze momentarily before composing myself. "Yes, there is actually. I was wondering if you could tell me how long it takes to have a bedroom set delivered?"

" Depends on where you reside, Miss..? I didn't catch your name."I looked at his name tag. It read 'Josh'." Josh, My name is Nisa, I'm looking into buying a bedroom set for myself and I'd like to have it delivered to my home as soon as possible.""It's a pleasure to meet you, Nisa. I must say you're very beautiful, especially your eyes.""Thank you, Josh. Now getting down to business.. let's say I were to order this set right now, how quickly could it be delivered out near Crowell Road?"

"I believe it would be possible to have it at your home tomorrow afternoon or anytime thereafter."I would still need to paint the room and clear it out before placing furniture so I decided to postpone the delivery. "How about a week from this Saturday?" I asked."I can make that happen.""Oh I KNOW you can make it happen, Josh."I smiled at Josh, moving closer to him so he could inhale my scent. He was losing his train of thought as I slowly whispered something sweet into his ear.

"Anisa Mija Cullen-Hale, if you don't stop that right now!" I heard Edward yell."Oh, Leave her alone Edward." Bella laughed. Josh started to blush scarlet red. "Miss.. I mean, Nisa, I'll have that set delivered to your home a week from this Saturday."Handing him my complete address and billing info, I thanked him. "Thank you, Josh. Remember what I said.""I..I wont." I left the store, leaving Josh alone with his thoughts."Well I'll say our baby sister knows how to dazzle a human pretty well." Bella commented."Yes... perhaps too well. I still feel disgusted at what he was thinking!" Edward muttered."Well, at least I did something right... and I did it without hurting any one." I said. "You're right. But let's head back home. I think we've done enough shopping today." Jasper said."Oh alright. All I need to do is stop back by the jewelry store to pick up Seth's present and then we can go home, ok?" I asked.

We all headed back in the direction of the jeweler when I noticed the four girls from earlier walking our way. Amy rolled her eyes and whispered the word "BITCH" quiet enough that she thought no one would hear. The other girls laughed at what she said. Alice stopped dead in her tracks.

"Alice, darling what do you see?" Jasper asked."Well, I can tell us girls are going to have fun at Portland High this year. Especially with that girl there, Amy and her friend Nicole, the red-haired one. The other two they're with will stop hanging around with them after they find out what they're up to. Let's put it this way, On Nessie's first day of school she's going to have problems with those two but she'll ignore it. However, when our dear Anisa shows up the next day, Amy and Nicole will start a war with her because she thinks she's with Edward... hahaha. I don't see who wins this little fight just yet.""I am too old for this mess Alice, can't we just stop it before it happens?" Bella asked."Nope, besides...we're going to have fun.""That's what I'm a afraid of, Alice." Bella added.

"Great" I thought. I was already having popularity problems and school hadn't even started yet. We picked up Seth's present and headed to our motorcycles. When we approached them, I noticed someone had carved "Biker Slut" on to my gas tank. I was fuming angry. Edward rushed to my side telling me who had done it but I had to calm down. I was seeing red.. there was no way I was going to calm down. I felt Jasper forcing his gift on me.

"Anisa, you need to calm down. Remember that we're in public and you can't cause a scene. We can take the words away.. Rose and Emmett will have it fixed up in no time. She's not worth it." Jasper said.

"Oh she's definitely worthless but that bitch is gonna pay. I'm handling it right now!""No, you will hurt her Anisa, remember you're stronger than her." Bella explained."Don't phase here in public Anisa, it will announce to them what you are... it will bring unwanted attention on the whole family." Edward said rushing."FINE, but she will pay!" I roared. I started my bike, and raced off thinking about what was in store when I started school in a few weeks. On the way home I was speeding so fast I didn't even register the upcoming curve. I was so upset and would've been crying if it were possible.

My sisters yelling brought me back to reality, "ANISA! SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU CRASH!" **Carlisle POV**I heard my cell phone buzzing, I answered it quickly, praying that it wasn't Esme calling about Anisa attacking a human. It was Jasper on the phone. In the background I could hear sirens and people screaming. I feared the worst. "Tell me" I said."Carlisle, there's been an accident with Anisa." he replied."What has happened, Jasper? Has she attacked a human while in town?"" No, she crashed her motorcycle. She was upset and was driving to fast on her bike. Anyway, there was a curve in the road and a truck that she didn't notice until it was too late. The humans in the cars witnessed the accident so they've called 911. Anisa is laying on the ground quietly so they don't get suspicious." "Ok, I need you to listen and listen well. Have Edward assist you in getting the people to move back towards their cars. Where are Alice & Bella?""They're making there way down the side of the hill, at human speed.""Good, let them go to your sister. I'll call Esme and let her know what happened. We will be there shortly. Jasper. DO NOT let them move Anisa.""Yes, Carlisle." After hanging up, I rushed towards our home and called Esme on the way. She was horrified and hysterical when I reached the house. We immediately headed towards the children's location. We knew Anisa wasn't hurt but we didn't want to take anymore chances with that many humans around. Jasper had told me she was just laying there, pretending o be injured so the spectators wouldn't become suspicious. Jasper told the EMT's that I was on the way and I requested for her not to be moved. Esme remained silent during the drive. She didn't say a word. I was more concerned for her, to be honest."Esme, she is fine, dear. Anisa's doing what she should be at the moment.""I hope so." she whispered.I lifted her hand to kiss it gently. When we arrived at the scene, the fire men were trying to decide how to lift the bike off our daughter.""Dr Cullen, You're here! We need to get her out of here, fast!"I turned to Esme letting her know everything would be just fine. As I made way down the hill, I could hear my daughter's acting. I do have to say even though the situation was serious, my daughter's were class acts. "Anisa, dad is almost here , hold on, please hold on. Don't you leave us." Bella spoke with fear in her voice."Anisa, don't you dare die on us, You owe me a shopping trip remember? I'm looking forward to it. Besides, Seth will be sad if you die. Think about Mom.. and Rose and the rest of the family. Dad is coming to help, Nisa." Alice said in pleading tone. When I made way to my girls, Anisa opened her eyes. This had been the first time since she crashed. The firemen yelled up to the other's to let her know her eyes had opened."Dr. Cullen, we need to move the motorcycle from on top of her." One of the paramedics said.I bent down low and whispered quiet enough for only her to hear. "Anisa sweetheart, Your going to have to continue to act like a human. Pretend you feel the pain when they remove the bike. I'll be right here sweetheart, we're going to go to the hospital. I'll be checking you out myself. Your mother is waiting for us at the top of the hill.. I must say, she's very concerned."They lifted her on the gurney and slowly moved up the hill. When we reached the top, Edward and Jasper rushed to our side to help get her into the ambulance. I let the EMT know that once we arrived at the hospital, that I would be the attending physician. Esme rode with Anisa in the ambulance while I followed in my car. The others rode their motorcycles home. I called Emmett to have him retrieve Anisa's damaged bike.

On our way to the hospital, Esme spoke in a hushed tone that only the three of us could hear.

"Anisa, you can talk now.. They can't hear us with the siren's on.... Sweetheart, what were you thinking? You can open your eyes and talk to us. Were not mad." Esme spoke to her."Dad, mom, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to crash. I was just going too fast. The wind felt great and it was helping to calm me down. I wasn't looking at the signs and I thought I could make the turn.. I guess I didn't lean far enough.. the next thing I knew I was going down the side of the hill." "Why didn't you jump from the motorcycle?" Esme asked." I don't know it was like I was stuck... it felt like something or someone was telling me to jump but I couldn't. How are the others? They're never going to let me go ride with the again,"

"They're all fine.. just a little worried because you caused quite the scene back there with the humans in town." I said. "Who made you so upset while you were, in town dear?" Esme asked. "Some girl who I'll be going to school with. She called me a name... A name I don't like being called." Anisa explained."Anisa, no matter what a human might call you, ignore them. Besides, with your brothers' and sisters.. and even Nessie attending school with you, believe me, no human has ever gotten away with messing with them... you'll be just fine."

"But mom.. she called me a BITCH!""Did your sister Alice have a vision of what was to happen at school when you start?""Yes" Anisa mumbled. "Then you have nothing to worry about." I explained to my daughter."You need to lay down, we're almost there. When we get there, I will walk with you to my office and then to a private exam room. I'll need you to act like I'm running tests on you. The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can head home."Esme kissed the top of our daughter's head. Once inside the hospital, I checked Anisa over telling the nurses that she had a few bruises but she would be fine. If anything, her pride took a dive down a notch or two.

On our way home, Anisa asked if it would be alright if she headed straight to her room without talking to anyone. Esme told her that would be fine and she'd explain to the others. When we reached the house, Esme walked Anisa upstairs and hugged her goodnight. I joined Esme a few minutes alter in our bedroom where she was sitting quietly on the bed. Esme,

Placing my hand on her face, I asked. "Esme, what's wrong?""I'm alright.. I'm just so thankful that she's immortal. The entire time you were down the side of that hill I kept thinking "What if she were human." She would be dead now. I want so badly to tell her she can never ride a another motorcycle again, but I can't bring myself to do it. I want her to fit in with all the other children."" Esme I understand all too well. Anisa is coming along just fine.. Remember when all our children did certain things the first time, how it turned out? The only thing that saved us today was the fact our other children reacted so quickly. Good thing I work at the hospital. You know this could have turned out very badly if another doctor had come along or I'd been gone hunting. We did the best we could and everything turned out alright. I believe Anisa feels bad for causing a scene but she'll get over it. I'll call Seth to let him know what happened and to check on how things are going in La Push. You stay here and calm your nerves, sweetheart."

"I love you Carlisle""I love you too Esme" I said as I walked downstairs. Parenthood is hard. But I wouldn't change a thing.


	22. Embarrassed & Damaged Pride

Seth POV

I heard the phone buzzing in my back pocket, I knew was Anisa. But to my surprise is was Carlisle. I wondered why he would be calling. Then again he could be calling to find out how things were going on back here in La Push.

"Hello Seth, this Carlisle. How are things going back there in La Push?"

"Everything is fine Mr. Cull… I mean Carlisle. Is there something wrong back there in Portland?"

" Yes and no, Are Jacob, Nessie, & Leah close by you?" Carlisle asked concern.

" No Leah is visiting Nate, Nessie & Jacob went to go visit Charlie, Sue & Billy, They should be back in couple hours or so then we will be on our way back Portland. Carlisle is Anisa ok?"

" She is fine now Seth, I'll explain it to you when you all get back."

" No tell me now Carlisle, is she hurt? Did she come into her other gift? What has happened?

I was afraid that she might have attacked a human, that they or we would have to move again so soon. All types of things were going through my head at once. What if those Italian vampires came to see her, I was all the way up here in La Push not be able to protect. She did have her brother's and sisters , but I'm her protector , I promise to keep her safe .

" Seth, Anisa is a little embarrassed , and he pride has been shot down. There was accident today. Thankfully she is immortal, if she wasn't she would be dead."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ACCENDENT? CARLISLE WHERE IS ANISA?"

"Calm down Seth, she is fine. She is up stairs in her room, She wanted to be alone. Her mother is close by if anything should happen Seth I promise to call you son."

"I want to speak her Carlisle, I'm not hanging up until I speak to her. Please would you take her the phone so I know she is ok?"

" I don't think she will answer the door Seth, but I'll take her the phone."

I waited a good forty seconds before I heard him knocking on Anisa's bedroom door.

" Anisa, Seth is on the phone, he would like to talk to you"

There was nothing but silence. She didn't even yell through the door.

" Please Anisa, Seth wants to make sure your fine." Carlisle spoke with concern in his voice.

"Carlisle, she isn't going to answer the door, she embarrassed, and more so now that you have called Seth to let him know. She will come around later tonight when they come back" I heard Edward say.

" Seth did you hear Edward?"

" Yes I heard him. Can I speak to him Please?"

" Sure no problem I'll see when you return home son."

I was furious that something had happened to Anisa, while I was away. I didn't care that she immortal the fact of the matter was that she was hurt emotional wise. Where was Jasper to fix this?

"Seth, Jasper tried, but Anisa mood is so strong right now, that it's driving him to stay away from the house. What happened earlier Alice didn't even see it, Anisa was mad due some human girl and her friends calling her a BITCH, we had decided that it was time to come home, before things got out of hand. "

Edward, what caused the accident?"

"Seth, Anisa froze. Like something stopped her from jumping before going over the hill. Alice didn't see it happen until the last second. Good thing we practiced with her in what to do if humans ever saw us in a crash. I must say my little sister is excellent in acting seriously hurt."

" I'm on my way home right now. I hate this happened I should have been there. Had been there Edward this wouldn't have happened."

"Seth, I think it is a good idea you come home, maybe she will open up to you. Anisa isn't opening up to anyone not even Esme."

" Really? Not even her mom?"

" No on Seth."

I hung the phone up without saying bye. Quil was standing next to me. I heard Leah coming. I decided I'd wait for my sister to come get up to where I was to let her know that I'd be going to Portland right away, and to let Jake & Nessie know also they could follow later . I needed to get to Anisa right away fast and in hurry , My mom would understand why I had to leave so soon .

" Seth, why do you look like your going to phase? Leah asked.

" Leah I need leave for Portland right away, I need to leave now to be honest, something has happened to Anisa,."

"Your going with out me Seth, she is my sister now you know when something happens to her, It happens to both us."

"Leah she isn't talking to anyone none of the family back home."

" Well maybe she will talk to me , being that I'm new Seth." Leah spoke with sass in her voice.

"Ok we leave now then. Quil do me a HUGE favor please?"

" Quil didn't even argue with Leah and I, he already knew what to do.

" Seth how far of lead do you want me to give you and Leah before I tell Jacob , an Nessie your gone?"

" Give us two hours, then go to Charlie's there having dinner there. I really appreciate this."

" No problem, I know if it were me, it was Claire you would all do the same thing. Seth. Get going you two I'll talk to you later."

Leah went behind the house to phase, I went on the other side of the house, Soon my sister and I were on our way back to Portland. For the first two hours I kept thinking , Why didn't Anisa jump from the motorcycle, , how could she let human girls get her so upset. Finally Leah butted in.

Seth, I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, but my sister, your soul mate probably is coming into her second gift."

" Leah I hope that what it is these past few months have been hard on all of us, I wont leave her until she tell me too. But Anisa has to do better, what if we were to go into a fight. She all of sudden freezes Leah?"

" Seth, she wont, the only thing I can think of what went wrong with Anisa , is her other gift is coming in very soon. Sooner then later which would help us all. The information I have found on her kind said, the sooner the better. Not trying to be a bitch little brother, I miss La Push and Nate, he is getting so big I'm missing it all."

" I'm sorry , I promise you can go back for the holidays, were going up to Alaska, Anisa should eb fine by then. I know it's hard for you to leave Nate, Anisa, the Cullen's appreciate more then you will ever know."

Leah just nodded her head we were about 2 hours away from Portland when Jacob entered are thought.

"What the hell Seth, Leah you just leave without a good bye?!!"

" Jake sorry man, I had to go, Leah came so she could be helpful, it's Anisa."

" I understand Seth, if it were Nessie I'd do the same just be careful, let us know if we can do anything, We will be leaving in couple hours. Nessie says to tell Anisa she will be home soon. Seth, don't worry everything will be ok."

"Thanks Jacob."

Leah , was right behind me , at times we took turns by who should be in the lead, soon we were approaching home. I could smell my family. I could Anisa. I started running faster, I had to get there, make sure that Anisa was fine. Leah was reading my thoughts and did the same thing. Once we were close enough I heard Alice squeal.

" There here, Seth & Leah are home!"

I walked out of the woods putting my t-shirt back on, Leah was putting her sandals on that she hid out side of the pool . I laughed my sister hated going bare foot. I rushed into the kitchen Esme was cooking .

" Hello Seth Leah, Welcome home."

"Hi Esme, Thanks. How is Anisa doing?"

Esme turned around, looking some what concerned, I wondered if they hadn't told me everything, if something else was wrong Anisa.

"Seth she is fine, I have been upstairs until about an hour ago before you and Leah arrived, I figured you two would be hungry from all the running. When I passed her door I told Anisa, if she wanted to talk she could down to the kitchen. Seth, her pride is some what damaged. But she is mainly embarrassed about the happened more then anything."

I didn't understand why she would be embarrassed, or her pride taken down a notch or two. I mean after all it was her first time riding since she became immortal. I needed to go find Anisa see if she would talk to me.

"I'm going to go upstairs to her room, I hope she talks to me."

" Seth, I'm coming too. Anisa is my sister, maybe me being there will help her , she might even open the door let us in." Leah suggested.

We walked past the family room, quickly spoke to everyone that was around. Leah waited on the steps, before coming to the door. I wanted to try first see if Anisa would talk to me alone, if not Leah would jump in for back up. I knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer.

" Anisa, it's me Seth. Will open please? I came back as soon as Carlisle told me what happened. I'm here now. "

" Seth? Please go away, I'm not in the mood."

" Nisa, I'm not going anywhere. I came home to make sure your ok. Please babe, Open the door.?"

"No Seth, I don't, I'm fine really I really just need to be alone."

I stood there feeling helpless, I wanted so badly to help her, to break down the door, rush in there grab and hold Nisa whisper to her everything would be ok. I didn't know what to do.

"Seth, try again, this time use a little force in your voice." Leah whispered to me.

" ANISA, DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN, I DON'T NEED ESME MAD AT ME FOR DESTROYING THE DOOR. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW!"

Leah looked at me with her eyes open, soon I heard the rest of the family coming, Esme was in front. Leah stood up explained to them what I was trying to do. Anisa yelled back at me.

"I'M NOT OPENING THE DOOR SETH CLEARWATER! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, OR TALK TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW! WHAT PART OF I DON'T WANT TO SEE OR SPEAK TO ANYONE NOW!"

Everyone just looked, Alice whispered something to the other's on the stairs. Leah walked over to where I was standing with my hands on both sides of the door way.

"Seth, let me try please? Leah requested.

"I don't think she will listen or let any one of us Leah, but you can try/"

"ANISA MIJA CULLEN-HALE, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS SECOND, I WILL BREAK IT DOWN, NOT CARE WHAT YOUR MOTHER SAYS! YOUR ACTING LIKE A SPOILED SELFISH, HUMAN BITCH!" Leah yelled.

I was shocked at the words that escaped my sister's mouth. Not only that, Anisa's family were laughing silently, Esme just held her hands against her face. Carlisle soon joined the rest of us, asked what was going on with Nisa. I explained to him, he said it just might work. I wish we would could know but Alice couldn't see with Leah & I being there.

"LEAH I AM NOT COMING OUT! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! YOU OR NO ONE ELSE UNDERSTANDS WHAT I'M FEELING!"

" ANISA WE UNDERSTAND MORE THEN YOU SIS, I'VE BEEN THERE MANY TIMES, YOU HAVE NO CLUE, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR STOP ACTING LIKE A SELFISH LITTLE MORTAL BITCH, YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE THAT YOU AND I KNOW THIS, BESIDES YOUE HURTING SETH RATHER YOU KNOW IT OR NOT."

I stood there thinking. maybe this was working by having Leah talk to nisa.

We heard foot steps coming close to the door, Leah stepped back. I stood next to her. All I wanted was to see Nisa, grab her, hold her whisper to her that we would get through this. What had happened was nothing to be ashamed of.

Nisa opened the door, looking noticed that the whole family was there Leah smiled, I was happy to see the most beautiful person in the world finally, she had no marks, but her expression on her face was somber. I approached her with ease, I didn't know if she would slam the door in face or not. Nisa looked at Leah, Esme and the rest of the family.

" Seth, Leah, Mom, dad can come in but the rest of you no." Anisa spoke softly.

"Actually I have to get t o the hospital, Anisa, Your mother will feel me in later. I'm happy you opened the door, and are letting family in." Carlisle spoke

Carlisle walked up to Anisa, giving her a kiss on the head, and giving Esme a kiss also. :" Let me know what goes on dear." Esme nodded her head smiled

"Leah, Thank you" Carlisle yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Soon we were in the room with Anisa, I stood next to the window, waiting for her to come over to where I was sitting. Leah , Esme sat on the bed along with Nisa, I wanted to eb there, I should be there not them, the thoughts ran through my head. But I knew this wasn't the time for being a an ass hole.

" Mom, Leah, Seth, I'm so sorry I was acting like a selfish spoiled human bitch, as Leah stated, I was so embarrassed , and my pride was struck and I thought if I didn't talk about it then everything would be ok. I really was thinking about how this was effecting everyone here." Anisa softly spoke.

" Anisa, everyone is embarrassed at one point in there lives, more then once. Trust I have been there more times then you will ever be." Leah sort of explained.

"I have to Nisa, You have no clue what goes on in the pack when were all wolves, and before you came the harassment I'd get. You have nothing to be ashamed of ."

"Anisa, what happened today has happened with your brothers' & sisters at some point and time in their immortal life. Not everything they have done has been d one perfectly the very first time."

"It's not that, I let that stupid human girl, get me so mad, that I wasn't thinking clearly, I then when I knew I was suppose to jump, I couldn't Mom. I don't understand that. It's just so frustrating. When I think I'm fitting in with everything in this world I get thrown another curve ball! Which is not cool. I wish what ever is happening would happen.."

We all looked at each, wondering what she meant by something or someone was pulling her. We would discuss that later.

" Anisa, I'm going to leave let you talk with Seth & Leah, everyone who lives here, knows what it is like to have tried something and failed. Were not all perfect sweetie remember that."

Esme, left and Leah and I were left alone with Anisa. So we could explain to her that she had nothing to worry about, and give examples of how at one point and time we bruised our pride and or had been embarrassed, but we picked ourselves back up again and keep moving..

Anisa, I know more then anyone what it is like to have your feelings, pride, and mainly be embarrassed.' Leah spoke.

"How so? I mean look at you Leah, your beautiful, you have Nate, you attend college. Your life is so much better then mine."

Leah smirked a little.

" Not really Anisa, let me explain. About 15 years ago I was in love, I mean The guy I was in relationship everything we were in love! I shared everything with him, we were together like night and day. I knew that I had met my or what I thought was my soul mate. Nothing or no one could tear us apart. Well my happy life soon crumbled. My cousin came to visit us in La Push one and my boyfriend at the time was drawn to her.. They started hanging around each other, and slowly my boyfriend and I broke up. I was hurt Anisa, crushed my world was shattered I wanted nothing more then to make them . I tried everything to get him back, seduction, make sure him and I were in the same place at the same time. I mean EVERYTHING! Then one day when I thought he was coming over to tell me that he was leaving my cousin, I planned a perfect evening. I went all out. When HE came over I had on my deep purple dress , with hells hair curled. I opened the door with excitement thinking this was it. But little did I know that what he came over he was coming to tell me that it was over, there was no chance of him and I getting back together ever. Anisa I was so embarrassed that, I screamed, hitting him, my pride was struck to its lowest term.. That was the first time I phased that night. I didn't know what to do so I ran. When I ran I heard a voice in my ordering me to come back , but I didn't listen I wanted to be free, I didn't care about anything or anyone for the longest time. When Nate was born, that pull that Seth, Jacob, Sam, Paul the pack feels towards s someone well that imprinting. Once I had Nate in my life , everything changed. I became a better a person. I was a nice person, but still bitch at times. But I'm better now.

"So who was this guy, which cousin betrayed you?"

Leah & I looked at each other and laughed and smiled.

"The guy was Sam, and the cousin is Emily!" Leah and I both spoke at the same time.

"Oh Leah I'm so sorry that happened to you" Anisa hugged my sister.

" It's fine Anisa, I mean at first I hated to eb around them, I blamed my unhappiness on them, and stupid imprinting. But imprinting can't be helped. It happens that how we keep going. There were times when I would try not think about them together, but Having them live in La Push together down the road from me didn't help. I had figure a way to deal my way of deal with their relationship was being a pain in the ass. Trust me the stories that my brothers and family downstairs could share with you would make what you did today seem like a tiny grain of salt"

Anisa looked at me, I smiled "Trust she is telling the truth."

"No What about you? Have you done anything to where you have been embarrassed and your pride was knocked down Seth?"

"Yes I have today for instants. When Carlisle called me and told what happened to you. I was embarrassed and my pride was struck, I felt that I wasn't doing my job to protect you from harm, I was thinking how can I protect her, Why wasn't I there. I felt I'd let you down Anisa. I don't anything to ever happen to you. I should have been here, if I had then you wouldn't have crashed, or those girls wouldn't have called you a name. I would have been there to clam you down. "

"Anisa walked over to where I was sitting on the window sill. Grabbed my hand. The coldness of her skin felt amazing. I missed it even though I had only been gone away from her for half a day.

" Seth Listen to me, I'm going to be a called a bitch many more times rather your are around me or not. What happened today shouldn't have happened but it did. I just have to learn that everything is not perfect, and I'll learn not let human girls get to me so bad. I do have to say I wanted so badly grab that girl Amy's hair an pulled her to ground, but I didn't or rather couldn't besides I'll be going to school with her. She has a friend that is going to give Nessie & I trouble along with the other sisters. Everything will be fine."

"Good how are you feeling now?"

"Much no a whole lot better after talking with you and Leah. I think I need to go downstairs and apologize to my family. Let them know that I'm doing much better."

"yes I think so, But can I get a kiss first?"

"Yes, and Seth? I', really s sorry for acting very immature and selfish earlier."

"No problem Nisa."

I embraced Anisa in my arms, our lips touched each other the coldness touched my lips felt amazing I slowly entered her mouth being careful. She tasted amazing, It felt that it been ages since I had kissed the love of life. I let my hands move slowly up her body, I felt her hands go up my back , with 0one of he hands grabbing the back of hair. I heard low moan escape Nisa mouth, and I pressed harder into the kiss we were having. As my hand slowly was entering the bottom of her shirt I heard noise.

"Umm Excuse me you two love birds. I know your happy and all in love but I AM SITTING HERE!"

We broke free from out kiss, if Anisa could have blushed she would be redder then Rosalie's BMW. We laughed. "Sorry sis." Nisa and I both said the three us laughed.

"Leah sis thank-you for getting through to Anisa, it mean a lot more then you will ever know sis."

"Your welcome Seth, Anisa is my sister too after all."

We made our way downstairs, Esme was cooking something beautiful it smelled like roast. Everyone was in the family room, and we heard a car pulling up to the house, It was Nessie & Jacob. Nessie ran into the house yelling.

" Where is she? I have never drove so fast in all my life! Is Anisa ok? ANISA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

" we walked out to where Nessie and Jacob were. Nessie ran up to Anisa. Gave her huge hug.

" Don't you ever scare me like that again. I drove back here in record timing. There was no way I was going to wait until tomorrow to come back, Tell me everything that happened, from start to finish."

Just as quickly as Nessie walked into the house they existed from here we were standing running the stairs at vampire speed, and Anisa door slammed shut. Jacob and I stood there standing looking at one another.

" You want to go run? And talk about what happened Seth? I know you have questions."

" Yeah, Leah help defuse everything , but running will do me some good. There are questions I have Jacob. You have the answers. Let's go let the others know where we are going."

I walked into the kitchen to let Esme know that Jacob and I were going for a run, we would be back in time to eat. while Jacob ran upstairs to let the girls know too. Maybe after today I'd have the answers to everything I needed to know about imprinting. And protecting the one that I love the most..


	23. First Day Of School

It was the first day school for me, I was so excited about attending, I'd finally be able to do something with my family. My eyes had finally matched theirs, and my blood lust was under control. I hadn't been to school since May. I was really trying to stay calm but I was too excited, everyone else had started school in August this October. I showered, and looked through my closet to figure out what to wear to school on my first day, I wouldn't be driving today, I'd ride along with Rosalie, Emmett, and Nessie. Edward, Bella, Alice, Leah would be in another car. John, Amanda were off to college in Vermont. They decided it was best for them to be on their own. Amanda called to wish me good luck on my first day in school, told me she would be back for the holidays, but John wouldn't be. They had went their separate ways. I didn't mind John being gone, he was an ass anyways. But I loved my sister Amanda. I picked out a pair black skinny leg jeans , top, and grey sweater. I decided to wear my hair down, do a Smokey eye make up look grey, and black. Once I was ready, I raced down stairs grabbing my bag with my books in them.

" You look beautiful Anisa" My mom said to me in cheerful tone.

"Thank-you mom, I'm very excited, I finally get to go to school, I have missed school so much, and this being a new school should be fun especially with everyone attending."

" Do you have your cell phone sweetheart?"

"Yep, cell phone, Ipod I can use in study hall, and books, I just need my class schedule, and I will pick that up when I get there Have you seen Seth mom?"

" No, but I'm sure he isn't too far away, he knows today is your first day of school."

Before I could respond Seth walked in the room.

" Good Morning Mom, Anisa, greeting me with a kiss."

"Good Morning Seth, How are you?"

" I'm good, are you excited for school babe?"

"Yes I am, very excited, I just hope I'm not working Jasper too hard."

"I'm sure with pixie around he isn't worked too hard, Alice probably has warned him already. What time do you get out of school?"

" I should be home around 3pm. School is out at 2:45pm. What time will be home from college?"

" I'll be here before you, I get out at 1pm, then Jacob and I are going to check out this old garage, Were thinking about opening a car detail/ repair shop.'

"WOW sounds exciting, maybe Nessie & I could work their after school sometime, if her parents, or mine don't mind."

"Let's wait and see what happens Okay, your just starting school." Seth said.

Everyone soon made their way inside the house or down stairs, Nessie and I were sort of dressed alike and Alice thought it was cute, since we going to school to as sister's anyways. The story I was to give to anyone who asked how I was related to the Cullen's was, I was away at boarding school in Connecticut, When I found out my god parent had past away just before they died they found my brother & sister Jasper & Rosalie, That's when my now parents found out about me, came to visit me asked me if I wanted to come live with them I arrived last week from Connecticut my name is Anisa Mija Cullen-Hale.

" Leave her alone Edward, she knows the story by heart! " Rosalie yelled.

"Rose I'm just making sure, she can't slip up on her first day."

"Edward, we have snuck in the school to find our lockers, we scoped out the parking lot , we all know where the quickest doors are in case the sun should come out on a day were in school. Our sister will be fine, besides, Alice, Nessie both have 2 classes with her, You have 1, Bella, Leah and I have 2 with her, Emmett , Jasper have study hall with her, which I feel is point less. To reassure you do you not remember we all went hunting yesterday?"

"Yes Rosalie, I remember."

"Good, let's go, I'm ready to see the their reaction of our little sister!"

"Yes let's go! Nessie COME ON STOP SUCKING FACE WITH JACOB!"

We all heard a low growl coming from Edward. " Oh dad stop it , I'm grown now! The only thing I promised you was I'd finish high school first before getting married, everything I know when I'm ready for."

"It still doesn't make me feel any better!"

"Edward this 2015 going 2016, stop being so old fashion it wasn't too long ago we were like them at my fathers house." Bella defending Nessie.

"Let's GO ALREADY!" I yelled.

"BYE MOM, SEE YOU LATER!"

"Bye children have a good day!"

We drove to school we there in ten minutes, everyone was starting to come to school, I was ready to get to my locker, we all walked into the school together, Nessie, Emmett, walked with me to the office while the others went to class. Once I received my schedule, I noticed my first class was with Nessie , and Alice. Emmett's class was three doors down. "Baby sister, were always closer then you think, so if something should go wrong were always around. Have fun, break hearts, but mainly make the human girls jealous. See you at lunch!" I hugged Emmett, walked into AP History with Nessie, Alice had saved me a seat next to her.

"_Who were did she come from?"_

"_Oh she the NEW Cullen chick!"_

"_I hear she came from some all girls boarding school in Europe"_

" _I can't wait to tap that ass! "_

" _Look at the rack and ass on her"_

" _I don't know who she thinks she is wait until Amy hears she FINALLY hear!"_

I just ignored their comments, nothing or anyone would spoil my first day of school. Alice looked at me and smiled. I smiled back Nessie was sitting to my left. Mr. Carson, started teaching, my mom taught this subject he was going over, we acted like we were listening to the home work he assigned the class. There was ten minutes left in class.

" , could you please introduce yourself to the class tell us about yourself."

" I stood up. " Hi, my name is Anisa Mija, Cullen-Hale, you can call me Anisa, or Nisa, I'm from Connecticut ,where I attended boarding school until my god parents' death. Just before they passed away they found out where my brother sister were. Rosalie, and Jasper Hale. Once Mr. & Mrs. Cullen found out about me they decided to come get me ask me to live with them. I have been here in Portland for a week. I enjoy singing, dancing, motorcycles, music, but mainly spending time with my BOYFRIEND SETH, and my family." my family smiled.

"Awww that blows, she taken off the market!"

" Knew it was too good to be true!"

" Hmm I wonder her boyfriend looks like!"

The school bell rang now it was off to AP Spanish, I had this class with Leah, Rosalie, Bella. By Alice, Nessie see you later. I walked up to the third level of the building, when I finally arrived, Rosalie, Leah were waiting for my by the door.

" How did class go?" Rose asked

"Fine, I hate introducing myself! Mr. .Carson made me do it at the end of class, there things boys were saying goodness."

"You get use to it. Trust me, Your new so there going to talk, by next week you will be old news."

Spanish class went great, I introduced myself told the same story over again when lunch came, we all walked into ht lunch room together. I noticed my family took food, and Leah ate most of it. I figured out why the boys didn't join us in school, one they looked to old, two they eat the lunch room out of house and home.

"Incoming in 5, 4, 3, 2,1 Everyone " Alice squealed

" Hi Anisa, Nessie,, As you girls know I'm Amy, Sorry about your motorcycle Nisa, Glad to hear you didn't get hurt or even killed, but the school is holding try outs for the winter cheerleaders, wondered if you two were interested?

I looked at Nessie who shook her head no, and small part of me wanted too, but I decided not too, I knew where this game was going. " No Tanks umm Amy, you see Cheerleading is not my thing, besides I have to work after school, " everyone laughed at the lie I made up really fast.

"Well I guess you will be a loser, or whatever it is they call your type out east!"

" Amy I'm no loser, just show you know, what ever you have planned for my sisters' and I this school I'd advise you to stop it , your going to lose, friendly warning."

" Listen Anisa, you stray, I am the school president of our class, I do everything BIG here, if I say your loser, slut, etc then you are , your no match for me trust me, I eat people like you and your up, make them leave town." Amy said in mean tone.

"Listen Bitch! You have no idea who we are, besides if a war is what you want trust me Amy you start it , we or I will finish it."

" Anisa, enough sis, let's go to our lockers get the res the books for the rest of the day," Rosalie said to me, I ignored her at first. "ANISA LET'S GO!" She yelled again.

" Nisa, we will have our time trust me," Leah whispered!

We left the lunch room, Edward, Jasper, Emmett were laughing, especially Emmett, he always loved to see me call someone a bitch threaten them.

" Nice come back baby sis, I think she re-thinking of messing with us." Emmett spoke.

" No she not, She going to the office to find out everyone's lockers combinations, planting something in them" Edward growled.

" LIKE HELL SHE IS! OH I'M FINSHING THIS BEFORE IT GET'S EVEN FURTHER " Leah yelled.

" NO! LEAH!" Alice squealed, Let her do what she is going to do to our lockers, we keep nothing in them anyhow, we always use the boys lockers, the isn't going after them, she wouldn't dare go there, Let' just say "US CULLENS & CLEARWATERS WIN!"

I calmed down went to class, I went to gym, where I met up with my two brothers. I didn't have to get dressed if I didn't want to, but I did, Volleyball. I was nervous about destroying the ball, Emmett and Jasper walked up to me and gave me a little listen teaching me how to handle the ball while playing with the humans. I met three girls name Sabrina, Amber, and Lacey. Jasper, Emmett were watching close by, Lacey blushed each time Jasper looked her way, I laughed, gym class went without a problem, so did the rest of school. I met Nessie outside of her last class we discussed what were going to do when we got home. "How was your first day school Anisa?" I sighed.

" Nessie, to be honest it was great except for well you know, and I met three really nice girls in gym class today, besides having class with everyone else besides study hall, and what happened at lunch everything was good."

"I'm glad, Anisa I'm so glad you are here with us. Who were the three girls, I might have them in my some of classes."

"Sabrina, Lacey, and Amber, Really sweet girls from what I can tell, I know they don't like Amy and her group that is for sure, Oh I learned how not to hit the ball so hard in gym class, but everything else seems pretty normal."

"I'm glad you like school, we don't have to worry about Amy when we leave from school grounds, unless we run into them in town. Did you hear about the Halloween Dance they are going to have?"

" No! I didn't even know about it. Are you serious? I mean are all of us going to go?"

"I want to go, but I don't think my parents are going to attend, they will probably stay home due to the dance being on a Saturday, Alice will know so we can ask her, I'm thinking of going as Alice, from " Alice In Wonderland" What about you Anisa, What will you go as?"

" I don't know if I should go? You know my temper and all, Do you think it will be safe for me? Dressing up in an costume is something I haven't done it in four years. The last time I dressed up I was Gothic Fairy, I stayed home handed out candy, held a party."

" Well this year, No handing out candy, Were going to the Halloween Dance here at school, it will be fun, we can attend the dance for a couple hours, have Jacob, Seth come get us go back home, our family throws a huge Halloween Benefit for a couple charities, this way people get to know us kind of but not too many."

" Oh so we get wear to two costumes?"

" Yep, I have the perfect ideal too. I'll show once we get home."

Nessie meet up with the rest of our family, Alice was smiling but said nothing, she already had the answers we would need. Edward on the other hand was pinching the bridge of nose shaking his head. "Nessie I don't mind that you will be going to the Halloween dance this year, but you will NOT be going has a sexy Nurse! No daughter of mine will be dress in that type of outfit for these young boys to be viewing your body parts that is out of the question!"

" Dad if you would stay out of me head, then you wouldn't know what I was going as, you should know I'm going to win at what I want to be especially at Halloween."

"Young lady watch your tone of voice, I can still ground you!"

" Dad, I'm joking, you will not know my real costumes until Halloween, every year you s spoil the surprise for me this year is special, we have Anisa here, she is my age group, understands more then you know, So please dad ruin this for us."

" Edward stop reading or trying to read the girls thoughts for Halloween, there is nothing wrong with dressing up for one night, besides I trust our daughter, and little sister's judgments on their costumes." Bella jumped in to defend us.

" Fine"

" Besides, love, were going to benefit that Esme and Carlisle are holding, wait until you see my well our costumes." Bella leaned in giving Edward a passionate kiss.

" Enough already love birds we need to get home We have to hunt tonight the sooner we leave the faster we can get back home." Emmett yelled.

I noticed as we pulled up into the garage, Seth, Jacob cars were gone still, I knew if anything had happened Seth would have called me. All of us got out walked into the house where my mom was looking over some new blueprints of a building. I noticed Seth's sent. Then I heard his voice coming from the back yard where he and Jacob were talking. Before I left to go to the back to see if he wanted to go hunting , I thought I'd tell my mom how my first day of school so she wouldn't worry.

" Hi mom. How are you doing? Are you too busy to talk?"

" Hi dear, I'm never to busy to discuss anything with you. How was your first day of school? Did you like it or would you rather stay and be home schooled?"

" School was, let's say very interesting coming from my shoes now. The lunch food smells horrible, and to be able to hear everyone's whispers is weird but exciting at the same time. I did however met three human girls. Very nice, polite there nothing like that stuck up girl Amy and her friends."

" Well just remember not to let Amy and her friends upset you too bad. You know what could happen, we don't want that to happen for a number of reasons. How were your classes?"

"Good Jasper, and Emmett showed me how to hit, throw balls right before gym class started so I wouldn't hurt any humans or deflate any balls. Running is going to be easy I'll do what we call a jog. That were I met the three girls I got along with in gym class. Their name are Sabrina, Amber, Lacey. "

"Well that is good, least you and Nessie met some girls in your age group it's nice to make friends even if were not going to be years."

" Yes it is. Mom, can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

'The school is having a Halloween dance, I wanted to know if I could go, Everyone else is going besides, Edward and Bella, I know about the Halloween Benefit you and dad are giving where only certain people attend."

" I don't see why not, I mean you can go come home here change for the benefit then we can leave. Seth and Jacob can pick you two up from the school."

" Thanks mom, one last thing mom, I did have a tiny bit of trouble with Amy at school today , Alice told us not to do anything this time, I'm just giving you fair warning ahead of time."

I gave my mom, a kiss left to the back yard so I could go Seth, let him know how my first day of school had gone. When I made way to him he stood up smiling walking towards me. "Hi how was your first day of school as an immortal?" I laughed. I'll show you Jacob when phase to go hunt. You will get a kick out of it TRUST ME!' I gave him a kiss. " Seth by the way where is your car? Why isn't parked in the garage."

Seth stood there, not speaking. As he was about to tell me where and why his car wasn't there when I heard Nessie yelling.

JACOB WILLIAM BLACK HOW THE OR WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! YOU LOVED THAT CAR, OH YOU AND MR. CLEAR WATER BETTER HAVEA VERY GOOD REASON WHY YOUR CARS ARE NOT HERE! OR ELSE!"

I looked up at Seth, his facial expression said it all. All he said to me was

" Please Anisa don't be mad, I can explain, You have understand why Jacob and I sold our cars."


	24. Explanation

**Hello everyone I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I lost my BETA due to her having to deal with RL issues. So please excuse the mistakes that come. I'm having a hard time getting another BETA. But I will do my best in trying not have so my grammar errors. I will be updating both stories from Dec 17****th****- Jan 3****rd**** 2010. After that I'll be updating one a week. I do miss you all seriously.**

Seth POV

I stood there in silence. Anisa's honey colored beautiful eyes, were looking up at me like daggers. This was bad. Anisa, started school today, she came home to tell me about her day, when she asked me how my day went, I couldn't answer. Nessie was yelling at Jacob .

"Breathe Seth, You can tell her, Anisa will understand why you sold your car, it's for the best in the long run, She will see why."

I took everything into consideration. One Anisa, wasn't yelling at the top of her lungs like Nessie, Two she didn't take off pissed not speak to me at all. Three well, she or we hadn't gotten that far yet. It was time to step up to the plate, be the man my parents raised me to be. I took a deep breath, decided it was time for me to make my case.

Anisa, you know I love you, there is nothing more in this world that I want is for us to be together. When the time comes for us to be on our own, I want to be able to provide for us. What I mean is, no help from your parents or my mom & Charlie. Yes you have money, but that is your money. I wouldn't feel right in using your money to buy you things that I want for you from me. Do you remember earlier today before you left for school today?

Anisa just nodded her head.

"Well, Jacob and I went to see about that building. It's the perfect size for auto repairs, painting, things that were good at doing. The guy wanted 60 thousand for the building. Jacob had 30, and with me saving the money from my dad's passing, selling my car to him, we bought the building Anisa."

I waited for the worst reaction from my soul mate. It was all or nothing, either Anisa would be so mad with me that she didn't want to see me anymore, or she would really understand that I was trying make a life for her and I when the time came. Either way, I owed her explanation as to why I didn't have car, what the money was being used for, there were never any secrets kept among any of us. Anisa's eyes were slanted, I would have sworn she could have killed me dead in my tracks, from the look she was giving me.

" Anisa?"

She folded her arms next. This was a bad sign. I had been told by the guys in the pack that anytime a woman, crosses her arms, this meant big trouble. Strike two.

Anisa, baby would you say something please?"

The silence was killing me, out of the past six months, we had bee together as a couple, Anisa had never been so mad at me, she never went this long with out speaking to me either. I played over in my head, how many time my sister and Am argued she didn't speak with him. Or when Edward and Bella argued over something, Bella didn't talk to him for 3 weeks. Then when my dad was alive, I remembered the biggest fight he had with my mom. When they finished the argument, my dad took me out side, sat me down on the porch and spoke to me.

" Seth, Son never ever fight with a woman."

I looked up to my dad, wondered why he would say something like this to me. Hell I was only 13.

" Dad? Why are you telling me this?"

Son there is going to come a time, when you will meet someone very special, What I mean is, you are going to love this woman. More then you love your mom, Leah, or I. Seth? Do understand what imprinting is?

"No"

" Well it's like finding your soul mate. We have gene in that runs through the tribe, Sam, Paul, have it. I think you, Jacob and few other might have it too. What happens Seth, is you feel a pull inside your body. The pull is so strong towards that female, that you want, well we do anything in this world to protect her. You are what ever she wants you to be."

"Wait second dad. Are you saying that there is someone out there for me already?"

"Yes, but it's more complicated, when the time comes son, Sam will be able to help you more, he understands. That why him your sister Leah aren't together any longer, He imprinted on Emily."

"Seth, the reason I'm telling you this, is there is going to come a day, when you the young lady you love are going to have and argument. Trust me when I say this son, It's better to walk away, then stand there and argue with her. Remember this one thing. Promise me you will?""What's that dad?"

"No matter if you are right, and the woman you are with is wrong. ALWAYS AGREE! Never disagree that what happened din the house with your mom and I, I know I'm right, she is wrong, I walk away , there is nothing more in this world that I love is more mom and you children."

"So basically dad, your saying agree, even though I might disagree.?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Dad?"

" Do you think the gene past to Leah?"

" No, there has never been a female. Well not on in out tribe."

When my dad answered my question, I shook my head. Boy was he wrong about Leah, she did have the gene, the whole tribe was shocked to find out. Leah was a shape shifter. It made awkward at first for the rest of the pack, but they soon learned that she was the fastest running, and quick while fighting, her slender wolf made it hard for anything to catch her. We found that out when we all fought the newborns 9 yrs ago.

"Seth?"

I started coming out of my daydream, when I heard familiar voice.

Seth? Can you hear me?

It was Anisa voice, she didn't sound angry, but only time would tell,

"Seth Clearwater! Snap out of it right this instant! You are acting like your in another world or something. Do you want her my answer or no?"

I blinked my eyes. " Sorry babe, Yes I want to hear answer."

" Seth, I'm not mad at you. I sort of understand why you and Jacob sold your cars, I want to help if I can.. Before you tell me no, I will give you the money as investment. But we need to talk this over with my parents, Jacob, and Nessie. That is only fair. There is no sense in investing money into something , if we don't know how long were going to be living here. I mean I'm only junior in high school. From what I have been told we only stay in a place for about 7 yrs 10 at that most. "

So your not mad Nisa?"

" No I'm not mad, I just don't know how I could be. You're a man Seth, you want to provide for us someday. Just as I want too. I would never be mad at you for wanting to make a better life for the two of us. If I did something like that I'd be very selfish, and uncaring I'm not that any of those things Seth."

I hugged Anisa, we made our way down the back yard where Nessie and Jacob were still having a heated conversation. About him and I selling out cars. I knew Nessie would be upset but not this upset. In the long run it would pay off for the four us.

" You know Nessie, you are such a spoiled brat at times. You have to understand that we can't depend on your family to support you and I for the rest of eternity!"

"Jacob Black I am not spoiled! How dare you say that I am. Yes my family is well off, you have known this for how many years? But you went and sold your damn car, without consulting me. How do you think that makes me feel? I know Anisa is pissed with Seth for selling his car, without speaking to her first."

The closer Anisa and I approached Jacob, and Nessie the louder their voices became. Anisa's was just shaking her head. Little did Jacob and Nessie know everything had been settle between Nisa and I.

" Nessie, baby, PLEASE CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

" NO JACOB BLACK I AM SO PISSED OFF WITH YOU! I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN I DAMN WELL PLEASE! YOU BETTER PRAY TO GOD, AND TO THE MAN YOU SOLD YOUR CAR TOO, THAT YOU BOTH, CAN GET THEM BACK! OR ELSE"

"OR ELSE WHAT NESSIE!? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? LEAVE ME?"

" DON'T FUCKING TEMPT ME JACOB, I SWEAR TO GOD DON'T!"

"Seth we need to step in, before they get out of hand, there almost to the point to where they will say something they will regret, I don't want that for either of them."

" I agree."

" You take Nessie, and I'll take Jacob, him and I will phase go for run. We need to let check in anyhow,"

"Ok, Nessie and I will go into town with mom. She said something about grocery shopping, and checking out the mall."

"I love you, Anisa. Thank you for understanding why I did what I did earlier today with out talking to you."

" Seth, I understand, it's a man thing! I love you too never doubt that."

We stood there for a second while Jacob and Nessie were still exchanging words. Now was the time to jump in if we were going to defuse this misunderstanding between these two stubborn, hot headed lovers. I had been around plenty of arrangements to know the best thing is to walk away before hurtful words are said, there is nothing that can be said or done to take them back. In the words of my father. God rest his spirit.

" when words are spoken out of anger, The cut deep, they cut so deep that even the person who spoke the words soul can feel the effects."

I gave Anisa a kiss, said I love you, wished her luck, she did the same to me. I was

going to need especially speaking with Jake. He was my Alpha. Getting advice from someone other then Sam, Billy, was totally out of line. But I would rather tear these two apart then listen to them fight over something that could be worked. Hell Anisa, and I worked it out. Why couldn't they.

" Jake? Bro, We need to check in with Sam, and rest of the family back in La Push."

"Not now Seth, they can wait."

"No Jake, NOW! We need to see how Billy, and my mom are doing, besides we have to inform Sam on how Anisa's first day of school went."

" Dammit Seth I said, NOT NOW! I'M TYRING TO SETTLE THINGS WITH MS SPOILED BRATTY CULLEN HERE!"

"WHAT CAN BE SETTLED IS YOU GOING TO GET YOU DAMN CAR, SETH HIS!"

" IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN NESS! IT'S SOLD AND WE ALREADY BOUGHT THE DAMN BUILDING!

Just then, Jacob pulled the sale slip out, throwing at Nessie. This was bad, real bad. The little shade of red Nessie could turn reached her cheeks. Anisa, jumped between the two of them looked into Jacob's eyes. God I loved when she looked evil. She was more beautiful, sexy.

"LISTEN YOU TWO! THE BOTH OF YOU NEED TO STOP! I MEAN IT. SETH AND I ARE BOTH YOUNGER THEN YOU AGE WISE, BUT DAMN. MATURITY WISE, YOU TWO ARE AS BAD AS SECOND GRADERS! NOW JAKE I KNOW YOU SETH'S ALPHA, BUT YOU NEED TO PHASE AND GO CHECK IN WITH LA PUSH CORRECT? NESSIE, YOU'RE MY NIECE. BFF, SISTER. YOU AND I ARE GOING WITH MOM, ND ALICE TO TOWN. YOU AND I WILL TALK THEN. YOU BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER, AND WANT THE BEST, THE BEST THING FOR YOU RIGHT NOW, IS TO GO YOU SEPARTE WAYS TO COOL OFF!"

Oh I'm going to cool off all right, as soon as Jacob Black get's his car bad, Nessie spoke under her breath.

" I can still hear you brat!"

"I am not a brat Do.."

" Nessie don't you dare!" Anisa yelled

"Jake, lets go man. You need to run and we can talk while were away."

As soon as Anisa turned her back, Jake phased , and I took my shoes off, and phased right after him. Taking after him. But I stopped at the edge of the wooded path turned to my beautiful mate. I ran to her licked the side of her cheek."

" Ewww Seth, Just kidding, I love you too. See in later. Be careful."

I caught up with Jacob. His thoughts of Nessie were filling my head, he was replaying , everything from the first moment he laid eyes on her when almost died after her being born. To her growing up becoming a full gown woman. The out of now her it hit me. I vision and thought that shouldn't have.

WHOA! Jake! Not cool , not cool at all bro!"

" Oh sorry about that Seth., Nessie just has me so angry I swear, sometimes if I didn't love that girl so much, I would have walked away or said something hurtful."

" I know Jacob, I know exactly how feel. I'm the same way with Anisa. I love her so much, she loves me the same, but you, an Nessie needed to step away from the argument before words were said, that you two later would regret in the long run."

'Seth, I don't understand why she is so pissed?"

" I'll tell you why, as soon as we find out how things are going on back in La Push."

"Ok"

We got in contact with Embry, Paul, Colin, and Quill. They were telling us Sam, Ed, few of the other new members of Sam's pack were patrolling the area. There had been some vampires' that came into Forks looking for the Cullen's, but they left when them they moved. Billy, and elders' were curious on how Anisa's first day of school. They placed bets on rather she would phase during school or not. Everything seemed calm back in La Push. Once we received the latest news about everyone back home. Jake and I phased back so we could talk without anyone hearing.

"So, Nessie, is pissed about you selling your car today, for the shop?"

"Pissed is an understatement Seth"

" Jake I know, you are older then me and some what wiser, But today what we did was a good/ bad thing."

" How can it be so bad, that Nessie and I almost said hurtful words. She doesn't understand Seth, She never will."

" It's not that, they don't understand bro. The whole thing that pissed our girl's off was that we didn't discuss what we were doing first. They wanted to be included into the decision making, We sold our cars Jake."

' but it was my car, and you car, we fixed from ground up, the blood, sweat, tears, time we spent before they came into the picture. They have their own cars, money. I don't get it why Nessie is so pissed off. How did Anis react to you selling your mustang.?"

" She wasn't as nearly pissed as Nessie. But I do understand why Nessie, reacted the way she did. You have to understand the memories you two shared in the rabbit. You taught her how to drive, trips, first kiss you two shared as couple in their. It's mainly all about sentimental issue with our ladies Jake. Didn't Billy, ever give you talk about when you fight with your lady, let her speak her mind, agree with her even though she is wrong?"

"Yeah, so."

"Jake, we didn't tell them before we left this morning we come back car less. We can't make big decisions like this without. If it were just you and I sure, but we have Anisa, and Nessie. Their in our lives now. What we do involves them too. Anisa, understand that someday were not going to be living with her parents, yeah she has money, but I don't want to use her money to buy her nice things or, take her trips. We weren't raised like that. She know this. Nessie will understand everything in due time. But right now let her calm down some, you both do. "

" I hope your right Seth. How can I repair our relationship?"

"Jake, give her time. I guarantee you by the time they come back from town with Esme, and our favorite pixie vamp everything will be fine between you and Nessie."

" Okay. How did Anisa's first day of school go? Did she have any trouble?"

"Just a little, but the girls are going to handle the problem. Something about some girls from town giving her , Nessie a hard time about not wanting to be in the " IN CROWD and cheerleading. They have a plan from what Nisa, has told me. Are you going to attend the Halloween Charity Ball?

Yeah I have to go. Nessie already told me I have to go. Do you have costume?"

" Not yet. I'm going to go with Anisa, we will find something together. I know she is changing twice, one costume for school dance the other for charity ball"

"Well if everything settles down between Nessie, I'll be there. Maybe the four us can go together.?"

" I think they have that already in mind."

We laughed, walked further into woods. The further we got the more clear the sound of water running came clear. I looked at Jake, we took off running. We ran about three more miles. When we noticed there was a water fall, and cliffs. We could cliff dive like we did back in La Push. Jacob and I laughed.

" Lets see how deep it is first, before we go climbing the cliff. We don't need to be killing ourselves."

"Right"

Jake and I both jumped into the cold water. The water felt good it was deep, it was so deep that we couldn't even see the bottom. No rocks, endless bottom. We came up for air. Decided to climb to the top and then swim back to shore. We would have to the others know what we found when we returned.

After about an hour of swimming and jumping the four levels , we decided to phase back head home. Jake had calm down, and I hoped Anisa had spoke with Nessie , so her Jake could work things out. I really didn't want to see these two apart. It wouldn't be right. I knew deep down they couldn't last apart from each other long. I know I couldn't last with out my Anisa long.

" Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything man, the walk, talk most off the cliff diving, swim. It's nice have you and Leah around."

" No problem anytime, I know you would do the same if it were me."

" You got that right."

We mad it back home. Anisa, the rest of the ladies hadn't returned from shopping. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, were working on the pool house. We decided it was best to go help.

" Did you enjoy the run guys?" Edward asked.

" Yeah we did. Edward, I'm sorry if you over heard Nessie and I earlier."

"Jacob, You and Nessie have to work things out, yourself. I nor my family can jump up every time you two have disagreement. You have to work out the problem. It might not happen that day but it will pan out. Besides, Bella was blocking you two."

" I'll have to thank her, when I see her. Do you have any clue how long Nessie, is going to be mad at me?"

"You will be fine this evening Jake, Now you and Seth come help, us were putting up the soundproof walls, and going to build a hot tub for you four."

Jacob and I helped the boys, by the time we finished, the ladies had returned from town. I knew we should leave Jacob and Nessie alone. I wanted to show Anisa the blue prints from shop Jake and I were going to open.

'Seth, Were home!"

I smiled. And the rest of the guys laughed. We joined the rest the women inside the house. I greeted Anisa with a small loving kiss. The others did the same except Jacob and Nessie.

"Anisa, why don't I show you the blue prints in your mom's office."

"Yeah I think that is good idea."

Everyone left the room except Nessie & Jacob. I sure hoped the two of them could work their problem out. If Nisa and I could they could too.

"Seth, don't worry babe, everything is going to be fine. I talked with Nessie while we were in town. Right now they need to talk, they both need to listen to each other. Jacob needs to understand why Nessie is upset. Once they cover that everything will be fine."

" I grabbed Anisa pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. " I love you Anisa Cullen-Hale, lets never get to the point to where we can't talk things out."

"I promise Seth"

Anisa, deepened the kiss between us, I felt her hand go through my hair. I pulled her closer to me. I wanted Anisa in so many ways I could take her right now. I came up for air when I noticed Esme was standing by.

"Sorry mom."

" No it's fine I understand young love. Let's go look at these plans you two."

"Sure mom"

We laughed, joined Esme in her office to look over the plans.

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated like I have wanted too. But I am attending school, and working. But now that I have the time off during the break I will be updating both stories. Thank you again for hanging in there with me. But mainly understanding . I love you all. The next chapter will be up Christmas Eve. It will be combined chapter of Anisa's talk with Nessie and Halloween. Then over the weekend I will post Thanksgiving and Christmas chapter. Please understand that after the Christmas chapter the story takes a turn. There is going to be hurt, anger, break ups, and traveling. I **

**have had this story line for a long time. Please hang in there. Thank you for the wonderful reviews those who added me as their favorite author for both stories**

**XOXOXO ALICE **

**PS.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FAN FICITION READERS!!!!**


	25. Advice & Lovers Weekend

**MERRY CHRISTAMS READERS!!!! I know I'm late, and I'm sorry but when I started this chapter I wanted it to be perfect. Thank-you to those who have added my story. Please review , those mean so much to me more then you will ever know. As you know I do attend school online , but next term I am only taking one class! So I'll be updating a whole lot more on this story and my other one. I'll be taking one class all the way until August 2010! By then this story should be way over! I do have another FF I'm working on it's with Nessie & Jacob. It still in works, so I don't know which way it's heading. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. XOXO Alice**

**No need to repeat the disclaimer you all know the routine! *S***

**Anisa'S POV**

I grabbed Nessie's arm before she said the word she would later regret. I knew her and Jacob were fighting, but the reason for he fight had gotten way out of hand. Nessie would have to understand, that guys want to provide for us, not with our money, with their own money. I raced into the house so fast I didn't even speak to the other family members.

" Nessie, What were thinking? How could you call Jacob a dog?"

" Anisa, he has me so damn mad, he called me spoiled rotten. I am not rotten, Yes a little spoiled, but rotten no!"

I stated laugh, Jacob had hit a target with Nessie. Yes we were blessed with money, cars, etc. but both our parents worked hard to give us the life we have. Nessie was born into money just like myself. The only difference between her and I, was that my brother , sister were around to raise their daughter. Where as mine worked, did other things only were at home on holidays, birthdays, holding charity events.

"Nessie, You need change were going to discuss this when we go into town with mom, and Alice. Shopping always works, besides, The Halloween dances are coming up we need to find our costumes for both dances, and the guy too."

"I'm not going with Jacob, He can stay the hell away from me Anisa."

"You don't mean that Nessie, You love Jacob, and he loves you."

"Not right now I don't love him!"

I laughed, my mom came knocked on the door. "Girls are you ready to go with Alice and I into town?"

I opened the door " Yeah mom , Nessie needs this. I need tot talk to her alone, How long are we going to be in town? I think this is going to take a while."

My mom laughed, We will be in town long enough for you to calm my grand daughter down, If she is not calm by the time Alice and I are done. You can run back to the house or I, someone will come get the both of you."

" Thanks mom, I love you"

"I love you too"

Nessie, came out of her looking at us. "Oh screw love, love is a pain in the ass. No I take that back, Men! Yes men are pain in ass!"

Alice, my mom, and I laughed at Nessie. " Lets go girls."

We went to garage, jumped into the Range Rover. Alice turned the radio on and Muse was playing. All of us started singing along with the radio. Alice asked us what stores we would be going into while her and mom went grocery shopping, looking for gifts for Jasper, and my dad for Sweetest Day. I told them we would be going into, Costumes Inc., Victoria Secrets, Macys. They should meet us at Macys. Alice told us don't buy anything from Macys until they meet us there. She wanted to do some shopping, but nothing serious.

" Anisa, Nessie, be have, and be careful. Have fun in the costume store." my mom said to me gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Remember you both need two costumes. One for the school dance, and the other for Charity Ball."

" I remember mom. "

"Nessie cheer up dear, everything will be fine with and Jacob, All couples go through what you two are going through dear.""

" Grandma, I'm so mad at him I don't think I can over look this."

"Nessie, listen what Anisa is going to tell you, maybe you will understand better. Anisa, wouldn't lie too you. This has to do with the four of you. That why the rest of the family didn't get come down to see what was going on. Listen Nessie that all we ask of you, then you make the choice yourself."

" I promise I will listen to what Anisa has to say. Grandma."

Nessie, and I walked to the costume store. The stores, and lamp post were all decorated with Halloween decorations. Purple, black, orange, garland, fake blood on windows, vampires, ghosts etc. We laughed all the way to the store. If humans really knew the "Real meaning" of Halloween and that vampires are real, I think they would freak out.

Nessie, stopped dead in her tracks. I wondered why, until I noticed Jacob's car. Nest to his car was Seth's mustang. Nessie just stood there for minute until she shouted the words " I HATE HIM, HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME, US!? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Nessie, you don't mean that. You and Jacob belong together for eternity. There is no one for you, or him your soul mates, like the rest of us. Right now, your mad Nessie, and I understand trust me I do. But you have to look at what the guys did, by selling their cars will benefit us in the long run. "

"How?"

I didn't want to come across to my best friend, as a know it all. But I did want my best friend an niece, to know that right now she was being very spoiled brat. I grabbed Nessie's hand, led her across the street, towards what use to be Jacob car.

"Listen, listen well. Today, before we left for school they guys explained to us that they were coming into town. Well, the reason they came to town Nessie, was to see a building that was for sale, They want to work, and provide us. They enjoy working Nessie. Sitting around the house while were at school all day, doing nothing is not them. Seth is enrolled in online classes, But Jacob, he loves working on cars. There is only so him, Rose can do to the family cars. The former owner of the building cut them an awesome deal.

Nessie's face started to un frown.

" How so, he sold OUR RABBIT!"

I had to laugh, Nessie was giving the real meaning to spoiled brat.

" Nessie, The owner wanted the money right then and there. You know Jacob, been saving money, invested some the money into stocks and bonds with Alice as an advisor telling him when to sell. They wanted the building Nessie, It gives them something to be proud of."

"Proud of. Anisa, What about the memories we made? I learned hoe to drive in that car, my first kiss, trips to Vancouver, California. There all gone. How is going to get back and forth to work, especially with Seth's car being sold. They didn't think about that sis they?"

" Well, I told Seth they could use my Yukon, until they made the money back from working they could afford their own cars. Nessie, Listen. The guys were not, let me see how can I put this. They weren't given the life we were given. Money, clothes, parties . To them hard work, providing for their family, friends is better then taking a handout, what worse is, if a guy marries into a family with money, the family, friends think he had it made. Some girlfriends, wives don't mind taking care if their man. But with Jacob and Seth, it's different. They don't care about how much money we have. It's about the PRIDE they carry as men. Especially La Push men."

"I understand Jacob, not wanting his "PRIDE" insulted. But what about my memories, well out memories together in our car? Didn't he think they were important? Or were they not that important to him as they are to me?"

I completely understood how Nessie felt. All I had were recent memories of Seth and I, but I did have the memories of my parents, god parents and maid, butler. I all to well felt her pain. But, what Nessie failed to realize was that she could build and keep new memories of her and Jacob together. Memories, of the two of them having children, watching them grow up, becoming grand parents. Something I would never experience.

" Anisa, Did I say something wrong? You look upset."

I would never let my best friend know, that I would always be jealous of her being able to do something I couldn't. This wasn't about my own selfish desires. This was about, my sister and brother, repairing their relationship. A relationship that had to be saved. Once I snapped doubt of my day dream, I answered Nessie.

'I'm fine Nessie, but you and Jacob are not. I love you both the same, you a little more, due to being so close in age. Yes the guys were wrong for selling their cars without speaking to us, but they want to make their own money, when time comes for them to buy us and others in out family something, they want to have their own money. Just think Nessie, while were in school when it let's out, we can go by their and work a few hours after school. But one thing is for sure Nessie, you both love each other, this is just mistake on their behalf. They jumped at chance to prove to themselves and us, they are not free loaders, and take care of us. What if we didn't have the money we have, Would you be so mad that he sold his car to take care of you?'

"No, I wouldn't be mad, I'd be proud that Jacob, found a way to make living so we wouldn't go without. Your right Nisa, Jake and I can make new memories in the new car he will get, I do have special memories that we made together that will stay forever, and I can look forward to the new ones."

I hugged my best friend smiling. " Men, relationships are hard Nessie, life is hard. But truth be told you and I both know, you would be miserable as hell, if you and Jacob were not together. Hell I'd be lost without my brothers, sisters, mom, dad, Jacob, especially you, Seth & Leah. I know you don't want to hear the words Nessie, but you were being a spoiled brat."

"I understand now, I guess I never thought about it that way, But Anisa, they have to agree that when something this important comes up again and it's about out future they have to come to us. No matter how big or small they might think it is. I can forgive Jacob, just has you, have forgiven Seth. I want Jake to realize that were in this together there remember " There is no I in Team."

I laughed, Nessie was right, there is no I in "Team". We walked back Costumes Inc. entered the store, looking for costumes for us to wear. We knew we needed two a piece. One for school, the other for t the Halloween Charity Ball. Nessie picked up 6, and I picked up 9, I knew we would find something out of here. Alice, had already picked everyone else costumes out. My mom gave strict instructions that not one of them were to pick out our costumes, this was something Nessie and I could do together.

"Anisa what do you think we should go as to the school dance?"

"I'm thinking of going as mermaid , I like that idea, Seth can go as Fisherman. "

" That is going to be so cute. I really don't know, what we should go as. Maybe I'll go as a fairy. What do you think?"

I think you should go as a fairy, to school then we change when you come home into something more sexy, but not too sexy."

"your right, Ok I'm going to step out so you can see this first costume."

"Ok me too"

We both opened the doors at the same time, looked at each other laughed so loud, people were looking at us, Nessie had tried on a Minnie Mouse costume. " I don't so. But you don't look happy Nisa."

"I don't think I want to be a Wench, Nessie."

" No I don't think you should, Grandma would kill us both, let's go back in change."

We rushed back into the dressing room, this time I tried on Arabian Night costume, Nessie's second costume to try on was a Renaissance Pirate . 'Are you ready Nisa? I tapped on the on the wall. When w stepped out both of ladies were in awe! We loved over first costumes, decided that we would wear them to the school dance, stay two the three hours, from thee go back home and change.

" I'm keeping this one Nessie, I really like it,, The other one I'll wear to Charity Ball. "

" Same here ,Jacob and I will go as Robin Hood, and I'll go as Sexy Maiden."

Nessie, and I changed back into our clothes, got ready to check out. On our way to the check out lane, We over heard some of the other girls in the store talking, laughing while they were trying on their costumes. I gave the cashier my credit card paid for all six of the costumes. As we were leaving the store we bumped into Sabrina, Lacey, and Amber.

" Hi Anisa, Nessie. How are you two doing?" Lacey asked.

" Hi Sabrina, Lacey, Amber. Were fine, just finished picking out costumes for the dance at school in couple weeks, and the Halloween Charity Ball.. Are you girls attending?"

" Of course we wouldn't miss it for the world. The school dance rather. I'm not sure if our parents were invited to the Halloween Charity Ball. " Amber answered.

" Why wouldn't they be? Everyone who works at the hospital, or public office etc are invited, all your parents work in either place."

" I guess we will have to check with our parents when we get home. Where are you Nessie heading to now?

"Were getting ready to my mom and sister at Macy's, but first were going to Victoria Secrets. What about you three?"

" We just left Victoria Secrets. They have a nice sale going on in there. I'm sure you two will love it. After that were going to go out to eat at Senorita Mi Casa. Would you two like to join us after your done with shopping with your mom, sister?"

" I don't know, If you give me your cell numbers I'll text you ok?"

"Sure Anisa."

Amber, gave me their numbers, we gave quick hugs. Left the store. Soon we were in Victoria Secret's , shopping, picking up Pink perfume, sexy under wear, lingerie, cute pj' sets. Once we checked out of there we met up with my mom and Alice. Alice laughed at us, she had already told my mom the descriptions of mine and Nessie costumes, and even the boys.

" Is everything ok now?' Esme asked Nessie.

"Yes everything is fine grandma, When we get back home, I have to talk with Jacob, and apologize for being such a spoiled brat earlier. I was very wrong and childish. I'm glad you and the other family members didn't jump into to save me."

"Nessie dear. There are going to be plenty of times where we will jump in the middle of an argument between you and Jacob. I'm sure your grand father and I, aunts and uncles will jump into arrangements between Seth, Anisa, Yes we will over step our boundaries', but were just being protective, and love you all so much. But today we knew better, This situation was between you, Jacob, Seth, and Anisa.. This had to be worked out between the four of you."

"Thank-you Grandma, and Alice thank you too. Can we drop these bags off to the car then head to Macy's?"

"Sure dear. Anisa, thank you for speaking with Nessie."

"Mom, your welcome, I couldn't let them break up. I know if it were Seth and I, Nessie would do the same thing."

Nessie, return with Alice the four us walked to Macy's we talked about the up coming charity ball, and I asked my mom about Lacey, Sabrina, Amber's parents attending the ball. She told when we got home she would check the list, She asked me did I know there last names. I told her yes. Lacey last name is Gutowski, Sabrina's was Allen, and Amber's last name was Knapp. I picked up silver and black comforter bed and bag set, along with pillows, floor rug, lamps. And towels few dishes and pots and pans that Nessie and I would need to use for cooking for the guys. After we did some serious damage in Macy's we decided it was time to go home, so Nessie and Jacob could talk things out. Alice wanted to have some alone time with jasper. My mom wanted to show me the blue plans to shop. I sent a text message to Lacey.

" Hi Lacey sorry we can't make it 4 dinner 2 night Nisa.

" Ok Nisa, see you school tues."

We made is home, and went to the back yard where the guys were. Seth walked up to me greeting me with a kiss, and I said hello to my brothers.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Were putting up the sound proof walls in each of your rooms, then installing the hot tub. The furniture store called said they would be here tomorrow with what you ordered." Edward explained.

"Thank-you Edward. Seth? Would you mind showing the blue prints to the building you and Jacob bought today?"

"Sure, I'd love to show. Guys are we done for now?"

"Yeah, were done." Emmett, Jasper, Edward spoke at the same time.

Seth lifted my chin, then whispered into my ear

"How did things go in town?"

"Good" I smiled at him. He laughed.

Esme, I think now is a good time to show Anisa the plans. My mom nodded her head everyone except Nessie and Jacob were standing there looking at each other. You could feel the love, and misunderstanding from them both.

" Jas, I think we should go take that walk now." Alice said.

Emmett, I need you to come lift the car for me babe! Rosalie yelled.

Coming! Rose. Edward left to go see what Bella was doing. Nessie was little nervous.

"Daddy, Thank-you for earlier and now. I love you ." Nessie spoke softly.

Edward looked at Nessie. Gave her a hug. " I know baby. But You will learn has you get older. We will always love you. Want to protect you even when we don't need too."

"Jacob? Can we talk alone.?" Nessie spoke softly.

"Yes, I feel we need to talk Nessie."

With that all of us went our separate ways so Nessie and Jacob could talk work things out.

My mom, hadn't made it to her office yet, she was on the phone with my dad. Seth and I talked about my trip into town, I told him how Nessie and I bumped into the girls from gym class, exchanged cell numbers they wanted us to go out to dinner with them. I text them back to let them know that we couldn't join them.

"Anisa, I'm glad we worked things out between us earlier. I don't think I would able to have you mad, or caused you any heart ache for a short a mount of time. I do understand what Jacob and I did was wrong, without discussing it with either of you ladies, I promise that if there is another big, important matter to discuss, You , and my sister Nessie will know about first."

" Seth, I was a little mad that you didn't tell me. I understand more then you will know, Nessie realizes that too. She was more upset about the rabbit being sold then anything. She honestly thought Jacob, didn't give a damn about their memories they made before coming here to Portland., But I explained to her it was more about you both providing for us for when we move out on our own, not using our money us depending on our family to care for us. I told it's all about a man's pride."

"I love you Anisa Cullen. Jacob and Nessie will be ok?"

" Yes they are going to fine babe."

I leaned into Seth face. I inhaled his scent. Today he smelled like woodsy. I pushed my cool lips against his warm lips, embracing us together, Seth laughed. "Anisa please honey, don't start something we can't finish. You know mom is going to be coming up here any second. " I laughed , Seth was right. As bad I wanted Seth, I knew we wouldn't finish before my mom got here. Instead I settled for kissing him. That would be good enough. I heard my mom walking down the hall way.

" Anisa, Seth, I'm coming in now." We both laughed

" It's ok mom, you can come in your office were decent."

My mom entered her office with a small pile of books, papers setting them down on the desk to the blue prints. "What are those mom?"

" Oh these, right here are the Halloween Charity Ball information. Guest list, vendors. Would like to help Alice, the rest of your sisters?"

"Sure mom I'd love too."

Seth was smiling, I looked over at him.

"Well when were done here looking at the prints, I'm going to go do some of my school work for my classes, Jacob and I need to go into town pick something out for you ladies for Sweetest Day this weekend."

" Ok , that fine. Let's get started then."

After about three hours, of looking at the building plans with my mom, Seth, then hour and half later Jacob and Nessie joined us, We made some changes to the building with, my mom, and brothers, sisters h doing the remodeling the shop would be up and running by the second week in November. Nessie was excited, and had brilliant plan in her head that she would discuss with me at school tomorrow. She said she didn't want the guys to hear what we were talking about. When it came time to go over the plans for the charity ball, the guys left. We told them they were going to attend not worry about costumes. We had them picked out already. They were less then thrilled. But agreed to go out of respect for my parents, for the cause. The Halloween Charity Ball is a fundraiser for cancer, and education.

Sweetest Day Weekend

Friday came , and furniture store arrived at the house early in the morning. Seth, Jacob were gone into town to shop, pick some things for this weekend. I was so excited about our new bedroom set coming in. Once the movers arrived I told them which room to set it in. I ran into the room, noticed a note on the back of my door.

**Anisa, little sister, while you were gone yesterday Emmett and I took the chance to paint your room for you. I hope you like it baby sis. **

**Love,**

**Em & Rose.**

**P.S.**

**Look in closet, I left something for you and my baby brother Seth enjoy weekend! See you both Sunday afternoon.**

I couldn't be mad at my sister and brother, they were doing something very special. I looked at the walls they were silver. The exact color I picked out. I was very pleased with the outcome of the color of the walls. Now all I needed to do was decorate the room I had to remember that Seth and I would be sharing this room. One thing was for sure, A TV, Wii game. For us to play. I went to the closet to see what Rose left me in there. I opened the door to my surprise there were two baskets. One was full of cheese, grapes, crackers, and bottle of wine, box of chocolates. This had to be for Seth, I smiled the next basket was filled with body oils, with another small note on the side.

"**Baby sister, I know you and Seth are not on to the next level if your relationship, But these body oils, swim suit and sexy lingerie will either help you get there, make what ever level you two are on better. Oh tell Seth there is something special from Emmett in his basket, I have no clue what it is he wouldn't tell me."**

**Love,**

**Rose**

I smiled, whispered thank you to my sister and brother, I know one day I'd have to return the favor to them both. I figured I'd sent them both some where special for Valentine's Day. I put my basket on the table next to the bed. I grabbed my comforter, sheet sets. I heard Nessie coming into the house.

"Anisa, Your flowers are here they smell beautiful!"

I raced out to the living room, Nessie was holding three boxes.

"Here Nessie, let me help you. I think there might be something in your closet from Alice and Jasper."

"Really? Why would put something in my closet?" I have everything we need for this weekend. The one thing we asked for was for us to be able to be alone with Jacob & Seth for the entire weekend. We got that."

"Nessie, just go see. Trust me you will love what is in there for you and Jacob."

Ok, I followed Nessie into her room. Edward, and Bella had painted red. Nessie said she wanted something that was easy, but a color Jacob wouldn't mind. He had even told he didn't care if the room was purple which happened to be Nessie's favorite color. But she agreed not, torture him like that. Sitting on the vanity, was a note waiting to be read.

**Nessie,**

**Hi, by now everyone is gone for the weekend, when we went shopping earlier this week in town, I figured you and Jacob could use a little help after everything that happened this past week. The basket is for you and Jacob to share, it's filled with your favorite things, and bonus is the chocolate covered strawberries, which I know Jacob enjoys them as well you.**

**Now the white and purple basket is for you, the body oils, bathing suit, sexy lingerie is a bonus. Enjoy the weekend of being alone.**

**Love**

**Alive & Jasper**

**P.S.**

**Jasper told me to tell you there is something extra special in the other basket for Jake. He wouldn't tell me he told me to tell you**

"**Don't Look!"**

I giggled a little along with Nessie. "What time are the guys returning?"

"They should be coming back at around 6pm, it's only 1 now. That gives us plenty of time to cook, shower, set everything up."

I agreed. We left the room, walked out to the kitchen, opened the fridge.

"What are we cooking for the three of you tomorrow Nessie?"

" I was thinking we could make, Stuffed Rigatoni, salad, garlic bread, maybe for dessert Key lime cake. I'm not going to eat with them, cause were going hunting tonight. I didn't want you being the only not eating."

"Nessie that is very sweet of you, But I have some special blood in the fridge that I'm going to drink while the three of you are eating."

"Well I will drink blood too. Grandpa left some for me too."

Then it was settled, Nessie and I would be drinking blood tomorrow at Sweetest Day dinner we were going to cook for the boys. I looked at the clock 1:45pm. Nessie and I decided it was to set up our rooms, and house. This would take most of the time until the guys came home.

Nessie ran to the stereo turning it on. 'Someday' by Rob Thomas was playing. We both enjoyed that song so we let it play. I went to my room leaving the door open. Just in case someone tried sneaking in. We hadn't had any problems with Amy and Nicole since my first day of school, but we couldn't be too sure, from what Sabrina, the others had told us, that when Amy and her click hit. With Alice being gone we wouldn't have any idea. I know it was childish of me to be thinking like that. But with a person like Amy you couldn't be too sure. I was interrupted in my thoughts by the next song that came on. 'All The Right Moves' by One Republic. Nessie turned the music up even louder. After about four hours of getting the rooms together helping each other, we both changed into jeans, t-shirt put our hair in pony tails. To go hunting when the guys when they returned from town.

"Anisa sis, Renesmee love, Where are you two ladies?" Jacob yelled.

We looked at each other, Jacob called us by our full names, Something was up. He rarely called us by our full names the only time they did that was when they were up to something they shouldn't be doing or had done. Or trying to surprise us. I knew it was the first two. This weekend was going to be full of friendship, laughter, love.

"Coming Jacob, Seth" we both replied at the same time.

As we made our way down the hall way, I smelled orchards, and magnolias', with a hint of jasmine. It was a beautiful scent. What had they guys done.

" It smells beautiful!"

I nodded my head, We made our to the guys. There they were standing in the middle of the living room with there shirts off. I wondered what was up.

" How you two beautiful ladies doing?" Seth asked.

" Great now that you are here" I approached him giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Hmmm nice, but save some for the surprise I have for you when we go hunting'

Surprise? I wondered what they could do to surprise us.

Nessie placed her hand on Jacob's cheek.

" Hmmm Nessie, I want to do all those things too. But first we have to go hunting, and some where special Seth and I have picked out for you ladies. Now Do you trust us?"

"Yes I trust you Jake."

" I trust you as well Seth"

" Then put these blind folds on, give us your hands." They commanded in a playful tone.

We grabbed there hands and laughed, let them lead the way. We all talked about the upcoming Halloween Ball, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years.. I was looking forward to going to Alaska, Especially meeting the Denali's. I had heard so much about them, I was looking forward to meeting everyone of them. Carmen, was excited to meet me especially. She was so happy for my mom, that she had gotten the child she had always wanted. Walking through the woods we heard running water, smelled the same scent of flowers that were in the house back home.

"Ok ladies, you can remove your blind folds."

We removed out blindfolds, Nessie and I were speechless. I wanted to cry tears of joy, but all I could do was stare,

" Jacob? Did you and Seth do all this?"

They nodded their head at the same time. The area was beautiful. There were two tables, one in each area, candles, flowers all around. The perfect setting was the waterfall in the back ground. It was amazing. Seth grabbed my hand, led me to the table. Pulling out the chair for me.

" Thank-you Seth."

He kissed me on my cheek. Pulling out my chair. I noticed there was a bottle chilling in the champagne bucket.

" Anisa, I want you to know, how much I love you. I fall deeper in love with you everyday. You are my happiness. When you leave for school in morning I feel as if part of me has been taken away. I know that sounds silly, But it's true. When you come home or by the shop that were working on I feel whole. I don't ever want to lose you, I will never make the mistake that I did a few weeks ago ever again. "

" Seth, that was so beautiful. I love you too. Everything you just said is how I feel each and everyday. I'm so happy, grateful to have you in my existence. That I know if we were to ever be apart for any amount of time, I'd be lost. Thank-you for loving me Seth."

We looked into each others eyes, smiling, the heat, passion between the two of us was rising. Seth leaned towards me grabbing my right hand, placing it on top of a little silver box with a pink bow.

" Seth what is this? Were not suppose to exchange gifts until tomorrow."

" Well to be honest Nisa , I couldn't wait. To give you my gift."

"Open it please?

I nodded my head, taking the pink bow off. I stopped motion Seth to come closer.

" I love you Mr. Clearwater."

" I love you too Ms. Cullen"

I opening the box, sitting there was a pink sapphire ring, with diamonds on each side, in a white gold setting.

" Anisa, this not a engagement ring, This is a promise ring. I promise never to hurt, or betray your trust for eternity. I promise to be your friend, lover. Where ever you go I'll follow. Together Forever No Matter What."

I pulled Seth into the deepest, most passionate kiss that I could give him. I was already in love with him, but hearing the words that he escaped his mouth just now, Just proved that everything about us was real. I wouldn't have to worry about being hurt ever. Slipping my tongue into the warmth of his mouth, I tasted Seth. I ran my fingers through his black short hair, pulling him closer, he didn't refuse. A low moan escaped him, which in return I deepened the kiss. Seth's hands pulled me closer making their way to my side. I don't know how we managed not to knock everything off the table, But this feeling between the two of us was something that I didn't want to stop. Seth came up for air.

"WOW! That was AMAZING! And as much as I want to continue we can't babe. We have company around, besides were here to cliff dive some swimming. :

" Your right, We can pick this up when we get back home. Seth, thank-you so much for the beautiful promise ring."

Nessie showed me the bracelet Jacob bought her. And I showed her my promise ring. We took our jewelry off, so we wouldn't lose it while cliff diving, swimming. Nessie and I, changed into the swimsuit's the guys brought out earlier. Once we changed, we climbed to the top of the cliff. Seth and Jacob were laughing at us they told us, there were no rock, and we would be safe.

" Nessie you want to jump together?" I asked.

" I think you and Seth jump together first Nisa."

" Seth you ready?"

" Ready if you are."

Seth and I ran then jumped, Feeling the air for that complete second was beautiful, once I hit the water, I came up for air so the rest of them wouldn't freak out. I could stay underwater as long , but the rest of them had to come up for air. Nessie and Jacob followed right behind us. We all laughed and swam for hours until the water started feeling cold to Nessie. Her being half human she still did become cold, but not as cold most humans. As we swam back to shore, we decided that when we got back home we would all shower, see each other later that morning, once the three of them woke up. Us girls had a big day planned for the four of us.

Once dressed, the guys decided to run back as wolves. I knew they were checking on Leah and things back home. Everything was pretty calm, the elders of the tribe were excited to meet me. I was excited too. But I knew with me start school, holidays coming up, there would be no chance of me going to La Push until at least break. If there were earlier chance at me going to Seth's home meeting his mom, Billy, the elders of the tribe I would. I was looking forward to meeting Sue, and I wondered if I'd meet Bella's dad Charlie. From what I had been told. Charlie, was on a " Need to know" level. He wanted to know, but didn't want to know. I guess he figured out Renesmee was Bella and Edward's daughter by birth. The only thing he was in denial of was, really knowing what happened to Bella, why she looked like the rest of the family.

I opened the door, to the pool house, and smelled unfamiliar scent. Someone had been here, but who? Nessie looked at me wondered what was wrong.

"Someone, has been here Nessie."

"Who would have come here? Everybody is gone. That smell is a scent that I have never smelled before. Maybe we should call my dad, let him know. But first let's tell the guys."

We heard them running towards us, they stopped to phase back to human form.

" Jake, Hurry up ! Someone has been here."

Seth, Jake hurried up when they heard Nessie yell. I had my cell in my hand, getting ready to dial my parents, to tell to them to hurry up and come back home cause someone had entered the pool house while we were gone. Seth came behind Jacob and Nessie.

"Seth I'm going to call my parents, someone has been here. That smell is horrible."

" Nisa, no. There is no need to your folks. Of course there was someone here, I have another surprise for you babe."

"Another surprise? Seth you done too much already honey."

"I will never do enough Anisa. Each and very chance I get to surprise you, I will. Would like to see what I have hidden for you?"

"YES OF COURSE!"

This time, I wasn't blindfolded. Seth lead me to our room. I opened the door looking around trying to find my surprise. I followed the horrible smell towards my closet. The closer I got the less irritating the scent was. I opened the closet to find something covered. The object kind of big, Seth offered to help bring the gift out. Moving to the side, Seth brought the box out. I was so confused as to what it could be. I thought I had brought everything with me from my old house. Everything that I didn't bring would stay there until I returned one day. I walked up to the box, pulled the sheet down. I stood there stunned, speechless. Seth had arranged for my hope chest to be delivered. Ever since I had left the house last spring, I knew there wasn't room to bring it, and I never thought about buying another one.

" Oh thank you so much Seth! You don't know how much this mean to me. My mom, picked this out for me as gift for my 7th birthday."

" I'm glad I could surprise you. Someone told me that you wished you could have brought with you when you moved. But since there wasn't enough, I figured I'd surprise Sweetest Day Weekend."

"Seth you are the best! "

I smashed into Seth's warm lips, not caring about anything in this world. Entering his mouth he moaned of pleasure. Smiling more, I felt his strong hands pulled me to him closer. We walked from the hope chest, stopping so he get some air. I went to my bedroom door, to let Nessie and Jacob we were going to bed. But I noticed Nessie and Jacobs door was shut. Goodnight I whispered to my best friend and brother shutting the door. I turned around to go join Seth in our new bed. I laughed to myself, Seth had fallen asleep. I figured since I didn't sleep I'd go shower, join him after that. Cuddling, with Seth was heaven.

As time passed, the sun had risen. I closed the blinds so the sunlight wouldn't disturb Seth. He needed his rest. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, combed my hair into a ponytail. Went out to the living room sat down looking out the window. There was a bird that flew on the window sill. I watched the bird for a few minutes, decide I'd go outside take a walk down to the pond.

**Down by the pond. Come get me when you wake up! If I'm not back.**

**Love,**

**Nisa**

Leaving the note on the table, I raced down to the pond. As I approached the pond, there were a pair of swans swimming. I smiled, they had to be lovers. Sitting down on the bench, I thought about everything. I loved hearing birds chirp, listening to the wind blow, the sun shinning upon my skin making it look like a million diamonds. I was so deep into my thought until I heard a whisper.

" Mija"

I turned around to see who might be calling. There was no one around, maybe my mind was playing tricks on me.

I went back into my thoughts, This time I was thinking about the later today, and how I thought I might be ready to make love to Seth. I loved him so much, and he had been patience with me. Knowing that I truly loved Seth, and everything I felt was real, would last forever, Why shouldn't I make love to him. I didn't have to worry about getting pregnant, or him hurting me, Yes, tonight would be the night that I'd make love to Seth Clearwater. Boy was in for surprise later tonight.

" Mija"

There is was again that voice. I knew that voice, only four people ever called by that name, two of them were dead. I didn't want to sound like a crazy person, run back to the house and wake the rest of them telling them I was hearing someone call my name. I went back to thinking about making love to Seth, and how I wanted everything to go tonight after dinner, and hot tub.

"Mija, sweetheart please be patience."

"Who is out there? Mom? Please if your there let me see you. I miss so much!"

" Sweetheart soon, very soon. We miss you very much too."

"Mom , please don't leave! I need you so much right now."

" I'll be back, when I come back I promise you, I wont be alone Mija. I love you."

I sat there in silence for a moment, then realize, If anyone had been around they would have thought I was crazy. I knew I should hurry back home and tell the others , but this was something I wanted to keep to myself for now. I smiled. I noticed the swans were laying next to each other on the other side of the pond. Today and tonight would be perfect. About couple hours later I decided to head back to the house, to see if the rest of them were awake. I walked into the house, smelled bacon, eggs, sausage cooking, Nessie must be awake.

:Nessie I'm back, I can help you cook breakfast."

"Hi Anisa, Did you enjoy your time by the pond?"

"Yes, it was very relaxing. It something I needed. Some personal time alone."

"I agree. Do you want to make the French toast and waffles?"

"Sure"

Once breakfast was cooked we had taken the guys breakfast in bed, they ate it was time to start our day. I figured now was the best time to give Seth his gift. I opened the night stand drawer , grabbing the box laying box on his side of the night stand. Seth had just came from the bathroom showering, His body still had water droplets on his chest. Did he not know how much of a turn on his brown skin, and fit body turned me on. I closed my eyes counted to five. I opened them to find Seth standing right in front of me smiling. I looked up at him returning the smile. He lifted my chin and kneeled down to my level, giving me a small kiss on my lips. His breath smelled of cinnamon. Did he not realize how hard I'm trying not remove his towel, to make love to him right now. The thoughts of our two bodies intertwined together pleasing each other to limit raced through my head.

"Breathe Anisa, Breathe" I kept telling myself.

"Anisa, is there something wrong?" Seth asked.

" Yes, I mean no, Seth Could you pleas get dressed? I'm sorry but if you continue to stay in front of me, with just that towel, Were not going to be leaving this room anytime soon. My niece and I have a special day planner for you two."

Seth laughed, but before standing up he pressed his lips onto mine then licking my lips. This man was going to make forget about the plans I made for him and I we would be in this room for the entire day. Seth jumped up went to closet, grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans and t-shirt, sneakers. I stopped Seth before he left the room to give him his gift.

"Seth, I bought this gift for you the day I wrecked my motorcycle. When I walked into the jewelers, I noticed it. I knew you didn't have one, and really wanted and needed one. I made sure that if you phase in an instant that is wont break. Thank-you for entering my life, understanding me when I get frustrated, but mainly thank you for loving me for me."

Seth opened the box and was shocked to see his gift.

"Anisa, babe you shouldn't have. Thank you so much. The watch is beautiful. Its just like the one my dad use to have before he died."

"Seth, turn it over. I had something engraved on the back."

"TGFNMW May 13th, 2015 Anisa & Seth"

"Anisa, I love you, that is one day, I will never ever forget, that is the first day I found out you were my soul mate."

I helped Seth, put his watch on, it fit perfectly. We kissed made our way out to join Nessie and Jacob. They were laughing at us when we entered the room. Nessie had given Jacob supplies for the shop, that him and Seth could use on cars. I knew he would pleased with her gift.

"Well I see you two finally made out of the bedroom." Jacob said in a playful voice.

" Yes, I think today is going to be a very good day for all of us." Seth replied.

"Well let's get it started. First were going to the football game, by the time we reach stadium, there will be and over cast for the rest of the day. We have VIP seating anyhow." Nessie told the guys.

"After that, we will come home cook you both dinner. Your favorites. Stuff Rigatoni, Caesar salad, Key Lime pie. While you two are eating, Nessie and I have a special surprise for you both."

The guys didn't complain. We jumped into my truck Seth and I sat in the front while Jacob and Nessie sat in the back. On the drive to the game we played the cd player. We put the Ipod on, and set it on shuffle, all types of different artist played. From Seether, to Mariah Carey, Bon Jovi, 50 cent, Rob Thomas. Lifehouse, Shine down. We all enjoyed the music and conversation being held between the four us. We arrived at the football stadium parking and took the elevator to our seating. Seth and Jacob were in heaven, we were seated at the 50 yard line perfect seating. The guys feasted on corn dogs, hamburgers, French fries soda, and popcorn, Nessie and I were glad they were enjoying themselves. When the game was finished, our team had lost by 3 points. I decided I'd drive back let Seth, and Jacob rest.

" Nessie, can I ask you something?"

" Sure Nisa, What is it?"

" Have you thought about, you know sex with Jacob?"

Nessie didn't say anything, and I had to keep my eyes on the road. What Nessie did was so unexpected of her. " I'll show you she said, but don't let nayone know this swear." I nodded my head and we pinky sweared.

Nessie placed her left hand on my cheek. The vision started dancing , vision of how she wanted to make love with Jacob, but was afraid too. How she thought her dad would re act to his daughter taking sucha grown up step. Jacob, and her getting married, having children. The house he would have built. The living together for eternity with all of us. Just as I was seeing it happening it was gone.

" Wow Nessie, I never thought about it like that. I mean aren't you considered and adult now.?"

" Yes by vampire standards of my kind I am, but in a world of humans I'm 10 yrs old looking like I'm between the ages of 16-20. So you see the problem. I'm smarter then any human between those ages. Due to home schooling. And I have to keep the up while were here in Portland, and Forks. Once we move someplace else I wont have to worry about anything. I don't mind r going to high school now since you're here. I love that we are in the same age range. I can talk to you about anything rather then going to my aunts, or uncles. It's nice to have someone who totally understand the meaning of teen pressure."

" I'm glad were best friends too Nessie, I understand about making love the first time more then you know. I just really thought, tonight would be mine and Seth's night. I know he is willing to wait but how much longer can I make him wait. He had needs too. I don't want him to ever think, that I wont take that step."

" Nisa, I know my brother, he will be ready when you are. He is not like that. There is no other woman who can replace the love,and friendship trust he has for you."

I pulled up at home, we woke the guys. They wanted to go for walk on the grounds to make sure everything was ok, Seth wnted to look over the plans of the building. Nessie I cooked dinner while they were away. We lit candles, set the table and when it was time for them to return we called the main house for them com back. Dinne went without a glitch. They enjoyed the meal we cooked.

" Now you two need to go change into yout swim trunks, that are laid across each of your bed. "

They raced to the rooms changing quickly, I left a note them to follow.

" **FOLLOW THE TRAIL OF PETALS WERE WAITING FOR YOU!"**

The guys followed the petals, and noticed we were sitting in the hot tub, they smiled and jumped right in.

" Ladies, We do have to say that this was the most exciting, wonderful weekend. I don't think there is anything that could top this." Seth spoke

" I do have to agree Seth, the girls have out done them selves. I' wouldn't have it any other way. Thank-you both for a wonderful two days." Jacob said, he leaned over kissed me on the cheek. Then kissed Nessie.

Seth did the same, we sat in the hot tub for hours playing, and cuddling, when we were tired of sitting in the water we all said good night to each other said we see each other tomorrow. Nessie and I shared a quick hug

" Anisa, if you feel tonight is the night to take that step then do so. But if not, don't worry, my brother isn't going any where."

"Thank- you Nessie, Good night."

I closed the door, locking it. I didn't want to take any chances of my family members waking Seth up tomorrow. I joined him in the shower were we didn't make love, we washed each other down, once done showering, I slipped into a pari of pj's, Seth had boxers and tank top on. We talked, cuddled, joked for about hour, When seth yawned I turned the lights off, and jumped under the covers cuddled right next tohim his warm body felt wonderful.

" Seth, Thank -you again for everything this weekend"

" No thank you Nisa, everything was perfect."

We shared a kiss and I watchedd as the man I love more then anything fell asleep. This Sweetest Day Weekend was perfect.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. FYI, the chapters are going to become longer. The reason for this, is due to how the story is making it's turn. The next chapter is going to be The two dances and this where Anisa's second gift comes into play. Expect this chapter to be up . Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for grammar errors. If you know of anyone who would like to become my BETA please send my way. Love you all!**


	26. Halloween Charity Ball

**Hello everyone this chapter is going to be filled with everyone from the Cullen's and humans. Thank-you so much for the positive review. The more feedback I get the better I feel, and want to keep the story going. Thank you very much to MightyBluePen, You give me inspiration to keep the story going. I appreciate you more then you know. To my other readers you are ALL WONDERFUL!!! & HAPPY 2010!!**

Sweetest Day Weekend , had ended. It was Sunday, the rest of the family would be returning sometime today. Seth, Jacob, and Nessie were all still asleep. I wondered by chance if I went out for another walk by myself , if I'd hear my mom's voice. I hurried up putting some jeans, t-shirt on. There was no sun today. It looked like there was going to be a storm. I was all for playing some baseball. After all Alice, Emmett, & Jasper were my favorites for playing baseball with. Alice picked the whole family including Seth, Leah and Jacob baseball attire. I walked slowly towards the pond, praying I'd hear my mom's voice again. The slower I walked the more impatience I became.

"Mom? If you're here please say something? I really miss you, and need to talk with you."

I walked a little further, soon I was at the maze. Maybe I would hear her in there. But then again she did speak to me when I least expected it. I took a deep unnesscary breath.

"Mom, it's your baby, Mija. Please mom, I really need to speak with you. There's so much I need to tell you, and need to know. I want to see dad too. PLEASE MOM TALK TO ME!"

I walked further into the maze, hoping to hear both of my parents. The further I walked in the maze, the more doubt I started to feel. Maybe I was going crazy? Who would believe me. I fell to my knees and started sobbing inside.

" Please don't let be losing my mind, I know I heard my mom's voice. I know that voice from anywhere. Please, Please, Please talk to me!" I begged. After begging to hear my mother's voice I gave up. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew some of the family would be retuning any second. And I was right. The first to arrive home were Alice and Jasper.

"Anisa? Who were you talking to? Is someone else here?"

" No, I just was talking to myself Alice, Hi Jasper. How was your weekend?"

" Oh, Well you can talk to yourself, but don't answer your self. We can't have you going crazy!"

I laughed at Alice's reply.

" Our weekend was wonderful, going to New Orleans in the fall is always nice. Alice wanted to go see some old friends of ours." Jasper explained to me.

" Where, did you stay? My mom has relatives who live in New Orleans."

"In the French Quarter, It's very peaceful there this time of year, Easy for us to leave if we had to in hurry. Jasper and I did some shopping, I bought every one back something."

" Really? I would like to see what you bought everyone. My weekend was wonderful, The guys enjoyed themselves, They also surprise us. But I'll let Nessie tell you about the surprise. "

Alice stopped walking and started smiling, " Oh yes!" she yelled. Jasper and I looked at her wondering what was going on.

" Ali, What's going on?"

" Oh nothing, serious, just the storm that is coming. We can play baseball."

" I'm excited, we haven't played in a long time. Anisa and everyone can wear their new attire."

We walked back to the pool house where Seth, Jacob, & Nessie were awake and dressed. sitting down talked about the weekend. Slowly the rest of the familu arrived home. The lst to arrive were Edward and Bella, They stopped in Forks to see Charlie, and to let him know everything was fine ,they would be back after the holidays to check on him. Mom and dad were sitting in the living room waiting for the rest of us to greet them. Alice filled everyone in on us playing baseball and the storm would arrive in three hours. That would give us all enough time to catch up, on this weekends events.

" Anisa, dear how was your weekend with Seth?" My mom asked.

" Beautiful mom, Seth surprised me three times"

"Really? She said smiling.

"Would you like to see mom.?"

"Sure sweetheart, Let me get your father."

Seth, walked in from outside. "Hello Esme, Carlisle, glad to see you both home safe."

" Seth son, please call us mom and dad. You are family. No need for formal names. Yes it is glad to be home, the weekend was wonderful. It's always nice to spend time alone with my wife."

" Yes , it is nice to spend time with the one you love. Has anyone heard from Leah? I thought she would be here by now. She called earlier letting me know that she was on her way back."

" No, Seth we haven't heard anything. I'm sure she is fine and will be arriving shortly. If she hasn't made it back here in another hour, Maybe you and Jacob should try to get in contact with her."

" Yeah, you're right Dad."

"Are you two ready?" I asked my dad and Seth.

"Sure sweetheart, lets go see what my wonderful boyfriend has done."

Walking to the pool house, we all talked, laughed . As we made our way, towards mine and Seth's room, my mom noticed the bedroom set. She commented on how beautiful and breath taking is was. Both of my parents noticed the beautiful hope chest Seth had delivered.

" Seth, you have done very well. You are learning quick, The way to a woman heart and love our the simple pleasures." My dad spoke.

" Seth, I didn't realize that hope chest was so beautiful, it fit perfectly with the room." my mom commented after my dad spoke.

" That is not all he surprised me with mom, dad. He bought me this beautiful promise ring. It's a ring that he promises to never leave me, someday when were both ready we will get married spend it together forever."

I showed them my ring, my dad patted Seth on the back, my mom hugged us both. Seth looked at his new watch. " I think we should get ready for baseball, we all know how Alice is about being on time." We all laughed and agreed. I noticed Seth had a concerned look on his face. It had to be about Leah, " Babe I'm sure Leah, is just about here. You know it's hard for her to leave Nate." Seth didn't say anything, nodded his head. We all left to go back to the main house to change. As we walked in the rest of the family were in their own private conversations. I raced up to my room with Seth. Closing the door behind us I turned to Seth. I didn't like when he was worried about Leah. " Do you want change Seth, we both could go find her? I'm sure my family wouldn't mind."

Looking at me with his deep brown eyes, he jumped out the window to the ground. I followed behind him. Alice would know what we were up too. I jumped down grabbing his hand following him to the woods. Seth went behind the tree to phase, I did the same thing.

We took off running through the woods, it had been weeks since I had phased into wolf. Seth was worried, I knew he was that was the only time he didn't talk. Out of no where we heard the voice we had been waiting for. It was Leah.

" Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to get back."

" Leah where the hell have you been? You should have been back two hours ago!"

" I know, but I spent an hour longer with Nate. Seth he is getting so big, he is also learning to talk plus he phases too. It's like nothing I have ever felt before in my life. Nate is black, white colored wolf. I know I should have stopped and called, but when I noticed the time, I just left. Please forgive?"

" Leah, I understand. So does your brother. We were all worried when you didn't arrive. You know he doesn't like it when you travel by yourself. He would rather have you fly or drive. But we understand running is faster."

" Leah, no matter how late you are going to be, call before you leave. Mom would kill me if anything happened to her only daughter."

" I promise I'll call you if I'm going to be running late."

"Good. Now lets get back home. Were going to play baseball tonight. There is a storm coming."

" Yeah, I know I just missed the storm. it's a bad one too."

The three of us picked up speed, we heard Alice squeal. " It's about time Leah!" we raced faster towards the house, as we came to the edge of the woods, Seth stopped behind a tree, Leah and I stopped a little further ahead to phase back, then we raced to the main house to change into our baseball outfits. Rose, Leah, and my mom came to knock on my door. I told them give me 10 more minutes and I'd be out.

" Nisa, we know Seth is there with you, tell him to dress you not undress you."

" He is dressing me, while were talking."

" Rose, leave them alone, You know how it is when your young and in love, You and Emmett were no better." My mom stuck up for us.

Everyone met downstairs , all of us in our base ball attire, we all looked amazing, as we made our way to the ball field. The storm was just about here . My dad had divided us all into teams, Alice, Emmett, Jake, Bella, Leah were on one team. The other team Seth, Jasper, Edward, Rose. Nessie, my dad. Mom and I watched for the cheaters and kept track of the score. The storm lasted four hours long. By the time the last ball was hit Rose, had tied the score for the fifth time. No one wanted to leave with the score being tied up. My dad, decided that Nessie and I would each hit the ball two times who ever hit two home runs, that team won. We flipped a coin to see who would go first. Nessie hit first, her first ball was home run, then it was my turn, I made a home run. I hit again but out of no where my mother's voice whispered to me.

"_Mija, don't hit the ball, it's a ground ball_."

"Knock it off Emmett! I can hit a ground ball."

Everyone close by me looked at me with and uncertain look.

"Anisa, Emmett is not even close by you dear." My mom answered.

Alice threw a curve ball, I missed the first one.

"STRIKE ONE!" My Mom yelled.

"Concentrate sis, You can do this." Jasper told me.

Alice pitched again throwing, a fast ball. I Missed again.

" _Hi Mija, it's me dad, I love & miss you_."

" I miss you too papi!"

" Anisa? Who do you miss? '

Before I could answer . Alice had thrown another ball.

"STRIKE TWO!" This time I was more so rattled

"UGHHHH HOW THE HELL CAN A VAMPIRE MISS A DAMN BALL!"

"Alice throw the ball, so we can go!" I was starting to get frustrated.

" You can do this!"

Alice threw the ball, I swung the bat having hit the ball. I started to run hoping to make it home base. I passed first, second, and third bas I was almost home " Hurry Anisa, your almost home!" My team was yelling.

"YOU'RE OUT BABY SISTER!!!!!!!" Bella yelled.

"OUR TEAM WINS!" Alice squealed.

"This sucks!" Emmett remarked.

"Emmett, watch your tongue!" My mom said.

Someone had to win or lose. I'm sure what ever team your on next time will win. Besides this is the first time your team has lost since we moved here. Don't blame your sister. She did her best." my dad told Emmett.

"Anisa, I'm sorry sis. Do you forgive me?" Emmett asked me

"Yes, next time we will win I promise."

We gathered up the baseball bats, bases put them in the back of my Tahoe. I really didn't feel like talking after I heard both my father and mother's voice. On the way home everyone was talking about the up coming Halloween Charity Ball. Nessie, was discussing the high school dance, and how she was so excited about being to go. She had never been allowed to attend a dance, due to being home schooled in Forks.

Arriving back home, all of us raced to our rooms to shower and change. Nessie, Jacob decided they were going to go swimming with her parents in the pool, Leah, was tired from running from Forks, and playing baseball decided a hot bath, and rest would do her some good. She had officially moved into my old room. Seth wanted to do his home work, go over blue prints for the shop with my mom. Jasper, Emmett, were going to watch a movie. Edward, decided that it was time to work on a new song. Rose, Alice & I were going to look for dresses for when we would go up to the Denali's, for the holidays. My dad went to work, while mom figured Jacob, Seth and Leah would be hungry later.

Changing into a Capri lounge set, gathering the fashion magazine. I looked in the mirror trying to decide how my hair would look best for wearing for the up coming Halloween dance and charity ball. I'd ask Alice, Rosalie, they would know what style fits best. I grabbed the magazines headed towards the living room, I stopped by the study to check on Seth.

"How is everything going?"

" Good, I never thought school was this easy, everyone alaways says college is hard, I'm thinking of going into business management. I know it's nothing huge, but since we move around so much, I figured that when we do move Jacob and I could trust the business or I could trust, it to someone who would make sure things ran smooth."

"I think that is wonderful ideal, maybe you could help me when I decide on what I want to do in the fashion world. Maybe you could manage the company on the outside of the world."

"Fashion? I don't know Nisa, I mean me in the fashion world?"

" Seth, there are plenty of men in the fashion world, and they are not gay.."

Seth looked at me and smiled, he couldn't do anything but laugh. " Ok the love of my eternal life, you win."

We kissed each other, and I told him my mom was up at the house cooking dinner for him, Leah, Jacob and Nessie.

" My sisters are coming, they will be here in a second."

" Go ahead, enjoy dress shopping. Nisa, I have something on the table that will be better use looking for those dresses then magazines. "

I walked into the living room, noticed there was brand new pink laptop with matching wireless mouse.

"Thank-you Seth, it's perfect! And I love you!"

" I love you too!"

I opened up the laptop, logged on, after getting the password from him. I noticed the background picture was a family photo of the whole family. I smiled. Alice, Rosalie enter the house talking about the up coming charity ball what they would be wearing for costumes. I lauhed when Rose told Alice what her and Emmett were going as.

" Seriously Rose? You know how crazy Emmett is, then your going dress as that too? Let's hope he doesn't get ahold of the DJ booth, cause we all know that when he does, there will nothing but Michael Jacokson, and music from that time."

" Alice we will be cute, the thing I'm looking forward to is you and Jasper, Anisa & Seth. Leah is bringing a date right? Or is she going back to La Push to spend it with Nate?"

" No she staying here, She said she isn't' going back to La Push until we leave for Alaska for the holidays, I don't think she will be returning again until spring when we have spring break from school. She misses Nate a lot even though he is gowing fast, she is missing a whole lot of it. "

" She reminds me of what I was like with Nessie, But now we have Anisa, and having her makes her fill the void of having a child, I know it's impossible Alice. Yes I was a real bitch about Anisa becoming one of us. But to hear how her parents were taken away so sudden and left alone with no brothers, sisters makes me value our family even more. I love the fact were such a big family, knowing that we will protect each other from harms way. Nessie is happy to have someone her age around to talk too. "

I opened the door smiling. " Hi Alice, Rose, come check out what Seth bought me. We can use it for looking up the dresses."

" I'll tell you what, we use the magazines' for back up, but I have feeling that there is this one designer , who can make our dresses the way we want them, they can be shipped up to the Denali's. I'll call Kate as soon as we decide on what everyone is going to wear."

"Is if a formal event? Or casual?" I asked.

" It starts off formal, then goes from there to casual.. There is the dance Carmen & Elzar have for the people up there, then one of the towns people dresses up as Santa for the small children who believe in him, hand out gifts, after that everyone leaves, we go hunting, come back open gifts later on that day , since Seth, Jacob are going to be there I'm sure Mom & Carmen will cook for them and Nessie." Alice told me.

" Don't forget about the snowball fight, snowmobile riding " Rose said.

"Wow sounds fun, Do you think they will like me?'

" I'm sure they will, especially Carmen, Kate, Garrett. They are the kindest nicest immortals besides our parents. You will fit right in. There is one small issue that I don't think you wont need to worry about thought."

"What's that?"

"Tanya" both my sisters said in a irritating tone.

" Who and why is Tanya a problem?"

" Tanya is how can I say this? A harlet, but a bitch at the same time. Anisa."

"Rose now bitch I agree with, but harlet no."

" Please Alice, every time she has a chance to get close to Edward she made it possible. Look how she did when he left when Bella first came to town. The how she treated us when he was married. Can blame me for having such dislike for her?"

" So your telling me, that Tanya wont like me? She doesn't even know me."

" Tanya has always had thing for Edward. She doesn't approve of Bella, or Nessie. Especially Nessie since she is mated with Jacob. We have come to learn that it's not Jacob fault that him and Nessie are together, Tanya doesn't care about imprint. So now that you are family, there is bound to be some anger there. " Rose explained to me.

" I didn't ask for this, yes it was bound to happen, but I…I don't want to be someplace where I am not wanted , you all know this. I wont go, I'll go to La Push with Leah, I'm sure she wont mind if Seth I go with her."

"Listen baby sister, Tanya is minor problem, we haven't been there in ten years, ever since Irina was killed, we asked them to come help be witnesses to the Volturi. Carmen, Elazar, Kate and Garrett are very excited to meet you, especially Elazar. From what Jasper , Edward have said Elzar has been waiting for your kind to come for a very very long time. You will go with the rest of us, you will be fine. Do you want to disappoint mom, dad?"

" I guess you have a point. But I'm telling you both now Alice and Rose. If Tanya so much as pisses me off to where I can't account for actions it's her own damn fault, I mean it. I can't help who I love nor can the rest of my family. We might not like who one of us are with, but I sure in hell will defend my family from anything or anyone"

We laughed made our way to the couch, and started looking up dresses, clothes, and snow mobile attire to wear, while we were in Alaska. After four hours of shopping online, we had bought everyone clothes, new snow mobiles, helmets, jewelry, and some Christmas gifts for some family members. Rose stayed behind a little while longer, she wanted to see my Halloween costumes. Emmett joined Seth in study. He was having trouble with some of his home work. After showing my costume to Rose, and figuring out how I want my hair , we all made our way up to the house. Nessie was in the kitchen setting plates on the table.

" Hi Anisa, did you enjoy shopping?'

"Yes I did , How was swimming?

Nessie sat the forks down, placed her hand on my cheek and showed me. I was smiling, laughing at how Jacob, and Edward played in the pool then later the four of them went to pond and played there in the water. Then vision changed. It was Nessie and Jacob , becoming closer, kissing, touching. Nessie hands moving over Jacob's chest.

" WHOA!!!!!!!!!!! Nessie , I love you girl, but that right there was too much information!"

" Anisa, that when things stopped, I got , well nervous. I wanted to go further."

" How are you hiding this from your dad? which happens to be my brother?"

"Easy, Lets say some of our favorite pop music is being heard in my thoughts. You know he doesn't approve of certain artist."

"Gotcha"

Seth, Jacob joined us in the kitchen shortly after, I wondered if Leah was still sleeping . I decided to go wake her up , On my way up stairs, My mom was looking over blueprints, everyone else was doing there own thing. Knocking on the door, I didn't hear anything or motion. I sure didn't hear the shower going I knocked three more time calling her name.

" Leah? Sis it's time for you to come down and eat, Are you ok?" Nothing. I turned the handle of the door opening it up, walking into the dark room. I smelled her scent, but there was no Leah in the bed. Maybe she was in the closet looking for something for school tomorrow.

"Leah, come on where are you? I don't want to go get Seth, and Jacob."

Nothing, I noticed there was piece of paper on her night stand with directions to my dad's hospital, Why would she directions to the hospital? Leah didn't get hurt while playing baseball earlier. There was something going on . I pulled my cell phone out called Leah. The ring back song on phone made me laugh "Evacuate The Dance Floor" by

Cascada. The song ended and Leah's voice came through her voicemail.

"_Hi . It's Leah sorry I missed your call please leave message_."

"Leah it's Anisa, I'm standing here in your room, and your not here, call me back or I'm coming to where I think you are."

I waited for about 10 mins, then my mom entered the room. Walking towards me where I was standing by the window. "Anisa sweetheart, why are you here in Leah's room? Where is Leah." I turned around holding on to the piece of paper with the directions, to the hospital. I turned around, the one thing I couldn't do is lie to her. " I don't know mom, I came up here to wake Leah, she wasn't here. I found this piece of paper with directions to the hospital." My mom looked at the piece of paper asked for my phone. " I've tried calling her before you walked in. I hope she is ok.?" my mom dialed hospital asking for my dad's office.

" _Dr Carlisle Cullen's office April speaking_."

" Hello April, this is Esme Cullen, is Dr. Cullen in?"

"_Yes he is Mrs. Cullen, but he is in with someone if you hold on one second I'll see if he is done_."

"Sure dear."

I was getting impatient, I wanted to make sure Leah was ok, not only that question her as to why she would sneak out without telling someone where she was going.

" _? I'm forwarding you call through_."

"Thank-you April."

"Esme, Hello dear, what has you calling?"

"Carlisle, I'm calling due to one of our children missing."

"Who is missing? It's not Anisa is it? Nessie? "

"No, no. Leah is gone, Anisa came up to wake her for dinner,she wasn't in her room. Do you have idea as to where she might be.?"

There was silence on the other end. "Hold on dear, April, has another call coming in it's some test results I'm waiting on for patient. Can you hold on?"

"Yes , don't be long our daughter is worried about her sister."

"Leah, Esme and Anisa our on the phone. Anisa is worried. Your test results are not back yet but should be back by the time I get home. Would you like for me to call you with them, or you can come back tomorrow"

" I'd really like to wait Carlisle, but I do understand. You can tell me when you come home. I need to know why all of sudden I feel the way I do, not only that I think I should talk to Jacob. But I want you there too."

" Ok, I'll tell Esme the truth, but with the others I'll cover for you. And Leah, Don't hurt Micah."

" I wont Carlisle. I promise."

" Hello Esme dear, is Anisa right there?'

" Yes, Why what's wrong?""

" Tell her Leah is fine, she came up to the hospital to fill out a job application for the nurse opening that I'm going to have soon."

"Oh? Anisa, Leah is fine, she just went to the hospital to see about job."

" A job? She not even going to live here is she? I mean forever. When is she coming home?"

"She on her way home now, why don't you go downstairs fix a her plate, so she can eat when she comes back."

" Ok mom, Thank-you dad !" I yelled.

My mom stayed on the phone talking to my dad longer. I knew when she finished she would bring my phone to me. I raced down to kitchen everyone looked at me wondering where Leah was. I knew I would have to tell them.

"Anisa? Where is Leah?" Nessie asked me.

" She is on her way back from the hospital, she went to see about job opening. She wants to work after schook an during the summers."

Jacob started choking on his food. Seth stopped chewing. Then they both looked at me. I didn't know what say. " Well I think it's good that she wants to work here for the summer, maybe Nate can come up spend it with us. He will be old enough, maybe you all will know if he phases or not. I think it will be wonderful." Nessie jumped in.

No one said anything more about Leah, I fixed her plate placing it in the oven. Nessie had, decided after eating we would head to the house get ready for school tomorrow. I wasn't looking forward to dealing with the Amy, and Tracey. Leah drove into the garage slower then normal, I wanted to make sure everything was ok with her, so did her brothers.

" Leah, Hi. How did the job interview go?"

"Hello everyone, It went well. Thank-you for asking." Leah gave a strange look to Jacob.

"Well were going to go ready for school tomorrow, I'll come up later if you don't mind, I put your dinner in the oven. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, salad is the fridge, your favorite ice cream is in the freezer."

"Thank-you Anisa , Nessie. I'll see you two later. Jacob, when you get a chance can I speak with you before the girls come up? You too Seth."

"Sure. How long?" Jacob asked.

" About hour, that should be long enough. I hope. "

"See you then Leah"

'Sis is everything ok?'

" Yeah everything is fine., I just wanted to talk to you both since we haven't had the time."

We all walked away, as we left Leah's phone rang playing " Video Phone" I paused and smiled, I already knew what Leah was up to, I'd tell Nessie tomorrow at school when Jacob, Seth were not around to listen. The tone of Leah's voice was filled with excitement. Whoever it was on the phone made her laugh, and smile.

Seth and I walked into our room I thought now would be the best tiem show him his costume. After all Halloween was only two half weeks away. Opening the closet, grabbing the bag his costume was in he stood behind me.

" Hmm I like when you bend over like that." slapping my ass. I laughed.

" Behave, . I have something I'd like to show. You have to promise not to get mad, promise, you will wear what I have picked out?"

"Nisa, I have learned not to argue with any woman about fashion, costumes, or anything for that matter. My father taught me well. Now let me see what type of clown I'm going to look like."

I held the bag out reaching it towards Seth. I gave him a sexy smile whispering " I'm sure you will look sexy." kissing him on his lips.

Seth sat the bag down on the bed, "Nisa I love you, I hope you don't make me look crazy." I giggled a little " Now Seth, would I do something like that to you? The man I love." He gave me a look . " If you are anything like your sisters' I'm sure it's something I would never think of wearing." I didn't say anything . Seth pulled the costume out of the bag, laughing. I figured that was a good sign. "I'm going to try it on ok?" I nodded my head. There was a knock at the door.

" Come on in Nessie"

" Hey Anisa, I wanted to know if you braid my hair for me , while the guys are gone talking to Leah."

" I'd love to Nessie, How bout we watcha movie too. I'm sure there is a whole lot they need to catch up too."

" Sure, horror, drama, comedy?"

" How about The Hangover? I heard it's really funny."

" Cool, see you in bit, and Anisa, while you are doing my hair can we talk about earlier?"

" Sure."

Before Nessie walked away, Seth made his way out the bathroom in his costume. Nessie giggled, and I turned to see what she was giggling at, I was very shocked at how sexy Seth looked in his costume.

"Wow Seth, I do have to say that you are very handsome, but at the same time mean looking, no man would ever think of stealing Anisa away from you in that costume."

" I think it's perfect! We will look nice together. How does Jacob feel about his costume Nessie?"

" Well, he hasn't seen it yet, then there is matter of getting him in it. He knows it's for a good cause but you know how stubborn he is."

"Nessie little sis, if I can wear this in public, Jacob can wear his. "

" I hope your right Seth, I don't really want to fight with Jacob over a silly costume. I worked really hard, on trying to find him something that I felt was right."

"Don't worry Nessie. I have your back, Now Seth, go change, Leah is waiting for you and Jacob, and I need to do Nessie's hair for tomorrow."

Seth changed clothes, yelled for Jacob to go to the main house, Nessie showered, and I waited for her to come into the sitting room. I was sitting there thinking how far I had come once again, and wondered what life would have been like had I met Seth, before becoming a vampire. I day dreamed of him and I having a beautiful wedding, with everyone there, children. Four children, two boys and two girls. Then me going to Esme asking to be turned. So I wouldn't leave Seth or my children alone ever. I snapped back into reality. There would be no children. For us. I felt bad. I wondered what Seth felt. Nessie came out of her with a comb , brush. Bringing a chair by me.

" Nisa, I'm ready, Are you ok?"

" Yeah I'm fine Nessie. Let's get started. Where do you want start this conversation."

" Well , I know you and Seth are close, but I was wondering how far you two have gone on the you know? Sex."

"I…I, well Nessie , didn't you have this talk with your mom? I mean I don't want to be over stepping, and telling you to go ahead and have sex with Jacob. "

"Oh Nisa, yes I have had the talk with my mom, but lately things between Jacob and I have been getting serious, so serious that I would like to go further. I know he wants too also."

" Do you have birth control? I mean Nessie your only a sophomore in high school, we have two more years, I doubt that your parents would be thrilled if you got pregnant?"

" Yes, I have birth control, I been taking it for two years now. Tell me Anisa, How does it feel? Did it hurt the first time?"

" Nessie, I'm still a virgin. Seth and I almost went the whole way this past weekend, but we didn't, I'm not ready just yet. I want it to be special. Not like what we see on TV, but so much more. Yes we love each other, more then we could love anyone outside our families, But once it's done, I can never get it back. I've never made love, not even in my human life. There was the touching of each other's body, that's about it. I've always pulled back, the guy would get mad. With Seth, it's so different. I can feel the passion, love, trust, being safe in his warm strong arms, that is what makes me want to go further. Seth pulls back sometimes, only because he feels he is rushing me, that's not so. Our time is coming, when it does, trust me it will be a time him and I will never forget. It will be the same for you and Jacob. "

" I guess you are right , I'm anxious to get to that point. I do feel safe with Jacob. Deep down inside there is no man who makes me feel so loved , secure, wanted. When were in the bed at night he is holding me in his arm, and his scent smells so good, and I lay there thinking " How did I get so lucky?" I understand the whole imprint thing, it's more then that. I feel as if Jacob were not in my life I'd be lost in this world. I never want to feel that way. Like you said when the time is right it will happen. I do want to take it further though. I mean beyond kissing."

I finished Nessie's hair, pulling it into a ponytail, for the night. Tying a scarf on top so her braids wouldn't come on done when she slept. I showed her the the back, told her, she would look beautiful with her blue jean outfit, boots she was wearing to school. I didn't know if I should explain to her about oral sex, heavy petting, cause in reality that all the further Seth and I had gotten. But this was girl talk, Nessie came to me for advice, instead of the others. I couldn't betray her like that we pinky swore that on everything we loved in our immortal lives, we would never tell each other's secrets. I wouldn't start that now, she is after all one my best friends, sister.

" Nessie, have you tired oral sex with Jacob?"

"No, just heavy kissing, a little touching."

'Hmm, ok the next time you and my brother are hot and heavy, take it a little further, what I mean by that is, kiss Jacob where he likes it most, licking, touching, take command. Trust me when I say he will love it, he wont even complain, move your hands further down his body."

" Ahhh, become the vixen, like my aunts, and mom do when there having sex?"

" Exactly, but go slow, never fast. Nessie when your ready to please him oral wise, be easy, go slow, always lick and suck behind there balls. This drives them mad! Especially when you take both of them in your mouth."

"ANISA! OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE DONE THAT TO SETH?"

" Yes, I have Nessie he loves every bit of it, once Jacob finds out that your pleasing him so well he will do the same with you. I love when Seth plays and sucks on my clit. "

Nessie stared blushing, I ended the conversation by telling her, when she was ready for her Jacob to further then go for it. I just hoped Edward, wouldn't be mad at me for giving her advice, I figured if he was , he would have made his way out to us, yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs. We watched " The Hangover" Nessie yawned, decided she was going to go to bed. I on the other hand wanted to go speak to Leah. But I'd wait until tomorrow.

" Night Nessie, sleep well."

" Night Anisa, Thank-you for the talk, love you. See you in the morning."

"Your welcome, an love you too"

I went outside sitting on the bench looking up at the stars. Edward, and Bella joined me after saying good night to Nessie. I smiled at them, Edward smiled, holding Bellas hand.

" It's a beautiful night, the stars are brighter then normal, winter is coming." I wondered how my brother knew by looking at the stars.

" Anisa, I wanted to thank-you for talking to Nessie earlier, its good she has some one other then her mom, grandmother, aunts to talk things over with. I didn't hear everything, only because Bella blocked you two. I'm not mad either. Nessie understands but doesn't really know that she will always be my little girl, no matter how old she gets. Yes I'm very protective of my girls, but I'm the same way with the rest of the family including you. Please don't ever leave my daughter, she would be devastated, if you did."

" Edward, I will never leave this family, your all I have. I'm happy to be here. I made a promise to Nessie, that were stuck together forever she can come to me anytime, day or night. That what best friends do."

" Anisa, I know things are frustrating at times. I know we haven't had much time together, but if you would to come hang out, hunting , or anything besides shopping, you can come to me." Bella told me.

" Thank-you."

" Let's go Edward, Seth, and Jacob are on their way back, and they need their rest, besides Carlisle is home, and I need to ask him some medical questions, Thank-you again Anisa. Talk to you later.

Seth, Jacob approached the porch, Jacob had a discouraging look on his face. Seth was ok. I hoped they hadn't fought with Leah, that all she needed, She was already away from her imprint due to me, I felt bad about that, she was missing so much each and every day.

" Hi boys, how is Leah?"

" Fine, Where is Nessie?"

" She went to bed Jacob, she said she was tried from, baseball, swimming, last minute homework and me doing her hair, Is Leah ok?'

"Oh Leah is going to be fine. Trust me when I tell you this. I'm going to join my beautiful lady. Night you two." Jacob said walking into the house.

" Nisa, would mind if we went to bed babe, I'm dead tired from everything today, and school is going to be hard tomorrow, were going to start on the building tomorrow."

" Sure, I will lay with you."

The rest of night I laid in bed cuddled next to Seth, I listened to his heart beat, and felt his warmth, I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything, I listend to his breathing, inhaling his scent. I figured at around 6 am I'd get up and make the four of them breakfast. Leah sent a text message, telling me she would be over in the morning to borrow my flat iron for her hair. While Seth was sleeping, I decided to go the main house where I knew no one was sleeping. I walked into the house and parents were sitting in the den.

" Anisa, hello dear how are you? Is something wrong?" my dad asked

" No, just thought I'd come to see how work was, did you hear anything about Leah getting the job."

" Well Leah will be working at the hospital after school. Why do you ask?"

" I was wondering that's all. I started to worry about her earlier, when she wasn't in her room."

" I understand., is there something else you would like to discuss?"

"No, I'll leave you and mom alone, I know you two barely get time alone. Thanks dad. Love you both."

" We love you too"

I left the den, making way up the stairs. Maybe Edward, would want to practice the song I 'd be singing when we would go up to Alaska. But the closer I approached I heard him and Bella making love. Strike one, who would be next maybe Rose and Emmett.

" Emmett if you don't stop playing around and fuck me" Rose yelled at him.

"Damn Rose you, know I like when you are demanding!"

I giggled Strike two. That left Alice and Jasper. I looked down at my watch, I had three more hours.

" Come on in Anisa" Jasper called to me, before I could knock on the door. I laughed. Opening the door Alice, was drawning, Jasper was watching and old movies based on the 1940's.

" Hi Anisa, What's up? Is there something wrong? " Jasper asked.

" No, I thought since Seth, and everyone else in the pool house is sleep, I'd come to the main house to talk."

' Are sure that is all Anisa? You seem a bit nervous about something" Jasper asked.

" I know why you're here Anisa, You're worried about school, and meeting the Denali's. You will be fine. Tanya is not going to harm you. As for school, Well lets say the girls wont do anything until the day of Halloween from what I have seen, but that could change. Jasper the boys already asked for new lockers for us, due to girls, putting cow manure in them."

" That is so gross, and immature, when will they learn to grow up! I mean seriously they would rather haress Nessie & I a whole school year just because we didn't want join their cheerleading team , or hang with them?"

" It's all about control with Amy. She has run this school since her jr high school days. The four girls you seen in town with her, well two of them have since stopped hanging with her. They don't want apart of her mess anymore. But Amy, Tracey, those two have ran so many new comers out of town it's ridiculous. Were not going anywhere, once those two see that they will leave us alone."

" I hope your right. Jasper, can I ask you something?"

" Sure go ahead."

" Well let's say if Seth and I were to ever have to leave the rest of the family, and we need new identifacations. Would we let you know or get in contact with Mr.J"

" You would get in touch with Mr.J, then when we all arrived at our place, we would get in touch with each other. Since Alice, can only see you when you one of us, or animal in form, it would be hard to tell where you and Seth would be. The only time Alice can't see you is when you're with Seth, or someone else from the wolf pack in human form. But if you were to become a total stranger then yes. Why do you ask?"

" I was wondering what would happen if the Volturi came thats all."

" No need to worry about them Anisa, I have sent a letter letting them know, about you. They know, we will be there in the spring over spring break. " Alice answered.

" Well that is good news, did you let mom and dad know?"

" Yes, it was actually their idea. They didn't want to risk them going to Forks, then someone letting know we moved here."

"Hmmm. Well I better get going. I don't want Seth thinking I'd been gone this whole time. I'm going to cook them all breakfast. Thanks for talking to me Alice, Jasper. See you in a few hours."

" Your more then welcome baby sis. Anytime. See you in little while." they both said to me.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard Emmett and Rose still having sex, Bella and Edward were listening to music from what I gathered passing their room. I made to the pool house. Walking into my bedroom I grabbed my clothes for school, laying them across the chair, I put Seth's out too. I climbed back into the bed laying next to Seth. Wrapping his arms around me I smiled. This is what life, was suppose to be like. I wondered what it would be like to sleep again. I hadn't done in months, and to tell the truth I did miss it at times. But other times I didn't.

Morning was coming, I got up showered, dressed, and started breakfast, Seth was first to get up, Leah came over next, Nessie, Jacob joined the rest of us shortly. They all ate waffles, turkey bacon, sausage. orange juice and milk. Once they were done Nessie, Leah washed dishes. Seth, Jacob kissed us good -bye, we made our way to the main house to leave for school, Leah was texting someone, who ever it was made her smile, giggle like a school girl. This was unlike her. I thought Nate was her everything, Something was up and I was going to find out on the way to school. Bella, Edward were waiting in the garage, shortly Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett appeared.

"Anisa are you driving today?" Nessie asked me.

" No, I thought we would ride with Leah, if she doesn't mind."

" Sure, I think we should be heading out though."

" I do too. Edward, Bella, we will meet you in the school parking lot. Ok?

"Sure, see you in about 15 minutes." Bella replied.

I made sure we out of the driveway before I started grilling Leah. I didn't want anyone at home knowing that I knew something was up. Nessie was singing a song she heard getting ready for school, and Leah was singing along with her. I couldn't take another minute of their mood.

" Leah so are you going to make us wait until lunch, to spill the goods?" Leah smirked at my question. " I promise as soon as were in the school parking lot I'll tell you both. I swear to you can't let anyone know. You don't know how hard its been just letting the fellas know what could be happening."

Nessie, stopped singing. Now I was really curious as to know what was going on with our sister. " Ok Leah we promise. Right Nessie?" Nessie nodded her head in agreement. Soon we arrived at school, Leah parked in one of our normal spots. She turned off the car and looked at us both.

" The other day when I was on my way back from La Push, I ran into someone, well not just someone, another shape shifter. He was running the grounds from Seattle. When he noticed who and what I was, we changed back into human form and walked together for awhile, He was telling me about how he was from out east. He didn't know anyone out here, but had heard of La Push from a few vampires your family knows. He was curious. Curious has to how we can all get along. "

" Wait a minute Leah, You mean to tell me there is a new wolf in town? How can you trust him? " Nessie asked.

" I understand where you are coming from, But let me finish. We were talking, discussing everything, and when I told him about Jacob, and Seth imprinting on vampires he was thrown for a loop. But the killer part is I felt something , a stronger pull to him then I do Nate."

" Wait minute sis, Are you saying that you have imprinted on two people? Nate and this new guy?" I asked her.

" I think so, I'm not sure. I mean the pull is so much stronger towards him, then it is Nate. and I don't want to hurt Nate, even though he is young, I love him very much. Jacob and Seth are calling Sam today find if there is such a thing as someone in our pack doing a double imprint. If there what does it mean." She explained to us.

" Who is this other guy? Name, age, Where out east is he from? spill it." I demanded.

" His name is Micah. He is so handsome taller then me a little shorter the Seth. Short black hair, deepest brown eyes, I have ever seen. The reason I went to hospital is cause Micah works there. We decided that we would meet there yesterday. I did fill out application. "

" WOW, Leah I just feel bad Nate if he isn't your imprint for real." Nessie commented.

" Well there is a good and bad thing. The good thing is he is young enough to forget, and know nothing about me imprinting on him, The bad thing is, if I can double imprint how the hell am I going to protect and be with both?"

We dropped the topic, we knew the rest of the family would be arriving. We promised not to say a thing. Everyone arrived and we walked to our classes. During Spanish class Rose, Leah, Bella and I had to recite a poem, in front of the class for a grade. I chose a poem called, "Destiny " by Edwin Arnold. The teacher was shocked at who I had picked. Bella, Rose, Leah, few of the others smiled. They knew the meaning of the poem. As class went on, Leah's choice was " Attraction" by Ella Wheeler Wilcox. The depth of the poems being spoken in Spanish had every one in class captured. There were few students who didn't get a chance but tomorrow would be there day, Those who did get a chance received grades from A's to B's and few C's. The school bell rang, we met up with the rest of the family. Everyone seemed to be ok. There were no problems at lunch. Or at school for the remainder of the day.

When arrived home, Jacob wanted to speak with Leah. Nessie and I follwed, he pretty much figured out that we knew what was going on. He didn't look too happy . Seth on the other hand wanted to go out and meet up with Micah, and find out why he came out west.

"Leah I spoke with Sam, Billy, and few of the elders. The news is not good but I do know what is happening to you."

" Please Jacob, just tell me!"

" Leah you know you have been the only female wolf for the longest, From what Sam, Billy were told from the elders, Micah has imprinted on you, and you him. But you are the one that has the double imprint gene."

" I knew it! How the fuck am I going to divide myself between Micah, and Nate?"

" Here is the thing Leah, You are suppsoe to be with Micah, but as for Nate , you're his guardian, so when and if he phases, You will be there to guide him, show him , teach him about about everything. If something were to happen to Paul and Rachel you step in. Your like his second mom. As for Micah. Let it happen. "

" What about children Jacob? Can have children?"

" I don't know Leah sis, honestly I don't know the elders don't know either. They said have Carlisle run test on you and Micah. If you can then when you are ready let happen. "

" Do Paul, and Rachel know what is happening? I feel bad for Nate. I love him so much."

" Yes, they know. And understand. They told me to tell you nothing has changed your still his protector. I knew you would be happy to hear that."

"Well I better send Micah a text message, letting him know what is going on."

Everyone left Leah alone with her thoughts, so she could let everything sink in. But I had questions for Seth that needed to be answered. And I was the only one who had the answers besides Jacob. We walked out to our house, opening the door, sitting in the den. Jacob wanted to watch a movie. Transformers 5. Nessie went to fix them some popcorn grab some sodas for them and blood for me. "Seth can I ask you something?" He looked at me . " Sure Nisa ask me anything." I really didn't know where to start this conversation but I needed to know just in case the same thing happened with Seth as they did Leah. I don't know how I would handle sharing him.

" Leah, has doubled imprint, and I'm wondering why her and not you?"

" For the longest time, Leah didn't even know she could shape shift, it was only until our father passed away that she discovered she could, Not only that she was bitter, extremely we re-wrote the treaty after the Volturi left 10 yrs ago, did Leah loosened up some. She started excepting Nessie, the rest of the family. The Pack had no choice due to Jacob imprinting on Nessie. When Paul and my sister married, Rachel gave birth to Nate, Leah changed. her whole attitude, She never thought of leaving Nate until coming back from La Push the other day when she ran into Micah. By Leah being the only female wolf in the pack, we didn't think she had that gene. Like with you. No matter how I met you, you and I would be together."

" So there is no chance of you , you know double imprinting?"

" Hell No! I'm with you and only you for eternity. Just like Jacob is with Nessie. Everyone else is with their loved will never break up."

" Good I'm glad to here that I don't think, well I know I couldn't even begin to share you with someone else."

Nessie arrived back with popcorn, two sodas, and two glasses of blood. Jacob started the movie. For the rest of eveing we watch movies, and played games. When it hit 11pm Everyone decided it was time for bed. Tonight I decided I'd lay the whole night with Seth reading " Catcher In The Rye" We said our good nights went to bed. Seth told me him and Jacob needed to be up by 5:30am, so they get in touch with the rest of the pack.

For the next couple week everything was normal. No drama, fights anything at school.

Today was the day of the Halloween Dance. Nessie was excited, this was her first dance, My parents and Bella and Edward rented a limo for Nessie, and I along with Amber, Lacey, Sabrina to ride in to and from the dance. Seth, and Jacob would meet us back at home, for us to change into out fits for the Charity Ball. The hallways of the school were filled with spider webs, fog, funny look caskets, kids wearing costumes. A few of them were dressed as vampires, I especially got a kick out that. Little did they know vampires don't have fangs, we can't be killed with wooden stake to the heart. As the day went on I knew this was the day Amy would pull something along with Tracey.

" Anisa tonight at the dance, don't stand next to stage , Amy is going to try an strip your costume off in front the whole school, but if you listen then everything should be fine." Alice told me at lunch.

" Thanks Alice, How about I changed that vision."

" I think that can happen." Nessie added .

" No you two will not, Just stay away from the speakers tonight." Edward spoke in stern voice.

I laughed at my brother, he was right after all, we didn't want our first dance to be disaster. We left school early due to the sun coming out after lunch, we didn't this gave us more then enough time to go ona fast hunting trip, come back home start getting ready. We arrived home, I spoke with my mom, went to the pool house changed, met up with the rest of my family. Everyone went there separte ways everyone had two hours to get our kill. That was more then enough time. After hunting, we went home everyone talking about their costumes, Seth, Jacob met up with us at our house. Leah was talking to Micah, told the boys they would meet him at the Charity Ball that night. Seth was going to join me in the shower, but I declined his offer, only cause Alice, Rose, Bella would be coming over to help Nessie and I get ready. I knew had he gotten in the shower with me , the two of us would never leave the shower for awhile. I told him later. After the Charity Ball. I pulled my first costume out, laying it on the bed. I smiled this was cute after all, Second one was more for the ball. I knew my parents wouldn't let me wear that to school dance.

" Nisa. Alice, Rose, and Bella, are on their way over to help you girls with your hair, the limo will be here in hour and half.." Seth told me as I was coming out the shower.

" Thank-you, How would you like a quick strip tease?"

" Nisa babe I'd love more then anything, for you to do a strip tease for me, But our sisters' are on their way here, and you know how pixie is. She would be upset. It's bad enough I'm fighting the urge to take the towel off of you, then you want to tease me with a strip tease. Babe I promise you later before we shower after the ball you can be my own personal stripper."

" I will hold you to that to babe."

Seth, gave me a kiss , smacked me on my ass. " That is cheating!" he laughed raced out the door. Alice, Rose walked in as I was putting my panties , bra on. I laughed at them due to the fact they knew what had happened.

" So are you excited about the dance?" I nodded my head.

" I'm more excited then Nessie I think? But we will have fun, the Charity Ball, and being with you all later this evening is what I'm looking forward to the most."

Rose blowed dried my hair out while Alice curled it for me. " Ok Anisa, listen the limo will be here in ten minutes, then it's going to take you and Nessie, to Amber's house to pick Lacey, & Sabrina up. Seth, Jacob will pick you and Nessie up at seven thirty. Then you will come home and change. Your friends will take the limo to the ball, where you will see them there. Now look at yourself in the mirror." Alice instructed.

"Oh my god! I look, GREAT! Thank you both so much. I can't believe I look this good, Then I have to come home and change for the ball? WOW! NESSIE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW! I WANT SEE YOU!" I screamed.

Nessie rushed into my room looking great too. They took pictures of us with the guys, then with everyone else . The limo picked us up on time carrying us to Amber's house Sabrina came out dressed as queen, Lacey a fast food worker, Amber a cowgirl. Pictures were taken there too. We laughed, joked for the ride to the school. The limo driver rolled down the divider , to tell us we had arrived. I pulled out three fifty dollar bills, told him to make sure our friends didn't have any problems after we left. He assured me they would arrive at the ball without a hair out of place.

The dance at the school was packed, a few of the guys asked us to dance, we didn't decline. Harmless dancing wouldn't hurt. When the slow songs came on Nessie and I made our way to sit down saying we were too tired to dance. After about two hours past it was almost time for us to leave. "Imma Be" by the Black Eyed Peas came on, I loved that song. Sean, who had been dancing with most of the night, knew I had boyfriend. He was more interested in Lacey. I told him I'd talk to her tonight about him , he thanked me. Nessie dance partner David, liked Sabrina, she promised to speak to her also. When the song was over I smelled Seth, Jacob at the gym door. I hugged Sean, told him I'd see him Monday in school, to be looking for text from me in a little bit.

"Hi boys, were ready." I gave Seth a kiss.

" Yes I'm ready to get you into your costume Jacob." Nessie spoke with excitement. We drove home telling the guys about the dance who the guys were why we were dancing with them. They laughed at how the other students were dressed , and how some didn't even come dressed.

" I don't see the point of going to the dance if your not going to be dressed in costume." Jacob spoke. I nodded my head in agreement. Seth pulled into the drive way, and stopped.

" There no sense in pulling into the garage, when were just going to change. Alice is waiting inside the main house for us, along with Leah & Micah." Micah was here? I knew Leah had to be excited about taking him to the ball tonight.

I raced into the house, passing my brothers and sisters' I wanted to meet Micah. I raced up the stairs at vampire speed, knocking on the door. Leah opened the door smiling and looking beautiful as ever. Her and Micah were dressed as Roman God and Goddess.

" Wow Leah, you look beautiful."

" Thank you sis, you are cute yourself, how was the dance?"

" Fine, I have to change, but I wanted to come up here first, to meet Micah."

" Sure. Micah, come here please. Micah, this is my sister Anisa or Nisa. She is Esme's daughter, and my brother Seth's imprint."

'Nice to meet you Anisa. She does smell tropical" I laughed at his response.

" Nice to meet you too Micah, Well I better go changed before my pixie sister comes up here drags me down. I'll see you two in a few. Bye!"

I raced down stairs, and Alice was waiting.

" Anisa, I swear you better be glad you hair is some what done, Go get changed Rose and I will be right there to help you with your hair. Nessie, Jacob are dressed and in the living room. Don't stop go directly to the pool house and change!" I laughed along with everyone else. " Yes Pixie!"

I ran to the pool house where Seth was dressed in his costume looking sexy as hell.

" Oh I think you will be the one giving the strip tease later!" kissing him passionate.

" I can handle that as long as you do the same."

" I can, let me go change the evil pixie, Rose are coming to help me again."

I walked into my room, undressing fast, grabbing my other costume. I hurried up putting it on, taking the other one in the bag shoving it in the closet. I took my hair, grabbed a few hair pins trying to start my hair so when my sisters arrived, they wouldn't have to do much. As I took a part of my hair I heard a deep familiar voice.

" _You have always looked beautiful with your hair pulled up Mija_" My father's voice spoke to me.

I was once again startled by hearing his voice. " Please, please tell me I'm not going crazy" I closed my eyes praying that I wasn't hearing my fathers voice. Something was happening. " _Your not crazy Mija, this all apart of your other sweetheart. Come closer to the mirror._"

My father ordered me. I was afraid but I didn't want to be crazy. I moved closer to the mirror, the closer towards the mirror, two figures were making there appearance to me.

"Mother? Father?" There they were standing looking at me. Looking they had never died, I remembered every feature of them. I looked in shock.

" _It's finally nice to see Mija_." my mom spoke to me.

" Mom? How can I see and hear you?"

"Papi, I have missed you so much, I wish you could meet my family I have now."

" _I already know, everything is going to be fine Mija, You are where you're suppose to be. I was afraid of what might happen to you when your mom and I died, but she told me everything would be ok. How are the Cullen's doing_?"

"You know about the Cullen's? How long did you know about them being vampires? "

" _I have known for years Mija, I have known ever since your great- grandmother told me about what we were. Each female in the family has come close to either the Quileute Tribe or the Cullen's. I was going to bring them together, but then you were born sweetheart_. "

" Mom, why didn't you bring them together? This so much for me to handle at 17. I left everything behind. It's so hard figuring out everything. I wish you and dad were really here. How long can you stay and talk? I have so many questions. How are my grandparents?"

" _You will have plenty of time, to talk them. We can stay as long as you want. Anisa this second gift you have, is special. You are able to communicate with anyone from anyone's past. We can't tell you anything about future, that is something were not allowed to do_."

"I can talk to other peoples loved ones?"

Both my parents nodded and smiled,

"_Mija, we felt it was time that you see us again. We have missed you so much, and you turned out beautiful sweetheart. Seth's is a fine young man. His father says Hello and is happy he is with you finally, he was getting worried that his son would never imprint_."

I laughed.

"When am I suppose to bring the Cullen's and Quileute's together? Is there something that I'm suppose to do?"

" _Well you have already started the union between the two. You and Seth. When the time is right for the two of you to get married, the elders know what to do. The book I left behind will be your guide._" My mom explained.

I knew I could trust what my parents were telling me. They would never steer me in the wrong direction.

"Mom, dad. I wish you meet the Cullen's especially Esme. She is wonderful. She reminds me of you in so many ways. Carlisle. Dad he is so kind, thoughtful, understanding. I have sisters, niece, brothers a hug family. Do you know how I died?"

" _Yes, I was worried that Esme wouldn't find you in time. Mija listen, You and Esme were bound to meet each other. It just happened sooner then we all thought. If Seth would have met you first, You would still become immortal. You were her singer. We all were. But we never met up with them. Everything is the way it's suppose to be_."

"Anisa who are you talking too?" Alice's voice echoed in the house.

'Can I tell show them mom, dad?"

They both nodded yes. I smiled at them both wishing I could hug them.

" I'm here in my room, come quick I have something to show you and Rose."

Alice, Rosalie both walked into my room. My parents were standing there smiling.

" WHO IS THAT ANISA!?"

" Alice, Rose, I'd like you to meet my parents. Mr. & Mrs. Whitlen. Mom, dad please meet my sisters Alice Cullen- Hale and Rosalie Cullen- Hale McCarthy."

"_Nice too meet you both Alice, Rosalie_."

" We have to call mom and dad right away. They need to know you have come into your gift. When did this happen Anisa? How." Rose asked.

" It's been happening for awhile now. The first time I heard the voice was when were bike riding. The second time was when I was alone twice, while playing baseball. Remember when I thought Emmett was teasing me? Well it was my mom talking to me."

" So you have been hearing them for awhile? Is this the first time you have seen them? Rose asked me.

" I have been hearing them, ever since before Sweetest Day weekend, then again playing baseball that Sunday."

"Ok listen, we hold off letting mom and dad, know about this new gift of yours, until after the ball. Mr. & Mrs. Whitlen, Can Anisa , see anytime or does something have to happen, mainly can you appear at anytime?"

" _We can appear when Anisa, looks into the mirror and thinks about us, or when we want to visit, or someone who is with her wants to someone from their past." _My mother spoke.

" Wait mom, Do you ever visit , when you know Seth and I are, well"

"_No dear, I always restrain your father though_." We all laughed.

"Whew, Ok Thanks. Well mom I hate to leave, but my other parents are hosting a Charity Ball we have to get going. Mom when I come back tonight, can you have Seth and Leah's dad come back?"

" _Sure Mija we love you too, have fun_."

I watched as my parent's fade away. I felt sadness, but I knew we would see them later tonight. Rose looked at me sad.

" Rose what's wrong?" She didn't say anything at first. Then she looked at me " Would I be selfish if I said I wanted to see my parents, and Vera?"

I hugged my sister looked into her eyes.

"Rose, I promise before I talk to my parents, or Seth's father, you will speak to your family. Ok?" If my sister could have shed tears right then and there she would have.

" Rose, Anisa, Alice, we need to get going, everyone is waiting on you three." Seth yelled from outside. We walked outside, and decided to hide the fact I came into my second gift, until after the ball. This way everyone could know, and work on it over the weekend.

The Charity Ball, was a success. Everyone enjoyed them self. They had auction on certain ladies, Amy, Tracey thought they were going to be the highest ladies to be bid on. Boy were the pissed off. Amber, Bella, Sabrina, Nessie, Alice, Rose, Lacey & I were the highest in the end we let Amber won, she won a date with a guy named Devin.

All the money went towards National Cancer Foundation & Women Children Abuse Foundation. The last dance of the night was by Leona Lewis " Happy" Seth smiled, I told him I had a wonderful surprise for the whole family when we got back home. I was happy we didn't have any issues with Amy or Tracey at either dance. Things started to be looking better and better each day.

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. But this my last week of class and I will be updating more often , after this week. I will have more time. I promise you all. I do have a beta! Thank-you so much for sticking around I promise there will be chapter this week also. I have already started it! Review thank you so much! XOXOXO Alice**


	27. Second Gift

**Hello everyone every applies, I will not repeat myself enjoy this chapter.**

Anisa POV

All of the children looked beautiful, the Halloween Charity Ball had gone wonderful. Carlisle was very please our daughters' let someone else win the auction. All together we raised $4.5 million dollars. Sabrina's mother asked me, would I be in town for the New Years Eve Masquerade Ball. I had to decline. I told her Carlisle and I, the rest of the family would be going out until third week of January. Mrs. Cotton looked disappointed, but understood.

"I'm sorry to have to decline your invitation Caroline, but Carlisle and I are taking the children out of town, for the holidays, we wont be returning until the third week of January."

" Oh I understand, Carlisle deserves a long vacation, he works very hard. The both of you do."

"Caroline, I'm glad you understand. I will make sure we leave a nice donation before we leave. Is there anything else?"

" Yes, one more thing. Thank-you for giving my daughter Sabrina, a ride to the dance at school and here. She was very excited."

"Sabrina, is more then welcome, my daughter and grand daughter are very fond of her. I will let them both know how pleased , and grateful you both were."

Caroline and I chatted a few minutes more, before Carlisle came over to where we were talking.

"Esme, Caroline. I'm sorry to interrupt you ladies, but we need to get home. The children have already left, and are waiting to speak with us about something important, before going to bed we have to get up to go hiking in the morning."

" Oh, yes it did slip my mind. Caroline, I will be touch with you soon. Thank-you for the beautiful evening, nice speaking with you."

"Same to you Esme. Dr Cullen . Good night."

" Caroline , please call me Carlisle. You have a good night too"

Carlisle, and I made our way to his car. On the way home, I told him how I had disappointed Caroline's invitation to the ball on New Years. He simply told we could go to Alaska, for thanksgiving, and Christmas, come back for the ball if I wished. I told him I would think about, but I wanted to spend time in Alaska, it had been too long since we had been to see Carmen and Eleazar. I knew he wanted to meet Anisa.

" Carlisle, do you know what Anisa, wants to talk to us about?"

" Esme, I don't have a clue, neither does Edward, what ever it is, Alice, Rosalie, and Anisa have been hiding all evening with their thoughts. They have not slipped one time. poor Edward was very frustrated. I know he will be happy to find out what is going on also."

"Do you think our daughters' have planned something without us knowing about it. You know how Alice is with surprises."

" I don't think it's just for us, I think it's for the whole family. We will find out soon."

Carlisle was right, we had pulled into the garage, he raced around to my side opening the door. " Come on beautiful, let's go change see what are children are up too."

" It's about time you two made here, Sheesh, I thought we were going to have to come back and get you" Rosalie spoke to us as we entered the house.

" Mrs. Cotton, was talking to me. You know I don't like to be rude Rose."

" Yes I know, but this so important what we , well Anisa has to show you"

"Where is everyone?" I asked Rose.

"Alice, Seth, and Leah are in the pool house waiting for us."

"Carlisle, I think we better hurry up and change. This has to be very serious. Rose, tell the others were on our way."

Rose left, Carlisle and I raced upstairs to change, we didn't take long at all, we raced outside to the pool house to join the others. Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, and Emmett were sitting outside. Rosalie, Alice, Seth, Leah and Anisa were sitting inside talking among themselves. It was nice to see all of them getting along laughing.

" Anisa, were ready when ever you are sweetheart."

Anisa stood up, called for the rest of the family to come into the house. As soon as everyone was inside we she started to speak.

* * *

Anisa POV

Alice, and I were sitting in the living room looking at upcoming movies for the coming holidays. Some were good , some were not even worth seeing. Seth was in the kitchen cleaning up along with Leah. Rose was doing filing her nails. Our Parents made their way told me they were ready to start.

" Ok I'm not going to beat around the bush, But there is something I'd rather show you, then tell you. Now understand what I'm going to show is something new, the only ones who know are Alice and Rose. They know only because they helped me earlier tonight, when I came home to change. We have to go into my room though, that is the only way its going to work."

Everyone was curious, " Ok we will follow you" my dad told me. All them followed me into mine and Seth's room. I told them to stand in circle, so that everyone could see what was going to happen. I moved the mirror to the center, I stood by Seth, and Rosalie . Rose was smiling, Seth looked confused just like everyone else.

"Ok everyone, earlier tonight while I was getting for the ball, my second gift came to me. In all honesty it's been coming to me for some time now. I thought I was going crazy to be totally honest. "

" Anisa, What do you mean you thought you were going crazy?"

" It started around the first part of this month, I would hear my mother's voice. She would be clear as day. I would talk to her. Then I heard both of my parents voices Sweetest Day weekend, and while we were playing baseball later that night. Do remember when I yelled at you Emmett, for sounding like a woman?:

"Yeah you were really pissed off."

"I'm sorry about that. Tonight while I was fixing my hair, both my parents and Harry Clearwater appeared."

" Wait a minute Anisa, Are you telling us you spoke to my dad, and your parents!?" Leah asked me.

" "Yes, not only did I speak to them, I saw them. Clear as day, as clear as you all are standing here with me right now."

" Anisa, if this is some type of joke, it's a cruel Halloween prank." Leah spoke with a little anger in her voice.

" She's not lying to you all. Alice and I were here. It was like something I have never seen. They knew everything."

My dad walked over to me. " Anisa, why didn't you say anything sooner to us?'

" I wanted to dad, mom. But I thought I was going crazy. How my vampires hear voices?"

" We would have never thought of that. Were family, working together is something that we do. No matter how small or huge. Your mom and I have been waiting for your second gift to come in. No wonder your brothers were frustrated are the ball tonight."

" I'm sorry everyone, really I am. I wanted you all to enjoy yourself show this to everyone at one time. If you don't want me to show I wont."

" No, dear go ahead. I'm sure your brother Jasper , can't contain Alice any longer."

I looked over to them Jasper smiled, Alice stuck her tongue out to everyone. We all laughed.

" I promised Rose she could see her parents first"

" No sis, have your parents and Harry come out, I can wait. this is important."

I hugged Rose. My dad and mom went back to their spots, I looked into the mirror, I really didn't know how it was suppose to work, so I opened my eyes. " One more before I start. Emmett don't make any jokes, this can benefit you too."

" I promise no jokes baby sis."

" I can get started. Harry, Harry it's me Anisa. Seth, Leah and my family are here. Can you tell my mother, father were ready for you all to come see us please?"

Nothing was happening, I started to get nervous. Jasper sent a calming wave my way. I smiled I knew he was trying to help out. I looked at the mirror again. "Mom, dad I'm here. Were all here. Everyone is ready to meet you." I waited for moment and looked to Alice, Rose.

" Try again Anisa, Maybe they are not hearing you. Speak a little louder." Alice told me.

" Mami, papi, Harry. Seth, Leah are here. Were all waiting. Please show yourself."

This time the mirror, started getting foggy. Everyone watched as the mirror fogged up then started to clear as the figured that were in the distance started to become more clearer. I smiled along with Rose, Alice. My parents, along with Seth and Leah's father had finally appeared. Everyone looked they were seeing a ghosts.

" Hi, mami, papi, glad you came back."

" _Hello daughter, nice to see you again_.'

"_Leah, Seth, hello son, daughter_" Harry spoke to them.

' Dad? Is that really you? " Leah asked.

"_Yes Le-Le its me your old man. Seth? Hi son. Nice to see you_."

" Dad we miss you so much, mom does too. How long can stay?" Leah asked

"_I don't know, it's up to Anisa." _My mom spoke_._

I looked at the three them, I wanted to touch my parents hug them . They must of heard my thoughts, cause the three of them walked from the mirror, and appeared in human form.

"How can you do that?" I asked.

"_You thought of it, when you think of something as to touch us, we can come from the mirror."_

"Mija, don't be rude aren't you to introduce to the rest of your family?" My father asked.

" Oh yes, Mami, Papi, these are my parents Dr Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen, next to them is my brother, Edward and his wife, Bella, daughter Nessie, her boyfriend Jacob. Emmett, Rosalie who are married too. Lastly is Jasper, and Alice who are married . This is Seth, and his sister Leah. Seth is my boyfriend, soul mate too."

" _It's finally nice to meet you all. Esme, were thankful for you in so many ways. One is for saving out Mija_."

" No thank-you, You have no ideal as to what blessing she is me, and our family. I understand why did what you did." Esme said to my parents.

"_Mija, I understand you have questions, we have the answers. I think the four us need to go and talk, while Seth, Leah and Harry catch up. I'm sure Leah ah has a couple questions for her dad as well. But before we go, I need to tell Jacob something._" My mom said to me.

" Me, why me?" Jacob asked.

" Jacob, your mom couldn't come this time. But se will be to see you tomorrow. She loves you very much Jacob, and believe me she misses you as much as you miss her.":

"You, you know my mom Sarah? How?" Jacob asked.

"Yes"

Jacob, started to tear up. Looked at me. I nodded my head promised him along with Rosalie they would get to see their loved ones. Both sets of parents and I, along with Edward, Bella went outside to discuss everything that was happening with me. The others stayed behind. Everyone agreed that my gift would be something Aro would use. It was best that everyone went to Italy in the spring time. My mother told us, one time when she was younger, Felix had followed her when she visited Italy, when she was high school. But she lost him, when she changed into one of her class mates. It confused him. He left her alone. The sun was starting to rise, my mother , father had to return anyhow, they were being called to return, told me to listen to my new parents like I had been.

Harry, was giving Leah and Seth both hugs told him he would return. I smiled gave him a hug also. We al watched as they disappeared the fog went away in the mirror. I stood there touching the glass. Even for that short amount of time, I was happy but sad to see them leave.

"Nisa, babe, they will return soon. They love us." Seth whispered in my ear, kissing me on my cheek.

" I know, I'm happy, but sad. I know I can see them when I need them, but at the same time it hurts to see them leave."

My mom came over grabbed my hand, looked into my dark eyes.

" Anisa, sweetheart, you will see them later, I know its going to hurt the next few times they appear and leave, but we all know what is best."

I nodded my headed, I knew she was right., Seth, Nessie, Leah, Jacob all yawned at the same time. We knew they were very tired. Seth gave me a hug and soft passionate kiss, whispered in my ear only low enough for me to hear. " You owe me strip dance babe." I laughed, and hit him lightly on his chest. " Later when I come from hunting, You need sleep, and I'll be at the main house so the five of you can come eat there." I told him.

Everyone started walking away, Leah stopped, ran towards me crying.

" Anisa, I don't think there is ever a way I can repay you for what you have done for my brother and I tonight. I will be forever grateful for you letting me see, talk, touch my father again. Thank-you sis."

" Leah, no need, your welcome. That what family does for each other. Besides if it wasn't for you doing all the research about me, I would have never known or knew what I was."

I wiped Leah tears away, hugged her told her I'd see her later this evening. Everyone walked towards the woods, then we all took off running. Hunting lasted a long time, the sun appeared, but left when we arrived in hunting grounds. Snow was coming. We all could smell it. Emmett didn't like when it snowed this meant he had to go Canada, to hunt. I told him I'd go along with him and Rosalie. We all laid in the wet cool grass which made Alice mad. She swore up and down that grass stains wouldn't come out of clothes, so that meant they had to be washed, donated . Darker clouds started rolling in, we all decided it was best to head back home. I decided I'd shower change at the main house, so I wouldn't disturb the rest of them that were sleeping in the pool house. We found out, that all I need was mirror to get in touch with who ever I wanted to speak to. Alice, already called for one to be at the house. Our dad said he stay home , until they called him into work. Alice told us the snow wouldn't stay long, their would be and ice storm later.

I showered first, then changed into lounge set, I walked into the kitchen to help my mom cook for the ones who had to eat. BBQ oven western style ribs & chicken, sweet potato fries, with honey mustard dripping sauce, salad, strawberry lemonade, kiwi lime cake, she told me the reason for so much food was due to, Micah coming over. He had to work this morning. And him and Leah needed to spend time together. I was happy for her, she finally would be with someone who understood her. After I seasoned the ribs, and chicken placed them into the oven, helped with the cake, we went into the family, where everyone was waiting on us.

" Anisa, the mirror is here,. Would like to try and contact someone?" My dad asked me.

" Sure. Rose, Emmett. Come here please."

Rosalie, Emmett rushed to my side, I made a promise to my sister, She already knew what was happening. "Emmett, I need to know your parents names, in order to get in touch with them. Or would rather me call them by there last names?" Emmett was speechless for the first time in a long time. Everyone around us couldn't believe that he didn't have a joke, or smart remark back. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Emmett are you ok?" Rose asked him. He still didn't say a word. It was like something that rarely happened. " I can't" was all he said. Rose was shocked too. I grabbed my brother's hand lead him outside to the patio so we could talk. Edward said he would fill everyone in while we went outside to talk. Emmett look afraid, like there was something he was hiding. I wanted to know what it was. I figured he'd be happy to see his parents again.

" Ok big brother, What's going on? You're white as a damn ghost, speechless to put it correctly. Don't you want to see you parents again? Wouldn't it be nice to let them know that you are ok Emmett?"

" No, and yes. I'd like to see my mom, but my dad no. He was a bastard. I don' want to see him. My mom was my world, and for all these years I've carried the guilt of not letting her know some type of way I was still alive."

" Emmett , have you told Rosalie about this? I mean she is your wife."

" No, I have never spoken to this about anyone, you are the first. Now Edward knows. I know he is all in his glory, knowing that his big strong brother, is afraid of something once and for all."

Edward, Rosalie, made their way to where we were. " No, Emmett I'm not in my glory, I understand what you are feeling." I smiled knowing that Edward was being truthful. Rose, looked sad. " Emmett, baby why didn't tell me? Once you were able to travel after becoming immortal, we could have sent your mom a letter, explaining your disappearance. Told her you didn't wish to her." Rosalie embraced him into her arms. Edward and I left the two them of them for moment to talk alone. This was something they needed.

" Is Emmett ok?" our parents asked.

" Yes I think he is going to be fine. They just need to talk. Would anyone like to see anyone from their past? Alice, Bella, mom, Edward, Jasper, dad?"

" No, we will wait for them to come back in."

I stood there looking into the mirror, my thoughts were everywhere, just general rambling. Shopping, my old school in my human life, then out of no where it started getting foggy. Someone was running toward me. I don't know who it could be. Everyone joined me by my side. The clearer the image got I noticed who it was. It was my best friend from my human life. Miko.

" Who is that?" Bella asked.

"I don't believe it, it's my best friend Miko, from my human life. I don't understand why she would be trying to see me."

" Anisa, talk to her only in the mirror, it could be a trick. You are new with this gift. We don't really know what can and can't happen." My dad addressed me.

I nodded my head in agreement. " Miko? Why are you coming to me like this? What happened. The last I seen you, you were getting ready for Cinco De Mayo."

" I died, random shooting victim in the bank. I seen your parents when I got here. I told them how much I missed you, I wondered where you were. You sure the hell weren't here. I knew you couldn't be in hell. Then you mom explained everything to me. I was totally shocked. A little disappointed. But I'm fine now. I'm happy."

" I'm sorry to hear what happened to you. I'm glad to see you too. Freaky huh?

" Very, but there was always something different about you Anisa."

We laughed. " So whose the new family?" I looked at them wondering if I should tell her. My dad said I could. I told how, what happened to me, how I'm still around. I wanted to touch and hug my best friend, but I couldn't. Miko told me in order for her to come through the mirror she had to be where she was for year. She only been gone five months. But she did tell me she scared the hell of her boyfriend, and few others by playing tricks on them when she first got there. Rose and Emmett joined us. Miko knew it was time to go. Before she left, she told me the reason she came was due to me thinking of shopping with her. I laughed. We said our goodbyes she walked away.

" Well that was something, I guess I better be careful of what I think about?"

" Yes for now I think you should. We don't want anyone bad from anyone's past appearing." My mom said. I agreed.

" Are you two ready Rose, Emmett?"

" Yes, but Emmett only wants to see his mom, sister. Is that ok?" Rose asked.

" Of course its fine. Who do you want to see Rose?"

" I'd like to see my parents if possible?"

" Ok what are their last names? "

" Their Mr. & Mrs. Hale. Emmett's mom name is Lisa, his sister is Bethany."

"Ok, let see what I can do."

" Mr. & Mrs. Hale, Lisa & Bethany McCarthy, I know you all don't know me, but there are some very special people here who want to talk with you."

We all looked at the mirror, it slowly started to get foggy again. There were three shadows in the distance coming towards us. I didn't know who they were, only Rose, Emmett would know who they were. I just knew they were small. As the got closer, it was three females. It was Rose's mom, Emmett's sister, and mom. All three were smiling.

" Can they come out?' Rose asked me.

" Yes I think so. Dad can they come out?"

"Of course."

Rose's mom came out first, she hugged her tightly, Emmett's mom and sister followed were shocked to hear what had happened.. They explained to him everything that happened after, his dad thought he had died or ran off to join the service. His mom told him she never felt thought he had died. She knew something had happened to him but didn't know what. His sister died of cancer. She left behind six children. Some were still alive some had passed on. But both of them told him they were at peace now knowing that he was ok. Rose's mom didn't have such good news. She told Rose after, they heard the rumors of Royce's death, they found a letter one of her abusers left behind. Her father, became abusive towards her, and her brother. One day when he went to hit her , Rose's brother hit stabbed him with a letter killing instantly. Her brother didn't go jail but the guilt killed him. Her mom remarried, and died during childbirth leaving behind a beautiful boy and girl. She named the girl after Rose. Layla Rose and the boy Damien Lynn. Rose was shocked to hear this. Told her mom how she wished she had still been around. Her mom told Rose to be thankful for the second chance she had. To be happy, grateful never feel remorse. This is what GOD had planned for her, and each of us, if it was our time to come there it would have happened that way. Rose, Emmett introduced each other to their mom. And his sister. Soon it was time for them to leave. They hugged, kissed each of them goodbye.

" Thank-you for everything Anisa, this meant more to us more then you will ever know" Emmett told me.

" You are both welcome"

" I think that is enough for now, how to you feel dear?" My mom asked.

" Fine nothing is different."

" Anisa, I don't know if I want to ask this, but tomorrow can you think of something horrible? I'd like to see what would happen if you reached someone with a dark history."

" Why not now? I mean everyone is here, I'm sure nothing will happen if I don't feel safe I'll stop thinking of them. Besides I don't know of anyone who has been that awful to me."

" We do dear, not too you."

" NO! I will not put Bella through that again!" Edward yelled.

" Who are you talking about?" I looked at Edward.

"Victoria, James, Laurent, the ones who tried to kill Bella, before she became one of us." Edward spoke in mean tone.

" Edward, I'm not afraid, I can protect myself, and if Anisa, doesn't want them to come out the mirror they can't. besides everyone will be here. What harm can they do.?"

"Bella, I don't want you or anyone seeing them. Can't we think of someone else?"

" I'm sure, Carlisle knows what he is doing Edward."

" We will do it tomorrow when everyone is around. I promise I wont ask them to come out of the mirror. If they ask I will tell them no Edward."

" I still don't like, what something goes wrong?"

" I think that is the point Edward, I mean seriously your over protectiveness of Bella needs to stop, she can defend herself for heavens sake. She is no longer human. You have little faith in her." Alice spoke to Edward.

"Thank-you Alice. Yes Edward I can protect myself, What harm can come to us, even if they want to come out of the mirror, they are powerless."

" That what were going to find out. If something bad happens we handle them. The whole family including Micah will be here." Carlisle addressed us.

"Fine, I don't like it. But I will protect everyone."

" I expect nothing less, Were done for today daughter. Cover the mirror, I need to call the hospital I have been getting paged for the past twenty minutes. Its important. I will see everyone when I get back. Edward everything will be fine son."

Everyone went their separate ways. I stayed behind heading to the library, I wanted something to read. Bella joined me also. I figured she wanted to talk me alone. I made way to the huge room. Bella entered shutting the door.

"Hi Anisa, can we talk?"

" Sure. Bella, it will be nice to finally talk with you alone."

She smiled. I wondered if my sister knew just how beautiful she was. Bella had always down played her beauty. She thought she was plain. But was she very wrong. Her beauty shined, inside and out more then she every knew.

"I'm going to block our talking from Edward. He doesn't need to hear this."

I nodded my head.

" Do you really want to know why Edward doesn't want to see those three people Carlisle mentioned?"

" I do, who they were , I have never heard anyone speak of them."

'There is a reason for that. Let me make a very long story short."

We started walking up the stairs to the upper level where some the books were. I wanted something from history love story. We made it to the top and sat down.

" Anisa, you've heard the good things about mine and Edward's relationship. But it wasn't always like that. There were four times that were I almost died, before becoming immortal. The first was when Edward and the rest of the family had to protect me from James, Victoria. "

"Who are James, Victoria?"

" James, Victoria, and Laurent, were nomads. We ran into them playing baseball. That when James tried to kill me, Alice, Jasper, and the rest of the family tried protecting. We left town while Edward and the other stayed behind trying to kill them, but that didn't work, James found out, it was trick, with Victoria's help he found out where I use to live before coming moving to Forks"

"So he was hunting you? Why?"

" He sensed Edward's connection to me, the wind blew, he figured out I was human, It was totally unmoral for a human to among immortals. Anyhow it became a game, and James was a tracker, it became a game. Anyhow, Alice, Jasper and I made our to Phoenix, James called my cell phone,, telling me he had my mother. If I didn't met him in the old ballet studio he would kill her. I didn't want my mom to die, so I did what he told me. It was a another trap. James wanted to film me dying. SO he would send Edward into a rage. But it didn't work out like that. Edward found me, and saved me. Killing James. But not before he bit me."

" Wait James bit you? How did you not become immortal then?"

" Edward sucked the venom out. Time past, summer came then my eighteenth birthday came, and Alice threw a birthday party for me, I was opening a gift and I got a paper cut, Jasper tried attacking me, but the others stopped him. Edward the family left, thinking it would be the best thing for me. Boy were they wrong. Little did we know, I was among werewolves, and Victoria. Laurent came down from Alaska, as a favor to her. To see if the family was still around, when he found out they weren't, he himself tried killing me, but Jacob, Sam and the wolf pack stopped him. Victoria, almost had her hands on me at one time. I went cliff diving, thinking that if Edward didn't want me no one did. When I jumped in, and I finally realized I made it the undertow took me , I seen her hair while I was under. But Jacob pulled me out"

"Ok, wait minute, so James and Victoria were mates? And Laurent was just a tag along?"

" Yep, Edward thought I had died. He wanted to die, Alice and I flew to Italy to save him. There Aro tried killing me, but Alice saved me by telling him I'd be one of them. He saw her vision, he knew she was telling the truth. We left. Shortly after we figured out Victoria was trying to gain access to me. She then made a newborn army to come after us. What she didn't realize was that we recruited the wolf pack. You see Seth and Jacob protect humans from nomads. We all did. But since you are arrived, everything changed. Victoria formed and army to kill us, she found me tired killing Edward, and me, but Edward killed her. You see then I was human. even back then I could block Edward from my thoughts, even Aro. Edward forget sometimes that I am not human, that I can protect myself. Tomorrow I will show him. Anisa? Tomorrow when we get in contact with James, Victoria, and Laurent. I want them to come out please . I need to prove to my husband I'm his equal."

I understood where my sister was coming from. But I didn't know if I should agree to this. This could be risky, harmful to everyone. "Bella, I have to think about it, this a lot to ask, I can't say understand where you are coming from. So I'm not saying yes, I'm not saying no. Please don't be mad at me"

" Anisa, it's your choice. I won't be mad."

Bella and I stood up, going to look through the books I found a books on Greek history and Mythology. Lovers. I grabbed the books, Bella was reading " "

We stayed in the library for a long time reading I was enjoying the peace and quiet, just sitting down reading a book with someone who enjoyed the same thing. Time passed by fast, we heard Leah, Micah in the hall way. Leah was giving him the tour of the house, I heard Seth, he made his way to where we were. Bella left us alone. Seth asked what I was reading. I showed him the books. He smiled. "

"I was never much of reader when I was younger, only when it came to homework."

"Really? I wasn't either Seth, but when my parents died, I started reading, music was my thing, along with some high school human things."

" Anisa do you miss being human?" Seth asked me.

I thought about it for a moment before I gave him my answer. " Yes and No. I miss some of my friends but not the drama , or people using for my name, or money. Being immortal is hard, but I eternity with you, and my family is worth it. Do you wish I were human still? I mean so someday we could you know have children?"

Seth looked at me. I couldn't read his thoughts. Right now I wished my brother Edward were here to help me. " Anisa, I love you for you. Children or no children, they don't make our relationship. If had met you before Esme, we had a daughter. She would have to become immortal either way" I smiled at his answer. I kissed Seth, opening our mouth slowly, letting out tongues dance in each others mouth. The door opened, but we continued to kissing.

" GET A ROOM YOU TWO! SERIOUSLY THIS IS A PRIVATE, PURE PLACE!" Emmett's voiced boomed.

" Emmett if you don't leave them alone, were here to tell Seth it's time to eat." Rose told Emmett. I laughed. " I'm not hungry for food Nisa, I'm hungry for you." Seth told me in sexy deep voice. I pulled closer to me, kissing him again. " I promise later, but you haven't ate since yesterday, I hear your stomach. You have to eat." I gave Seth a quick kiss, and pushed him from on top of me. " Fine, but later your mine Anisa Cullen." I raced down the stairs with my books, Seth right behind me. I whispered din his ear. " I wouldn't have it any other way. Now go eat. I will be in here reading."

Rose stayed behind with me, telling me of the conversation, she had with her mom, brother. How grateful she was for being able to speak with them. Emmett was on line looking for some car part he needed for Neisse's car. When they were finished Rose lit a few candles, left the door open. I stopped reading so I could think of what Bella asked me to do. Alice came in. " Hi Anisa, how are you? Would like to design something?" I smiled at my pixie sister. She was so full of energy, love.

" Not right Alice, I have something that I'd like to talk to you about."

" Sure go ahead."

" Well, tomorrow dad wants me to try and contact, James, Victoria, an Laurent. I'm not afraid, not one bit. I don't want to upset Edward, but I understand where Bella is coming from."

" Anisa, when it comes to our brother Edward, he is stubborn, feels he has to protect everyone. When it comes Bella, he still hasn't learned that she is his equal. No matter how many times she had tried to do something on her own, he protects her. I do have to say it's annoying. I think by you having James, Victoria, and Laurent appear coming out he will learn that Bella can protect herself and his equal."

I listened to the stories of how Edward protected Bella in her human life, and while immortal. I was shocked that he didn't see my sister, his wife like that. My mind was made up for sure, when tomorrow came I would do what my sisters asked of me. I didn't care how mad my brother would get, he was going to learn that his wife, my sister was his equal. " Thank-you Alice, you have made my decision easier for me." I left the library going to find Bella to give her the good news. Edward stopped in the all way, asked if he could speak with me. I didn't want to be rude towards him, he deserved a chance to talk too.

" Anisa, you already know why I've asked to speak with you alone. I need you understand why I don't want those monsters, coming out the mirror tomorrow."

" Edward, I'm not going to stand here and lie to you. I have spoken with both Bella, and Alice. I do have to say they argue very good cases. So I'm going to listen to you with an open mind too. Fair is fair."

Edward made his case, I heard his words of concern, fear, and love, but the one thing that was missing. Edward, didn't consider Bella his equal fully. He felt at times she was incapable of defending herself, or speaking her mind. When he finished telling why he didn't want the three monsters, coming out of the mirror. I had to weigh all three of their point of views. " Edward can I ask you something?" my brother already knew the question I was going to ask. He started to answer.

" Anisa, I love Bella. I love her more then anything. Yes I'm over bearing, protective, and her voice at times. I'm working on those things. But you were not around when those monsters were here last"

" Edward, I have been told how those three were. But you have to remember too, that when they were alive your wife, my sister was human. She not any more that is something you have not come to terms with fully. I'm sorry big brother, but I've made up my mind , and no one is going to change it for. I love you, and I hope you know this."

Edward didn't say anything, but hugged me. " Thank-you for understanding Anisa. Seth is looking for you, I hear him in the kitchen."

I made my way into the kitchen where, Seth, Jacob, Nessie, Leah and Micah were finishing up their dinner. " Nisa, I was just about to come get you, Did you figure out what you wanted to figure out?" Seth asked me. I nodded my head. Nessie looked to Leah then to me. "Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about. What do we have planned for the rest of the evening?"

"I figured we could go running, or we could catch a movie in town if your up to it?"

" Jurassic Park 5 , or Beyond the Deep, Sign The Dotted Line. You pick gentleman." Nessie told them. As the guy decided on what movie we would go see, I rushed to the pool house change and drop my books off.

" Mija, you have made the right choice. Edward knows you mean no harm, but he has to learn that Bella is his equal." My mom spoke to me coming from the mirror.

" Mami, I sure hope you're right. I don't want to cause he arguments between Bella and Edward. I've heard three sides. Really four. My dad, Alice, Bella and Edward. Out of the four, three of them make valid points."

"Mija, why the confusion about your decision?"

" I guess, I just really want to please everyone. I know that is impossible, but in this new family mom, everyone seems so perfect."

" Have you spoke with your mom?"

"No, You think I should talk to her?"

" Yes or maybe someone who knew Bella, before she became immortal. This will only secure your decision. But it's time for me leave, you too. What ever you decide, No one in your family will be mad or stop loving you."

"Thank-you, mami. I love you."

" I love you"

My mother left, and watched her walk away, I knew that I'd see her again. I heard Nessie, and Leah coming to get me, they were talking about how the guys decided on the movie called " Sign The Dotted Line" I laughed due to everyone wanted to see this movie.

" Anisa, are you ready sis?"

" Yep I'm coming right out."

I walked out joining my sisters'. We made out way back to the house, the guys were waiting for us. My mom was preparing food for the next the day. We let her know where we would be going, she told us to have a good time, behave. Seth, drove my truck, it was big enough for all of us. Micah, was telling us how he heard about us, that others that were like him didn't approve of him coming out west. When we arrived at the theater Seth, dropped us off in front so we could get the tickets, he gave me the money for mine and his. I felt now would be the perfect time to ask Jacob, about Bella.

" Jake, can I talk to you for moment, while were waiting for Seth?"

"Sure what's up?"

" It's about Bella, about you know when she was human."

" Oh boy, Anisa. I don't know, what there is I could tell you."

" Jake, you know tomorrow my dad, Bella want me to try and contact the ones who tried to kill her before she became vampire. I've heard three sides. I've heard Bella's, Alice, and Edward's point of views. I understand why Bella wants me to have them come out of mirror. Edward is so protective, but loves her. He doesn't quite see her as his equal fully.'

" Anisa, before Bella, married Edward. She was strong willed, but clumsy. But the one thing Edward never noticed fully was that Bella was and still is his equal. He felt he was doing what he was suppose to do as her boyfriend, husband. When we stood against leeches from Italy ten years ago, we all thought Edward considered Bella his equal. But not fully. Tomorrow, when you have James, Victoria, Laurent come from the mirror, it's only going to show Edward, that Bella is capable of defending herself. I never thought of Bella as weak, even before she became a vampire."

" Thank-you Jake. Seth is coming, Nessie is waiting at the concession stand for us." I gave him a hug made way to Seth.

"What did I miss?" Seth asked me.

" nothing, I just needed to ask Jake something. Everything is fine. Let's go inside, before the others get restless.

The movie theater was sold out. All of sat in the back due the guys height. When the movie started, previews of up coming movies showed, a few action ones, a vampire one which all of wanted to come and see, just to get a laugh. The movie started. It was about a fraternity and sorority members who all signed contracts, without reading it fully with blood. The it showed them five to ten years after college, how they certain ones were missing, four them had to find them. But the whole catch was that none of them realized they were being trailed. The movie , had action, drama, few funny parts. All of us enjoyed watching. After the movie, we stopped at a restaurant called " Firehouse Bar & Grill " It was an old fire station across from the police station. Every one of us ordered something to eat. I asked for a doggie bag, I knew Seth would eat what I had ordered. Micah, was interested in getting to know us.

" So, Anisa. How long have you been a vamp?"

" I've only been immortal since, May."

" Wow, only 7 months. You haven't, you know?"

All of us laughed. " No, I haven't attacked any humans. Leah told about my gifts?"

Micah nodded his head. " Well from what we know, that helps me resist human blood, not only that, I don't think of killing humans. I know there some out there that do feed off of humans, but I'm not. The thought of taking an innocent human life is wrong."

" I do too, but it happens, rather you're a vampire of not. Humans take lives away each and everyday. Especially those who kill over dumb stuff."

I had to agree with Micah. We changed the topic, and discussed the upcoming holidays, an where everyone was going to be. Leah was taking Micah, back to La Push for the holidays while we went Alaska. It was time to leave to go home, I drove home, while the rest of them fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile. Everything was going to be ok. Seth woke up as I drove up into the drive way into the garage. Nessie, Jacob headed for the pool house, after saying goodnight to us. Leah decided, she was leaving with Micah we would met up with her tomorrow. Seth, and I made out way to our place, Seth showered, and I changed into pajamas, started reading a fashion magazine.

" Nisa, I'm not trying to be nosey, but what were you talking about with Jacob?"

" It was nothing really, I needed another point of view, on something that is happening tomorrow during training with my new power, that all."

" Oh, what was it?"

" Well, you know my dad and Bella both, want me to try and contact James, Victoria, Laurent. And to see if I can get in contact, with them and maybe they can come through mirror like my parents, and your dad."

" WOW! What did you say?"

" I Haven't given my answer yet, I've talked to four different people, even my mom, who came to talk to me, while I was getting ready before the movie tonight. I've made my mind up Seth, it's the right thing to do."

" I'm by your side with whatever choice you have made."

Seth gave me a kiss, wrapped his warm arms around me, we talked for a long time before he fell asleep. I finished reading the magazine, looking online for fashion colleges that offered good courses. Alice sent me instant message.

" Nisa, ? R u doing?"

" Nothing y?"

" Come 2 house, in the am. Love you"

"Ok, love you both 2"

Morning time came, I cooked quiche, smothered potatoes, waffles, fruit. For everyone in the pool house left a note

" **Morning sleepy heads, this is cause I love you all enjoy!"**

Making way into the house, Alice, Rosalie, were waiting for me with smiles on their face. I wondered what was going on . " Good morning sisters what has you both so happy?" They looked at me each grabbing one of my arms racing upstairs to a door that I never been too. " Anisa, we know you love fashion, you love as much as Alice does maybe even more. So since we moved here, we have decided to turn this room into a fashion designer spot." Rosalie told me.

"Why?"

" Silly girl, I already know that your going to design clothes, when were in Alaska, the point is we can design clothes, shoes etc, you can make money while your in school. "

"It's wonderful, but what about Nessie? I don't feel this is fair."

" Nessie, knows, she helped. The four of us can decorate this room before we leave in couple weeks, everything will be done when we return at the first of the year." Rosalie said.

We opened the French doors. The space was huge, we could do anything in here that need or wanted to be done. The windows, had French doors too. Easy for us to open and close, I was speechless. I walked around looking out at the forest, seeing the beautiful mountains. " Thank-you, I will have to make Nessie something beautiful, for this, maybe her Valentines Day Dress." Alice, Rosalie agree. We closed the doors the room, Our dad had come home from the hospital. My mom, and dad, made their way up to where we were.

Good morning daughters', What are the three of you up too?"

" Good morning dad, we showed Anisa the fashion design room we built. Told her when it would be complete." Rosalie answered.

"Good were happy to hear that you ladies, especially Alice will have a room to design, draw."

Alice stuck her tongue out, we all laughed. I knew there was something else my dad wanted to discuss with me. Alice, went to go get Jasper, Emmett. Rose stayed behind with me.

" Anisa, I know yesterday, I asked you would you try and get in contact with James, Victoria and Laurent, I didn't want anyone to pressure your decision. Has anyone done that?"

My mom, Rose looked at me, waiting on my answer. I really didn't know what to say, I had spoken with so many family members, heard their point of views.

" Dad, I'm going to be honest, I have spoken with Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jacob. I've heard all there point of views clearly. Even my mom, paid me a visit, before the movies last night. The biggest worry I had, was disappointing everyone who would be there."

"Who could you disappoint Anisa? Not one person would or should be upset with the decision you made." My dad asked

"Those who were involved, with the three you asked me to contact"

" Anisa, you can't always please us all. None of perfect. We all have faults, and if you are uncomfortable with trying to get in contact with James, Victoria and Laurent then say no." My mom told me.

" Anisa, who do you feel you will upset if you say yes?" My dad asked.

Before I could answer, Rosalie did. " Edward"

"Yes, him, and Bella. I mean I've heard both of the sides, even a couple others. My mind is made up. I just don't' want to be the cause of argument between the two of them.

" Edward has nothing to fear, all of us will be there. And if anything should happen badly, then we will protect each other." Rose told me.

" Thank-you, My mind has been made up. I'm ready when ever your ready dad."

The four us made our way to the living room. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting for us. Edward, Bella joined us too. I ran to the pool house to get Seth, Nessie and Jacob. I knew they would want to be there too. Leah, Micah were out running.

" Anisa? Are you ready to practice?"

" Yes, dad. But before we start I want to say something to everyone please."

" Go Ahead sweetheart" my told me.

" I have heard everyone's point of view. I've weighed the pros and cons of everyone reason of why or why not to do this. In the end I had to realize that, were all going to disappoint one another at some point and time. Yes we will be upset, but it will pass. In all to be honest I have to be happy too, even if hurts someone else. Edward, big brother I love you, I really do. But after talking with my sisters' and Jacob, I have to agree with them. I know and they know you love Bella, but you have to realize that she your equal and not some fragile human or vampire. I need to know if I can contact people who are bad also."

" I understand Anisa, I don't like it, but I do understand." Edward told me.

"Thank-you."

"Dad when ever you are ready."

Alice, pulled the sheet from over the mirror. I stood next to Seth, who held my hand. I looked to him smiling, he kissed me on my cheek. To my right were parents, Rosalie, Emmett. On one side of the mirror stood Alice, the other side was Jasper, Bella asked to stand between, Seth and I, which was perfectly fine. She was the reason why we were doing this. Edward stood behind her.

" Ok Anisa , when ever you are ready." my dad commanded.

" James, Victoria, and Laurent, I know you don't know me, but there is some one here who wants to see you. If you can hear me, show yourselves."

The mirror started to fog again, but this time the fog was grey, but turned black. Then back grey again. I looked Bella spoke softly. " Try again, but with force."

" JAMES, VICTORIA, LAURENT, I KNOW YOU THREE HEAR! BELLA CULLEN WANTS TO SEE YOU! CAN YOU SHOW YOURSELVES NOW!"

When I spoke with a deep, stern tone, the mirror turned grey again, three shadows appeared, and Bella could see Victoria's hair. " It's them, she said with excitement I know that hair color from anywhere."

When the three of them appeared , they looked mean, dangerous. I finally understood why Edward didn't want me to contact them.

They stood there in the clothes they had died in. Looking at all of us. Laurent pointed to Bella, Victoria rolled her eyes, James was noticed Bella had been changed.

" Who called for us?" James asked.

" Go ahead Anisa, tell them" My dad told me.

" I did, my name is Anisa, and Bella wanted me to get in contact with you. I hope you don't mind."

" Mind, I'm pissed why would see want to see us? She is the damn were dead." Victoria snarled.

" Stop it, Victoria. You foolish you brought your death upon yourself." Laurent told her.

" I wouldn't have tried to kill her, if they hadn't killed James, you both know this."

" ENOUGH! Were dead. James told them both.

" Anisa, Bella why have you called us?"

I explained to them the reason they were called. And why. James told us that whatever gift they had when they lived disappeared when they died. Not only that he doubted they could come through the mirror, like my parents could. Something about heaven and hell. But they could try. Bella put her shield up around us, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, went and stood by Alice, and Jasper. Just in case James was lying.

Bella lifted her shield, and Edward read their thoughts, I thought of phasing into a tiger, if they tried anything. They did to our surprise.

Victoria grabbed Nessie, which Jacob phased instantly, I turned into the tiger, and attacked Laurent swatted him back into the mirror. Edward begged for Victoria let Nessie go. James had grabbed Bella, James was shocked at what I could do, I turned from the tiger into Victoria, this confused James. Victoria was pissed, and shocked, Laurent was screaming from the mirror. Rosalie caught Victoria off guard and pushed her into the mirror. James promised he wouldn't harm Bella, he let her go.

" Why did they do that?" I asked my dad.

" Victoria, holds a vengeance against Edward, even though Victoria and I are together she doesn't like the fact were really dead. Laurent grudge is with Jacob, he knows Jacob loves Nessie and his mate. I have come to deal with being dead, and know the wrong I have done. I grabbed Bella, as to protect her not harm her. " James explained.

The mirror started to turn white, and my mother and father appeared. We all wondered why they were here. " James, it's time. We have been asked to come get you, So you can come with us."

We all looked shocked. "Go where, I can't leave Victoria, she will try again to harm the Cullen's." he told my them

" No, she wont, Anisa knows what's done is done, Victoria, will have her chance, but now it's time for you to come with us. You have redeemed yourself."

I smiled, so did everyone who thought this was right. " Go James, we will see you again."

James made his way to the mirror, and walked in, he turned to thank us and said goodbye. My mother and father left with him too." Thank-you for coming when I called for your help mami, papi."

"You are welcome Mija."

As the mirror faded, I turned around, Nessie was hugged up with Jacob. I ran over to her.

"Nessie, please say something, I'm so, so sorry that happened to you. Please forgive me."

" Anisa, it's not your fault. You didn't know Victoria would do something. I was startled that's all, I knew Jacob, and you wouldn't let her harm me. Don't be upset."

Alice, covered the mirror, Jasper moved it back to the corner. My dad thanked everyone, and wanted to talk with me alone.

" Anisa, do not blame yourself for what happened here. What happened was not your fault, James explained this. We were all here to protect on another. You even helped in that."

" I can't help but feel bad, I understand what Victoria did was not my fault, but she was hurting Nessie. What if she would have killed her? How would I been able to look into Bella, and Edwards eyes, or the rest of the family."

" But she didn't harm her, Nessie is strong. We would never let anything happen to her she knows this."

" I can't help but feel, to blame dad. No matter how much Nessie, you, or anyone else says she is fine. I felt I was doing the right thing, but after what has happened , I'm not sure about that ."

" Daughter, all of us. Feel that when we make a tight choice that, it's the best for everyone in around. We don't know what the out come is until it happens. If something happened badly, then we learn from that mistake , and it wont happen again. It's like me when I'm working at the hospital. Even though I have been around 400 plus years, I make mistakes. But I learn from them too. As I've told you earlier, none of us are prefect even as immortals."

" I guess you are right, I have to learn that we are not prefect even has immortals. We do make mistakes, just has humans do."

My dad hugged me, walked out together. I left to go to the pool house, check on Nessie. I wanted to make sure she was fine. As I was leaving I over my mom talk to my dad.

" Carlisle, do you think our daughter is fine, after what happened.?"

"I think Anisa, need time Esme, she afraid of disappointing everyone. I explained to her again, that none of us are prefect. Once she learns this she will be fine. "

" I sure hope you are right."

**I know I'm late putting this chapter up, but I have been really busy, I hope those who have added my story enjoy it give it a review rather good or bad. Next chapter is already in the works. Hope to post it by next Friday before the New Moon DVD release party. You know the deal! XOXOXOX Alice**


	28. Holiday Season

We practiced every day it was sunny outside with my new gift, My parent's were happy to see that I could contact anyone from any ones past. Rather they were evil in their human or good. We made the decision not to let those who were evil when they were alive come from the mirror. One of the things that became good out the practice session, was that Edward finally realized that Bella, was and would always be his equal. As an early Christmas gift, I decided to let Edward speak to his mother and father let them meet Bella, Renesmee. Edward was caught off guard when I surprised him. His mother was very happy to that our father, followed her wishes. I in return visited with my parents as often as I could before leaving for Alaska. Alice and Jasper decided they would both wait until after the holiday season to get in contact with their family members.

Today was the last day of school for us. We wouldn't be returning, until the first of year. All of us were pretty excited. Especially Nessie and I. This would be time we could spend with our boys without any time limits. Seth, went back to La Push the weekend before to spend time with his mom, Leah took Micah along also. Their mom was impressed with Micah and fell in love with the pictures they showed of me, in my human/immortal form and phase form as an white wolf, and cheetah. She told them both I was very unique, beautiful couldn't wait to meet me. I was looking forward to the day we could return to La Push and Forks.

During school Nessie and I exchanged gifts with Sabrina, Lacey, & Amber, Since we knew would be leaving for Alaska later tonight.

" I wish you both were staying here for the holiday break" Lacey spoke in a baby tone.

" I do too, but my dad has been working around the clock, plus we haven't seen our family in years. We all agreed now would be the perfect time, since were having such a long break from school" I explained to them.

" I understand, we all understand. We can at least e-mail,, send text messages. Don't forget pictures girls." Lacey today us.

" We won't, I promise to have plenty of pictures. To show when we come back I promise." Nessie told them.

The rest of us, all entered the gym, to out surprise no one was dress in their gym clothes. The teacher told us it was free day, we could sit around, or go to the pool. I noticed my brothers were sitting down. I told the girls I'd be right back.

" Hi Emmett, Jasper. Why are two sitting way down here away from everyone?"

" Jasper, and I were waiting for you Nessie to come to class. Then we can leave early. Everyone else is waiting in the parking lot to go home." Emmett explained.

" Well didn't say so. Let me go get Nessie, we can say our good byes."

I ran down to where Nessie was sitting. They were listening to Lady Gaga song Telephone remix. I laughed at all of them dancing. When the song finished I told Nessie, it was time for us to go. We said our good byes, holiday wishes told them we would see them in month.

Nessie had to stop at her locker, put her books up. When we arrived at her locker, Tracy and Amy were coming. " Great this all we need on our last day of school before break." I whispered to Nessie. " Ignore them they will go away"

" You, know Amy. I heard some of the school are going to Aspen, over break, everyone "WHO" important is going to be there."

" Yes, I know. Anisa, Nessie. Are you two going to be coming? Or do you have something else planned.? Amy asked.

" Yes were leaving later tonight for Alaska, we have family there, who we haven't visited for some time."

"ALASKA! Who in their right mind would want to go to Alaska? I mean seriously, you would think, that your family would pick some more fitting due to their name." Tracy spoke in a bitchy tone.

" Well, money is not everything to us. We value family more then anything."

"Yeah right. Whatever once again you two have declined to come to school event. I hope ALASKA is everything you two want it to be. Come on Amy we need to go shopping for our snow gear."

The tow girls left walking away. I can't stand those two bitches Nessie. Seriously they are no better then anyone else here. From the rotten food they put in our lockers, to putting our clothes in the pool. I so want to get back at them."

" We do Anisa, Alice says we do. But not until the summer. I know it's a long time but it will be worth it trust me. Let's go before everyone comes looking for us."

As we walked out to the parking lot everyone was waiting, Edward could read my thoughts. I didn't care. I was so mad, that I let those silly, immature girls get to me. " Anisa, sis forget about them. Their time will come. Aspen isn't all that anyways. The hunting there is horrible, it's mainly Hollywood Stars, and people who think they are better then someone else who go there." Edward explained to me.

" Really, then why are Tracy & Amy going?"

" They are only going , cause of Brandon, Kyle."

" Wait what happened to Tracy and Josh? I thought they were together."

" Oh no, they broke up. Josh broke up with Tracy . He was tired of her attitude, and how she talked to others in the school." Alice explained to me.

" Wow! I didn't even know. Josh can do better anyhow."

We made it home just as the sun started coming out. Seth, Jacob were not home from the shop yet. Leah, was packing her stuff to head back to La Push for the holiday. I was going to miss her while we were gone to Alaska. I decided to go help her. Nessie went to shower, Alice was busy packing, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Edward were doing last minute things. My mom had walked in few minutes later, telling us we all had about four to five hours before we would leave.

" Leah, hi, can I help you pack?"

" Come on in Anisa, I'm pretty much done packing, but you can talk to me until Micah comes to pick me up."

" Thanks. Are you excited to go back home? "

" Yes, I'm very excited, and sad." Leah told me.

" Why sad? Micah's going isn't he?"

" I'm sad, cause you and Seth won't be there. This will be the first time he hasn't spent the holidays with us. But I'm happy he has you, and I have Micah and Nate. "

" Leah, I'm sorry I'm taking your brother away from you, your mom everyone else. Maybe I should convince Seth to go home?"

" No, No, he wouldn't do that. I wouldn't want you too. I know I sounded selfish, but ever since my dad passed away there was always Seth and I, the others from the pack. I would never ask Seth to leave you. I know Esme, wants you to meet the family in Alaska. But I was hoping you, and Seth could come to La Push after Christmas, to meet my mom, everyone else."

I understood where Leah, was coming from. I love to go La Push to meet the elders of the tribe, the others in the pack. But mainly Seth and Leah's mom. She deserved the right, to meet the young lady who was her son's soul mate.

" Leah, I'm going to ask my parent's if we can come La Push after the first of the year. Maybe like a few a days before they leave Alaska, they can stop and pick us up. I mean you do give a valid point."

" My mom, would love that. "

" I'll tell you, when Seth's calls on Christmas to let you know when were coming."

Leah, and I talked about what we bought everyone gifts. I knew that she was going to love mine, and Seth's. I also gave her the gift for her mom. I picked out a whole new cooking set, mixer for her since she liked to cook. I heard Micah coming down the road.

" Leah, Micah will be here in few minutes, I'll leave to let you freshen up. " Have a safe trip back home, Happy Thanksgiving."

Leah walked over to me, giving me hug.

" Anisa, Thank-you for everything. & Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you Leah."

I helped Leah carry her, bags downstairs, where Micah was waiting. The rest of the family arrived to say bye also. Our father pulled up with a smile on his face, He was ready to leave for Alaska, he was as excited as the rest of us were. He was upset that had waited so long to go visit. But he was giving our extended family time to grieve for their loss of a daughter. " Hello family. Is everyone packed and ready to leave?" My mom came into the walk way. " Hello dear, Yes all the children are ready to leave. I finished our packing, this afternoon. " My dad smiled. " Well I guess we should lock up the house, head for the airport, once we get Alaska , we will hunt before we reach Eleazar and Carmen."

Seth, Jacob walked in. " Hello everyone, the shop is closed, and secured. I'm ready to leave." Jacob voiced. Seth came and stood by me. I smiled. " Babe are you ready?" I nodded my head to let him know I was ready to go. Nessie walked in, throwing me my over night bag, and Ipod. " I packed our laptops in the over night bag in case we wanted to some online shopping, or designing, on days we aren't doing anything." I nodded my head. Soon Emmett, Rosalie came down. "Rose how many times, have I told you not bring so many damn suitcases! Were not going out the country, it's only Alaska, not Europe, or Far East!" everyone was laughing. " Oh shut up Emmett, you know how I am! We never know what will come up! Now load our stuff so we can get going!" All of us laughed. Alice, Jasper were next. " Jasper, stop trying calm me down, you know I hate when you do that. It's been ten years since we been to Alaska. I can't wait see Kate and Garrett. " jasper shook his head. " Alice, darling, you know I love you, but your killing me with the change of moods. Give me break for little awhile please." Alice hugged Jasper, letting him know she would give his mood control power a break. Edward, Bella were last. But laughing about something totally different.

" Are we ready to leave?" Bella asked.

" Yes, everyone have their passports, and identifications with them" Our mom asked.

We all nodded in response. Leah, Micah got into their car, drove off. Leah, and Micah would get to La Push before we reached Alaska. Seth told her to text us when they entered Forks. She promised she would. My parents road in their car, Edward, Bella rode with them. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper drove his truck which had all of our luggage. Seth, Jacob, Nessie and I rode in my truck. It was twenty minute ride to the airport. We parked in the extended parking garage. The valets' took are luggage, I could tell they were checking all of girls out.

"Man look at all these beautiful ladies, they have to be models, or superstars! Those must be their men. They are some lucky men!" one the valet's said.

I laughed, The rest of the family was use to the attention. We boarded, our private plane, this would take directly to Alaska, then from there we would rent, three more vehicles', drive to the house.

" Good evening Cullen family, Happy Holidays , as soon as you board the jet, we can take off. " Pilot Gutowski said to us.

" Hello, good evening, Happy holidays to you and your family also Brad. There is no need to address formal." My dad told him

" Old habit. Well Renesmee be joining me for a flying lesson this time or no?"

I was shocked, Nessie knew how to fly! I looked at Nessie. "You can fly and didn't tell me? You been holding out Nessie." Everyone laughed. " Yeah I can fly, I have known how to fly for six years now. Only these type of planes though. My dad and Jacob didn't feel me learning how to fly commercial planes would be cool. No, Kenneth, I wont fly going. But when you come to pick us up I will be your co-pilot!"

" Good enough Miss Cullen. Let's get going shall we?"

We all sat down. Seth, Jacob, and Nessie fastened there set belts. The rest of us didn't.

" Ok before we get in the air, No one I mean no one is to join the mile high club! You children know whom I'm speaking too." My mother looked at the group that were coupled up. I laughed.

" We promise mom, we wont destroy the private area again" Emmett told her.

" Listen to your mother son, you six can wait, until were in Alaska." our father told them.

The pilot, took off When we were in the air safe those who were buckled in unbuckled. I Seth and I moved towards the front so we could talk, Nessie and Jacob stayed where they were..

" Anisa, what do you want to do first after meeting your family?"

I hadn't thought about doing anything, but I sure would love to go for run in the snow, maybe build a snow man, make a snow angel., see the Northern lights. I was thinking.

" I'd like relax, your going to need some rest then tomorrow we can have fun. I know my father, and Eleazar is going to want see me. That will be the time you need to rest. I promise as soon as you wake up, will do something together, maybe spend the entire day together."

"Sounds good. I hope my sister, and Micah have a good time together in La Push. I'm going to miss them and my mom."

I felt my facial expression sadden. Now would be the perfect time to let Seth know what Leah and I, had talked about while she was packing.

" Yeah about that, I know how much you miss and love your mom, and every back in La Push. Leah and I were thinking maybe if my parent's let us leave a few days before they do, you and I could go visit, they pick us up."

" Do you think they Carlisle and Esme will let you go?"

" I don't see why not, With Leah, Micah, You, and Sam the rest of the pack there if anything were to get out of control, or Aro and them were to come visit we can handle it."

" This is true, I honestly don't see them coming since, pixie sent them a letter, telling them we would be, to visit them in the spring."

" Right. I wont ask until it's get's closer to Christmas, when you call home we will let Leah know."

Seth leaned over to kiss me " Did I tell you today how much I loved you?"

" Yes, but not enough."

Seth pulled into his chest kissing me with a lot of passion, I was careful not let his tongue touch my teeth. "Hmmm Seth, I love you too"

" HEY HEY YOU TWOO YOUNG LOVE BIRDS YOU HEARD MOM! NO MILE HIGH CLUB GOING TO ALASKA!" Emmett yelled

" Emmett leave them alone, they are not in the back private area, they are kissing." Rose told him.

" Yeah but kissing leads to other things! We all know this."

" Stop harassing them. Let them be." Rose told him.

" I'm watching you two. Especially you Seth!"

Seth laughed. " I'm hungry let's go upstairs. Jacob, Nessie, my parents joined us. We put in a movie too. " Precious, The Blindside, Hurt Locker, Avatar were the ones we picked. We watched Precious first. We were all shocked at how a mother could treat her child like that, let abuse keep going on. I got mad a few times, Seth held my held to calm me down. Nessie shed enough tears for all of watching. Next movie showing was Avatar. The rest of family joined us for that movie. The guys enjoyed the action, but us ladies understood the love aspect of the movie. I put the last movie in, halfway through, the pilot came across the speaker, letting us know we would be landing soon. I was excited to be in Alaska, all my nerves were gone.

" Anisa sweetheart, is there something wrong?"

" No mom, I'm really happy to be here now. I was so nervous at first. But now I'm not."

" Well I'm glad to hear that. Carmen is going to love you, along with everyone else."

The plane landed, when the door opened there were three vehicles waiting for us. All of the luggage was already loaded. Seth and I decided this time we would ride with my parent's.

" We have twenty minute ride, to the house. Once we get there, greet everyone Anisa, we will go hunting." My dad told me.

"Sounds good, I'm really excited to be here it's really beautiful here, seeing all the mountains, lakes."

" Wait until we reach the house, Eleazar & Carmen have beautiful scenery. Night time the Northern Lights, shine bright the reflection of colors are amazing." My mother told me.

" I can't wait."

Driving down the road, I noticed the many mountains, that were snow covered, the sky was bluish grey, it looked like snow would fall soon. Seth was telling me that Leah sent us a text, letting us know her and Micah made to La Push, the rest of the pack were getting along with him. Their mom, was happy to see her, wished Seth and I had came along. Seth laughed, We would surprise her soon if everything went as we hoped.

" Were here Anisa, Seth. Welcome to Denali!" My father told us.

I stood outside the car, and looked around. It was breath taking. The trees, snow, mountains everything was crisp, clean white, untouched. "Beautiful" I whispered, my mother, father , Seth smiled. Nessie ran to where I was standing along with Alice. " I knew it was beautiful here but I didn't think it was this amazing here."

I heard unfamiliar voices, and started to get nervous, My dad, Seth looked at me.

" Anisa are you ok?" My dad asked

" I'm not sure, they are coming too fast, it's making nervous dad, There are five of them. I thought there were only four of them?"

" Garrett is here. He has made it permanent resident here with Kate." Edward told us.

" No, it's the other male voice. He is very excited to meet me."

" That would be Eleazar. He has gift that he can seek out another newborn or immortals gift. " My dad told me.

The door opened, the first to walk out was blonde, I knew who that was. Tanya. She smiled at first then it left, walking beside was a female who was the same height or a little taller then Alice, I knew that had to be Kate. Holding her hand was a handsome guy, built short brown hair. Garrett. Last to come out were Carmen and Eleazar. They all looked beautiful.

" Carlisle, Esme It has been far too long in seeing you and your beautiful family again." Eleazar said with excitement.

" Eleazar, yes my friend it has, been far to long. But you know we only did it out of respect of what happened years ago." My dad explained.

"Carlisle, Esme, and to the rest of your family. What happened with Irena was not your fault. Please never think that. She was a immortal scorn, that her mate was killed, while trying to kill Bella. She should have stopped when you, Edward were trying to get her to come back." Carmen spoke softly.

"thank-you, for understanding. But we were showing respect." Edward told them.

"Let's all go into the house, We have expanded the house since we knew you were coming with so many. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, will show the children were they be living while here." Carmen told everyone

" Anisa, once you and Seth are finished unpacking, come down to the library. You can't miss it." my dad told us.

"We will. Come on Seth."

We walked in the huge house. Windows everywhere. You could see the view of the mountains, sky almost everywhere you walked.

" Beautiful scenery your admiring Anisa?" Kate asked me.

" Yes it is. You have a beautiful home here. You must love it very much?"

"It's nice, you get use it after living here off and on the past eighty years. Garrett and I just came back from London."

" Really? Wow how is it there?"

"Rainy, but beautiful. Mortals don't appreciate the sites even in the rain. They complain all the time about how cold, rainy it was there. Garrett enjoyed the sites, hunting, watching the mortals drink act a fool, when they are drunk."

"Not all of drink to get drunk. Jacob and I don't drink due to what happened to his mom." Seth told us.

" That's good Seth. The things that happened were funny and down right disrespectful." Garrett told us.

We made it to our room. " Here is your room for the both of you. There is easy access to leave and enter without anyone knowing. Sound proof walls. We knew Seth needs his sleep."

"Thank-you Kate, Garrett. We will see you soon."

" Anisa, it was nice to meet you, Seth nice to see you again." Kate told us.

We opened the door only to find a huge room, it was amazing. The doors leading to the outside, were big enough for the two of us to jump out together. "Seth this room is huge! Seriously we don't need all of this space do we?" Laughing at the excitement in my voice Seth, put our luggage on the floor.

"Anisa, you should never under estimate when your sisters, Kate get to talking. Alice and you would do the same if Kate, her family were coming to Portland."

" Yes, we would. Seth come look at the top of the mountain. Look at how the grey, blue come together. I can see the snow falling on top of the mountains from here. It's like were there. Do you think, you and I go climb that mountain one day while were here?"

" Anisa, what ever day you want to go, we will. I promise."

Seth, and I unpacked our clothes, and I hooked up laptop up. Nessie was right. While they were sleeping at night, I could work on some designs, go hunting. Nessie, Jacob knocked on our door. " Come in you two."

"Wow, Carmen, Kate, and Tanya sure out did themselves this time. Have you looked in the bathroom it's huge!"

" No I haven't gotten that far yet. I'll get to it later. Right now Seth, and I need to go down to the library."

" Were coming too, if you don't mind." Nessie asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be I could thing, just in case Eleazar wants to see you phase. Edward, will be there" Jacob told me.

"I hoped you both would be there. I know my dad wouldn't let anything happen to me, but Eleazar doesn't know my triggers, like you all do. I'd hate to phase hurt someone. I would feel so bad."

"We understand. I guess we should get going. The sooner the better. I want to go running, relax when were done. You two want to go with us?"

"Sure, let's go." Nessie said.

Racing down the stairs, into the library, I noticed all the art work, books, antiques that were displayed. I noticed a few paintings, from the museums my school had gone too. I wondered who had bought them. Now I knew.

"Welcome, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth. And the newest member of my Cullen coven." Eleazar addressed us.

" Hello, thank you so much for letting visit." Nessie spoke for us.

" Nessie you have grown into such a beautiful immortal. I'm sorry we have missed so much. How old are you now?"

" Sixteen in mortal terms, immortal I'm six. One more year I'm done growing. I don't think I'm going to get much taller."

"You're the same height, as your mother, I don't think you grow any taller. Now who is this beautiful creature. Does she have a name.?"

Before I could answer, my parent's, an Edward walked into the room together. "Hello, Eleazar nice to see you." My mother said giving him a hug. He laughed and hugged her. " Esme I don't care how old we are, Carlisle couldn't have done any better picking a mate." My dad looked over at us, nodding. Jacob, Seth walked over to join him in the conversation.

"Eleazar, this is my daughter, Anisa. Re-born May 8th 2015, Anisa this is Eleazar, a very good friend, and family member .he is more of an Uncle type."

" Nice too meet Eleazar." I held my hand out for him to shake.

Eleazar shook my hand, and mouthed the words "Disambiguation" and smiled.

I looked at my mom, she placed her hand on my shoulder told me everything would be fine. " Sweetheart, Eleazar has a gift to detect if a new born has special unique gift or not. He was very useful to Aro." My eyes open wider, I couldn't believe the words that escaped from my mom's. I let loose of Seth's hand, Edward, raced to Eleazar's side told Jacob to go phase and come back. I became upset that quick. " Eleazar step back fast!" Edward yelled to him. Without even thinking I had phase into the white wolf.

Anisa! Don't hurt Eleazar, it's me Jacob. Listen to me, and your brother." among the chaos, Seth had left my side to phase too. My dad joined my mom, and Nessie. Eleazar was amazed, he looked like a child who had opened their favorite gift. "AMAZING! SHE IS BEAUTIFUL!" he started walking towards me slowly. I growled , showing my teeth. "Eleazar, don't move, Let Jacob talk to her." My dad told him. Eleazar listened.

" Anisa, calm down, no one is going to hurt you. Were all her to help you. See Seth's here too. Talk to her Seth."

" Nisa, the Denali's are not going to hurt us. I promise. Eleazar left the Volturi centuries' ago. Would I, Jake, or your family lie to you?"

I nodded my head. " She believes them to and extent, but knowing how valuable Eleazar was to Aro, she feels he could turn on us, knowing we haven't taken her to meet them." Edward explained to everyone. My mom looked at my dad, Nessie. Edward agreed with what ever thought s were going through her head.

"Sweetheart, listen to me it's me mom. I know your being protective. And you think were going to be harmed, but were not. Eleazar, and his family will not harm us. Please calm down dear."

I could hear what she was saying, I wanted so badly to trust her. But I couldn't. Knowing that we were in the home of a immortal that was useful to the Volturi didn't set with me. " Anisa it's me Nessie. Please. They won't hurt us. Eleazar will help you. He helped us in the past. He will help us again." she begged me. The second I was calming down. Edward raced to the doors, everyone was coming to what the yelling was about.

" What the hell is this! There a wolves in here. Who is the white wolf!" Tanya asked.

" That is our sister Anisa, isn't she beautiful!" Emmett told her.

" Oh my goodness, she big like the other's. Can I touch her?" Kate asked with excitement.

" Don't you touch that filthy thing Kate. It's bad enough they are staying here for the holidays. But now she can change."

"Watch your mouth Tanya, your talking about my sister, she isn't filthy! She is amazingly beautiful." Rosalie

Garrett, Jasper, and Bella were talking, Alice came in, " Nice, sis you now I can see everyone. Carmen is coming in."

Carmen walked in the room joining us, she stood there in excitement like the rest of them. " Tanya I will speak to you later, about your behavior, but right now I think we need have Anisa calm down, so she feels safe."

My mom came and stood by me. Started rubbing my fur, telling everything was fine, no one would hurt me, she nor my family would ever let anyone hurt me. I calmed down. My dad knew I was, so did Seth, Jacob. " Anisa, you can change back now." Set told me. He left the room and turn back to his normal self. I looked at my mom, Bella raced to my room grabbed some clothes.

" Everyone needs, to leave the room for a moment so Anisa, can change into her clothes please" my dad asked.

Everyone left except Nessie who stayed behind. Jake , left Seth came back in. Once I phased back to my normal self, I was clam still. " Nisa, babe are you ok?"

I looked at Seth, nodded my head. Nessie gave me hug. " Anisa there is nothing to be ashamed of. You were only protecting yourself, and our family."

" I don't understand why I phased like that. Especially when Eleazar spoke of the Volturi."

" I think we need to let, your mom, dad, Eleazar, who ever else needs to be here for explanation." Seth don't me.

" Yes, I think that would be best." I called for my parent's and everyone who need to be here so we could get things started. We all sat down. I walked up to Eleazar. " Eleazar. I'm sorry for wanting to attack you. I don't know what happened. I do know that you won't harm me or my family. Never have I ever phased like that."

" You are fine new one. That is why I'm here to help. While you are here we will work on that. For though, I'd like to figure that out, and how is that Alice, Edward gifts work too. " Eleazar told me.. Later we learned Carmen had met my great grandmother told us how wonderful she was when she was alive. She told us she was very protective, but never knew, who she was suppose to bring together until it was too late. She became sad when she spoke of her.

" Anisa, you look just like her. Carbon copy, she would be very happy. To know her wish is coming true." Carmen explained to me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. As time went on, my parent's decided I had enough for the day. We would work on things tomorrow evening. Now it was time for me to enjoy some time with Seth.


	29. Winter Wonderland

I left the library speechless. My aunt had told me that she knew my great grandmother. I felt that everyday I was finding out something new about myself, and the history of my human mother's heritage. As grateful as I was hearing all this, something inside still felt unsure. Edward, and my mom reminded Eleazar, and my dad that we were there on holiday vacation, not training the whole time. Right now, I wanted to spend time with Nessie, Jacob, and Seth.

"Seth, are you ready to go for a run?"

" Whenever you're ready Nisa."

" Seth, would mind going to get Nessie, and Jacob, while I go change?"

" Sure no problem."

I made way up to my room. I heard my Edward playing the piano, Bella was talking with Kate, and Garrett. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper , were trying to decide what to do tomorrow. I changed clothes, made way to join the others. Tanya was sitting on the steps, I wondered to myself why she was sitting there. " Hi, Tanya. How are you?" She looked at me, didn't say a word to me. If I were human her looks would kill. I was half way down the stairs when Tanya decided to respond. " Sorry Anisa, I was thinking about some things. I'm good thank-you. Where are you headed too?"

" Seth, Nessie, Jacob and I are going out for a little while. I'd like to see some the area at night time.'

" It's really beautiful. Especially the Northern Lights. There is a place I go to sit and think when I'm upset, or need to get away from my family. "

"Really?"

" Yes, even though I love my family, there are times, I need to be alone with my thoughts. I spent a lot of time there when Irena, was killed."

" I'm sorry to hear, what happened to her Tanya. I'm pretty good listener, so whenever you want to talk about anything feel free to come knock on my door."

" Thank-you Anisa. If you the rest of group would like to go see the spot I go to sometimes, it's five miles west of here. The four you can't miss it. Enjoy your night."

" Thanks you too."

I made way to the others. Told them about the short conversation, I had with Tanya. Nessie, was surprised. The guys didn't think much of it. We left the house walking through the a path that had been started by someone from the house. The stars were bright, sky was the color midnight blue. Nessie, had to put a jacket, boots, gloves on. We all were in our different conversations.

" Hey, look there is a path leading the left." Nessie noticed.

I wondered, if this was the way to Tanya's private spot. But we had gone east from the house and not west. " Let's go. I mean it couldn't hurt any. Looks like someone has been here." They guys agreed to going but insisted, that they walk in front of ladies. A little further up the path, it was lit with white, red, green Christmas lights. Alice must have been through here.

" Look there is a pond frozen, small cottage" Nessie spoke with excitement.

" Who, would know we were coming this way? We didn't let anyone know which direction the four us were going." Jacob spoke.

" I don't know. But someone knew. It's pretty. I'm sure if it were Alice doing, she left a note in the cottage." I told them all.

" Alice, would have dropped a hint babe. Maybe it was Kate, and Tanya." Seth added.

" We will only know, if we go into the cottage" Nessie , told the guys.

We walked around the pond, stopping to see if the ice was thick. Frozen solid. We have to let the family know there was place to ice skate if they wanted too. Jacob, opened the door to the cottage, there was a small lantern lit on the table, with a note.

" **Welcome to the cottage Cullen, Black & Clearwater family. There is a fridge full of food for those who eat human food, wood outside, to start a fire in the fireplace & woodstove to cook. There is an upstairs with blankets, one room to the side. Enjoy your stay here as long as you want. Oh if you have cell phone, the reception is horrible!**

**Love,**

**Kate & Garrett**

I smiled, handing the note to Seth. He smiled, giving it to Nessie and Jacob. I wanted to go upstairs. I jumped from the lower floor " That's cheating babe." Seth yelled up to me. " You can jump up here too, it's not that high." I told him. Nessie laughed at us. Her and Jacob, left to go outside and sit by the pond, build a fire. They wanted to roast marshmallows to make s'mores.

" Nisa, are you enjoying yourself?" Seth asked me.

" Yes, this a cute, cottage. It would be nice to stay here a couple days while were here. Are you enjoying yourself?"

" Yes, wherever you are I enjoy myself. What did Tanya, want with you back at the house?'

"Nothing really. She told me about a private spot, that goes to sometime when she wants to be alone. That's all."

" Really? That was nice of her. But be careful Nisa. You know her history. I wouldn't put anything past her. She gave Bella a very hard time, when she was around the last time. I wouldn't be surprised, if she were mad at your parent's, for bringing you into the family."

" I didn't get that vibe. But I will take your advice with consideration. Do you think Nessie, Jacob would mind staying over night here?"

" You, want to stay here?" Seth asked.

"Sure. I mean they know the four if us are together, and if they really wanted to know which way we headed , all they have to do is follow our footprints heading east."

" This is true. Let's go ask Jacob & Nessie."

Seth, and I jumped down together holding hands. Making our way to Nessie and Jacob. The two of them thought it would be a great idea to stay the night here. We laughed, joked, had a snowball fight. Nessie lips started to turn a light blue. That when we all decided it was time to go in. Seth, grabbed the wood for the wood fireplace and wood stove, Jacob, started the fire. I boiled some water for hot chocolate for the three of them, Nessie, found some dry clothes to change into.

" I had fun, it has been a really long time since, I've been able to be carefree, and enjoy a good time with out any worries" Nessie spoke.

" Why do you say that Nessie? I mean haven't you been able to anything like this back in Forks?"

" Yes and no. Every time Jacob and I would try and have fun, something or someone would interrupt us."

" Yeah, there were times when we would want to be alone, someone would come disturb us." Jacob explained.

" I just wish, my parent's would realize that I'm not a little girl anymore. I'll be seven next year, and I'll be full grown. I'm smarter then any other human. No offense everyone. It's very frustrating"

" Do you think, that since I have come to the family, you and Jacob are able to do more?"

" Yes! I'm grateful for that. You and I living in the pool house back home with you, and Seth, is beautiful. They are trusting us more, which is good."

" Nessie, sis. You will always be their little girl to them. You are blessing, angel to all of us. Everyone is very protective of you, because you were not suppose be." Seth told her.

" I understand that. But Do you think, that if Anisa, hadn't come into our lives, we would be where we are now in our relationship?"

" Yes. I feel Nisa, made it happen a little sooner baby."

There was silence for a moment, Seth stood quickly. " What's wrong Seth?" He didn't say a word. He went to the door. " Jacob, someone is coming, it's a scent that doesn't belong to the ones back at the house."

Jacob, told Nessie to come stand by me. " Anisa, Nessie. If something should go wrong outside, get her back to the house." Seth opened the door, they both went outside. We heard them both phase. Who ever it was out there, was getting a real surprise. Nessie, came and sat by me, grabbed my hand. " Nessie, they are going to be ok. I promise."

She nodded her head , laid it on my shoulder. I grabbed the throw, to cover her. We talked about the up coming Valentine's Day dance. Hours, had passed before the guys returned. Nessie had fell asleep.

" Welcome back guy's. Did you catch whoever it was?"

" No, they are not shape shifter, it's for sure a vampire. We chased them all the way to the ocean." Jacob told me.

" I almost had one. But she jumped into the trees." Seth told me

"What do you mean them? How many were out there?"

" Four, I believe they are young too. Newborns. They are not from around here, or from were we are from." Jacob told me.

" Do you think, we should wake Nessie head back to the house?"

" No, When we go back in the morning, we will let them know. They could have been friends' of Denali's. " Seth told me.

I didn't like, the fact that there were four newborn vampires out there. They could come back, at any moment. I knew I didn't need any sleep, but Seth, and Jacob did. " Guy's you need to sleep. I'll keep a look out while you two are sleeping." At first they didn't agree, but it made since. Jacob, picked Nessie up she mumbled " My Jake" he smiled, and I laughed. Seth laid on the couch, and went right to sleep.

While everyone was sleep. I stepped outside, to see if I could pick up a scent of the vampires, I smelled unfamiliar scent. Followed it only a short way. I didn't want to walk away too far, in case they decided to come back. The sun starting to shine, I went back to the cottage. Closing the door quietly. " You know Nisa, if your going to sneak out, learn to be more quiet babe." Seth spoke to me, as he sat up from the couch.

" I'm sorry, but that really bothers me that there, were other vampires here, this close."

" I understand, Jacob won't admit it. But it bothered him too. There are times when I wish Jacob, would admit when he is worried, or needs help. But he won't it's and Alpha thing"

" Sometimes even leaders need help Seth."

I laid against Seth's warm skin, while he held me, and fell asleep again.

" Good Morning Anisa, how are you? What time did the guy's come back?'

" They came back around five. You were asleep, and we didn't want to wake you. Everything is fine."

" I hope so. What time do you think we should head back?"

" As soon as the guy's wake up, and eat."

Nessie, changed back into her clothes that were dry. We went outside, ice skated on the pond. Nessie stopped, and I did too. I smelled them coming, they were coming fast." Nessie let's go inside before they get here." We ran back inside. " Seth, Jacob, they are coming again. Wake up!" We both yelled. Jacob, came out running, Seth jumped to his feet. " Anisa, same rules apply as last night ok" I nodded my head. They were out the door again. No sooner they were gone we heard Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

" I know they are in the cottage. I smell them. " Rose told them

" I know my sister, better be a virgin still, or I'll break every damn limb on Seth!" Emmett yelled.

" Emmett they are grown, Edward needs to lessen his grip. I'm sure Nessie is smart enough, to use protection." Alice told them.

Nessie opened the door, letting them know we were inside. But they stopped. Japser, looked in the direction Seth, Jacob ran in, I nodded in agreement. Alice, Rosalie, came to our side. "Are you two ok?" Rosalie asked us both. " Were fine, last night whoever they are came by here too, Seth, Jacob went after them, they chased as far as they could, then came back here." I told them. " Edward, Bella will be furious, that you didn't come back last night Nessie, especially knowing that there are newborns around." Alice said. Nessie didn't say anything at first. " Alice, I was fine, Anisa stayed here with me, Jacob, told Anisa if anything went wrong to get me back to the house right away. I was fine. I can defend myself. I'm not totally helpless." I didn't say a thing this was between Nessie and her aunts. " Well who ever it is probably won't get far, with the four of them chasing after them, I'm sure they will get caught." Rosalie told us. I nodded in agreement. I was about to say something hen Alice went into a trace. We all looked at her, when her vision was done, she told us we should head back to the main house.

" Nessie, Edward is mad, that you stayed away last night here, but Bella, has him handled. Anisa, mom, dad are not upset but you need to let them know what has happened. You can tell them before we go snow mobile riding this afternoon. We made it back to the house, and Edward was mad, Bella did have him under control. I did has Alice told me. Eleazar, was wondering who the newborns were himself. He explained that there had only been a few that passed through every three or four years, and it wasn't time yet. This made him frustrated. Garrett, Edward, decided they would go join the rest the men and try and track down who they were. " I don't think snow mobile riding is going to happen today, I think we should all stay close, until we know who or how many were dealing with." My dad told us. Alice, was upset, but agreed that our safety was more important.

" Anisa, I would like to speak to you in private later." My mom told me. I didn't say anything. Before I could say anything the front door slammed opened. We all heard the boys yelling. **" WHOEVER THE HELL THEY ARE, THEY ARE REALLY PISSING ME THE HELL OFF! DAMN NEW BORNS**!"

**Thank-you to all who have stayed with me from the start of this story, and my other story. I enjoy reviews rather their good or bad, I write because I love the saga, and I feel some of the characters don't get enough credit, to have a story told about them on here. I hope you all enjoy them. XOXOXOX Alice**


	30. Unexpected Guest

" I swear on my immortal life, Who ever those newborns are they are fast, when I or we catch them, they will answer to me!" Emmett's voice roared. Jasper, shook his head, cause he didn't want to believe, what he had seen with his own eyes. Seth, Jacob, came stood by me. " Nisa, we shouldn't go back to cottage too soon especially just the four of us." I 'd ask him while we were alone.

" Yes, that is a good idea. Even though the four of you can protect yourselves, it's best we all go together, until we find out how many newborns there are really." Edward told us.

I looked at Jasper , who seemed to be frustrated. " Jasper what is it? Do you know who the newborns were?" Alice, went directly next to Jasper. " It's ok Jasper, you can tell us who you think it might be." Everyone decided it would be best, to go into the living room to talk. Our parents sat on the couch, the rest of stood.

" I don't know exactly, but from the way those newborns were dressed, I believe they are apart of Maria's coven."

"Maria?" I spoke softly.

" Yes Maria. She is who made me, who I escaped from. I figured she would be dead by now. No one immortal could live as long has she has this long without Aro, and other stronger covens destroying her first."

"Jasper, how sure are you, that those newborns are a part of her coven?"

" From the way they were dressed, the color of clothing. Maria has signature color. Those newborns had it in their clothes." Jasper explained to all of us.

" Are you sure she is the only one, that uses that color for her coven?" Edward asked.

" Yes, I'm sure. My main concern is why are they here, what do they want? Maria sent them here for a reason. We have to find out why. Maria, is a very evil immortal, she only creates an army to fight, and try to take over territory. But what is frustrating is why here in Alaska?"

"Alice, see if you can see anything. If we know how many there are for sure, we will know how to handle them." Our dad told her.

Alice went into her vision. She stood there for a short minute. "Nothing, I can't see anything. That is strange. I can pick up a vision normally even with Seth, Jacob around. Now there is nothing." this upset my sister.

"Try again Alice, there has to be something." Our dad told her.

Alice, tried again. This time she was in her trance longer. Everyone knew what that meant. When Alice, came out of her vision she was relieved. " Maria is looking for us for help. Aro, sent Demitri, Jane, Alec to have her join them. She doesn't want to. They have been to Forks, and to Portland. Nessie, and Anisa's friends told where we were. That why they are here."

" Maria needs our help? She strong enough to handle Aro." Jasper spoke with venom.

" No she not Jasper. Maria only has the four she sent here. They newborns, but she doesn't fight anymore. She settles in swamps Louisiana, Baton Rouge. She has changed so much."

I sat there listening, to the conversation that was being held. We now knew why the newborns were here, so we didn't have to worry about them hurting us. "Well, since we know why they are here, Can we go out by ourselves when we want too?" I asked.

" No, we still have to be careful Anisa. Until we get word to Maria, and her newborns , I don't want any of you going out by yourself. Jasper, son do you think can send word to Maria?" My dad had spoken.

" Yes, I'll call Pat, and Charlotte. They live in the south, I can find out what is really going on." Jasper spoke.

Everyone left the room, Seth, and Jacob decided they should both phase, get in touch with the pack, back in Forks. Nessie, left to go talk to both her parent's about staying gone all night. I made my way to room, on my way there, my mom stopped me. " Anisa, can we talk now?" I knew this talk was coming, there was no way of escaping it. " Sure mom, let's go in my room."

" Anisa, what were you thinking yesterday evening, when the four of you left? We knew you all went for a walk, but we didn't expect you to, be gone for the entire night. Do you realize how worried, your father and I were? Edward was furious, worried about both of you girls'. Bella on the other hand knew the two of you were safe. "

I sat there listening to my mom, I understand why she, my father and brother were so worried. We did say we'd only be gone for walk.

" Mom, I'm sorry that we stayed gone all night. We started walking on this path then there were directions we could go on. One way was to right, then other left. All of decided to walk to the left. As we started walking it was beautiful mom, like a winter wonderland. The further we walked, the more beautiful it became. Kate & Garrett set up this cabin for the entire family. Built a fire, had a snowball, they made s'mores. I promise mom nothing happened, until Maria's newborns came there. That's when Seth and Jacob left after them. I promised both the boys' that, if something bad happened I'd get Nessie back here safe and sound."

" Anisa, I believe you when you say nothing happened, and I know I'm not your real mother, but you are my daughter. Yes I over react, but when the four of you didn't come back, and your father convinced Edward and I , that everything would be ok. He was right and wrong."

I the four us were wrong, for being gone all night. I knew even though we were in Alaska, I could be grounded. This was going to suck.

" So am I grounded? And for how long?" I asked my mom.

"No, you are not grounded, but you are to never, ever to leave for the entire night, without letting me or your father know where you are going. Do you understand?"

" Yes, I'm sorry mom, I'm going to apologize to Edward, and Bella too."

" I think that is very thoughtful of you. When you do that, come down stairs so we can go hunting."

I gave my mom a hug told her I'd see her in a little while. I figured, I'd better go bail my best friend out, before she dug a hole so deep that, she herself couldn't get out of.

" Come in Anisa!" Edward through the door.

" Hi Bella, Edward. Nessie how are you?"

" I'm fine, Anisa."

"Edward, Bella, I came here to apologize, to the both of you for keeping Nessie, away all night. We got caught up in having fun. I promise you nothing happened, that wasn't suppose to happen. Do you forgive me?"

Bella looked at me smiling. Edward stood there with a blank look on his face. The n slowly cracked a smile. " Anisa, we except your apology, and we have had a talk with Nessie. And as hard is it for me to realize she and adult immortal wise, I still consider her as child. Nessie has made her case clear to me. With her Bella's approval, she is old enough to make choices, on her own."

Nessie, sat there smiling from ear to ear. I was finally happy to hear, that Edward thought she was old enough, to make smart decisions.

" Can I leave now?" Nessie asked.

" Yes, you can go. But be careful." Bella told her.

Nessie, and I left to our rooms. Walking down the hall, making our way to meet everyone to go hunting. Seth, and Jacob returned, to let everyone know that Maria was in Forks, three days ago, but left when she couldn't find us. She left and address, phone number for Jasper to reach her. Seth asked me was everything ok, I told him about the conversation with mom and Edward.

" Seth, how is your mom, Leah, and Micah doing?"

" They are fine, Leah, Sam, and Micah were the three, who ran into the newborns, and Maria. Sam, says Maria looked spooked. He said he has never seen a vampire afraid."

" Wow! She must really be afraid, if Sam she looked like it. Are you going hunting with us. Or staying here to sleep?"

" No, I'm going to stay here and sleep. You go enjoy yourself with the family. I think watching TV, or reading book will be ok."

I gave Seth a kiss, letting him know that I'd return. I closed the door, meeting up with the rest of my family. Every headed out the door, and we made our way to woods. I stayed close Rose and Emmett. " Anisa, Seth so better be glad you two didn't do anything. I understand now why Edward, is the way he is with Nessie."

Rosalie stopped dead in her tracks. " Emmett did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Emmett kept walking, " Emmett! I know you heard me!" He didn't stop

" Rosalie, I'm not going to repeat myself. But you know, it's not often that I agree with Edward, on something, but last night. I was worried about the four of them. "

Rose jumped on Emmett's back, giving him kisses. " Emmett I love you, very much, I'm happy to hear you act like the older brother , your suppose to be acting like."

I laughed, making my way up to them. " Yes , thank-you for being worried Emmett, I promise, it will not happen again."

We met up with the rest of the family. Soon we approached and open field, filled with deer. " This only one spot. Emmett, we know you like bears, I'll show you and whoever else wants to go along where they hunt by the stream." Garrett, told him, and whoever else wanted to join. I decided I'd play it safe stay close.

Bella, decided to go hunt with Kate, Alice, Esme and Carmen. I went with my dad, Jasper, Eleazar. We walked further into the woods, Eleazar stopped and point to the left. " Carlisle, I believe the newborns are coming back."

"Anisa, stand close to your brother, Where is Tanya? " My dad asked.

" I'm up here, I have been following you all through the trees, Yes it is the newborns coming. There are three of them."

" Tanya, come down. Stand next to us. I don't know if they have any gifts or not. We need to be together." Eleazar told her.

Tanya, jumped from the trees, they should be here any second. Jasper stood closer to me, My dad told me to worry. " Anisa, if I tell you to think, of something that means I want you to phase, hurry back to the rest of them. The three of us can handle things here if it get's out of hand." My dad told.

Tanya was right. They came running, through woods with in seconds.

" Greetings" the young lady spoke in soft voice.

" Hello" Eleazar spoke.

" Can we help you with something?" Tanya asked with attitude in her voice.

" Were looking for the Cullen Family. We were sent by our mom."

" Your mom?" Jasper questioned.

" Yes, her name is Maria. Our instructions were to come and find the Cullen's once we had, to give them this piece of paper, with all the information."

" What is your name? " Eleazar asked.

" My name is Nadia, this is my cousin Keri, and her mate Alonzo."

Nice to met the three of you, I'm Carlisle Cullen, this my daughter Anisa, and son Jasper. This is my extended family Eleazar, and my, niece Tanya."

" Nice to meet you Carlisle, Anisa, Eleazar, Tanya and Jasper." Nadia addressed us.

" Ah, so you have a gift to disappear?" Eleazar addressed Nadia.

" Yes sir, Nadia, answered. Keri, your gift is to take sight away. Alonzo. You don't have one." Eleazar told us.

" Jasper, I was told, you might not want to help us, but it's very urgent. I have never seen my mother in hundred years. She went to ask for help from, Pat Charlotte, they weren't there. Jasper. I know you are don't like my mom, but she had changed over the many years. Yes she did awful things, but you have to understand, everything has changed." Nadia told jasper.

" Jasper, what are you feeling son?"

" Their afraid. All of them. Never in the two hundred plus years, have I ever met vampire so afraid. They are telling the truth. What I don't understand, is Why is Maria afraid, and who she is afraid of. Maria is older then me, powerful. Something has her afraid."

" It's not a what. It's a who Jasper." Keri told him.

I stood there. " Dad, I'm going to go back to where mom and the others are, to let them know what is going on."

" You shouldn't go by yourself Anisa, I'll go with you." Tanya told me.

" Be careful, the two of you." Eleazar told us.

" Send Edward back please." My dad told us.

Tanya, and I ran at vampire speed, back to our families. We arrived back in no time. Edward, was explaining to them what we were thinking. Alice was worried about Jasper, which all understood.

" Anisa, Emmett and I will go the direction you and Tanya came from. You all should go back to house, and get Jacob, and Seth send our way. We don't know, if more will come or not." Edward told us.

" Edward, Nadia, and Keri, have gifts. Nadia, can disappear, Keri, can take sight. Keri's mate Alonzo, doesn't have a gift." Tanya told him.

" Thank-you Tanya."

" Emmett, let's go."

Emmett kissed, Rosalie, Edward whispered to Bella he would back soon. Alice yelled at the last minute, she was going too. All of us knew she wouldn't stay behind. Alice knew the history between Maria and Jasper.

All raced towards the house, I ran inside yelling for Seth, and Jacob. When they heard me they came rushing downstairs, Nessie was right behind them.

" Anisa, baby what's wrong?" Seth asked.

" There, in the woods the newborns you chased earlier. My father and uncle , brothers' are talking to them. There are three of them. You should go as humans. Two of them have gifts. "

Seth, looked to Jacob. " Let's go Seth. We need to find out what is going on."

Seth, Jacob were out the door quick. "Listen everyone, don't worry. Carlisle, and Eleazar, the boys know what they are doing. I'm sure if something goes wrong, Jacob, and Seth will howl, we will go rushing to their aide. Now go about business. Anisa, come with me to kitchen. You need to feed. Your father brought some extra."

I wanted so badly, to phase and join those who where in the woods.

" Anisa, here sweetheart." My mom, handed me metal glass with blood in it.

" Mom, I'm worried them. I want so badly to go out there help them. What if it's a trap?"

" Dear, Edward will know if it's a trap. Alice is very fast. Jasper, out of all of us knows how to handle newborns. There is no need to worry. Everything will be fine."

" I sure hope you are right."

" I promise. Now drink up, I have another glass waiting for you."

I sat there drinking my blood, talking to my mom, Rose, Kate, and Carmen joined us soon. We all sat around discussing different topics. I knew what they were doing. And it was helping.

"Mom, I'm going to go call Leah, ok?"

" Sure, and Anisa, No pashing and leaving to join them in the woods. Promise me."

I smiled back at my mom. " I promise mom."

Rosalie, looked back at me. " Anisa, I'll join you. I want to ask Leah something anyways."

Rosalie and I made our way upstairs. " You know little sister , there is nothing to worry about. They will come back safe sound I promise. Seth is a tough wolf , so is Jacob."

" I swear hope you're right Rose. If anything were to happen to him, I don't think I could handle living any more."

"Don't say that, promise me you will never talk about killing yourself. We went through that with Edward, when I made the mistake, telling him Bella died. If you were to ever do that mom would be crushed. So promise me, you won't do that."

"I promise. I will never do anything like that. Let's call Leah, she needs to know what is going on here."


	31. Three Long Days

**Hello everyone I'm very sorry it has taken me so long to update boith stories. My dad passed away May 18****th****, 2010. I have been busy taking care of my mom and handling business, I am back now Please stick around the story is about to pick up. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Alice.**

" I can't believe Maria, is afraid!" Alice said walking in the house.

" It's hard to believe, but from what Edward, has read from there minds it's the truth. I never thought I'd hear the day Maria, the one vampire who changed me, could be afraid. Then again we are talking about Volturi Alice." Jasper told her.

" We also know why, I couldn't see anything before. Keri, is going to have to have to be careful, with her gift around me. It's bad enough that I see things, fuzzy with Nessie, and Seth, Jacob around, then the only time I can see everyone, is when Anisa phases."

" I understand, but they are here for help. It's up to all of us, to determine if we want to help them or not."

" Jasper, you know how I feel. Maria, is the one person we need to talk to. What I'm concerned about now, is our friends Pat and Charlotte. Where could they be?"

" Alice that puzzles me darling, Never have I known for them to just up and move, not contact either of us. It's not like them."

" Alice nodded her head. " Well I guess, everyone should be involved in making a decision on rather to help Maria and her coven. "

Rosalie, and I met up with everyone down stairs. Seth, Jacob stayed behind to cover the grounds. My dad, Eleazar, Edward, Emmett, walked inside with Nadia, Keri, and Alonzo.. Rosalie, was shocked at how black Keri's hair was. Nessie joined us, only to frighten the three of them due to her heart beating.

" Is, she human?" Nadia asked.

" No, she is half vampire, half human." Edward told her.

"Renesmee, come show them what you can do."

Nessie, gladly approached Nadia. " "Can I place my hand, on your check? It's better if I show that way." Nadia, looked at Edward and Jasper, they told her she would be fine. Nessie placed her hand, on the side of Nadia's cheek. Silence over came the room for a brief moment. " What is she doing Nadia?" Alonzo asked.

" Amazing! You are very special immortal, so are you Anisa. I mean honestly, To have gifts like you, would be remarkable. Can you show me how is works?"

I looked at my parents. " Go ahead dear, were all here." My mom told me.

The first thing that came to mind at that moment, was an owl. Changed into and owl flew landed on Keri's shoulder. " What the hell! Is this Anisa!" I flew from her shoulder, landed next to Alice. " I can see everyone clear as day!" she squealed. Then I changed into looking like Keri. The three of looked stunned.

" Yes, she does give that effect, on some immortals." Rosalie told them.

I phased back to myself. " I must say, you are different, but in a good way. How long have you been immortal?" Keri asked me.

" I've only been this way, since May, of this year." I told her.

" how long have you been like our kind?"

" Four years. I would have turned twenty-four this coming July. Alonzo, is older then I. He would be, Twenty eight, in January. He has been this way for seven years. You already know how old Nadia is." Keri told us.

" I don't mean to rude, I understand, that there is lots to know. But my mother is expecting, a phone call from us. She will be worried if I don't have us check in." Nadia addressed us.

" Jasper, Alice, why don't you show Nadia, and her cousins where the private is kept." Eleazar told them.

The five of them left the room. Edward told everyone , that everything that Nadia, had spoke on was the truth. There were no holes in her story. Jasper didn't pick up on any doubt either.

Seth, and Jacob entered the house, They seemed upset. It was very rare, that both of them would be upset at the same time.

"We have to go back to La Push for a few days." Jacob told us.

" Why? If you are going I'm going too!" Nessie added.

"No, were only going to be gone three days Nessie. Sam says the elders, are requesting, that Seth and I come back."

" Seth, can I come? I really miss Leah and this would give me a chance to meet every there."

" No, they said they only want Jacob and I. Something is happening. They thought about you being there, but they changed their minds at the last minute."

"Oh" I felt let down, as if I wasn't wanted around for some reason, and I looked quickly towards Edward, and sent him a mental note telling him, don't say anything.

" Anisa, this will be perfect, we can spend these next few days working on the special surprise for mom" Edward told me.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. " When do you have leave?" I asked them both.

" As soon as possible, the sooner the better." Jacob told us.

" I don't want you to go, but I know you have to Seth."

Seth looked into my golden eyes, I could see my reflection in his. " Jacob, can we have at least an hour before we leave. It wont hurt. The plane doesn't leave for another four hours, and when we reach the main land it's another two hours running."

" Two hours. Emmett, is going to take the four us to the airport."

" Thanks Jake."

Seth and I flew upstairs to our room. You think the way we raced those stairs, we had just gotten married. I closed and locked door. I knew no one could hear outside these walls.

" Seth, I'm going to miss you. This is going to be the first time we will have been apart from each other, since the last time you went to La Push. "

" I won't be gone that long babe. Besides, you will have Nessie, and your sisters. You can go hiking, snowball fight, maybe even go to the cottage. Or go to that spot Tanya told you about."

" I guess, It's just that we haven't been apart, from each other for that long. Most of the time, it's due to me going to school. Or hunting."

Seth walked up to me, slowly. " Nisa, nothing is going to happen to you, or anyone here. Especially not me or Jacob, I promise."

"Promise me, You will call me when you get there. Call me twice a day Seth."

Seth laughed at me, but I was very serious, about him calling me twice a day.

" I promise Nisa. I promise to call you twice a day."

I laid on the bed smiling, Seth laid on top me, ravishing me with kisses. Telling he would never leave me, that these three days would be go by quickly. Our kissing turned deep at times, and our hands roamed over each other's body. The fore play we embraced in, was something that neither of us wanted to stop.

" Seth, I want to go." whispering to him.

" I know you baby, I want nothing more, then to take you back to La Push, to meet everyone, but not this time. Soon I promise. Did you ask your parent's about going after the first of the year?"

" No, not yet. I figured I'd wait until after Christmas."

" That will be good. If we leave the day New Years, they can pick us up on their way back to Portland, Bella, and Nessie can stop in and see Charlie."

Seth, kissed me again. "I need go Nisa. It's almost time. Jake will be here knocking on the door." Deep down, I knew Seth, had to obey Jake. I felt like a part of me was leaving forever. Grabbing his hand smelling his scent, smiling.

"Here, take the shirt I'm wearing. This will always remind you, that I'm not gone for long." We walked to the door, and Emmett was just about knock, I gave a half smile. " Hey Seth, Anisa. I was just coming to get you both, along with Nessie & Jacob. Are you two ready to head to the airport?" I nodded my head. Seth didn't say anything. Rosalie, was walking along with Nessie, and Jacob.

" Are we all set?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back." Jacob told us.

The six of us headed down the stairs, to the front doors. Everyone had said their good-byes earlier that evening. Emmett, was telling jokes of all kinds to the airport, at one point Rosalie jumped in, and told a few, after the rest of us. We arrived in the parking garage, and headed to the private entrance. " Eleazar, Carlisle, thought it would be best if the both of you flew private. It's faster, and once you land in Seattle, the two of can phase make it to La Push, in no time." Emmett told them. " Tell them both thank-you." Jacob addressed.

" Let's leave them alone Emmett. They deserve some privacy." Rosalie told him.

"he two of them walked away, leaving the four us alone. " I love you Seth Michael Clearwater, you better come back ,as promised." I kissed him deep with passion, and felt his manhood start to rise. " You, Anisa Mija Cullen-Hale, I promise to call twice a day, and come back as quickly as I can." Seth told me kissing me deeply, and biting my bottom lip, and rubbing his hands between my legs. I smiled, deepened the kiss.

"Jacob, I love you. Hurry back please. I already miss you." Nessie told Jacob.

" I miss you too, Nessie. These three days will fly by fast, it will be like I wasn't even gone." Jacob told Nessie.

" Hey love birds. The guys need to leave. The pilot is ready, Alice called, said if they don't leave before the storm comes in, they will have to wait until Thursday, which when they will be back." Emmett told us.

Seth, Jacob, gave us our kisses. We hugged the boys bye. Emmett was kind enough not to leave until after their plane left. " They will be in Seattle, in four hours, the hour by running. We can go shopping here in town to kill the time, or go back to the house. It's up to you two." Nessie and I decided to go back home. I wanted to be alone. I hope my brother, and sister understood how I was feeling.

Riding down the snow covered road, I looked up towards the evening sky. The shades from the sun setting, in the distance were beautiful. They reminded me, of a box of crayons. Soon Emmett, pulled into the drive way, and flew out of the SUV, running to my room. " Anisa, is everything ok?" I barely heard my mom ask me running past her at vampire speed. I slammed the door shut locking it, opening the doors, to the outside, checking for the crayola skyline. It was still there. I stood there looking at all the colors, but mainly seeing how they faded from light to dark. I grabbed my sketching pad, and started drawing, after a awhile I had designed dresses, ball gowns, and few blouses, from the colors of the sunset. Night time had fallen, the stars were out, shinning like a billion diamonds. My cell phone rang, and I hurried up, answering before the second ring ended.

" Hello Seth!"

" Anisa, Hi babe. Were here in La Push." Seth answered me.

" I'm so happy to hear from you. It seems like forever. I missed you the moment we said bye. How is everyone doing?"

There was a moment of silence. " Seth? Are you there?"

" Yeah, I'm here. Embry, Quill, Jared, and Paul are here. Leah is on her way back here with Micah."

"How is your mom? "

" She is excited to see me again, but very anxious to meet you."

"I'm excited too. Tell Leah, and Micah both hello for me please. I love you & miss Seth."

"What have you been doing?"

"Drawing, I drew some designs, from the evening sunset. I'm going to show them to Alice, but nothing else. Thinking about you mainly. I wish you, were here with me Seth."

" Nisa, I know this hard, but it's only two more days. Don't seclude yourself from your family, promise you won't do that."

I couldn't promise Seth that seclude myself off from everyone. Being alone, seemed to be the perfect thing to do. " I'll try, but I can't promise , I'll be around everyone." I told him.

"Seth, when Leah get's a chance, could you have her call me?"

"Sure, I'm so happy you and Leah get along."

" Me too." I smiled knowing that Leah excepted me, I just hoped everyone else did too.

"Nisa?"

" Yeah Seth?"

"I love you baby, I have to go. I'll call you before I go to sleep okay?" He spoke in lower tone.

"I love you more. I'll have my phone by at all times."

" That is impossible" Seth told me.

"Never!"

" Love you beautiful! Bye" Seth gave me a kiss through the phone.

I laughed, and laid my phone next me. I laid down looking up to the stars, thinking of things I could do, while my soul mate, was away the next three days. There was a knock at the door. I knew it was but they couldn't come in, due to me locking the door. " Just second Emmett, I have to unlock the door." I hurried to the door unlocking it. " Come in" I told him.

" Baby sis, I know I joke a whole lot, say things that piss everyone off, but that who I am. I don't like being serious all the time. But I do have to say I don't like you being sad. Seth, will be back before you know it. Besides, mom is worried about you. You didn't speak to anyone, when arrived back from the airport. Rosalie, told them you needed time alone. I agreed. But now you have to snap out of it. Enjoy yourself as Seth were here."

I knew Emmett was right. Staying in this room, cooped up was not good. I did tell Seth, I'd try and enjoy myself while he was gone.

" I miss him Emmett, this first time we have been apart, since we became a couple. This so different from going to school, or hunting. I know he is coming back, but it hurts a little."

" Did Rose, ever tell you about the time, I left her for eight months?"

I looked at my brother, and couldn't believe the words he had spoken, I would have never thought, him my sister were ever apart from each other. They seemed to be joined, at the hip. In separate able.

" No! She has never told me about that. What happened?

Emmett came and sat down next to me. I looked into my brother's eyes. Waiting for him to tell me.

" I was only about fifth teen years old, as an immortal. Rosalie and I had destroyed our sixth house from top to bottom. I pissed mom, and dad off. I promised from that day, I wouldn't do it again. Rose and I spent the entire evening, repairing the house. When we were done it was back perfectly. Edward, dad, came down to get us to go hunting. Mom, stayed behind, she had gone hunting earlier that day by herself. Anyhow we left, and were in the woods, when we strolled up on a bunch campers. Thirty of them. They had been drinking, smoking, it smelled disgusting. We past them, went along our way. Rosalie, Edward, dad and I hunted. I told them I had my fill, which I really thought I had. All of a sudden the urge hit me. I couldn't control the thirst, it was such a burning feeling, Edward tried to contain along with dad, Rosalie, was screaming.

" Emmett, listen hold your breathe, when going past them. Don't fall for it. PLEASE Emmett! Rose yelled.

Dad, Edward couldn't hold me, due to me being so powerful. I broke free. Before Edward, dad, and Rose reached me it was over. I had killed six of the human campers. Their blood tasted awful, at first. But had it went down my throat, is cooled the burn. Once I realized what I had done, Dad came over to me told me everything would be ok. We had to get home right away. Rosalie, Edward stayed behind and buried the bodies in whole different area, so no one would find them. Even if they had, they would think it was a wild animal who killed them. When dad and I returned home, we told mom what happened. She didn't yell or ground me, but understood. She felt bad for me. She knew how hard I worked not feed off humans.

" Emmett, my strong son, you couldn't help it. These things happen sometime. It's over now. Don't let it worry dear." She spoke to me in a heartfelt caring tone.

"I heard their words Anisa, But I felt I let them all down. Especially dad, Rose. I knew she would be pissed off the most. When Rose, Edward arrived home, I had changed and burned my clothes, Edward came in first. Telling me not worry, and he had slipped before. Hearing those words, come from Edward was comforting, but him having his gift, he could read my thoughts.

" Emmett. Rosalie, is not mad at you. She is worried. She want's to come in talk to you."

" I didn't say anything at first. " Tell Rosalie, she come in." Edward left and told Rose she could come in. When she entered the room, she raced to my side, hugging me, telling me everything would be ok. And assured me we didn't have to move away. That was one the things I feared. Rose talked me, letting me know, I slipped, and I'll forget it ever happened. She was wrong. I could see the disappointment in her eyes. If she had it, I knew the others did too. I waited until Rosalie, and Esme had gone into town to do charity work. Dad was gone to work, Edward, was at school. I left them a not telling them, Don't try to find me. I needed time to be alone."

" You left, because you killed the humans?"

" Yes. The first three months I did well. I tried not thinking about home. I settled down in South America, then, moving to South Carolina. I kept up with only killing wild life. I owed that much to my family. Then while in London, I ran into Eleazar, Kate, Carmen, Tanya, & Irena. They told me what state of mind everyone was in. Especially Rose. I decided I sulked enough, and was time to come home. I sent a letter letting them when I'd come back. When I got back, I was welcomed with open arms. Rose was overjoyed, and I promised her, I'd never leave her like that again. Ever since that day, I have never left her side. I knew she was hurting, she told me how she left for the first four months trying to find me. But gave up, when mom begged her to come home, she did. They said they literally, had to drag Rose out at times to hunt. Had I known the heart ache I caused. I would have never left. "

I sat there, I could hear the hurt, and pain in my brother's voice. How badly he hurt Rose, our brother, and parent's by leaving for so many months. " Emmett, Thank-you for sharing." I gave my brother a hug. " Enough of this mushy sappy bullshit sis! It's time to go have some fun!"

I laughed, and told him I'd join him, and the rest of the family as soon as I changed. I hurried up changing into my clothes, greeting the family down stairs.

" Were all here." Kate said.

"Where is Nadia, Keri and Alonzo?" I asked.

" They went back, Maria spoke told them come back as fast as they could. Jasper, Alice, and the rest will discuss what we should do later. " Edward told me.

" I liked them. They seemed nice."

All the younger crowd gathered together, and we divided up in teams. "Here are the rules. No Cheating. This includes Edward, Alice, Anisa, & Bella. Were going to play fair. Each team, will have twenty minutes' to build a fort, and make snow balls. Our parents' have made a safe zone some where out side. Which ever team gets inside the zone wins!" Kate told us.

" Sounds good, now who are all on teams.?" I asked.

" Tanya, Garrett, Emmett, Alice, and Bella are team one, Team two will be Edward, Jasper, Rose, Anisa and I. Remember no cheating, you can discuss plans while building the fort."

We left outside, and started building the fort. Kate, Rose and I made snowballs. While Jasper, Edward secured the fort. " Listen , Alice already knows who wins, trust me, but we need to change that out come, The only way we can do that is if Anisa phases." Edward told us. We all looked at one another.

" Two of us, are going to have to get close enough to the fort. Which means, Anisa, your going to have to phase into one of us. The only way Alice can't see or pay attention is if you do that." Jasper explained.

We all agreed. " Are trees out?" I asked.

" Nope, trees are helpful, but be careful." Rose said.

" Ok are we ready?" Jasper asked us.

We all nodded, " Remember , Alice can't see if your one of us." jasper whispered.

On the count of three, snowballs started flying rapidly. Kate picked her target which was Alice, Rose picked Bella, the guys had their targets. Tanya and I were the two who raced to the fort. Nessie was the at the fort. She even though she was half vampire, she would get cold and wet faster then us. I jumped into the trees. And Garrett yell to Tanya.

" TRESS TANYA! ANISA IS IN THE TREES! TRACK HER DOWN!" I laughed, there was no way she could get me. As soon Edward, was able to have my back, he raced after me, then, Emmett followed him.

" Your not going to win!"

" That what you think. We have this in bag Emmett!"

I jumped, through the tress, Tanya was about forty trees. I looked down to see Rose coming from the east , Bella was right behind her. If we were going to pull this she had make her move now. Rose dipped into the trees, bella was frustrated , in trying to find her.

" Dammit! She got away Tanya, Emmett.!" She yelled.

" Find her Bella, if either of them get there first were done for."

Alice , was catching up to me, I slid down to the ground, Rose whispered " Nisa here!" I hurried over to her. She put her wig on, and my clothes jumped back into the trees. " now sis phase before Alice catches us!" I phased right there and watched my sister climb the tree. " Anisa, I'm on your tail!" Alice squealed. I raced towards the fort watching Rose from the ground, Bella was behind me too, Rose picked up speed, making her way to the edge. She slid down, and I phased back to myself, "Hurry sis, Alice is almost here, so is Tanya." I jumped to the limb Rose, was on. I stood there . "Jasper, Edward, Kate! Rose is ten feet away!" I yelled.

" She is not going reach that fort !" Bella yelled.

" Oh yes the hell I am! Nessie! come out!" Rose yelled

Nessie came out, and moved to the side. Rose leaped over and directly into the fort!'

" GAME OVER! WE WON!" Rose yelled

" Hell no, that is not fair, how the hell did you change the outcome!" Alice screamed.

" We won fair square, my pixie mate. We used skill, and planning. You have to remember I was in war."

" Jasper, you will tell me!" Alice said giving him a evil sexual look

" WHAT THE HELL! ALICE HOW DID THEY WIN!" Emmett asked.

"Don't hate the game, hate the players!" I told them.

Nessie laughed, she couldn't believe it either, that my team beat Alice's vision.

" Have you spoke to Jacob yet?" I asked Nessie, walking back to the house.

" Yeah he called me, told me Billy was doing well, and my grandpa was well too."

" That's good. I spoke with Seth, he told me to have fun, while he was gone. Not stay cooped up in the house. I told him I'd try too. But Emmett , helped me out too. Before he came upstairs' to check on me, I made some designs for Alice, to look through."

" Can I see them, when we get back?" Nessie asked.

"Sure."

The rest the family caught up with us two. Everyone, was talking about what to do, tomorrow. The girls wanted to do some shopping in Anchorage, they knew we could take the ferry, due to it being cloudy and snowy. Nessie was tired, when we arrived back to the house. " Anisa, I'm going to take a bath, then come to your room sleep in there, if you don't mind."

" No, Nessie. I don't mind. It will be actually nice. I'll see you in a bit. "

I made way upstairs, My mom stopped me. " Anisa, are you okay?" I gave her hug.

"Hi mom, sorry, for getting you wet. Yes I'm much better then what I was earlier today, after Seth left."

" I'm glad to hear, you are doing better. Your father, told me not worry, and you would be ok.

" I was a little worried, or should I say upset Seth, had to leave me. Emmett helped me though. Spending time with the rest of the family, will keep my mind off of missing him so much."

" It's had dear, but at least it's not forever"

" Mom?"

"Yes?"

" Have you and dad, ever been apart, from each other for a long periods of time?"

My mom, smiled at me. I already knew the answer to the question. She didn't have to say a thing. Right then, deep down I knew, these next three days would be a piece of cake. We talked for a bit more until I heard the Nessie, coming down the hall.

" Mom, I'm going to go now. Nessie and I are going to have a slumber party. "

" How nice. Did you two tell the other girls' ?"

" No, we just wanted some time to talk alone."

I gave my mom a hug, an kiss. She knew that, when Nessie and I were alone for girl time, it was time for the two of us talk about things we didn't want the others to hear about. Nessie place her silver Ipod in the player, placed it on shuffle. I showered quickly, changed in my night clothes. Just cause Nessie could sleep, didn't mean I had to be left out. I enjoyed laying the bed with my eyes closed believing I was sleep too.

"Anisa, those pajamas are cute! When did you get those?"

"Lacey gave them to me for Christmas gift. She has a great sense of style."

"Yes she does. So do Amber, Sabrina."

"Did you hear Lacey, Amber, are thinking of going to designer school after high school?"

" Yep, I think the both of them together, will be a double threat to the fashion world."

" Sabrina, hasn't really decided on what she wants."

" You, don't think it has something, to do with her parent's money problems do you?"

" What money problems?" I looked at Nessie weird.

"I thought you knew Anisa. Her mom is going to be laid off, well basically fired from her law firm. She has been working there since age twenty seven. And her dad, is getting laid off at the college. You know Amy's parents are in charge at both places. "

" I don't understand, the lay offs , they are both good, and the best at both places. Mom says nothing but wonderful things about them."

Nessie sighed, and looked at me. " Halloween Ball. When Amy didn't win the auction, she lied on both of Sabrina's parents. And rather then look into to see if their daughter were lying or not. They laid them both off."

" That little bitch! Sabrina, is a great young lady. Her parent's shouldn't lose their jobs, on the account of selfish, disrespectful, spoiled self centered, brat!"

" I know. I was going to tell my mom, and dad, then changed my mom. If something doesn't happen before the first of the year, Sabrina's parents are going to be jobless, she wont be able to attend college."

" I'm going to talk to mom, and dad tomorrow, along with your parents., with the four of them together, something will happen.

Nessie, and I talked until four in the morning. At the same time both of our cell phones buzzed.

" Hello?"

" Hi Nisa, thought I'd call to say hello before going to bed."

"Hi Seth, I'm glad you called. I miss you a lot."

" I miss you too Nisa. I have some good news."

" Really?"

" Yep, Jacob and I are going to be leave, to come back tomorrow night. We will be there early the following morning."

" Oh Seth, I'm so happy to hear this. I'll be glad when you get back."

" Same here. The elders are very anxious, to meet you too."

"WOW!"

Seth and I talked for a little while longer, then we hung up. I very glad to hear everything was going well back in La Push. Leah and Micah, had decided that when returned from Alaska, they would get move into their own place, close by us. Seth, told me they two of them decided, that when we left Portland to move some where else,. They would go back to La Push, or back east where Micah was from. I hung up the phone telling him I loved him, and would see him soon. Nessie went to sleep after hanging up with Jacob. I decided I'd go see what everyone else up too.

My parents, aunt, uncle went for a walk, Kate, Garrett, Bella, and Edward were all listening to music, Jasper, Rosalie were working on the snowmobiles, making them go faster. Emmett, Tanya were watching the news. They were listening to hear news about any unexpected killings in the south. I knew where I'd find Alice, I made way to her.

" Hi Nisa, what's up?"

" Hi Alice, I thought I'd come see how you were doing?"

" I'm good just looking for some fabrics. So they can be at the house when we return from here."

" Nice, can I help?"

" Sure"

Alice and I looked, and picked colors, and thread everything we need when we would get back home. Then Alice asked me question.

" Anisa, I don't mean to be rude, or nosey, but I was wondering, how was it living without your parent's around?"

I sat there speechless, my sister were never one to pry into my business. But I knew Alice was asking for a reason.

" Honestly, at first it was very weird, hard. I was so use to my parent's being home when I would come home from school, or practice. Then my god parents stayed with me for seven months, getting things together. At first I was going to leave, but then all my friends', and life were in Port Angeles. I decided to stay. My guardians as you know were, my maid Ciji, and her husband , Carlos. They were wonderful. But they never one time tried to replace my parents. "

" Living on your own was ok?" Alice asked.

" Yes and no. I mean there would be times when I would want my mom's advice on something, or my dad's help with home work. But my friends were there too. When something got too tough, I'd ask Ciji or Carlos, if they didn't know the answer I'd call my god parents. Life was simple, less complicated, then it is now sis."

"Why do you feel your life , is more complicated, now then before Anisa? Alice asked.

I sat there looking into her eyes, wishing she could see my past, instead of now and near future. I had to be very honest with her. I wouldn't lie to my sister.

"Before I was changed, I could go and come as I please during the day or night. Not worrying, about who would see me, if my skin would expose who I am. Or the burning in my throat, that I get. Watching how fast I run, walk, etc. I had my friends, slumber parties, dances, social events, but most off all spending time with my godparents, on certain holidays. Life was way much simple."

Alice sat there, in the seven months I had known her, she had never looked sad. I hoped really hoped, I hadn't caused that look that was on her face now. Without noticed, Alice hugged me.

" Anisa, I'm sorry life now, is more of a challenge. When Bella, became one of us, she wanted it, none of the others' really speak about except Rosalie, but she is grateful now, in some ways too."

Alice's face started regain the sparkle and happiness it was holding. I explained to her, that everything was different, and at some times, rushed. There were times I wanted to run away, but I knew if I had, she would find me through her visions. We changed the topic, to when she first met Jasper. And how they became part of the family. I laughed, so hard at the story. We were so busy talking, laughing, looking up fabrics, we didn't even hear Jasper, Emmett, or Kate come in the room.

" What's so funny you ladies?" Jasper asked.

When I looked at him I laughed a little a louder, A picture of my two brother's wearing 50's & 80 clothes flashed before me.

" It's nothing, I promise, only a joke, Alice was sharing, with me. Hi Kate."

"I hope that all it was." Emmett told us.

Kate, Jasper, an Emmett shared stories with me, while I started doing some sketches' of clothes, evening gowns. Morning had come, and my mood, worries had disappeared. Seth, would be coming back to Alaska soon.


	32. 32

To all my readers, I'm so very sorry I haven't updates in months.

But I haven't forgotten about you, and in my free time I've been writing.

On chapters. Starting this weekend I'll be updating with the chapters that I've written

I'm working on a new story too. So if you're all still around thank you for waiting for me.

I have really missed you all!

XOXOXO Alice


	33. Holiday Of Hell

Holiday Of Hell

Thanksgiving was approaching, and everyone was excited. Seth, Jacob had return from La Push. Everything there was fine. But the elders wanted to meet me. I was excited to meet them too. Tanya, had been picking fights with Bella, and Rosalie. I ignored them. I knew those two could handle her.

Seth, and I had been looking forward to going to La Push the first of the year. I hadn't asked my parents yet, but I would soon. Christmas was coming up. We had all done our gift shopping , wrapped the gifts. I laughed at Alice cause this would be the first Christmas in many years, that she or no one else would be getting as gifts. Edward and I had been working on song that I'd sing for the family which was tonight.

" Anisa, it's time to get dressed, You can leave Seth for a couple hours." Alice yelled through the door.

" I guess nap time, is over Seth. You know how my sister is."

" Yes I do. Annoying but lovable"

" She means well Seth."

" I know, I know. I wish we could spend Christmas Eve alone."

" One day, but this Esme's first Christmas , with her own daughter. I don't want to ruin that."

" Now that, I can understand."

" I need to go before, my sisters' and Kate, and Nessie break down our door drag me out of here. Why don't you go for a run? This is going to take some time."

" I think I will, besides I need to call home.""

I made my way, to the room where all the girls were. " it's about time Anisa! Seriously you would think you and Seth haven't seen each other, in weeks!" Rosalie teased me

" Well , he had been gone doing patrol cause of Maria, but that doesn't count I guess."

" It counts. Besides I don't think we have to worry about Maria, I haven't had any visions of her. or of Aro." Alice told us.

" Who wants to be first? I think Nessie should go first." I told them

" just cause I'm only half vampire, doesn't mean I have to go first. I can't help it takes me longer, to get ready."

" Nessie, your hair is longer, thicker."

I started Nessie's hair with help from Rosalie, and Kate. Bella was getting ready and trying to keep Edward, and the rest of the boys from coming into the room. Esme, Carmen walked into see how far along , we were coming. Guest would be arriving soon.

" Girls', How much longer? People will be arriving soon."

" We should be done, in twenty minutes. Are the boys ready?" Kate asked.

" Yes, their all waiting for each of you at the bottom of the steps, I must say they are fine group of handsome boys." Carmen told us.

Rosalie, and I waited for Kate, Tanya, Bella Nessie, and Alice. We all left the room together making our way down the stairs. As we walked down the stairs, each of us, were greeted by our date. Seth looked so handsome. I just couldn't believe my eyes.

" Ok everyone, we all need to get together, so we can take a picture. We havent's had a family picture in years." Esme told us all.

We gathered together , Emmett being Emmett, was making fun of us all. I had to laugh cause I loved my brother. " Emmett stop being a goof ball. " Rose yelled at him.

" Come on Rose, it's been years what do you expect?"

" Emmett, you keep this up, you won't get the special gift, I have planned for you later! And It's not sex."

Emmett , stopped after that. Once the group picture was done, we did couple pictures. The only one who didn't do a couple picture, was Tanya. I wondered why. I thought she had a date. The doorbell rang, and it was our first guests.

"I'll get that." Tanya told us. Everyone looked at her, Tanya seemed excited. " She has a date." Edward told us. Everyone looked shocked. " Who is it Edward?" Kate asked.

" A vampire, he just moved in, and he likes Tanya very much. She likes him."

" Edward, please don't ruin this for me. I want introduce him to parents, everyone." Tanya explained.

Eleazer, Carmen were surprised along with Kate, and Garrett. Everyone else.

" How did this get by me! I mean Tanya, were sister's how could you have hid this from me or Alice?"

" It's because of Jacob & Seth, Nessie. This very unexpected, but nothing is going to happen." Alice told us.

" Well, Tanya let your date in, so we can meet him." Carmen told her.

Tanya , opened the door, and greeted the young man standing outside the door."

" Hello, Kyle. I'm glad you could come. "

" Hello, Tanya. I'm glad you invited me. I was starting to wonder, if you didn't want me to meet your family."

" You know, It wasn't that Kyle. I just wanted to make sure, that we could make it. Now let me introduce you, to everyone. Mom, Dad, Kate and Garrett, this is my mate Kyle. "

' Welcome to our home Kyle." Carmen and Eleazer greeted him.

Kyle, I need to introduce you to my cousins. Kyle, these are the Cullen's, Black's, Clearwater's, their from Portland.'

" What is that smell?" Kyle asked.

" That is Jacob and Seth. They are the shape shifters I told you about."

" Ahh, ok. Well at first I couldn't believe my ears, when you were telling me. But the smell isn't that bad."

" Tanya, dear, let me get a picture of you and Kyle together please." Esme asked.

" Sure. Come on Kyle."

After the pictures' were done, more guest started arriving. Edward called me over to the corner. "Anisa it's almost time, Do you need a warm up?" Edwards asked me.

" Yes, I think that would be great. Let tell Seth, that I'll be back."

I rushed to Seth's side letting him know where I was going. Seth, babe I have to go with Edward for a bit, I'll return in a bit."

" Ok Nisa, I'll be here when you return m love you."

Edward and I headed to where is piano was. I didn't realize it had been moved into the library, where the tree, and gifts were. " Anisa, what has you so concerned about Kyle?" I had forgotten that he could read my thoughts. But I also thought with so many humans around, my brother would be focused more on their thoughts then our family.

" Kyle , looks familiar. Like I've seen him before. But it could be, just my mind playing with me. I'm also shocked, and I know why Tanya, has been going on those secret walks by herself, before we arrived ."

"Secret walks? What are you talking about?"

" You know the path to the cottage, where bumped into Maria's coven. Well that is where Tanya and Kyle meet. I wondered why there was clothes there for both man and woman. Now I know."

"Well, I'm glad she has met someone. For many years, Tanya took the rejection, from me hard. I just hope Kyle, doesn't hurt her. Having Tanya, smile, being nice is nice. I think you should warm up that beautiful voice of yours, so we can give Esme her Christmas gift."

I sang a few bars,, and octave levels so I wouldn't be nervous. We left the room, and made our to library, and all the guest ,were standing around talking ,among each other. Edward made his way to the piano, started playing. He first started with Jingle Bells, due to the children that were there. Bella, joined him, playing a few songs. Once the children opened their gifts'' that we all donated, Edward announced, it was time for me.

The slow melody, of the song silent the room. I walked slowly over to the front of the piano. And started singing 'Ave Maria"

Everyone stood there in silence. My parent's started smiling. If she could have cried, she would have. My mother moved her, hand to where her heart would be beating, laid her head on my dad's chest. Once I was done, the whole room clapped. " Anisa sweet heart that was so beautiful., When did you learn to sing my favorite song in Spanish?"

" I've been practicing with Edward for months. I wanted to give you and dad, something special for Christmas."

" You have given me and your dad, the best gift ever, when you joined our family. But this is priceless."

Tanya, and Kyle were standing outside, looking at the Northern Lights. They were beautiful. I wanted Seth and I to join them. " Excuse me mom, but I see the Northern Lights, are out tonight, and I'd like to see them with Seth."

" Go ahead."

I rushed across the room, grabbing Seth, from Jacob and the little boys who were playing PS3. Opening the door, Tanya and Kyle were talking about the stars, and colors. Seth and I looked .

"Nisa , do you want to go for a run?"

" I thought you would never ask. I know Alice wont care. Let tell Tanya, so when she goes in, and the family ask where we are , they will know and wont get worried."

"Excuse me Tanya and Kyle. I don't mean to bother, but Tanya when you two go in, could you, please let my parents know, Seth and I went for a run?"

" Sure. No problem. Enjoyed the night."

The look on Kyle's face, was funny. " Run? How can she keep up with him?"

" Oh see can. You would be surprised. Maybe one day , once she and my family get to know you better, they will show you Kyle."

"Ahh ok."

I joined Seth in the woods. He came to the edge so Kyle could see him, and jumped on his back, until we were out of his sight, and I phased too."

We ran until we were tired. Then we played in the snow for awhile. When we noticed that Northern Lights were fading, we headed back home.

" Seth do you miss not being in La Push?"

" I do, but I know my mom has Leah everything is fine back home. Besides, I was wondering , I you would like to go there, after the New Year. I mean if we left a few days, before the family you could finally meet everyone. And I'm sure nothing would happen, while were there."

Seth, I don't know, I want to meet everyone . I don't want to wait until spring break. I'll ask my mom and dad."

Seth and I returned home, only to find the house empty. We heard voices in the yard. I hurried up, changing back to my normal self . I rushed back to where everyone was talking. " What's going on?"

" Kyle asked to marry Tanya." Rosalie told me

" GREAT! Where are they? "

" You know who has her! ALICE! It's been years, since she has been able to plan a wedding. The last wedding, was Bella's & Edwards. There is no telling, what she can do now. "

" I'm so glad I'm a guy! I don't have to worry about all the fuss with weddings." Seth told us.

" Weddings are not that bad, They are really fun, and beautiful. I better go upstairs and rescue Tanya, from Alice. We all know how she can be. Rose are you coming?"

" Of course, I need to speak with Seth for a moment though. I'll be right behind you."

I raced to the room where Tanya, Alice, Kate, Esme, and Carmen were. They were looking through wedding designs. " YOURE HERE! IT'S ABOUT TIME ANISA!" ALICE & TANYA both yelled.

" Congratulations Tanya. I'm sure Kyle is going to make you very happy."

" I never thought ,this day would come. Seriously. But I'm glad it has. I'm very happy and in love."

" Everyone has someone. It just takes time for them to come together. Oh Rose will be here, in a little bit. She talking to Seth."

Seth's POV

" Seth, let's go into the your room. This way I know no one, can hear what were saying."

"Ok Rose."

" Seth the reason, I asked to talk to you, was cause I know things between, you and my sister are getting very serious. I'm glad they are. Anisa, is special. But at the same time , I don't want anything to happen to her. She is still a newborn in some ways. Please don't break my little sister's heart."

" Rose, I have waited, f for my imprint for a long time, I would never break heart. I'm staying with Anisa, until she, tells me to leave her side. I love your sister. I'd die for her. "

"I'm glad to hear this, I'm positive she, would do the same for you. A little bird told me, that you two are planning on going to La Push? "

" Nothing set yet. Anisa ready to meet everyone there. Elders are excited about meeting her too. My mom is really excited."

" I'm glad to hear this. Do you really think she can end the confusion between shape shifters and vampires Seth?"

" I do, there are few, who don't think she can. But I know different. It's going to take time. When Anisa, is ready for that step, it will happen."

"Well Seth, I better get into that room before Alice, has a fit. I'm glad Tanya, is getting married. She won't be so miserable."

" Yes there is nothing worse then a miserable , woman around. Trust me I know."

Rosalie, left our room, and I sat there thinking of how the elders, and others would react to meeting Anisa for the first time. I grabbed my cell, dialing home. I waited for someone to answer. No one, I called Leah's phone.

" Seth? What's wrong? Is everything ok? Did something happen to the Cullen's, You, Jake?"

" No, everything is fine Leah. I just needed someone to talk too. I know it's early. Oh Merry Christmas."

" Thank-you, Merry Christmas to you too. What has you bothered.?''

" Well, I just finished talking, with Rose. It was a nice conversation, she is very protective of Anisa. Which is nice. The main reason I'm calling is , I want to bring Anisa, sooner then what we want to come. "

" how soon?"

" The day after New Years, They don't have to be in school, until the following week., I miss everyone there, But I'd never tell Nisa that. I want mom, and the elders to meet her.. Nisa feels she is ready too."

There was silence on the phone. Leah didn't say anything for a total minute. This had me worried.

" Leah?"

"Leah? Are you there? Say something? Is there something wrong"

"Sorry, Seth. I was thinking. I think that would be great, I miss you both so much, so does mom, everyone else. I will let them know, when you are coming? Where is Anisa now?

'

" Great, she is upstairs with her family. Tanya, is getting married. Can you believe it! She has changed so much since the last we have seen her. This guy makes her happy."

" WOW! Tell her Good luck. When is the wedding?"

" This week. Three days. You know vampires' they move an get things done fast."

"Yes they do."

" Leah, don't let mom, know were coming. I want to surprise her. Try to think about when your with the pack."

" I promise. See you soon Seth, send everyone my greetings and love. Bye.

" Bye"

I hung up the phone, went to go find Jacob, or someone who wasn't dealing with wedding plans. Edward looked at me with concern. But I already knew he knew what I was thinking. So there was no need for words. Anisa, need to ask her parent's if they agreed it was safe , then we would be on our way.

" Seth, Jacob is in the kitchen, There is plenty of food from last night in there." Edward told me.

" Thanks, Edward. Do you think Esme and Carlisle, will let Nisa go?"

" I don't see why not. Maria, and her family haven't sent word that they need us. Even so if they did, we would could handle it. "

" True. Well, I'm going to go eat, hope they girls don't run you into the ground with wedding plans."

" With, Alice, Anisa, Kate, and Rosalie, everything will be done, and trust me when they need us men , you will be there too."

I walked into the kitchen, Jacob, was filling his plate. Everything smelled good. I was very hungry.

" Hey, Seth. Did you enjoy your run?"

" Yeah, not only that, I spoke with Leah, Anisa and I going to La Push next week."

" Really? "

" Yeah, I miss home, elders are ready to meet her. She is ready too."

" I'm sure everything will be ok."

"Where are all the guys?"

"Jasper, Emmett, Garrett, are hunting. You already know where the women are. Edward, is composing Tanya her own song, Carlisle, Eleazar, going over some history about Anisa."

Jacob and I ate. When we were finished I was tired, and wanted to go to sleep. I told Jacob if he needed me , to come get me . I rushed up the stairs, hearing the ladies going over wedding plans. I thought about turning around, taking the back up to the room, I didn't want to get caught up iin their enjoyment. But hiding from my pixie family member would, only make things worse. I took a deep breath, rushed past the door.

SAFE!" No one noticed me . Opening the bedroom door, there was a piece of paper on the bed.

" SETH, HERE IS A LIST OF THINGS ALICE NEEDS FOR THE WEDDING! NISA"

I laughed, that pixie vampire, knew how to get us, even when we thought we were safe. But at least my list was long. Placing the list on the nightstand, I took, my shoes and shirt off, laid down.

Anisa POV

Tanya, was excited to be getting married, she had finally found her mate. The colors, flavor cake, dresses, flowers, and her gown were all picked out, even the suits for the guys. Some of the other covens', that were close enough to attend would come. Tanya, and Kyle, knew some humans from town that would attend. So there had to be human food.

" Anisa, can I talk to you later, about something important? " Tanya asked me.

" Sure. Sounds serious?"

" It kind of is, but I don't want Edward, or Alice to know."

"I promise. Can I ask what it is?"

Tanya, stood their looked around, then whispered something into my ear. Y eyes got big, and I couldn't believe what she was saying to me. Me , out of everyone in this house, she was sharing this secret with! I shook my head, and agreed to meet her in a secret place.

I went to my room, and Seth was sleeping, I didn't want to disturb him. I decided on , going into the library . My dad and Eleazar were in there going through some books. Whatever it was it must have been important. I jumped, up to the second level, they laughed. I walked around trying to find something that would hold my interest. I came across a book about Greek history, and how each God & Goddess got their name. The other book, talked about how each family, had history, how everyone didn't believe in the stories that were told.

"Anisa, do you think you could, come down here for a moment.?" My dad asked.

"Sure dad. Give me second to put these books back."

" " You may keep Anisa, they are gift from me, to you?" Eleazar addressed me.

" Thank-you"

Jumping down, I walked over to the desk. My dad and Eleazar, both looked at me, smiling.

" you have a lot of books. It would take me about year to read them all"

They laughed, and I stood by my dad. He grabbed my hand gently.

" Is, something wrong,?'

" No nothing is wrong. Everything is good, sort of. You know we would never, lie to you. But I am bit concerned. We have found out, that in order for the ceremony, to take place, all covens of vampires, have to be there, and we have to be on La Push ground. That could be a problem."

" Why? If I'm the one who, can bring the two together, then why is it a problem.?"

" Young one, The Volturi, will not want to come, they will never agree to truce. They are the oldest of all covens, and Aro, loves those with special gifts. He has been after Edward, Alice, Jasper, & Bella for a long time. If he were to ever find out, that you, exist. He will stop at nothing." Eleazar explained.

" Well, there has to be way. I mean the elders in La Push want to stop , what about the other covens?"

" That is, the million dollar question. It's going to take time, and a whole lot of explaining, and planning."

I stood there, with my mind wondering. How on earth would we, get all the covens in one place? When did this all have to happen.?

" Dad? When does this all have to happen?"

" it's going to take, we will have to travel, there are way too many covens to cover our self. "

" Ok. Can I leave now ? I have something to do."

' Go ahead, enjoy your books."

" I will thank-you."

I left the library, heading towards Tanya. I made a promise, just has did in my human life, once I made a promise, I never ever broke it.

I left a small note for Seth. I'd be back way before anyone could miss me. I was hoping Tanya, knew how to trick Alice's vision. But then again, there was no need for her too. I loved my Denali family. We learned back in Portland, that those who I loved , and I phased into them, Alice, couldn't see me. Tanya, was waiting for at the edge of the path.

" Thank-you for coming Anisa. I know this is a whole lot to ask of you, considering we didn't meet on good terms, a couple weeks ago. I'm really sorry about that. I can be a sarcastic, bitch at times. "

" Your fine Tanya. I have forgotten all about that. It's in the past. What I'm curious about is. Why do you want me, to turn into you?"

Tanya, and I stopped walking, she turned towards me. Then it hit me . Kyle.

" Well Anisa, I know everyone has explained, to you , about my past with Edward. It has taken a very long time, to have those feelings of rejection, disappear. I have had few run in with of kind, but nothing like him. Kyle gets me. He doesn't mind , that I can be sarcastic, or mean at times. I can be Tanya. Kyle is everything and more, that someone like me could ask for. I just want to make sure that he really does love me."

'You are not sure, that he loves you Tanya? Then why would you say yes to marrying him?"

" I love him with everything that I am. I would even go as far as dying for Kyle. I never felt that way about anyone, not even your brother, Edward. I just want to make sure, he is for real."

"Tanya, how far do I have to go with this? I mean you know Seth and I , are together. I don't want any trouble or you getting mad."

" Kyle is suppose to meet at the cottage , tomorrow afternoon. Kate, my mom, and the rest of ladies are going hunting. You can hunt, now this way you wont, go with us tomorrow. I over heard Jacob, talking to Seth about the two of going for run looking for Maria's coven,"

' how long will you be gone?"

"I'm going to hunt fast, make up a lie, something to do with wedding stuff. This way I can make a noise outside the cottage, you will know it's me."

"Sounds good. I'm pretty sure it will work"

"Thank-you Anisa. I will owe you HUGE!"

I smelled a heard of deer, and decided, I should hunt before going back. Tanya, decided to join me. We laughed, talked how fast her wedding was coming up. Buried our prey, headed back home. Tanya didn't seem all that bad. When we reached the house, Alice, was fussing with someone , on the phone. All I could do was laugh. ' She takes planning serious, too serious at times." I told Tanya.

The next day arrived, and I told my mom, I was going to stay behind and read a couple of the books, that were given to me. Once I knew they were far enough to leave, I phased into Tanya, I heard Jasper, and Emmett.

" Tanya, I thought you were gone, with the rest of ladies hunting?"

" No, I decided, to stay behind, work on honeymoon for Kyle and I, matter of fact , I have to get going. See you later Jasper & Emmett.

" Have a good time, Tanya."

I over heard, Emmett, tell Jasper, seeing Tanya happy, was better then her being mean as momma lioness. I would have to agree.

Making way to the cottage, I could smell Kyle. He had a scent of cherry wood and honey. Kyle fled to me giving me a hug.

" Tanya, it has been, way too many hours since we have been together." Kyle spoke with excitement, in his voice.

" Kyle, I had to think of excuse, to get away. You know my cousin Edward, and Alice, have special powers. So I have to be careful, with them around."

" This is true, spending alone time, with you is beautiful."

"Yes it is."

Kyle and I talked, for awhile, about the wedding, how he was so excited too, have finally found a mate. I smiled. Tanya, really had found someone, who had loved her, there was no, need to ask any of the questions, she wanted to be asked. We laughed, and played in the snow, time past by so fast, I smelled Tanya. I knew it was time for me to switch, back to me soon.

" Kyle, your eyes, look rather dark, and I think I should hunt too. When was the last time you hunted?"

" Five days ago. It is time. Shall we go?" Kyle said walking closer to me.

" Yes, I think that would be wise. Since our wedding is coming, there will be a few humans, around."

Out of no where, Kyle, embraced me into his arms, and lifted my chin and kissed me. The kiss started small, and sweet, intensity between us, started building, harder, passionate, it felt right. I had to stop this, This feeling, and kissing Kyle was not right. But I didn't want it to stop. I was pulling away, the more I pulled, the harder his embrace became. My hands, started roaming up his back, The passion, and enjoyment of kissing Kyle, was beautiful. I had to stop this, it wasn't right, I am in love with Seth, This is Tanya's mate, not mine.

"Kyle, stop , we have to hunt. As much as I'd like to make love to you, we can't right now. But I promise we will."

" You are right. Let's go. "

" Let me go freshen, up some, and then I'll catch up to you"

" Don't be too long. You know I love watching you hunt."

Kyle left the and looked to make sure, he was far ahead enough so I could phase back into myself. Tanya, was close. I stood in the door, waiting for her appear. Tanya raced to me, with a huge smile on her face, guilt started building inside me, from the what happened, between Kyle and I.

'Well, what happened?" Tanya asked.

I didn't know how to respond, but I knew if I told her about the kiss, then she would be hurt.

" Tanya, Kyle, loves you very much. Trust me there is no one else. He loves every bit of you. You have a very charming, loving, respectful mate forever.'

"Thank-you so much Anisa! You don't know how much this means to me. Where is Kyle?"

" He left to go hunt. You should go join him, he is waiting."

Tanya hugged me, and the guilt , sunk deeper inside me. She looked at me, smiling, and I felt so bad. I had. too remove these thoughts before getting home. If I didn't Edward, Jasper would pick up on them. My cell phone started buzzing. I knew all too well who it was, and if I didn't answer they would know something , was wrong.

" I have to take this Tanya, go before Kyle, worries where you are.."

Tanya left, and I was right behind her. Answering my phone it was my sister, Rose.

"Anisa, where are you? Alice is furious, that she just now seeing you. You know she doesn't like when she can't see . Are you ok?"

" I'm fine Rose, I'm heading back to the house now. Are you on your way back?"

" No, we wont be back until later or tomorrow."

" I'm fine. Tell Alice, to calm down."

Hanging up the phone, I raced out of the cottage, getting back to the house, while running , visions of what happened between, Kyle and I flashed. I had to remove these thoughts, from my head, fast. How could I betray, Seth, Tanya. Myself. I didn't expect kissing to be involved. But the kissing, passion felt right. I didn't feel that with Seth.

"Oh my god Anisa! You cant cheat on Seth, he is your mate . You two are made for each other. Kyle is Tanya's mate! Forget about the kiss. It was nothing. Keep telling yourself that."

Opening the door to the house, I could hear Edward, playing the piano. Maybe he wouldn't know what I was thinking. Fat chance. Walking up the stairs slowly, I started thinking of home. Ciji, and Manny. Edward, stopped playing. and started again. Thank goodness, I wanted to be alone . I knew Seth , was with Jacob, were out running, everyone else wouldn't be back for some time. It was to quite. Grabbing my bipod, making going on shuffle mode. I grabbed my book sat on the edge of the ledge , thinking about what happened, Jasper's scent was coming closer to my room, raced towards the door, opening it before he had a chance to knock.

" Anisa, I thought I'd come see what is wrong, Edward says your thoughts are everywhere, troubling and confusing. The confusing feelings are making uneasy, What is bothering you little sister?"

I knew if I told Jasper, he wouldn't tell anyone, Emmett would make fun of me, and Edward would be the good brother out of all of them.

" Jasper, I did something good and bad, What so confusing is that that I enjoyed what I did bad. Do you understand?"

Jasper's look on his face became concerned. I hurried up explained everything to him. When I was finished, He called Edward, and Emmett, Garrett. To let them know. Emmett being my big brother joked with me, Garrett, reaction was like Jasper's and Edward. They all agreed, that Tanya , could never ever know that I kissed Kyle, That this secret was , the five us I felt better knowing that, it was off my chest that we would never speak of what happened again. Being concerned family, they asked did I hunt? I told them yes, I was fine. After they left, I could smell Seth and Jacob coming back. Jumping down outside I raced to greet them both, They walked out of the woods.

" Anisa! I thought you were gone?"

" No, I didn't feel like going, besides I wanted to read on my books, How was your run? Did you get touch with Leah and the Pack back in La Push."

" Yeah, everything is good, they are really excited, about meeting you."

" I'm excited too. Jacob, How is your dad?"

" Good. I told him Nessie and I would be there, for spring break, while you and the rest of the family went to Italy, so you could meet Aro."

" Yeah , I'm so not, looking forward to meeting them."

" Don't worry Nisa, I will be there, we will not let anything happen." Seth told me.

The guys were hungry, I fixed them something to eat. We talked about Tanya's and Kyle's wedding, how there were going to be a few people from town coming, the other covens too. Jacob, told me about Nahuel, who was like Nessie but much older. I couldn't wait to meet him. And the others. After eating, Jacob went sat with my brother's while Seth and I went to our room to be alone. That time didn't last long either, just as thing between us were getting heavy, Nessie barged in my room.

" ANISA COME QUICK!"

I couldn't do anything but laugh, tell Seth sorry we would finish. The ladies had brought everything we needed for the wedding, and Tanya's gown was beautiful! Alice pulled me to side while everyone was distracted.

" Anisa, I don't want to know, what happened, All know is for three hours, I couldn't see you, and when Esme asked, were you fine I told her yes. What ever you, were doing better had been worth it. Please don't ever do something, like that again without informing. me "

"Yes my pixie sister."

Everything was perfect, and I wished some inside of me that is was me getting married., but I was still too young. Tanya arrived home, smiling from ear to ear, thanking me. In my thoughts I felt guilty once again. I slipped away rejoining Seth for the night.

Three days had past, everyone was busy setting up for the wedding, hunting, and other covens were arriving. Ireland, Egypt, South American, and China. Even Aro, sent a gifts. I on the other hand stayed far away from Kyle, Edward told me that was a good thing. The next day was the wedding, Flowers, decorations, seating charts , everything you would need for a wedding were done, Tanya was being a typical bride, Kate, told her to calm down nothing would go wrong. Kyle would be there. Before we knew it , dawn had arrived, Seth, Jacob were busy with checking the grounds for nomads, or anything from Maria, Guests started to arrived, and everyone was polite, wondering where everyone was from. Once the time came for the wedding, to start we got in our places. The colors were of Peacock Blue and Silver with hints of Red.

Once the wedding was over, and guest enjoying themselves I needed to get out of my dress, I couldn't take it anymore. As I was walking away, my parents c aught me.

" Anisa, sweetheart, where are you going?"

" Upstairs, I'm just, not into wedding right now."

" Are you feeling ok?' My Dad asked.

" Yes, I'm fine, with everything that has been going on, I think I need to be alone, for a bit. Please let Tanya and Kyle know everything was beautiful. "

They hugged me and I went upstairs, closing my door to be alone, I could everything going on down stairs, even Seth asked about where I was,, came up to check on me, I assured him I was perfectly fine, which was a lie. As soon the last guest left, everyone went to their own rooms, and I went down to clean up, so they wouldn't have to do it tomorrow. I was done in no time, return to my room, where Seth, was sound asleep.

New Year Eve had come, we were planning on anything huge due to the wedding, Talked about her wedding night, and that her Kyle were moving close by, Were unwrapping gifts, when Nessie dropped, a crystal vase by accident.

NESSIE OH MY GOD! WHO WAS THAT FROM!"

Tanya I'm so sorry , I'll replace it I promise, it just slipped."

You sure better replace it, I have no clue as to who that was from, thanks so much slippery hands.."

Tanya calm down, it's just vase, besides Nessie didn't do it on purpose." Kate told her/

" That is not the point, I don't know who sent what, it's not Ok Stupid half breed!"

" Look Tanya she didn't mean it, I told her, She doesn't have to replace I'll do it, just calm down."

" I will not calm down, you have no clue as what these things mean to me."

" Tanya Nessie didn't mean too."

Soon the room was filled with my my brothers and sisters, Alice had a vision.

" Your right you will never understand, to think I thought you would be on my side!"

" Wait a minute your side? I know you don't think cause of that favor I did, you figured I'd side with you, and not my family! "

" Why wouldn't you?" Tanya snarled.

"Anisa, don't it will just make matter worse if you tell Tanya that." Edward warned.

" Don't what? Please there is nothing this freak, could possibly say! I mean I have everything. Nice home, family who excepts me for , not because of some silly power. Seriously Anisa, do you actually think, Esme, Carlisle would keep you around? The only reason you are here, and they are keeping you is due to Alice's visions . So what, if you're the key to bringing every coven together calling a truce between wolf packs. Really do you think one unique vampire can do all that!"

"Enough Tanya, your going to piss her off. When you do Trust me , she crush you!" Emmett warned her.

Everyone had come to the room were the argument was going on Our parents were gone, Rosalie, stood by me , Jasper tried to call me down.

" Jasper STOP! It's not going to help. No, you're right Tanya. I'm not wanted around here, which is fine, but you know something , I'm tired of feeling guilty, and being used. I love you all like family, but Tanya you saying they are keeping me around for some truce is fine. Here is a eye opener you selfish bitch. That day when I met Kyle, at the cottage and poised as you, it was fun, not only was it fun. But I kissed him! Oh yes I kissed Kyle, I enjoyed every second of it, from his hands going up and down my back, him almost caressing my breast. The kiss was something I would never forget. Oh trust me your mate enjoyed it too!

"Your lying! If you had done that you would have told me that day." Tanya screamed.

'Oh I'm not lying, ask your mate. But then again why would you! I'm not the one who is insecure, of my mate."

'ENOUGH!" yelled Carlisle.

"Tanya, Carmen and Eleazer wish to speak with now."

" Anisa, come with me. Esme and I wish to talk with you."

" Grandpa, I'm coming too. This all my fault. I need to explain what happened." Nessie told him.

Everyone left, we walked outside to where my mom was waiting. She didn't look to happy with me, but out of all the faces, that disturbed me the most was Seth's. The facial expression was something that I would never forget. I held that I kissed another man, and that I enjoyed it. How could I have betrayed Seth like that . Nessie told me not to worry. She would show, my everything.

**Hello everyone I want to say that I'm really sorry from the bottom of my writers heart that I haven't updated like I have wanted too. I had some serious writers block along with school, and work. Plus some health issues concerning my mom, and brother, sister. Now that thins are back on track I can update at least once maybe twice a week. I want to say thank-you to everyone who has stuck by my side with both of my stories it's means so much to me. I have also started on some other stories that have nothing to with FF. they are my very own. One is about Witches, another is about a ghost or something else haunting a young girl about her past. Thank-you again for sticking around **

**XOXOXOX Alice!**


	34. Adventure Begins

Nessie was telling me everything was going to be fine. What happened between Tanya, and I wasn't my fault. She promised, to show my parents everything, when we walked into their room, I couldn't do anything but stand there. I knew they were ashamed of my behavior I had displayed. The look on Seth's face was priceless when I blurted, out that I had kissed Kyle and I enjoyed it. How could I have been so careless to spill something like that. My mother, was sitting on the terrace of their room, waiting for us to return. I

" Anisa, Renesmee, I'm out here."

I knew now, for sure I was in trouble. I may be 17, but in a lot of ways, I was still a child. This was not going to be good for Nessie or I.

" Go ahead you two. I'm right behind you both." my dad spoke to us.

"You both know, while I asked to speak with you. The behavior you two displayed downstairs was not right."

" Grandma, wait. Please let me show you and grandpa what happened, it wasn't Anisa's fault."

Nessie, placed her hand on my mother's check. Showed her everything that happened. My mother's expression, and whole demeanor changed. When Nessie showed, my dad he excused her, told her to go see her parents he would be in their to speak with them shortly. I gave her a hug, thanking her for clearing everything up.

" Anisa, I knew you were not the cause of the fight downstairs. What I asked to see you about was when you stated you kissed Kyle, and you enjoyed the kiss, did you say it just to hurt Tanya or were you being serious. When did this happen?"

" Remember the day everyone went out hunting, and I stayed behind, well that day I changed into Tanya. She asked me too, she wanted to know if Kyle really loved her or not. I everything was going good. I found out that he did, when he leaned unexpected for a kiss, I couldn't pull back, He would have known that it wasn't Tanya."

"Who all knew about this?" my dad asked.

"Edward, Jasper & Emmett. Knew about it. We promised to never speak of it again, only today when Tanya made me so mad, she was going to way too far, especially for vase to have been broken. When I blurted out that I, kissed Kyle and enjoyed it, I didn't realize Seth was around. I know I hurt him ."

" Anisa, Seth known deep down you were caught up in the moment, you were only doing what Tanya, would have done. You were doing her a favor"

" No, mom, dad. You don't understand, I really enjoyed the kiss with Kyle, I started having feelings, like the same I feel for Seth, when I'm kissing him. How can or could he forgive me?"

" Listen, we all make mistakes, even being inhuman, time will pass the two of you, will forget this ever happened. Trust me. You do love Seth don't you Anisa?'

When my mother asked me that question, I knew I need to be honest especially with my dad being there. I knew I loved Seth, he had been there for me, from the very start of my new life, but the one thing I, wasn't sure of was , being deep in love with him, could I spend the rest of forever with him? I needed to answer my parents.

" Yes I love Seth, but how could he love me, after what I did."

" I can answer that myself." Seth spoke

"Anisa were going to leave you and Seth alone to talk. You two have much to figure out. While you both are here, I feel you two should know, that your father and I, decided to let you go to La Push the day, after tomorrow with Seth. We will stop there on the way back to Portland, to pick you both up." My mom told us.

" Thank-you Mom, dad."

" Yes thank-you Esme, Carlisle, My mom is going to be very happy to finally meet Anisa."

My parents left their room, the silence between Seth and I was unbearable. One of us had to speak at some point and time. Seth walked towards, and I moved away for a moment.

" Don't Anisa. I'm not mad. I know you wouldn't have done what you did, if you had been yourself. You were doing Tanya, a favor. The only thing I'm upset about a little is, that you didn't tell me right away when it happened. You hid it from me. "

" Seth, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to say, or do, when my brothers' found out, they or we promised to never discuss it again. I swear it meant nothing. I love you, and only you."

" I believe you. My main concern is how are you feeling, after everything has happened. downstairs. There were some pretty nasty things said."

"Can we go to our room discuss the rest?"

" Sure, anything you want. This sounds serious."

" It is, I'm sure I want to do this just hope you will too."

Walking out of parent's room towards ours, we bumped into Kate and Garrett. I asked how Tanya and Kyle were. She told us Kyle was furious with Tanya for doing what she had done, and that it was going to take some time for him to get over it. But he wouldn't leave her, only if she had seriously messed up again. Then he would be gone forever. I disliked hearing that, but Tanya had no one to blame but herself. Kate informed us, that we would bring in the new year together tonight. I promised we would be there.

" Seth, when we go to La Push, I don't want to come back."

" Were not coming back here, were going to Portland."

" No, I don't want to go back there either, I want to leave, I want us to leave and to be on our own, I have way more then enough money for us to survive."

" Where would we go Anisa, how would we hide from Alice, Edward. What about Esme, Carlisle, your family, my family.?"

" Seth, were going to visit them it will be whole week with them, we will come back at some point and time, but right now, after everything that has happened to me the past seven, eight months I need space. I'll understand if you, don't want to come with me. But I have to leave."

" Where ever you go I go. If space is what you need then we will go together. What are you going to tell your family?"

" I can't the only way for this happen right, is when we go to La Push. We will go for a few days, a couple days before my family comes to meet up with us, that is when we will leave. I'll change into Nessie, Leah, that way Alice wont see where we are going."

" Are you sure? You know you are going to hurt Esme, Rosalie, Nessie, everyone around . Even my sister."

" I know, but Seth I have too. The things Tanya said, they are so heavy on my heart, no matter how bad I try to convince myself, that things that were said were not true, deep in my heart I feel they are. I don't want that feeling, by leaving for awhile it will be the best thing that could ever happen. Besides it will be our little adventure. "

" Sounds nice, Leah, my mom will understand. It's set then."

" The only thing we have to do, is not think about it around Edward, if we do then he will know, and that is something we can't have happen."

Seth walked towards me, embracing me into his harms, his warmth from his body was comforting, soothing. The sound of his heart beating assured me, that everything was going to be fine. " Nisa, I don't have a passport!" Seth whispered in my ear. I couldn't do anything but laugh. " I'll make sure you have one, were going to be fine trust me. Everything is going to work out I promise."

There was knock at the door, it was Jacob, and Nessie. They wanted to know if we would join them outside, for walk, we accepted their invitation.

" How are you feeling Anisa?" Nessie asked.

" Better, especially now that Seth knows about the kiss. He is so forgiving, understanding. I really don't deserve him Nessie. "

" Don't say that. Seth, has waited for years for you Anisa, to come into his life. Now that two of you, are together ,it's perfect. No relationship is perfect, whoever says they don't have problems, or make mistakes they are not being truthful."

Seth, and Jacob had walked further ahead of us, I had to tell Nessie the truth, I couldn't lie to her, any longer.

" Nessie, I have to be honest with you. When Tanya asked me to become her, to meet Kyle at the cottage, I agreed, but when Kyle pulled me into the kiss, I couldn't , no I didn't want the kiss to stop, it felt so right. The passion, between us, was nothing like I feel for Seth, when were kissing."

Nessie stopped walking, she grabbed my arm, looking straight in my face.

"Anisa, please tell me I didn't hear what you just said. Kissing, Kyle meant more to you then kissing Seth!"

"Yes, I said it, I feel so bad for having these feelings, when I know I'm suppose to be with Seth, and Kyle is married to Tanya. This all so wrong. If I could turn the clock back in time, I'd do it but I can't."

" Have you told Seth what you were feeling?"

" NO! Are you kidding me, I'm sure the feeling will go away in time, maybe it's just fresh cause were still here. Seth and I are leaving for La Push day after tomorrow, then I can forget about the kiss."

" I don't know, I sure hope your right. Yes it will be glad to get back to Portland. I miss school, and our friends back there."

" Me too."

I knew that agreeing was the best thing, I couldn't let slip that Seth and I were leaving, our family , In all honesty I didn't know, how long we were going to be gone.

" I think we should catch up with our guys, before they think were up to something."

" I agree. What are you going to wear tonight?"

" Just some jeans and shirt. Nothing formal. We have been wearing formal clothes this whole holiday season, tonight I just want to be comfortable."

" That sounds right. I think Jacob and I will do the same."

We met up with the guys, they were talking about La Push, what Seth and I should expect when get there. Jacob, explained that everyone there was excited to meet me, especially the elders. They wanted to know my history first hand, for many of them , they thought this day would never come, for those who didn't give up hope, they were filled with excitement. Deep down inside, I was nervous, hoped that someday when I did return, I could bring the two sides together, but right I couldn't. Edward , Rose jumped down from the trees.

" Anisa, Seth, Jacob, Nessie. Edward and I came to find you four, so you could get ready for tonight, Alice is freaking out. You know how she is about these things." Rose told us.

" Were not going dress up. All of us decided let do something simple. Every holiday we have worn formal attire, even for Tanya's wedding. Tonight is jeans, and top simple, besides I have to pack, for when Seth and I leave day after tomorrow."

" No wonder, Alice freaked out. All because these four have decided simple, I can't blame them not one bit Rose, I know you agree."

" You are right, one night is not going to kill us. Well we should get back to the house, calm our pixie sister down."

Rose walked ahead with Nessie and Jacob, while Edward walked with Seth and I. Approaching the house, I knew Edward, read my thoughts when I slipped up. I didn't even know he was that close. He asked me what I meant by right now, and when I return. I explained to him that I knew right now, I couldn't bring the two sides together, until we had returned from Italy, and by then we could set a date everything. I had learned becoming a vampire, you think and lie fast at moments notice.

" I am not happy about jeans, t-shirts, or casual clothes, this New Years Eve, were suppose to dress up!" Alice greeted us at the door.

" Alice , were all tired of formal clothing, we need a break. Besides the most important thing is that were all together." Nessie told Alice.

" You are right and wrong. I just wanted this to special for Anisa, since this being her first holiday season with us.."

"Alice, You have done a wonderful job. I've been around, spending time with everyone tonight and tomorrow is something I need especially after what happened."

Alice didn't argue anymore. " no plain t0shirts I mea it. Polo's or sweaters or button up tops with jeans. "

"Alice comfy clothes, pj's, sweats, what ever is comfortable." I reminded her.

" Fine!"

Everyone laughed, departing letting everyone know they didn't have to dress up . Seth and I started to pack a couple bags. I made a private call to Mr. J. while Seth was deciding on what to take, and not to take with us to La Push.

" Hello Mr. what can I do for you?"

" Hello Mr. Jenkins, this is Anisa Cullen, I'm calling cause I need your help. "

" Anisa, how are you? Happy New Year! What can I help you with?"

" I need fake passports, two of them, birth certificates, social security cards, and untraceable bank account to put transfer money into."

" How soon do you need this Ms. Cullen?"

" Today is Tuesday. I need it all by Friday is that possible?"

" Yes of course, Should I send it to the Portland address?"

"NO , NO , NO! I need you to send everything to this address. 3232 Drunfill Drive.

Mr. Jenkins, have the Fed Ex, man put the envelope in the pool house. Trust me no one will be there. One more thing, Don't by any means let anyone in my family know I've, called you promise me!"

" Ms. Cullen, I promise I will not discuss anything with anything. "

" Thank-you."

I hung up the phone, raced to Seth, letting him know everything was set, in four days at my old home Seth and I would have new social security cards, new identification, money. There was a knock on the door, Seth answered. It was Tanya. Before Seth or I could say anything, she rushed in closing the door.

" I know I'm the last person, you want to see, I don't blame either of you what I did earlier , was out of line, no uncalled for. The things I said were horrible, hurtful , and not true. Anisa, I love you , just like the rest of the family, I asked you to do me a favor, and without thinking of what could or did happen. I have no one to blame but myself. I know you love Seth, and he loves you. It was very foolish of me, to put Kyle through that, with out thinking. Anisa I know right now, you and Seth can't forgive me or forget, but I hope as time goes on, we will get back on track, be close again.

Inside of me, every voice wanted to scream, yell attack her. But I knew that wouldn't get anywhere. I had to play this right.

"Tanya, I'm sorry about kissing Kyle, the kiss really meant nothing. I know someday that we will be close again. Seth understands. Thank-you for coming by. In time I'm sure we will get back on track."

" Seth, do you forgive me?"

" Yes, but please don't ever ask her to do that again. If you can help it."

" I promise."

"Tanya where is Kyle?"

" He is at the cottage , I'm going there to spend the night with him, we have a lot to talk about, I hope he will forgive me."

"I'm sure he will."

Tanya and I hugged, she even hugged Seth, wished her well hoped everything would work out between the two of them. I looked over on the bed , noticed Seth, had packed most of our stuff.

" Were only going to take a few bags to La Push , When we leave, from there we can go shopping. I'm going to have phase into someone in the family after boarding Seth, this way Alice, wont be able to see where we are going. "

Time had past quickly, I showered, changed and Seth did too. We met everyone downstairs, Kate was in sweat pants and t-shirt, Bella too, rose decided on t-shirt and jeans, Nessie and I both came in Pj Capri sets. Everyone was comfy, we laughed, talked about life where we wanted to go. When midnight came every grabbed their mate kissed, and wished each other Happy New Years. We didn't stay long due to everyone having their own special plans.

Seth, was tired, I decided to write letters to everyone to explain why I left them. In the letter to Nessie, Rose, Jasper, & Emmett. I explained to them that I loved them, and would miss them, Nessie, will and always be my little sister more then niece. Rosalie, Emmett, I thanked for being such great big brother and sister. Jasper I thanked for doing research on my family, investing the money. Alice, Bella, Edward. I had to thank for music, fashion, reading, and history, showing the ropes into this new life. Jacob , Leah I thanked for giving me Seth, explaining how important I was to both sides, but mainly for becoming my brother, and sister too. I saved the last letter for my parents. I didn't know where to start but I had to start someplace.

Dear Mom & Dad,

I really didn't know where to start this letter, when I decide do this I had to make sure this was something that I really wanted to happen, I want you both to I'm very grateful for everything. Mom, if it wasn't for I'd be dead, and now I'm not. I'm alive, you gained a daughter, and son. Seth is with me, were going to be fine. I don't know where we are going to be or how long we will be gone. I need time. Time away from everyone, There were some things said that have stuck with me from the moment I was changed. I just need time away. Please understand. I promise we will be careful. Don't try to find us. When we or I'm ready to get in contact Seth or I will. I love you both very much.

Love Always & forever your daughter,

Anisa

With the letters all written, I thought I'd go visit everyone for the last time. Wanted it to be a special moment, But I had to make sure they were done having sex. My first stop was Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett was being himself, talked about how he and Rose were heading to New Zeeland, for spring break. Alice, Jasper discussing if they should finally build there own place near by. Nessie and Jacob were sleeping, I'd say my good bye to them in the morning. Kate, Garrett were playing cards by the time sun started to rise, I figured I'd cook breakfast for Seth, Nessie & Jacob. I knew the smell of a good break fast would wake them up.

My mom walked into the kitchen with Carmen, Eleazer, my dad. They couldn't believe the spread of food I had made.

" Anisa, You would think you were cooking , for the enter La Push wolves." Carmen commented.

" No just two of the and Nessie. I won't see them for a week, and I promised the three of them I'd cook a big breakfast today, Have them start the New Year off right."

" I'm sure they will love every bit of it, dear." my mom hugged me.

" Anisa, Eleazer and I, would like to speak with you before you and Seth leave. There are few things we, would like for you to be aware of being so far away." my told me.

I didn't fuss, I figured I'd go talk to them while everyone was eating. Nessie joined us a few minutes later, with Seth and Jacob following behind her. They were so excited that I had their favorites. Blue berry pancakes, waffles, toast, scrambled eggs, fried ham, smothered potatoes, sausage, & bacon, with butter, oj, and milk fruit. I knew they would. I excused my self to go talk my dad and Eleazar, the things were telling me , were important, how to go hunting, what nomads' to stay clear of, but mainly if I felt danger, to phase, and too run , this included the Volturi. I needed this advice, since I'd be leaving La Push in a few days. My mom, Carmen, came to get me to let me know it was time for me, leave.

" Anisa dear, it's time. Everyone is going to ride to the airport to drop you two off."

"Ok. Are Tanya and Kyle coming along too?"

" I don't know."

I made way to the front, I was glad to see Tanya & Kyle. I rushed towards her. "I'm so glad you came! I just asked about you I wanted to tell and leave you something. But you can't open it until everyone has left. Promise me you will do that." Tanya promised she do as I asked. Whispering in her ear. I told Tanya I forgive her, and Thank-you for everything, especially seeing the truth. She wished Seth and I luck, and hoped to see us soon. Everyone loaded in the car, I rode with my parents, I felt it was only right. Pulling up to the airport I, started feeling butterflies.

" Anisa, I'm going to miss you even for those short amount days . Have fun in La Push, make sure to feed. " my parents told me.

I hugged everyone, Seth, told Jacob he would, phase the moment we arrived in La Push. Edward told me to stay calm, Leah was there to help me along with Micah. The airline called for our flight, and we boarded. Waving good bye to our family, guilt started to set in. But I knew this was something I had to do.

" Anisa, how are you feeling?" Seth asked

" I'm good, for moment I thought about not going through with this but it feels right. When we leave, Saturday to go hunting, we'd go to Portland, from there to my old house to get everything that we need. Are you sure you can go?"

" 100% percent Where ever you go I'm going, until you send me away."

I leaned in to kiss Seth, and little girl peeked over the seat. " Hi, my name is Natalie, What's yours?" I couldn't do anything but smile " Hi Natalie, I'm Anisa this is , my boyfriend Seth." she giggled a little. " Nice to meet you. You two are pretty, I love your eyes Anisa, they are like gold!" Thanking her, Natalie's mom made her sit down, due to the plane taking off. Here we were, Seth & I starting on our own lives, with the first stop in La Push.

The plane landed in Seattle, where a driver was waiting for us. This was Alice's doing. It didn't take long for us to get to Forks. Seth asked the driver to let him and I out, to go ahead to La Push to drop out things off. I phased into the white wolf, Seth got in contact with Leah, and Micah so they could met us. Leah told, us the driver had been there, and dropped our things off, the elders, were waiting for me to arrive. I was excited, then out of no where I heard , Paul, Quil, Davis, Teana, Jade, & Sam.

" Seth , how many are in Sam's pack, I everyone now."

" There are six, for now."

" WOW! "

Leah and Micah, met us, we wrestled for a few moments, the guys raced ahead of us, I explained to Leah that I was nervous, she told me don't be, the elders were kind and nice, and wanted to see me, and that it was, good I cam in wolf form. Some of the elders doubted I'd come. Billy, was wheeled towards Seth, and I. Moving back slow, Seth told me I'd be ok.

" Welcome to La Push Changeable one, or Anisa Cullen. We are pleased to have you here. I hope that you feel welcome, and enjoy your time in our home land. There are many questions, the elders have for you, we know you do too."

Walking towards Billy, I was very careful, Sam, and his pack were by closely. I nudged him thanking him. " I think it's time we let out wolves and Anisa change back, Seth's mom is waiting for them." Emily addressed them.

A few of the elders stayed behind, to see what I really looked like as vampire.

" She is the one! She looks just like drawings, from our ancestors." Davis yelled.

" Beautiful! Simply beautiful, her eyes, skin, " Teana whispered.

Anisa , walked over to where Leah, Micah were standing, waiting on Seth and Sam's pack to come from the woods. When everyone had changed back to normal, Seth, Leah, Micah and I made our way to their home. "Seth, did your mom get our gift?" I asked.

" yes, but she said she wasn't going to open it until we arrived, even if she had to wait to spring. "

" Ok, I hope she likes me."

" Oh trust me she does, Leah has told her so much about you."

On the porch Seth's mom was waiting for us, she was beautiful, Leah looked just like her mom, no wonder she was so beautiful.

" Anisa! Welcome to La Push & Clearwater home. Seth, it's good to see you. I have missed you so much. Come inside the four of you, I've cooked for the three, and Anisa, your family sent blood for you also."

" Thank-you Ms. Clearwater."

" Please call me Sue or mom. You are family no need for formal names."

Walking inside their home, I felt welcomed, not nervous , or the feeling that I wasn't needed. While Seth's mom, set the table for dinner, I showered quickly, changed clothes, I had packed the letters in my carry on bag, The sound of laughter, joking, good conversation was something I so needed to hear.

" Anisa, how do you like your new life?"

"Mom!" Leah shouted

" Leah, it's ok really. Honestly, at first I felt out of place, everything was so loud, smelled different, I looked different. Then to find out, my mother's family heritage , was or is the key to bringing peace between shape shifters and vampires, that really shocked me. I didn't know anything about that. I'm adjusting pretty good. One good thing out of all of this , is I have Seth."

" I'm glad to hear this. Leah has stopped non stop talking about you two. I'm especially happy Leah has met Micah. Now both of my children, have someone very important and special in their lives."

" Mom, where are the presents we sent for you?" Seth asked.

" They are in the living room under the tree. We agreed not open anything until you both came to visit. "

" Were ready, to open the gifts if the rest of you are?"

Making our way to the living room, the Christmas tree was huge, lights were twinkling like the stars in the sky, the ornaments were all hand carved of many animals, Indian people. One ornament stood out, it was a carving of a family, the closer I looked it was a carving of the Clearwater family. It was breath taking, the detail, matched perfectly to everyone facial features.

"Seth made that ornament three years ago. He told me, since his dad wasn't around for a family picture, he would carve one. This one is perfect. I think Seth, should carve one of the five us, for the tress next year. You are my daughter now too, Micah is my son."

When Sue, mentioned me as her daughter, guilt started to set in. How could I take Seth, away from his family? I mean I could handle it alone out there. Having him leave with me be so wrong. His mom only had Leah, and him.

"Anisa, is something wrong?" Leah asked.

" Oh no , the tree is beautiful I'm ready."

Sitting down, Seth started handing out gifts, I wasn't expecting any, but Micah, and Leah had bought me a gift together, their mom picked out one too. Everything was wonderful, after unwrapping the gifts, Seth told me he had to go get in contact with Jacob, I decided to stay with his mom. Leah Micah were heading to the movies. Sue , put her jacket on, went sat on the porch. It wasn't really cold, just chilly to humans this time of year.

" Anisa, I'm very happy Esme and Carlisle decided to let you visit now. Everything I was told about you was true. How did the elders treat you, when you arrived?"

" Very nice. Especially Billy Black. He explained to me, that there were some who didn't believe in me. The ones who did , were really excited, couldn't wait to show and tell me the stories , about my kind. Do you know of any?"

" I've only heard a few, I really didn't pay attention, due it being tribe members talking. When Harry, died, I took his place, was brought up to speed, When Leah came rushing home, telling me Seth, had finally imprinted, word flew the grounds like a wild fire. Some disagreed, others knew you were the one. I prayed to the GODS it were true. We now know all vampires are not mean. Your family, has been here for years. Yes they leave for long time, then come back, but when , they do return, only generations' are left behind. No one, they knew before are still alive, unless they are shape shifter like the pack. Then they know well enough you don't feed on humans. Every once in awhile, a nomads cold one will path through, if your family doesn't know them, they let them know the rules, they move along. We haven't had problem in over eleven years."

"So you think, I really can bring the two together?"

" I hope so, but you have to believe that you can too. Do you ?"

" Right, I don't think so, but in time once I'm told everything, I know I can. This really huge. Did you ever meet my mom? "

Sue, was silent , she grabbed my hand, looked into my eyes.

" Yes I did. When you were baby. Your mom had came to Forks to visit a friend of hers. Mrs. Amiee Keys. I bumped into her at the store. I'll never forget those emerald green eyes, and black air olive skin tone. Her scent was beautiful. You, were asleep. Your mother, over heard, me talking to about La Push, when Amiee, left the store she approached me, I didn't know why, but when she asked for directions here, I gave them. She was human, maybe she had business here, or knew one of the families. We talked for little longer then Harry, came. I would she your mom every now then, she didn't have you a few times. The last time, your mom came to La Push she came as a white wolf. "

" Really?" I asked in shocked.

"Yes, beautiful she was. I knew it was her. Her scent. Harry was out patrolling the grounds for the last time. Billy was with him too. There had been vampires around, But your mom didn't know. When I called her name out, she changed in front of me. It was the most amazing thing ever. The name I gave her was A'ierra. Which means beautiful, savior. Oh, I knew her real name, but that name fit better. When your mom, told me about who she was, why she came, is was amazing. Your mom , heard Billy and Harry coming, she left. I asked , when would I see her again she told me soon, we hugged she was gone. "

Everything was coming together, I started having flash backs of certain nights my mom would leave, and not come back for hours, sometimes days. She would tell me , she was gone on a business trip, but I never thought she would come here of all places. "

"Sue, I mean mom. Did my mom ever return?"

" no. She never did. I thought maybe the nomad had gotten her, but when I read the paper there was article about your parents. I felt part of me had died. I attended the funeral. You were there Anisa. I hear your godmother call you a name. The name your mom had called you before, Mija. All hope was lost. I thought after your mother past away she was the last, until last May, when Leah came rushing back."

" Leah told you, who I was?"

" When she described you, explained what happened, I couldn't believe it. I knew who or I should say I hoped , you were like your mom. When Seth, started acting like he was, I knew that he had imprinted. Anisa I'm very grateful for you. Esme, she is a beautiful mom, I've heard her story, You are exactly what she needed. But at the same time, were all grateful."

" I hope I can make everyone happy."

" You will. When the time is right."

Sue and I talked about when Seth and Leah were little, and how when they first phased , after their father past. It was getting late, Sue was tired, I decided to wait for Seth, I knew he couldn't be too much longer. Sitting on the porch thinking of the story Sue told me , I wished I had my mirror here, there were questions to be answered by mine and Seth's ancestors. Looking up at the sky, the moon was bright.

" Mom, Dad, Harry, Grandma, I need your help here. Everyone is counting on me to do the right thing, but I'm not ready, this way too much. I have so many things, going through my head right now. Please give me a sign, or something. I don't want to disappoint anyone."

If I could cry, I would have. But I closed my eyes, hoping for a sign to appear when I opened them. When I opened them, I saw a set of eyes, they were Seth's he was back. I smiled. He phased back to himself.

' How are you? "

" I'm good I had a very nice time with your mom. How is everyone in Denali?"

" Fine they miss us, Nessie told me tell, you left your journal behind, she has it."

" Oh ok. I will thank her."

"Your mom and dad, asked how everything went I told them. You were fine were greeted with open arms."

"Thank-you. Seth do you think you should go with me? I mean your all your mom has besides Leah and Micah."

" Yes , she will be fine, and it's like were never coming back. We will Some day."

" Your right. Well I think we should go to bed, it's late. You need your rest."

" Ok. Anisa. I love you, where every you go I promise I'll be with you always. I will support you every step of the way."

After hearing those w words, I knew Seth going with me was the best thing to happen. The next day Seth, and I met up with some the elders including Billy, they started off telling what happened and how my kind became the one to bring the two together forever. I was over whelmed, at one point , Seth had them stop, so I could take in every thing that was being said. Once everything slowed down, they asked if I could change. Teana, went with me, I came back as a female black horse.

"She is the one! The heir of A'ierra! " one elder yelled.

When I turned back to myself, I smiled. Billy told them, we were finished. And when I felt I was ready for the special ceremony to bring all of my kind and his together , to let him know. I promised I would. Thursday I spent the day with Sam's pack, getting to know them. Teana was impressed on how fast I phased, or when I felt someone was hurting another pack member how protective I became.

" Seth, she protects everyone she loves."

" Yes she does."

Friday, was here and it was time for me to go hunting. Seth knew this was the day of our new life. There were a few from Sam's pack who wanted to come, but I convinced them it wasn't safe for them, I promised I'd return. I felt it was only right, I left Seth's mom a letter explaining why we left, and how I tried to convince him, to stay behind, and he wouldn't. Leaving La Push grounds was easy, we both knew Alice, couldn't' see me unless I phase into animal. We headed towards, my home. Seth figured if I entered the house by self Alice, would know what I was up too. So he stayed with me.

" Seth, I'm going to leave letters in the dining room, then we should go."

" Sounds good."

I walked through the house, then making my way to the pool house. Opening the door it smelled of Nessie, Jacob , Seth and I. I was going to miss this place more then anything.

" Seth, I need that mirror to come with us. "

" Anisa, we can't. How would we move it. Besides, it might break. Were going to return someday. I know Nessie or your parents wont let anything happen."

" I guess your right."

Grabbing the ipod we rushed out the door , towards the woods. Before we walked any further I wanted a moment to myself.

" Bye everyone, please don't be mad, just understand, this is something , I have to do. I promise I'll return. Mom, dad I love you. "

" Nisa, we should go, before someone from Sam's pack comes to find us, or Leah and Micah figure something out. "

I looked back at the place I called home. " let's go. We have to go to my old house pick everything"

We made it to my old house, Seth had phase, I couldn't risk it. When approached the grounds, Ciji and Manny had been taking good care of everything still. I just hoped they didn't go into the pool house. Mr. Jenks, put everything there.

"Seth, come with me please, just in case someone is here."

Seth nodded his head, and walked beside me. I could see the yellow envelopes', I raced to them both an opened them.

"Ms. Cullen,

Here is everything you have requested, I hope it's to your satisfaction, please if here is any problem let me know. As promised no one will know about this.

Mr. Jenks."

" I'm ready Seth."

Seth wanted to phase back , I couldn't blame him,

"Go ahead."

"Where do you think we should go?"

"Well I think south, there are plenty of woods, and I've never been to Louisiana."

" I haven't either. So New Orleans here we come!"

This was exciting, Seth and I, on our own. Living our lives together, no one could stop us. I knew this was the best thing ever to happen, We were going to be ok, as long as we stayed together.

Hello everyone, as promised another chapter, since I have 34 chapters I'm going to start Part two. Hope you enjoy this chapter what is yet to come. XOXOXOX Alice!


	35. A Mothers' Heartbreak

I could hear my mom's house phone ringing, I rushed into the house, maybe it was Seth, calling letting us know, that him and Anisa, were staying gone longer to hunt, or maybe some private time alone. My mom didn't show that she worried on the outside, but in the inside, her heart was breaking. I wasn't all that worried, but concerned seemed to be the correct word, for what I was feeling.

" Hello, Clearwater household, Leah speaking."

"Leah, hello dear, it's Mrs. Cullen, how are you doing today?"

"Hi Mrs. Cullen, I'm good, how is everything there in Alaska?"

" Everything is good, please call me Esme. I was calling to talk to my Anisa. Is she there?"

" Sorry, Mrs. Cullen , I mean Esme. Her and Seth left the other day to go hunting, haven't returned."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. I hoped I hadn't upset Esme. That was the last thing I wanted to happen.

" Do you know, if they have taken their cell phones?"

" I'm not sure, but they could have. I think they just wanted some time alone, Anisa has learned so much since being here."

" Really, I hope it helps it. I'm going to try both there phones, if they should arrive Leah please have her call."

" I sure will Esme. When are you all returning?"

" Were leaving tonight, will arrive in La Push, tomorrow morning, that why I was calling, so you all could be ready to be picked up."

" Ok, I sure will let them both know, I'll let Micah know too. Please tell everyone there I said hello I'll see them tomorrow."

" I sure will Leah. Thank-you. Bye."

" Bye, Esme."

He phone went dead, Micah, walked into the kitchen.

" Leah, what's wrong? You have that look on your face again. Like something isn't right."

" I know this sounds silly, but my brother and Anisa, are not back yet Micah."

" What do you mean yet? They have been gone since the other day."

" I know, I figured they might have wanted some time alone, since Anisa has been so busy since arriving to La Push. But to be gone two days, knowing that Cullen's will be here tomorrow doesn't sound right. Maybe I'm over re-acting, They will show up any second."

" You could be over re-acting Leah. I'll tell you what, if Seth an Nisa, haven't returned by 8pm tonight, we both will phase go out find them. How does that sound?"

" Perfect. Micah, Have told you I love you today?"

" Yes, but you can tell me again."

" I love you Micah."

" I love you too Leah."

Sharing a kiss, Micah left to go tell Sam and the rest of the pack that Cullen's were arriving tomorrow, and if Seth, and Anisa didn't return , him and I would go out tonight to try to find them. Deep down I, just hoped they were being young love birds' wanting to be alone. I refuse to let my mom know anything right now. Going into Seth's room, I tried to find out, if there was anything missing , or out of place. A clue was what I needed , just in case something terrible happened. Seth, didn't tell us where they were going hunting, or what direction. Micah returned, informing that, Sam and few from his pack would go with us later if needed be.

Six o'clock came around no word yet from Seth or Anisa. I decided to try both of their cell phones, " Sorry the phone number your trying to reach, is no longer in service. Please try again." Maybe I dialed the wrong number. So I tried again. The same thing answering service came again. Trying, Anisa phone. "Sorry this number is no longer service, please try again" What the hell was going on? Maybe they were out of service range.

" Micah, call Seth's phone for me please, I keeping getting a disconnect answer."

" Something is not right here. Leah, I get the same thing. Did you try Anisa's?"

" Yes, I got the same thing. Micah. Now I'm worried, this isn't like either of them. I'm going to call Sam, tell him to come right away."

Before I could dial Sam's number, My mom walked into the house. "Leah why re you calling Sam? Is something wrong? Have Seth and Anisa returned from hunting, I want to cook you all a big family meal. I know your all leaving tomorrow."

" Mom, I think you should hold off , cooking that big dinner. "

"Why Leah, is there something wrong?"

I really didn't know how to tell my mom, or should I wait until Sam, Micah, and I returned with his pack searching for Seth an Anisa, there could be a chance we would find them, But the last time my mom received bad news, was when my dad past away. She, took it well at first, but behind closed doors and away from Seth and I, everyone else , the tears fell, there were many sleepless nights. She had a right to know.

" Mom, please don't over re-act. With what I'm about to tell you. Seth an Anisa, haven't returned from hunting. Esme, called earlier to let us know they, would be here tomorrow to pick us to return to Portland."

" Maybe their just having some alone time together Leah. They are in love after all."

" I thought of that too, I've called their cell phones, both are disconnected."

" Have you called Esme to let her know?"

" Not yet. She is going to be calling back at 8pm. I don't know what to tell her. The Cullen's will be here tomorrow ."

" Calm down. We will wait until 8pm, If your brother and sister haven't returned, when Esme calls, I'll tell them you, Micah, Sam and his pack, went looking for them. We will call as soon you all return. Seth and Anisa are probably on their way back, Just taking their time. Leah."

" Mom , I sure hope your right."

The time past by slow. Two hours seemed like days, Sam, Teana, Micah, Paul, Davis & Quil, showed up on the porch. I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this. Us going out searching for my brother and sister. Something inside of me, was screaming " WAIT THEY ARE COMING BACK, JUST WAIT A LITTLE WHILE LONGER!" but deep down gut feeling, was telling me different. "LEAH THEY ARE GONE, THEIR NOT COMING BACK. GO TRY AND FIND THEM!" I hated having this feeling.

" Leah, what should we do? Seth, Anisa haven't returned." Teana asked.

" I know, I keep hoping they will return any second. Esme, is going to be calling here in minute, I don't know what to tell her."

" Tell her the truth. Let her know, Anisa and Seth haven't returned, were going out, to find them." Sam told me.

" I don't know Sam. Maybe if I wait a little longer they will show up. Let's wait fifteen more minutes. Then all of us will go. "

" Leah, that is time we could be using to track them" Davis told her.

" Davis, is right Leah. We should go, right now." Quil said.

" Ok, let me go inside to tell my mom."

Entering the house, the phone started ringing. I really didn't want to answer the phone, I already knew who, it was calling.

" Mom, answer the phone please. it's Esme calling. I can't tell her Anisa is not here."

My mom picked up the phone. " Hello, Sue Clearwater speaking. May I ask whose calling?"

' Sue, hello it's Esme Cullen. How are you doing?"

" Esme, hi. I'm doing wonderful. How are you and Carlisle, the rest of the family doing?"

" Good. Missing Anisa and Seth, ready to get to Portland. Have they returned from hunting?"

I really didn't know if my mom, was going to tell the truth or lie. But in the end I knew she would tell the truth. She was not one to lie.

" Esme, they haven't returned yet. Leah, Micah, and Sam's pack are heading out to look for them right now. I think the two of them are just enjoying themselves, and not watching the time."

" Yes, to be young and in love. Could you have Anisa call me. Or let her know we will be there in the morning to pick them up."

" Sure thing. Matter of fact from one mother to another, I'll call back when Leah and Sam's pack return."

" Thank-you Sue. Talk to you soon."

" Mom, thank-you so much. Were leaving now."

Sam, Davis, and Quil went the north towards the Canadian border. Micah and I went towards Forks, while Teana and Paul went south. Who ever caught their scent first was to let us know.

" Leah, where do you think they went?" Micah asked.

" Micah I don't know. This is not like Seth. He would never leave without a word."

"Are you sure? Was there something bothering him or Anisa?"

" Not that I know of. Everything seemed fine."

"Ok."

Two hours had past, nothing yet. Our way, or Sam's. Then out of no where Teana's voice came through

" LEAH! We found their scent. It's really faint. "

" Where are you?" I asked them.

" In Portland! Seth and Anisa, have been here . But I don't know, which way it's raining here. Paul is outside trying to find their scents again."

"Teana, head back here. We will meet up at my mom's thanks."

I raced back to La Push, Micah, was by my side. I we had hurry up and get to my mom, this was not good. I wondered, if the vampires from Italy had gotten to my brother and sister. Any and everything bad was going through my mind.

" Leah, Please come home right now!" I heard my mom's voice.

"Micah something is not right, I can tell in my mom's voice. She has been crying."

We got to the edge of the woods, both of us phased back to normal selves,

"Mom , where are you? Are you ok? "

"In the kitchen Leah"

"What's wrong mom? Did you hear from Seth and Anisa?"

" Yes and no. Anisa left a letter. "

" A letter? What the hell? What did it say mom."

My mom was holding the letter tight, tears were racing down her face like a waterfall.

" mom, please let me read it. There might be some type of clue in there, that your missing.'

I read the letter, Anisa, was short and sweet. Nothing serious. She thanked my mom, for Seth, being in her life. How she tried to talk him into staying behind, but he wouldn't. There was no talk of where they were going or how long they would be gone. This sucked for real. What would make Anisa, want to leave? Sam, walked in and Emily was behind him.

" Leah, what is going on?"

" Seth, Anisa their gone! "

" What do you mean gone? "

" They ran away Sam! Something, or some one made Anisa ,feel she wasn't welcomed , You know Seth, was not going to let her go by herself. "

" What the hell? Everything seemed fine while she was here. Have the Cullen's called back?"

Right at the moment the phone rung. Emily answered the phone.

" Hello Clearwater residents, Emily speaking, may ask who is calling?"

" Hello Emily, this is Esme Cullen, I'm calling back to see if Anisa and Seth have returned?"

" Mrs. Cullen, I'll let you talk to Leah."

" Esme, their gone! Anisa and Seth have ran away. She wrote my mom letter. Did something happen in Alaska that would make Anisa leave?'

There was silence on the other end, The voice that came across was Carlisle's.

" Leah, this Carlisle. Edward is by Esme. How long have they been gone?"

" Since Thursday. They were suppose to come back yesterday. Both their cell phones are turned off, In the letter, she didn't say where they were going, or when they are coming back."

" Leah were leaving right now. Don't throw the letter away, Can you meet us, back in Portland?"

" Yes, Should Sam, and his pack come?"

" That would be helpful. How is your mom?"

" She is upset, worried. "

" Let her know we will find our children."

" I will."

I hung up the phone, Sam was talking with Emily and Micah. I went hugged my mom, sat next to her holding her hand. She needed comfort.

" mom, The Cullen's are leaving at this exact moment, I have to leave too. The more of out there looking for Anisa, an Seth the better. I promise , we will find them bring them home safe. Emily, could you please, stay here with my mom, while were gone.. I don't know how long . But I don't want to leave her alone."

"Sure Leah, were family."

"Thank-you. Sam who are you bringing, some of them need to stay."

" I'll come, Paul & Teana. Davis and Quil will stay here just in case they return."

" Ok . We need to leave meet the Cullen's in Portland. Mom I love you. "

Mom didn't say word. Emily promised if she heard anything she'd call the Cullen's home.

Esme's POV

I thought I, misunderstood the words' Leah, had spoken to me, on the phone. I didn't want to believe the words', that escaped her mouth. " There gone Mrs. Cullen, they've ran away and not coming back!" I was in trance, I wanted my daughter home safe and sound. She was still a new born in so many ways, Why would she leave, everything seemed fine, before she left us. Did something happen in La Push? I could here Carlisle, talking to Edward, and the rest of the family. Carmen and Eleazar, would cover the Canadian border.

" Esme, we'll find them love. I'm sure Anisa, is back at her old house. She told Nessie, she been thinking of going there." Carlisle told me.

I know Carlisle meant well, my daughter was missing along with my new son. Where could they have gone?

" Esme, Alice, can't see anything, due to Seth, and Edward says their too far away to read their thoughts. When we get home, the rest of our children are going to make calls , to the other covens, alert them. "

" Carlisle, what if Aro, has them?'

" He wouldn't do that, he would of sent a message, or inform us some how. Don't think like that."

" How do we know Carlisle? Alice can't see anything, due to Seth, being with her. My daughter is too smart, to phase so close to us. I need to find her, right now!"

Carlisle, grabbed my hand. The plane was waiting, and pilot assured us, we would be back in Portland in two hours. Being in the air that long, was going to feel like a lifetime.

Jasper, at one point even tried calming me down. Rosalie, came sat by me.

"Mom, were going to find her. I promise you. None of us will stop."

" Thank-you. Rosalie. How are Emmett and Nessie doing?"

" Nessie, can't believe she just left without a word. She is trying remember any conversation that she had with Anisa, before they left. All of us are mom. Emmett, on the other is upset. Even though he is hiding it.. He misses his little sister and brother."

"We have to find them. and soon."

Carlisle sat on the other side of me, holding my hand. " Esme, I've called all the covens I know of, sent pictures of Anisa and Seth to them. I told don't approach her, if they see them. Call us right away. I don't want to take a chance, losing her."

The plane landed at the airport we took off running towards home. We made it here in no time, Leah, Micah, Sam, Teana, and Paul were waiting for us. Opening the house door, my daughter's and Seth's scent were strong. I raced back to the house, we built for Anisa, Seth, Nessie and Jacob. I was hoping they would be there, opening the door. I had no luck. Carlisle, was right behind.

" Esme, dear. Teana, and Paul said they were here a couple days ago. I know you wanted so badly to see them here."

" Carlisle, I don't understand, Why would she run away? I thought she was happy. Was it something, I said or did?"

" I don't know Esme. Only our daughter can answer that."

I laid my head against Carlisle's chest, my heart was breaking into am million pieces, the tears I wanted to fall from my eyes, were falling like a waterfall inside my body. I felt empty, my child was gone, she didn't know the world, or what covens to avoid..

" Mom, dad. I think you need come inside right away. " Edward told us.

"Edward, what is it? Did Alice get a vision?" Carlisle asked.

" No, Anisa left letters' for all of us. There is one there for you and dad. "

Fleeing into the house, all of the children, were sitting around looking at a letter that was addressed to each of them. Edward handed the letter addressed to Carlisle and I. The words stung. Anisa didn't feel wanted, she also felt pressured. What would make her feel that way? Or would make her feel that way. Did it have something to do with the fight in Alaska? She told me, and the rest of the family everything was fine. Her and Tanya made up before she left for La Push. The last words in the letter made speechless. "Please don't try to find me, I'll come back when and if I'm ready."

" Esme, I know your upset, afraid for our daughter and son. But right now, we need to figure where to look for them." Carlisle addressed me.

" You're right. Leah, how is your mom doing? I know this hard for her."

" She is holding up good. Emily is at the house with her, while were here. I promised her we would find Seth and Anisa."

I hugged Leah whispered into her ear " I sure hope, we have to find them"

We all settled into the living room, Sam, told us Teana and Paul picked up their scent here, and that is was faint scent, it had be at least two days old. Jasper had already called Mr. Jenks, trying to get information , but his office was closed due to vacation, and the stand by lawyer, had to look into his files, on his computer to see if he, made any contact with Anisa, within the past few days. Alice , Bella, Rosalie and Nessie, were trying the airlines, train stations, rental car places. Emmett, Edward searched for clues, while Sam, Carlisle decided to form groups.

" Were going to find them Esme. But right now we need to figure out a starting point. Do you have any clue, as to where Anisa might have gone?" Same asked.

" Nessie, was telling me, that Anisa talked about going to her old house. She missed being there, but she knew the risk of going back there so soon."

"what about her human friends, Do you think she would have contact them before leaving?"

" No, too risky. Alice would seen it happening."

" No, not if Seth is with her." Edward said.

" The best place for our group to start is her old house. Maybe we can pick something up there." Sam told us.

Rosalie, the other girls came back with no news, Emmett couldn't find anything either. Jenks, fill in said there was file he couldn't open due to it being coded, he believed what we needed would be there. He was going to call and get the password.

" Everyone listen up, were going divide in groups. If anyone should get a clue, scent, whatever , call. Keep in mind Anisa can phase, if she does this only way Alice can see her. The only time she can't is if she turns into one of us, or with Seth. Alice, at anytime your sister , is not with Seth even a split second, get a clue, anything will help us. We don't know where their going. If you see them, don't approach them, it will scare them off. We don't know what state of mind Anisa is in. Edward, Teana, Rose , Leah, will be in one group. Sam, Jasper, Teana, Nessie will be together, Emmett, Bella, Paul, in another. Alice, Esme Jacob and I will go to Anisa's old home." Carlisle explained.

"Where do we start looking?" Teana asked.

" We will take the Midwestern states" Edward, said.

" East coast is ours, I know that area good." Bella spoke.

" The southern states are Jasper's group. He knows the covens down." Nessie explained.

"Please hunt, eat, rest, but mainly be careful. There are other covens out there, some might be willing to help us, and others might not. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Check in every five hours. Leah, call your mom too."

" I will , I promise."

" Good luck everyone!"

The house was empty once again. Alice was busy trying to a read, but nothing came up.

" I hate this! I wish my sister would phase! At least the smallest clue would give us something ." Alice pouted.

"Esme were going to find them. I promise." Carlisle spoke to me.

Anisa POV

I was enjoying running through the woods, even stopping in at small towns so Seth, could eat. Everyone looked at us, treated us with kindness. That biggest concern to the both of us, were running into other covens or Volturi. The state sign read " Welcome To Texas!" I knew Seth needed to rest, we have been up for two days straight by now. There was no way , no one could find us here. A few days here in Texas , then to New Orleans. Mardi Gras was calling our name, the food, parades, old history of the homes. I knew Seth would enjoy being there as much as I would.

" Nisa, What city should we stop in her in Texas?"

" Houston, it's not that far from Louisiana. Is that ok.?"

" Sounds great."

The wooded areas , were good, and I figured there was a swamp close by. I decided we should stay in motels instead of hotels. That was the first place my , family would look for us. There was a motel right off I-10 highway, with truck stop diner, and small grocery store near by.

" Anisa, I'll check us in this time . Last time the clerk was afraid of us."

" Ok, but you know if he hadn't asked so many questions, and hitting on you, then I wouldn't have snapped at him. I was only protecting my man."

" Yes you were. Thank-you."

Seth walked across the street, I knew by me being in the woods, turning towards the woods , Alice wouldn't get the name of the motel. I wondered , if they were looking for me at all. " Snap out of it, Anisa. You left for a reason, to get away, they don't love me." The small voice spoke to me. The voice was right. They didn't want me. I was independent, strong, woman. Living my life the way I wanted to live it with my mate. No one or thing could stop us.

"Anisa, they have our room ready. I hope you don't mind but I'd like order room service tonight. "

" I think that is perfect, this way I can hunt while your sleeping."

" Are you sure, you should go by yourself? "

" Yeah , I'll be in the woods, besides there is no way my sister will find us here. "

We rushed across the street, the people were looking t us. I couldn't help but wonder if they thought we were on the run, from the law. Seth picked up the phone ordered from the diner down the street. I gave him the credit card to pay for the food. I turned the TV on hoping there would be something good on. When I noticed there wasn't anything good on, I laid down thinking. There was a knock on the door.

" Hello someone order take out?"

" yes , just moment. "

I opened the door, to my surprise it was vampire. Tall, young Spanish looking guy was standing there.

" Hello, did you order all this food?"

" Yeah, my boyfriend did. Seth food is here."

Seth came out the other room, but stopped suddenly. A low pitch growl escaped from him. He moved closer to me.

" What the hell is that smell?" They delivery guy yelled.

" That would be me vamp."

I laughed.

" What's your name delivery boy?" I asked

" My name is TJ. Short for Thomas Jr. Who are you?"

Nice to meet you TJ. I'm Tanya, this is Kyle."

"Nice to meet you Tanya, What bring you to these parts.?"

" Were on vacation. You know young and in love."

" Your with a wolf, and in love? How can that be?"

" It's a long story, of how we got together, but it's worth every trouble."

" It has to be. Well I should get back, before my boss wonders , where I am. If you need anything else, ask for me. His food will get here faster."

" Thanks TJ."

I shut the door, was thankful for Seth coming t my side to quickly. I knew Alice got a vision but not long enough to get anything hopefully.

" Seth, let me fix your plate."

I loaded his plate with 4 double cheeseburger, fries, three apple pies, milkshake. Handing to him. He smiled, kissing me before eating. Sitting down next to him. I enjoyed watching him eat. The movie " The End Of Time" came on. Not really paying attention to the movie, we talked , and laughed , discussed where we really wanted to go.

" Seth, do you think we should leave the country?"

There was silence, he stopped chewing his food. He looked at me.

"where would go? "

" I don't know, someplace we've never been. Greece, Budapest, India, Anyplace.."

" Are you serious? "

" very serious. I mean if were going to start, our life brand new let's do it right. Being in here in America, is a risk."

" I don't know, let me think about it ."

" Ok,"

I hoped Seth would say yes. I'd start off small. Maybe go to my mom's place Isle Esme, then from there India, Greece someplace. Seth finished eating, laid down to sleep. I didn't leave until he was sound asleep. Thinking of Rosalie, I phased into her. I didn't want to take any chances of being caught.

" Hey beautiful, how are you? Where you from?" a males voice spoke to me.

" I'm heading into town. "

" Oh maybe I can give you a lift.?"

" No thanks."

"Suit yourself? Your loss/"

I laughed, truck drivers, always trying to pick up some young girl, for a one night stand. I made sure he went into his room. I raced across the highway, entering the woods. I turned back to myself, smelled for prey. It took longer then expected. I picked up the scent of cougar, and deer. Racing towards them, I heard my dead mom's voice.

" Mija, what are you thinking?"

"Not right now mami. I'm busy."

" Go home, Esme, and the rest of, your family are worried and looking for you and Seth!"

" Mami, not now! Go away!"

Then her voice is gone just like that. I disliked being rude towards her. But right now I needed to concentrate, on hunting. Coming closer to the herd of deer, I slowed down, to smelled the males out. I killed three males, then smelled the male cougar out. Killing him. I buried my kill, I raced back to motel this time as Alice.

Seth, was still sound asleep, he needed the rest. I showered, laid next to him. His scent was wonderful, hearing his heart beating was like music. The day after tomorrow, New Orleans, for a couple days, then out of the country. I laid wondering, if my family were worried about us or did they even care we were gone? I doubted it. Morning was coming, the sun was starting to rise. I could smell the morning dew. Turning the TV on to the local news, I needed to know, how the weather was going to be. We needed clothes, there was no way, we could go out shopping, or car rental place if the sun were out,

"Good Morning, Dallas, today's weather , is going to be rainy , muggy. Thunderstorms off and on, later tonight it will clear up. Tomorrow's forecast partly sunny with 50% chance of thunder storm high in 80's low 90's, Wednesday rain off and on. If your flying expect delays at the local airports. Traffic wise, highways, business sections routes clear."

Now that I knew, how the weather was going to be for the next three days' when Seth

woke up , I'd see if he wanted to go rent a car, shopping for clothes, there would be a couple more things that we would need also. Cell phones, laptop.

Seth woke up around 1pm. I laughed when he opened his eyes.

" Nisa, your a beautiful sight to wake up too."

" I'm glad, I could be here. How did you sleep?"

" Good, I was tired. Did you have any trouble hunting?"

" No, it was easy, but my mom, did try to talk to me, I told her I was busy hunting."

" Oh. Has she tried to contact you again?"

"No, I don't really want to hear what she has to say. I'm not going back there."

" You don't have too. What are we doing today? How is the weather outside?"

The sound of thunder rumbled, before I could answer Seth.

"Thunderstorms today, which is perfect. We can go to the car rental place, and do some shopping, you can have your pick of any restaurant that you want."

" Sounds good, I'm going to shower. Would like to join me?"

" I would, but I already showered babe. Besides it will take us longer."

" Next time then, promise."

" Promise."


End file.
